Like You Do
by msmadelineclancy
Summary: Outtakes of Katie and Ned Banks beautifully messy relationship and all the surprises and bumps in the road :)
1. Ned's Present

**A/N: I don't know why it took me so long, but I should've created this a long time ago. Enjoy all the goodness :)** **xx Mariah**

 **Ned - 47  
Katie - 43  
Willow - 16  
Emily - 10  
David - 8**

* * *

Ned came in the front door after his oldest daughter, who stomped up the stairs. He was the worst father ever, or least he was right now. He'd broken up a goodnight kiss between her and Derek. It was their first date and Ned certainly hadn't been happy to see Derek with his tongue down his little girls throat.

Willow rounded the banister and walked straight into her room, stopping to turn around and see her father reach the top of the stairs.

"I hate you," the teen scoffed and slammed her door.

He took the snide comment in stride and closed the bedroom door behind him, ignoring the giggle that came from his wife. Katie was already curled up in bed, grading papers. She about three-fourths the way through her stack now, at least compared to this morning. She watched him with a smile on her lips as he shed his clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He secured his weapon in the side table and sat on the bed, removing his watch and placing his wallet and keys in there as well.

"Did you manage to embarrass our daughter enough?" Katie quipped as she underlined something. She glanced back over at him and set the paper aside, moving over to him. She pressed a kiss into his shoulder. "I heard a door slam and an I hate you. I got that twice this morning. Once when I told her she couldn't get her belly button pierced and the second time was because I tried to hug her after."

"You had your belly button pierced," Ned said, mirroring Willow's hair toss as he pulled his undershirt overhead.

"Yeah, well mine got infected." She sighed, throwing the same argument she had to her daughter.

It wasn't the fact that her daughter wanted this piercing that made her upset. It was that Katie remembered why she had gotten the piercing when she was her age. She'd told her parents it was because Hannah had gotten hers for her birthday and well, that was a reason, but that was second to the way Ned had looked at her when he saw it for the first time. She'd never wanted Ned to kiss her more in her entire life and she'd been sixteen at the time.

She'd told her mother all these things one day, all the little things and such she'd innocently gotten away with as a teenager. She'd never done anything too terrible so it only made her mother chuckle and roll her eyes, acting like she knew the whole time because it quite possible could be true. She'd been grounded once or twice because a ghost had ratted her out.

"I also remember my reasons for wanting it and I don't want to think of her reasons." She shrugged. "And I said no. I can just say no to some things."

"Why did you want it Katie?" Ned looked over his shoulder and smiled. He knew the answer to his question. They had no secrets between them.

She looked at him like the day he'd first kissed her. She was seventeen then. "You make me feel so young every time I look at you," she breathed and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad you feel young." He moved into bed harshly, jostling her a bit. She moved her piles of completed papers to the floor and she tossed the one in her hands down there as she finished it. "Because when I saw Willow kiss that Derek kid... I felt like the oldest guy ever. The boy stuck his tongue down her throat Katie. I about had popped a blood vessel. Especially after I had Scott follow them and he told me it looked pretty PG."

"You kissed me when I was seventeen, at twenty one no less. I remember every second of that kiss and..." she said, her sentence ending in the sexiest chuckle he had ever heard as her cheeks blushed a soft red. She put the stack of papers down and took off her glasses to look at him. "You certainly stuck your tongue down my throat that night."

"That was different," he muttered, smirking.

He remembered every second of that kiss too.

"Was it?" She whispered, leaning in close. She couldn't believe him. He could just be so inconsiderate sometimes. "And you had Scott follow them? That was a bit much, don't you think?"

"No. That's not what I think," he grumbled.

"Oh, honey." She rested her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "You do realize that Willow is sixteen, right? She's not a little girl anymore."

"She'll always be my little girl," he said stubbornly, but slid his hand over hers and turned his face to kiss her palm.

Katie sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do with these two. Willow and Ned had been butting heads since she started high school. It stopped being cool to hang out with your parents, not that it had been in the first place but no one cared enough to say otherwise until now. "You've got to let her—"

"Do her own thing. I know. I suck," he finished with a sigh. His eyes lit up suddenly and she studied him. "At least I have Emily, she's only ten. If I'm lucky, she won't date anyone for another five years."

She couldn't help but laugh at her husband's antics as she leaned over to kiss him. He grinned against her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"I have papers to grade," she reluctantly pulled away with a flushed face and despite his efforts, she still had a tight grip on the papers in her mind. She was going to finish them if it was the last thing she ever did. She'd promised these kids they'd have them back by Monday. She shook her head at him and sat back on her haunches, smiling at him. "As much as I want to... I only have a few left Ned. I'll be quick."

"You do that," he said, looking ahead at the television.

"Oh Ned," she muttered. "You've brought so much work home and I have never complained." He met her eyes as she moved to her spot and grabbed a fresh essay. She grabbed her red pen and smiled at him. "Please don't whine. I don't take it from our kids let alone you."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, earning a small sliver of a smile from her as she began to read over the essay, circling a spelling error and correcting a conjunction. This wasn't looking promising. Especially not what she's already skimmed over in the next paragraph. She rubbed her forehead and licked her lips as she struggled to find a thesis. Why is it that kids these days don't even read over their essays before turning them in? She remembered slaving over her papers, but then again, she was the English teacher now. She moved over to the second page and groaned out loud as she counted three misspelled words in the first sentence.

Ned chuckled and she glanced over at him, seeing him out of bed. When had that happened?

"Where are you going?" She asked, her eyes looking over him. He looked so good without a shirt on. She looked back at the paper, underlining something that sort of counted as a thesis. She wasn't a complete hard ass, all of the time. Just some of the time. "Are you going downstairs?"

"Just going to brush my teeth." He peeked out, toothbrush in hand. "I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"My throat is a little scratchy that's all," she sighed and flipped to the last page. At least if the paper sucked it was short and didn't take an hour to read. She looked over the citations, writing a check at the top of the page and going over to her grade sheet. She flipped the report cover closed and opened the plastic pocket for the cover page, writing a C- on it before looking back to Ned. He was brushing his teeth now, his arms working as he watched highlights from the doorway. "Shut the faucet off if you're gonna watch the highlights." He glanced over and turned it off, continuing to brush his teeth. She piled up the graded papers and slid them into her side drawer. She counted the few she had left and set them on top of the side table. She did have tomorrow, it was Saturday night. She placed her pens there too along with her glasses.

He moved to spit in the sink. She'd gotten out of bed by the time he'd come out with his mouthwash to look at the score from the end of third quarter of a different game. He smiled at her as she passed him, filling the cup that sat on the sink.

"You taking a break?" He asked before tossing his mouthwash into his mouth.

"I'm done for tonight," she said. "I forgot tomorrow is Sunday and I still have time to finish them tomorrow. I have my days a little messed up."

He nodded, gargling before spitting. He wiped his mouth and turned to smiled. "That's good," he smiled and rubbed her side. They moved to lie back down together. There was a moment of silence as they both watched the game highlights before Ned turned to her. "I was thinking about making breakfast in the morning. I thought it would be nice to have a meal together with all of us. My work schedule can get hectic and I miss a lot of meals with you guys." He turned onto his side as she looked over at him. His hand was rubbing up the side of her thigh before smoothing over her hip. "You've been awfully stressed with mid-term grades coming up and Willow is a hassle, Emily can be too. I know that first hand." They both chuckled and he smiled. "And David, well, he's a schmoozer when it comes to you."

"Like his daddy," she drew in a breath and licked her lips. She let out a moan of surprise when his hand came between her thighs and wiggled his hand under her shorts.

"I am a lot of things when it comes to you," he pulled her flush against him, her leg hooking around him as she gasped. She wanted whatever he was doing to never stop. His lips were at her neck then, pressing a tender kiss here and sucking a little there. She keened against him, holding back her cries and releasing them in the form of a throaty gasp. His fingers worked their magic as he laid her back. There was only so much he could do before he dismembered he hadn't locked the bedroom door.

David had a tendency to sneak his way into their bed at night, even at eight, and as much as Ned never cared, tonight he did. He scaled the room to the handle, locking it and dashing back over her to. She chuckled against him and nipped at his neck.

"I love you too," she said, suddenly remembering she hadn't said it back to him before. It was hard to think that their life had finally become so simple, that just being with each other like this each night was something they both looked forward to, even if nothing happened. Because there were too many times when they are just so tired and all they needed was to lie in each others arms. "So much Ned."

Times like these where she took off her glasses and put her work away were his favorite. They didn't happen often but he loved the way she'd hint at what she wanted.

It reminded him of a day when they were barely out of her mother's driveway before he had his hand down the front of her jeans, drawing soft moans from her as she keened into his hand. Now it was different, yet the same. They were older, wiser. They had a wide range of kids something they were scared would never happen at some point. And now, their kids were their life.

He lapped his tongue up her neck and she gasped as his erection pressed against her. She rocked against him, needing a little relief from the slow burn that coiled in her. She wanted him, like she always had and she let him love her well into the night.

* * *

Ned plopped the last pancake onto a plate as the oven timer beeped and he turned, going to stir around the browning hash browns in the skillet. He pushed them onto a serving dish with the scrambled eggs and bacon before going to the staircase.

"Kiddos! Breakfast is ready!" He yelled upstairs.

The pounding of three sets of feet reached his ears as they raced down the stairs. The Banks kids all slid into their seats at the island in the middle of the kitchen, each of them eagerly waiting to see what their father had cooked for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast daddy?" Emily demanded, a scowl that reminded him of Katie on her face. It made him chuckled and she furrowed her brow even more. "This is not funny daddy. There better be no peppers in it this time."

"I just made strawberry pancakes, eggs, bacon and hash browns!" He announced as he slid out paper plates to all of them. "Who's hungry?"

"I am!" The ten year old pumped her fist in the air. "My favorite!"

"Did you make me my eggs dad?" David's voice was meager and small, and Ned smiled at him as he watched him wiggle his tongue through the hole of his recently lost tooth.

"Uh... I forgot." He sighed, itching his neck. "Just give me a minute bud. I can whip them up for you."

Katie came down last, just as Willow plopped in her seat. She was still in her robe and clothes from the night before. Her shorts had ridden up, well past her belly button and her legs went on for days as she walked toward him. His determination to make David's eggs had dwindled the further his eyes traveled up her legs. Even at forty three, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"What seems to be the problem?" She yawned, ruffling the boy's hair. She kissed Ned, smiling at him sleepily as she itched her stomach. Her tank top had ridden up and his eyes traced over the faint scar. It was barely there anymore, and yet it had been such a significant time in their relationship. He hadn't even noticed it last night, he thought. "Ned?" She caught his fidgeting eyes and pulled down on the tank top, touching his hand.

It was still such a touchy subject.

"Dad forgot my eggs mommy," David sighed. He had such a soft spot in his mother's heart. He was her baby and she may coddle him too much to Ned's liking, but that didn't stop her. "Will you?"

"Of course baby," Katie smiled and kissed his forehead. He wasn't the biggest fan of pancakes, but loved every kind of eggs she would make. She had to make his eggs special now, he was lactose intolerant and couldn't have milk in his scrambled eggs like all the other kids loved. "Did you sleep good?"

"Thank you," the boy grinned and hugged her. "I did. I won the world heavyweight championship belt in my dream."

"That's awesome!" She laughed, ruffling his hair as she walked away, hearing Ned's high five as she pulled out three eggs for him from the fridge. He'd recently found an old picture of Scott in his wrestling gear and was obsessed with everything wrestling. He wanted to be just like his Uncle Scott, and despite Ned's efforts of trying to show him football, it did have the same reaction.

She smiled at Ned as he listened to David talk about different moves he'd seen and how excited he was for the youth wrestling program at the YMCA to start. Katie had signed him up and he start in a few weeks. He was so excited when she'd told him.

All of the kids eagerly dug in and all was quiet in the kitchen. Ned came around the corner as she made their son's eggs, his hand snug around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and then her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"Your legs," his hands moved over her thighs and he nibbled on her ear. He palmed her ass and she laughed, smiling over her shoulder at him. They were thankfully hidden by the island. "Look just amazing in these shorts and your ass is even better."

"I know," she smiled, silently thanking her father for giving her such nice legs. She would look weird if she were as short as her mother. "I've always loved these shorts, but morning to you too." She smiled and relaxed into him. She grabbed the spatula off the island and mixed around the eggs as they began to form and soften. "Breakfast looks great. I'm glad you did this."

"I'm glad I did too," he said, kissing her cheek. He moved around to make his plate and smothered peanut butter and maple syrup all over his pancake.

"Got enough toppings dad?" Willow glanced up from her plate as she ate, pulling a headphone out of her ear.

"Never enough," he chuckled, sitting down next to her. "I thought I was the worst."

"You can be, sometimes." Willow muttered and then sighed as her mother cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

"I can be a little overprotective, but I still don't like him yet." He sighed, scooping up a bite of eggs. "So Wills, I was thinking that we could take a drive today. That way you can practice before your lessons start. Do you wanna go after breakfast?"

Ever since Willow had gotten her permit four months ago she had been begging to drive every chance that she got. She smiled at her father and quickly finished her pancakes, shoving the last bite of eggs in too. "Oh dad," Willow sighed. "I so would dad, but Derek is picking me up. We're going to see a movie."

"Another one?" He asked.

"I promise to only kiss him on the cheek this time," Willow grinned and right on cue, her phone buzzed and pulled her attention. "We can go later after dinner and stop by that malt shop."

His daughter knew his sweet spots all to well. The chip on his shoulder was smoothed over and he smiled at her and she stood, kissing his cheek before she went around to hug her mom.

"I think I can agree to that," he sighed and cleared his throat as he stabbed a few piece of pancake.

"Can I come too daddy?" Emily slid over onto Willow's stool and grinned at her father.

"We'll have our day another time," he winked at her and the ten year old sighed and sunk a little. "Oh Ems, I promise that we can do something fun. I just need some time with Wills today."

"Only if I can stay up an extra hour to read," Emily said. "Eight is just so early. I'm ten dad."

"You deal a hard bargain," she huffed and sprinkled pepper over the eggs.

Ned looked over at her and she shrugged, not really minding that she stays up to read. She usually did anyway on Katie's old kindle that she'd gotten as a present for Christmas last month. Willow's phone buzzed again and she hugged her dad.

"I'll be home at like..." Willow glanced at the time on her phone. It was almost eleven. A little too much ice had kept them from church, but it was starting to warm up and melt away some. She kissed her dad's cheek and then went around to hug her mom and grab a banana from the counter on her way out. "Bye guys, love you!"

"Love you too," Ned and Katie said at the same time as she scooped the eggs onto a plate for David and slid them over to him. She moved over to see Ned then.

"You are the best father," she whispered, sitting in his lap. "Good idea with the driving... just take the truck please. And remember your seat belt. She can be touchy on the breaks." She kissed him then, silencing him until he pulled back and shook his head at her.

He could be such a schmoozer when he looked at her like that. With that smirk and those eyes. "Yeah, the truck is fine. She'll be fine." He reassured her as much as he could and kissed her cheek. If he was being totally honest he had no clue how good Willow was at driving. She'd only practiced with Jim, twice because no one was as good of a driver as him. Katie had once when she'd gotten her permit in September, but that hadn't ended so well for Katie's Honda. She'd taken the mirror off when she hit a garbage can turning into the driveway. "We'll be fine and I'll bring home ice cream. Promise."

"Strawberry," she reminded him and leaned close, touching his face. The look he gave her next was everything she loved about him. His eyes, just the way he looked at her. With those green eyes. She just melted every time. She kissed him and laughed as she pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you."

Emily shook her head as she spread sprinkles over her pancakes and wrinkled her nose, making a face that was classically Katie. "Boys are gross," the little girl muttered. "I don't get love."

"Oh baby girl," Katie sighed and slid off Ned's lap to hug her. "You'll know one day. I promise."

Ned grinned and swooped the small girl up into his arms, tickling her. Emily giggled and shrieked as Ned said, "That's right! Boys are gross and have cooties. Don't you forget it!"

"Come on you guys, eat your food." Katie rolled her eyes and pressed herself into Ned's back. He suddenly had different task on his mind. He kissed Emily's cheek and sat her back on her stool. "I need to eat Ned." His hand had grasped her ass and she laughed, kissing his cheek as she leaned into him. "Later... I promise." She smiled into his back and looked over at her kids.

It was hard to think she had once had all four of them in the house. Willow was gone so often and Asher was at Yale in New Haven until Spring Break. He called, sometimes, but he was playing hockey and in med school. He had a lot on his plate.

She moved back around, swatting him away like they were in their twenties again. Emily was reading Pride and Prejudice, despite Katie telling her she was still a little too young.

"How's the book?" She asked, as she grabbed herself a plate.

Ned had half expected her to take the book and read it herself, but she didn't. Instead she plated herself a pancake and some eggs.

"It's alright. A little dry." The girl sighed and closed it. "I liked Gatsby better."

"Stop going in the office," she sighed and aimed her fork at her. "Or I'll take your eye out next time."

"Sorry mom," Emily grimaced and looked up her mother bashfully.

"Just ask next time. I'm reasonable," she rolled her eyes, giving in a little. "I read a lot of things my mom never knew about way before I should've."

"Yeah, I know. It was just..." The little girl's cheeks blushed and her head sunk between her shoulders. "I'm sorry. You weren't in a good mood then and I finished all of the books Freya had given me. Dad couldn't take me to the library and no one answered when I ran over to Auntie's."

"Well I'm sorry that I wasn't in a good mood. I can take you to the library today and finish grading papers while we find you something more age appropriate." Katie grabbed the book and placed it by her spot. Ned chuckled. He knew it. Of course she was going to read it with breakfast. "I have a few things buzzing in my head. Maybe Matilda did you read that one yet?"

"I watched the movie," Emily piled another bite of food in her mouth and she shrugged.

"Book is much better," she said and set about to make her plate. She took a pancake and scooped some eggs and hash browns onto her plate before setting it at her spot next to him. Next she went over to the fridge, grabbing an orange and the coffee creamer. Katie went to the coffee pot last and poured herself a cup and added some creamer before putting it away and sitting down. Ned had put three strips of bacon on her plate and kissed his neck, sliding her hand under his shirt and rubbing his back.

"Em, how did you sleep? I hope your dream was as good as David's." She took a bite of her eggs and leaned into his arm. She moved her leg up against his thigh and he glanced over at her.

"Eh, it was alright. I dreamt I was making cookies with grandma," the girl shrugged and laughed. "And then Gatsby sent me an invite to one of his parties. I thought it was pretty cool to get that. But then I woke up."

Katie laughed and smiled at her daughter. She had always wanted an invite to a Gatsby party too. She'd gone as a flapper to party once in college, but that wasn't the same and she had a feeling her daughter would feel the same too. Not party would be as good as a Jay Gatsby party.

Life was so simple and Katie was thankful for it as she ate her breakfast with her family. So thankful for it.

* * *

"So are we going to do this light thing every time Willow goes on a date?" Scott asked as he helped David with a puzzle on the coffee table. "I just want to know. This is very good practice for when Freya starts dating. You know, when she's twenty."

"Don't forget, you still have Therese to worry about." Ned chuckled as he held a sleeping toddler. He moved to lay one of Scott and Mack's two year sons in the nearby playpen Katie had set out. Mackenzie and Scott were over for lunch with their kids. The girls and little Oliver were baking cookies in the kitchen while Scott and Ned watched a playoff football game with David and a tired and sick Elliot. He had an ear infection and had taken to Ned today, enjoying cuddles from him. Ned didn't mind and he certainly liked how Katie swooned at the sight. She missed the times when the kids were littler and he didn't blame her. It was so hard to watch kids grow up. They stop needing you as much as they get older, they pull away sometimes and it hurts. It hurts so much.

"Yeah? Well, she's not dating until she's twenty, either." Scott and Mackenzie had two daughters. Scott had been worrying so much about Freya now that she'd begun to wear makeup to school. Katie had caught Willow teaching her how to do eyeliner the other night and he'd nearly lost his crap. He didn't like that she was growing up and that boys were looking at her. "I can't wait for the boys to be older and Mackenzie to know how I feel a little more."

Freya was just about to turn thirteen and Therese was twelve. Scott and Mackenzie also had two rambunctious twin boys. They had just turned two and they had their hands full, but they were managing. Just like Katie and Ned did.

Scott would never say anything, but Ned knew that he always wanted his own child. One with Mackenzie and his DNA, even if Freya was just as much his child as this new one would be. Therese's adoption and just gone through not to long ago and that was even more cause of celebration.

"Well I just have to get used to Willow dating," he sighed and chuckled soon after as he looked at his friend. "You should've seen how nervous Katie had been when Asher first asked someone to that formal dance in eighth grade. But apparently this Derek kid isn't too bad. She met him through the newspaper at school. And Willow really likes him. I can tell."

Just then, the front door opened and said fifteen year old girl appeared.

Scott immediately turned and said, "Is that boy with you because if so I hope he fixed that taillight."

Willow gave her uncle a mildly amused look. "Uncle Scott, please," she said. "It's Sunday. The shop is closed."

Scott held his hands up. "I mean I know to fix them in my sleep."

"Not everyone is as good with cars as you are," Willow rolled her eyes and walked over her dad sat on the arm of his chair. "You ready for that drive dad? I think it would be best to go when its light out."

"Well I think it's very important in a guy," Ned told Willow and she shook her head at him.

"Not you too," she muttered. "Well yeah, you're probably right. I guess." He chuckled.

"Just let me go tell your mom and we're all golden. Go start up the car. Don't go anywhere." He pulled his truck keys from his pocket and gave them to her. "Don't change any stations."

"I won't do anything bad, promise." She laughed and took the keys. She stopped in front of Scott and shook her head at him. "Lay of Derek okay? He's scared enough of my dad, don't make him scared of you too. And you really should not worry so much about Frey. Also stop honking when you pick her up from school. It's embarrassing. She's thirteen."

"Not until next week," Scott sighed. "And I guess I promise to give Derek a chance." Willow beamed at her uncle and hugged him. "Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you."

"Thanks Uncle Scott," she smiled and turned to her dad. "You know that I'm always going to be your little girl right, Daddy?"

Ned stood from his chair and hugged her. It felt so good to hear her say those words to him. It had been a few weeks since she'd been so nice.

"That's never going to change, no matter what." She said.

"I know," he said. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her again. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said and then wiggled the keys. "I'm going to start the truck now. I'm so excited!" She ran out and Scott laughed.

"Oh good luck dude. Jim said he hadn't been as nervousness for a driving lesson since Lana." Scott chuckled.

He was really in for it.

* * *

Katie walked into the bedroom with a mug of tea later on that day and smiled at her husband who was watching tv. The driving lesson had gone okay. There had been a few sharp turns and she'd ran a red light because of an ice patch, but Willow was going to get better. She just needed to practice.

"What?" He laughed and stretched as he relaxed into the bed.

"I heard about your driving lesson and that you ran into Derek at the malt shop. You were kind to them have a few minutes alone. I'm proud," she grinned and sat on his edge of the bed. She held his hand as she took a sip of tea and set the cup on the side table. "And I heard that you closed the Fell case. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't go the way I wanted," he muttered. "I didn't think you'd want to know." For the past six months Ned had been responding to domestic abuse calls for a newly married couple. Every time the husband would get drunk with his Army buddies he would knock his wife around. And that was every single night. He'd do anything he could to hurt her. He'd push her down the stairs, through screen doors and into a mirrors. Ned had been over there more times in a week than he had to the grocery store this month. "The bastard killed her with a fire stick."

"Mackenzie told me," she whispered and squeezed his hand. "She was the trauma nurse on call when she came in." Ned nodded and sighed. Nothing stayed between those sisters. They told each other everything. "But I also heard that you told Willow that you like Derek. And it just so happens that you get a little present for saying it so diligently. Even if you don't completely know yet."

"A present?" He asked, a little too excited for what Katie might do. "And I do like the kid. He's nice and he makes my little girl smile and until she's not smiling, he's alright in my book."

"Yes. That's right," she stood up and reached for the tie on her robe. "I think you'll love it."

"Since it's my present, can I unwrap it?" He asked, taking the ties from her.

She laughed at his grin and nodded at him eagerly. Ned pulled the robe from her like it was wrapping paper and grinned.

"A naked wife is always the best present," he said as he pulled her to be with him.

"Now where's mine?" She giggled.

He kissed her and kneeled before her, going to pull his shirt over his head.

It was going to be a long night for these two.


	2. Asher's Thing

**A/N: Meowser was having a bad day and wanted something family related... Oh, boy. I bet this was not what you wanted. And I'm sorry (at least a little), but it seemed like such a good thing to write and test my boundaries again.**

 **Ned - 59**  
 **Katie - 55**  
 **Asher - 30**  
 **Willow - 24**  
 **Emily- 18**  
 **David - 15**

 **Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned's blue eyes stare at the sky, following the path the sun makes. Katie's head was in his lap; the wind kissed her cheeks as the sky turned his favorite color of orange and he found himself wishing they really could have frozen the moment. It was the first time in days they'd had a second to be alone.

The tears fell quickly and she wiped them away as quickly as they came.

"Katie," Ned brushed the hair from his wife's face and wiped a falling tear from her cheek. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I can't do this Ned. I just can't," Katie sat up and stood, looking to him. "Can you take care of dinner?"

"Of course," he loosened his tie and relaxed into the lawn chair.

"Thank you," Katie whispered, hugging him before she walked into the house.

"Daddy?" Emily poked her head out from the house and walked out to him, her grey sweater clung to her with static as she sat beside him. "Is mom gonna be okay? I saw her duck upstairs."

"I'm not sure. Probably not for a while sweetheart," he sighed and laid his hand on her shoulder softly. "You look nice."

"Grandma got it for me for my birthday last year. I've been going through all the things she gave me lately," Emily whispered, tapping her fingers on her leg. "Like I have a book with little little inscription in her handwriting. I was thinking about getting it tattooed. Willow wants to do it too. Something small."

"That's a nice idea," he smiled at her and then looked forward. Ned couldn't imagine a time without Melinda. "I'm gonna miss her Ems."

"I wish she would've said goodbye to me," Emily was very quiet when she spoke, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. Her father slid his hand into hers, squeezing it like he did when she was little. "I really miss her dad. Her hugs and laugh the most, but dad I miss her."

"It's okay to miss her," he pulled her in for a hug and she laid her head on her father's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her him. "We'll see her again one day."

Emily nodded, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "I never thought I'd see the chink in mom's armor again," she said idly, fingers brushing through her hair as they watch the sun drop slowly to the horizon and when she looked up at the sky it was a bright, natural pink that made her smile. "Not since grandpa..."

"I know sweetheart," he pulled her to his chest as she wept, finally letting her tough side go. "I know," she let him rub her sadness away and press a kiss to her head. "There have been a few times where your mother can go dark, but we just need to be there for her."

Emily sat up and wiped her tear stained cheeks with a smile. "Grandma wouldn't want us to be sad," she said simply. "And there's a saying you know, when one goes... another beginning comes. Macy's pregnant and there's our beginning."

"That's a beautiful thing to say," he smiled at her, nodding to her. "Let's go get out of these sad clothes now. Where's Dave?"

"Inside with everybody," she said as she stood, looking just like her mother for a second as she fidgeted with her skirt and messed with her hair again. "What?"

"Nothing," he rubbed her back as he stepped behind her and walked back into the house. "Do you wanna help with dinner?"

"Sure," the girl smiled, going toward the stairs. "I'll be quick with changing."

It was as if every surface was covered in flowers or some sort of condolence card. Ned looked at all of them, it reminded him of when his mom had passed and when Jim had too. Who did they have now?

"Where's mom? Wasn't she with you?" Asher stood tall in his suit with his sleeping daughter on his shoulder. His hair had faded from the bright blonde of his youth into a light brown like his mother and had a clean shaven face. He was dependable and smart, in the ways they wanted him to be. He was a GP and had a practice in town with Lana. They have been trying to get Mackenzie to come be their nurse and receptionist, but she didn't want to leave the ER quite yet. She still liked the buzz a fast paced night gave her. "I was thinking about dinner plans and stuff."

"She's taking some time to herself," Ned explained as he stood in front of each of his children. "I think we can handle it on our own."

Willow was tucked into her boyfriend's arms and seated on the couch next to her brother David who was talking to Asher's son about some video on his phone.

"I'll go talk to her," Asher went to his wife Macy, whom he met with a kiss as he passed the sleeping girl to her. "Should we let her keep sleeping?"

"A little while longer," Macy laughed, rubbing the girls back as she smiled at her husband. "I'll wake her when you come back."

"Okay," Asher met his father in the foyer.

"I think she needs some space Ash," he cleared his throat, looking at his son. "I'm gonna get dinner started. Do you any of you guys wanna take some flowers home tonight?"

"We can definitely take some. I know how it goes with mom, dad." Asher itched his neck, but still took the stairs quickly as he'd done as a child.

"Asher," he called, sighing as he followed him to the stairs.

"Oh, let him." Willow smiled, rolling her eyes as she stood and came into the foyer. "Making sure mom's okay is Asher's thing. What's for dinner? Can you grill?"

Ned hugged his eldest daughter and kissed her forehead. "I guess I could grill," he shrugged.

"So to lighten the mood, Derek proposed." Willow smiled, flashing her hand which Emily immediately took into hers to gawk at as she came down the last few stairs in comfier clothes.

"Oh my god! It's so pretty," Emily swooned, hugging her sister so tight. "It has a diamond and your birthstones around it! Ugh yes please."

"You finally asked her!" Ned cheered and hugged Derek as he came into the foyer. "How'd you end up doing it?"

"You told my dad?" Willow looked up at Derek, wrapping her arm around him. "He made it kind of a scavenger hunt almost. I was cleaning up the apartment and found sticky notes about different anniversaries. The last one I found was on the box. I found it in his sock drawer when I was putting laundry away."

"I ask for his blessing," Derek grinned at her. "I wanted a second opinion on the ring."

"Well I love it," she blushed, looking to her dad. "I hope you gave him your blessing."

"I obviously did. He asked you, didn't he?" Ned hugged Willow a moment later. "I'm happy for you both."

"And to think you had Uncle Scott follow us on our first date," Willow laughed as she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Does mom know?" He asked, shaking Derek's hand a moment later.

"I called her last night," Willow nodded and guided her dad toward the kitchen. "Can we start dinner soon? I'm starving."

* * *

Katie had laid down on her bed, not caring about the damn dress she'd ironed this morning and most certainly not caring about the chance of covering herself in cat fur as she snuggled with Stitches Jr close to her chest.

It was Emily's decision after they'd gotten a new cat when their old furry friend passed to honor him in the name.

Her tears spilled into the soft fur of the cat as she pet and held him to her chest.

She couldn't live without her mom. She just couldn't. It would be too hard to drive past that house, knowing that no one would be living there. That they'd probably sell their parents bed, the bed that survived everything, that every Clancy child had slept on at least a million times before they graduated high school.

Same As It Never Was would never see its first owner again, only its new one, Emma, who'd taken on most responsibilities since her mother had gotten older.

There was a knock and Katie sunk further into the blankets, hiding from whoever it was. The cat jumped away and onto the window sill, his usual sleeping place unless one of the kids snatched him.

"Ned," she muttered, her face pressing into a pillow. "Just leave me be. I can't do this right now."

"It's just me, mom," Asher closed the door behind him, pulling his shoes off. "I wanted to check in." She sighed, moving to sit up and look at her son. She smiled at him as the thirty year old came to sit on the bed with her, sitting on the opposite side. "You okay?"

He was so handsome in a suit, just like his father. The Banks boys cleaned up well.

"Oh Ash," she whispered, looking at him. "I'm okay."

"No. you're not mom." He whispered and wiped away a falling tear off her cheek. You don't have to act like you're a superhero. We all know you need us right now and we're all here for you. Grandma helped so many people, and so have you. Just let us help you now. All of us know how much she meant to you. If I ever lost you…"

She sat up and hugged her son, letting his strong arms hold her tightly. "What did I do deserve such a kind son?" She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You sacrificed everything for all of us and it's time we gave you back some of that..." He pressed his kiss to her cheek before he pulled back and smiled at her. "Now come on, grandma would've called for a group hug."

"She would've," she laughed as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I love you Asher."

"I love you too mom," he smiled and stood up, holding out his hand. He helped her up, hugging her again tightly. "We'll get through this. What haven't we so far?"

"Very true. Now come on, we've got a group hug to initiate." Katie pulled him out of the room and the cat even came with too.


	3. A Night in the City

**A/N: This just crossed my mind because the time between when Katie left for college to when she gets together with Ned is small, but there is time there and it hasn't fully been disclosed. Here's another small peak. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie laid in bed staring at the shadow of the small, indiscreet white curtains that are cast on the wall adjacent to her.

The tossing and turning has been going on for an hour now. So much so, that the sheets have come loose from the mattress and are now bunched up around her body and tangled between her legs. Toby would have a fit, she thought.

And she was tired of lying here only to have sleep never come.

Where had Toby gone? He'd been in bed when she'd first fallen asleep.

When she felt the urge to turn again, she sat up instead and kicked the sheets and duvet away and slipped out of bed. She fixed the sheets before searching the floor for her clothes. They had to be on the floor somewhere, that's where Toby had thrown them when they'd been in bed together.

She found her shorts and grabbed some odd shirt and pulled them both on.

She tiptoed down the hallway toward the living room, though she wasn't sure why she was trying to be quiet. It wasn't like Toby had a roommate or something.

But she could hear the muffled voices of a Law and Order rerun going back and forth already. Toby sat with a beer in his boxers as he yawned. She took a few cautious steps forward and the floor squeaked and he smiled at her.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?" He said softly, standing slightly to kiss her.

"If you count lying down and watching the shadows on the wall as sleeping, yeah.. I was." She shrugged, sitting down on his lap.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, setting his beer down and rubbing her back.

"You have to be asleep to have a nightmare," she said. "I didn't even get that far after I woke up. You were gone, but I just tried to fall back asleep."

"Oh," he said. His hand moved from her back to grab his beer and he took a drink, looking back at the tv before he spoke again. "I couldn't sleep either, but you were asleep when I came out here. I'm sorry."

"Tob, don't worry about it." She smiled at him, taking the can and stealing a drink before giving it back to him. "Thank you for tonight though. Even if it started off a bit awkward."

"I'm glad I could oblige," he chuckled, seeing the can was empty and shaking his head at her. He grabbed the second he'd grabbed and opened it and took a drink before he spoke again. "I hope you had some fun tonight..."

"I did. You were amazing," she smiled at him, leaning into him before she stood up to get herself a beer from the fridge. The light flickered and she crouched down to grab herself a can of Coors. "Since when do you drink Coors?" She asked, grabbing the jar of pickles and closing the door as she walked back into the living room.

"Since always," Toby laughed, taking the last drink of his beer as he stood up. "As you know, I'm from Chicago."

"Yes, you told me. You lived three blocks from Millennium Park. You and your sisters had to share a room until your parents divorced when you were twelve." She sat beside him, cracking open her beer can. "But you have never drank Coors in front of me before. I'm just saying."

"Well my dad, he used to drink Coors with my grandpa every Sunday. I think they're okay." He stood up, grabbing his two empty cans. "My mother hates them now, but that's mostly because they remind her of my dad, but I get them every so often. When I miss home." He saw the pickles jar, nodding to himself as he kept walking. "Good idea. I'll grab something too."

"You miss home?" She asked. "You don't talk about it that often."

"I only miss it sometimes," he shrugged, smiling back her. "Not enough to go back there, but maybe I'll call my sister and talk to my nephews. They're cool. My mom, she just isn't the same person." He walked into the kitchen then, turning the light on.

"I bet they look up to you," she smiled at him and took a drink of her beer, hoping it would relax her enough to get some sleep. She took a second, a third and by the time she went for the fourth Toby had come back with his second and another for both of them. "What about food?"

"I wasn't that hungry. We need to go grocery shopping," he sat down next to her, kissing her cheek as he gave her another can. "There is like no food."

"Okay. Tomorrow," she said, offering him a pickle.

"I'm glad we can just be like this," he smiled, eating it out of her hand as he laid his arm over her shoulder. "We can just sit here and watch tv, drinking a beer and relaxing."

"I'm glad we can too," she grinned, pulling him in for a kiss.

He took a drink and she took a fifth sip, then a sixth. Each sip added another layer of warmth to her body and haze to her brain. Her muscles even began to loosen up and relax for the first time all night. It wasn't not long before she finished her first and opened her a second— and she finished that one, too. They found a funny comedy and she noticed the warmth in her cheeks as he went got her a third and kissed her, pulling her back on top of him. She didn't open the can, leaving it on the couch as she straddled him slowly, being deliberate with the way she settled and rubbed against him.

"Going in for another?" She asked, pulling her lips back just enough, but her face was still close to his.

She watched his hands intently as they handled his beer and felt her thighs warm when she imagined those same hands holding her early that night — and that's when she remembered that she'd suspected that he never got over the Ned subject.

"So what else did Brandon tell you about Ned?" She asked. He hadn't stopped asking questions about him since they got back from Thanksgiving. "Is there something I should know?"

He looked up from his beer and shook his head. "It wasn't much," he itched his head. "He actually just told me not to worry that much about him, but that there was chemistry that had just always been there."

"And do you worry?" She asked, sitting down on his legs. "Because you shouldn't."

"I'm not too thrilled that you were in like love with this guy," he explained, taking another drink. "And at Thanksgiving? That was bullshit Katie and you know it."

"Well I'm not disagreeing with you," she said, suddenly angry and moving off him. She opened her third beer, taking a drink for courage. She wiped her mouth and looked back her boyfriend, who was silently watching her. "We weren't like some teenage movie Toby. He's older and shouldn't never been a thought for me. He was my mother's best friend's son." She rolled her eyes and looked at him, sighing.

How could she describe Ned like that? That wasn't who he was to her.

He wasn't just some older guy in her life. He started off as her friend. Her buddy. He was nice until he was seven or eight when he became friend with stupid Devon. She hated him, even if he apologized. Twice. Maybe three times, but she was drunk one of those times.

She'd loved him since the summer she turned ten. Her mother's store was closed for a remodel and she and Delia decided to spend the summer with all of the kids at the cabin. Jim and Tim travelled for work. Ned and Katie played all summer, rain or shine. There were day when they covered in mud, or came home with scraped knees, having been pirates or cowboys and Indians or sea captains – it was the cabin, after all.

"But he was a thought," Toby stared at her. His eyes were soft and sympathetic, but there was something else there, too. Sadness, perhaps. "More than just a thought I'm guessing."

"I shouldn't have told you that," she took another drink, a bigger one. "Toby, you changed me. You make me feel safe and warm inside."

"I make you feel safe?" He asked.

As much as she wanted to stop this conversation immediately, she found herself nodding instead.

"What about Ned?" He asked. "Does he make you feel safe?"

"Toby," she shook her head, biting her lip. She didn't want to talk about Ned right now. Every time she thought about him, her stomach ended up in knots with worry over how she was going to explain to him everything he was going to learn about sooner or later. More than anything though, she was confused. His question echoed her own and without a second thought, the words were spilling from her mouth. "He used to make me feel a lot of things," she started and closed her eyes. Ned had a solidity she warmed to, green eyes and fair hair, the strong and silent type. She was utterly bowled over by his charm – though clearly he had no interest in her at fourteen. After a party when she was sixteen, she thought of him endlessly again like the beginning. Frequently, she would watch him whenever he came over, just silently, wondering if he might like her one day, hoping that she might "bump into" him. "He never showed interest in me like that." She lied through her teeth to him, knowing it was better for him not to know about how close they'd gotten when she was older. It was close, but not close enough. "But that was a long time ago." He offered nothing, and the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air as she drained her third beer. "But he makes me feel comfortable in my own skin now. He's just family."

"And I'm not." It's not a question. "I make you feel safe, but not comfortable?" That's his question.

"I didn't say that Toby," she retorted, opening her eyes to look at him. "How could I feel safe with you if I weren't comfortable? It's a different kind of comfortable, that's all. Ned's is familiar. With you it's like.." She stopped, unsure of finding the right words to tell him. Words were her strong suit, her always, but with Toby it was like there were none to explain how she feeling, like ever. "You're like a breath of fresh air."

He nodded and pulled the beer from her hands. "You should try to get some sleep," he said. "It's three in the morning."

She stayed seated on his lap, partially relieved that he changed the subject while also feeling like she wasn't done talking. And not wanting to make a fool out of herself any more than she already had, she surrendered and got up.

"Goodnight then," she said, turning to leave.

He offered a nod and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You coming with?" She reached her hand out for him.

"Yeah," he took her hand and she pulled him to her, kissing him. He pulled away, not returning her kiss at all. "No Katie, not tonight. I'm not in the mood anymore."

"When?" She asked him, touching his chest.

"Not tonight," he blinked and pushed opened the bedroom door. "Let's get some sleep."

She sighed and turned to the bedroom, going to lay on the mattress that sat atop the box spring on the floor.

The warmth in her cheeks felt good as she rested her head on the pillow and let the blankets warm her up too. She guessed she could finally get some sleep now.


	4. Ned's Old Fling

**A/N: A jealous Katie... a sight not often seen in some of the stuff I write ;) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

After a particularly good day, Ned and Katie decided to go out. They rarely do. but Hannah had suggested drinks and Katie never passed up a chance to have fun and careless memories with her best friend.

She'd even splurged a little and got herself a new dress, wanting to show off a little bit more than she usually did. She had a new accessory to rock with every outfit now. Her engagement ring.

"You look so beautiful," Ned whispered against Katie's neck as he brought another tray of drinks for the group, setting it on the high-top table. "I can't wait to get you home."

"Let's dance," she smiled at him, grabbing one of the shots and throwing it back quickly. She sucked on the lime before kissing him, standing up and pulling him a few feet from the table. "Come on Ned, please."

"Oh you know I don't dance Katie," he laughed, itching the back of his neck.

"But you always dance with me," she whispered to him, touching his chin just subtly and pouting.

Hannah snickered and grabbed her drink, turning to Brandon to kiss him. "I give him twenty more seconds before he gives in," Hannah said.

"Oh Hannah," Brandon shook his head and grabbed his beer.

"Come on baby," she wrapped her arms around him, swaying with him. "Dance with me, please?"

"I'm gonna sit this time out," he shrugged, stepping back.

"Fine, I'll go out there myself." She slid into the crowd on the dance floor, dancing by herself.

"You better get out there and have your hands on waist before someone else does," Brandon laughed as Ned came back toward the table for a few minutes.

He sighed, taking a drink of his bourbon and watching her as she shook her hips in that tight yellow dress she'd bought brand new today, probably with her mom and Hannah. It shimmered as she spun, letting herself loose and dancing with music freely.

"Go on," Hannah pushed his shoulder. "We'll watch your drinks, just move with her and the beat. You can do it, Banks."

He groaned, watching her shake and twist to the new upbeat song with no care in the world. She looked at him and smiled, almost waiting for him before going to move again, her arms in the air as she danced and then he was there a second later, pressing against her and holding her close.

"I knew you'd come," she whispered, kissing him as she winded her arms around his neck.

"I don't like dancing," he admitted, blushing a little.

"You still came out and are dancing with me," she smiled at him, her fingers running through his hair as he spun her around. "You always do."

"Only because I love you," he whispered, pulling her back to his side and letting his hand move lower.

He captured her in a kiss, losing his sense of the song and coming to a stop. She pulled him off the floor, no longer wanting to dance and she kissed him before letting him help her up onto the stool.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking so long with our food," he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

It wasn't the usual for them to eat dinner at the bar, but Ned had heard how good the burgers were at the Seam from his buddies at the gym.

"Okay," she breathed as he helped her up in the stool and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and turned to go off and find the answer to that question.

She watched as Ned leaned up against the bar, smiling at the bartender. "My fiancé has such a nice ass," she grinned as she grabbed her drink.

"You're drunk Katie," Hannah laughed.

"Not as drunk as I could be!" She teased, smiling at her. "I'm a little warm."

"Do you have to use the word fiancé every other word when talking about Ned?" Hannah teased her in return.

"You did that same thing," she rolled her eyes.

"I did not!" Hannah shook her head.

"But you did," Brandon laughed, nudging her.

"See! Thank you Brandon," she laughed and grabbed her Long Island Iced Tea.

That's when she saw a woman throw her arms around Ned in a hug, practically spilling her drink on him.

Dumb, stupid bitch, she though.

Ned looked so uncomfortable, peeling her off, but he was a gentleman and he nodded politely, making small talk as he waited for the food.

"Who's the blonde?" Hannah asked, twirling the straw in her vodka tonic.

"Like I would know," Katie took a sip of her drink, grabbing a an onion ring from the basket in the middle of the table.

"I think that's Georgie," Brandon sighed, sitting back down in his chair. "She sleeps with everyone, I swear. Probably had a fling with Ned before you two got together, I'm guessing by the closeness."

"Well I need to go claim what's mine then, don't I?" she muttered and grabbed the last shot, needing a little courage. The alcohol burned her throat and she sucked on the lime before she stood up, pulling on the hem of her dress.

"Katie, don't do anything rash." Hannah laughed.

"That's coming from you?" She chuckled and almost slipped on a broken glass, but caught herself.

Okay, maybe she was just a little drunk.

She walked, straight over to them where they're talking in a dark, secluded corner of the bar. Ned saw Katie over the woman's shoulder and his relief was visible. She went straight to him like he didn't even see her and kissed him.

Wet and needy. Tongues and teeth and her hand gripping the back of his head. And then she did something that she was sure was more than a bit alcohol-fueled, but whatever. She dropped her hand to the bulge in his jeans and cupped him, rubbing him through his pants. He pushed into her, apparently not caring about her presence very much.

"Katie," he groaned as he pulled back. "Hi honey."

"I want to suck you off in the bathroom," she told him, loud enough so she could hear. "But umm... how long on the burgers?"

"Ten minutes," he chuckled.

She pretended to just notice her presence for the first time, and turned to smile at her and then offered her hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Katie, his fianceé. Who are you?" She smiled proudly, looking to Ned and back to her..

"Georgie, it's a pleasure." The blonde smiled, turning to Ned. "Same one from before?"

"Yup," Ned smiled, looking at Katie as his rubbed her lower back. "Same one."

"You never seemed like the settling down type," Georgie chuckled, sighing. "But I'm glad you took my advice before and changed as much as I would love if you were single."

"Well, he's not." Katie said smiling at the young woman.

The blonde scoffed, twisting her hair around her finger. "But hey…" The woman grasped Ned's forearm lightly and bit her lip. "If you get tired of your old lady, you know where to find me... like you did last time."

Ned looked at her, the green of his eyes, still arresting. His hair was floppy but trim, the blond hair conspiring to catch every glint of light cast by the sun and determined to reflect it back as spun gold. He seemed to fill up space with his broad shoulders and muscular arms. Katie watched as Georgie let her eyes traveled over the soft down of blond hair raced in gold up his arms, thinning near the biceps and escaping into his gray t-shirt.

Katie hated the way she did it so openly. Katie didn't know if should blame her, she always stared him to just expand into the fact that no one would ever see him the way she did now.

Ned was hers. Her fianceé.

"I think I'm gonna go do what my fianceé said instead," Ned stood up, kissing Katie and bringing her closer.

"Do what again?" She said absentmindedly as he broke the kiss, unable to process anything but how much she wanted to kiss him again. Her lips ached, her breathing uneven as she wet bit her bottom lip.

"What we do best," he smiled, looking to Georgie then. "If you don't mind… we'll be going."

Ned led Katie away, but she took lead a moment later, remembering what she'd said and shoving him into the bathroom and checking to see if anyone was there.

Empty.

She locked the door and reached around to pull her zipper down, letting her dress pool at her ankles.

"Come here," he growled and pulled her to him, setting her on the sink. "New panties... I like when you go shopping for those."

"I know," she laughed, wrapping her legs around him. "I was a bit worried about the color... do you like?"

"Mmm yess baby," he nipped at her neck before grasping her ass in his hands and massaging it. "You know orange is my favorite."

He slapped her hard on the right ass cheek with an open hand and she only just barely flinched, pulling him closer to hip at his ear. He slapped her again and she whined a little in protest, but pushed herself back towards him.

"You like that don't you?" He asked, his hands dipping beneath her panties to her folds, feeling just how dripping wet she was. He undid his belt and pulled himself out in his hand and tugged her panties to the side, too impatient to remove them properly. "You ready?"

"Yes," she groaned, kissing him. "Give it to me." He slid into her to the hilt, picking her up from the sink and pushing her into the wall. "Oh fuck…Ned…." she mewled in ecstasy rocking her hips back into him, demanding more. "I need you to go all in..."

His hand reached around her front to find her center. He made furiously hard and tight circles as he began his assault, slamming into her at a frantic pace.

She cried out in approval and pulled him closer, thanking the heavens she'd made the choice not to wear a bra.

He used his hips to pin her to the wall and raised both hands to the beauty that was Katie's breasts. He loved them, their perkiness and the small erect nipple that he knew just what to do to give Katie everything she needed.

Her eyelashes fluttered. The world became light. She was floating. The only thing she could feel was him pumping in and out of her, hard and the feeling of drifting far, far away. It feet good, so so good.

He adjusted so he could move just a little bit deeper inside of her. What a difference such a subtle effort can make. Suddenly, he was hitting the exact spot that will send her over the edge. Her legs began to tremble.

"Don't stop," she whimpered.

"Be patient," he whispered against her ear.

"Please Ned," she begged.

"We'll get there," he responded, bringing himself to her harder and faster with every thrust. Nails dig into his shoulder blades, making him wince with pain. And just as she thinks she's gonna reach that precipice, he slowed enough again, allowing the sweet misery to drag along. "Not yet," he said.

"I hate you," she told him.

But she didn't. She never would.

"I know you love me," he chuckled.

When it all came to that one defining moment, he finally allowed her to climb over the edge. She grabbed a hold of his soft hair while softly chanting his name, clenching around him. When he closed his eyes tightly and gave one final thrust, everything stills. His body grew slack and heavy atop of her.

The sounds of the music climb back in, reminding them they are at a bar, not in their bed or on their couch. Or in the kitchen, bathroom or dining room. Or any usual random place around their tiny apartment.

She placed a hand over her face and chuckled. "I'm sorry I got so jealous," she whispered.

"It's fine. If we'd seen Toby," he rose his eyebrow and she rolled her eyes knowingly, scoffing. "Exactly."

"Should we go see about those burgers?" She asked, running her hands through his hair. "Because I kind of just want to go home..."

"But-" He started to protest, wanting the wings he'd ordered too.

"I'll make you a damn burger when we get home," she whispered, eyeing him. "Just take me home please? I'll make it worth your while."

She could feel the love when he nuzzled up against her, the feel of his warm breath and fluttering fingers on her hips, tracing gentle outlines against the flesh.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll take you home, miss princess."

"Thank you," she laughed as he set her down, watching her as she bent down to grab her dress again.

Yup. He definitely liked these new panties.


	5. Their Interruption

**A/N: Okay after last chapter, this was just needed. Remember when I rated this story T... if you actually thought I could keep this rated T... LOL. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie looked out the window of the cozy and surprisingly large apartment she shared with Ned in Grandview. The view they had of the square was lovely. It was a definite improvement over the view she had in her apartment in the city during her time at NYU.

She moved from the window, staring at the pile of boxes stacked next to the bedroom door. Katie saw Ned's eyes pass over the stack as he walked through the door and she grimaced.

"I know. There's still a lot to unpack," she sighed as she gestured to the pile. "It's mostly clothes, but I still need to go shopping for some basic stuff I left Hannah with in the city."

"Did she find another roommate?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not yet," she said and sat down next to him. "Her and Brandon have to pick between two people."

"How was the last trip to get the last of the boxes?" He asked, his hand squeezing her thigh. "Emotional?"

"It was okay, not as bad as I thought. I wasn't super attached to that place." She laughed, smiling at him as his hand crept up her thigh. "It wasn't that great of a place, just something basic. I'm glad I don't have to keep seeing Toby around."

"Yeah, that jackass." He muttered. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Silence settled between them—not entirely uncomfortable, but not easy, either.

"I burned all of the pictures I found of me and Toby. I didn't know that I even still had then," Katie suddenly told him, feeling in a mood to share with him.

Ned blinked in surprise at the admission. "You burned them?" He laughed.

"Yeah, me and Hannah both did with some liquid courage." she snickered, leaning into him. "And then we lit candles to hide the evidence."

Ned's lips quirked up in a small smile. It was funny, but in that sad way that didn't warrant any laughter. From him. "You just burned them all? Really?" He asked.

"Yup." Katie's lips popped at the end of the word, and she bravely met his gaze. "We almost set the alarm off."

The smile on his face grew and then he reached out, slipped a hand behind her neck, and hauled her against him. His lips met hers with no resistance at all and Katie all but climbed his body in an attempt to get closer. It happened quickly from there. They shed their clothes until they were just skin against skin.

Ned effortlessly lifted Katie into his arms and pressed her against the living room wall as one hand plucked at a pert nipple. He pinned her there with his hips as he pulled his belt loose and let his band drop to the floor before moving her shorts enough to see that she was not wearing any panties.

"Scandalous," he chuckled as he nipped at her collarbone, moving down to suck her nipple through the fabric of her tank top.

And then he was inside of her and it was as amazing as the last time, as every time.

"Ned!" She yelled, throwing her head back as he pressed his face into her chest, his mouth around her nipple and nipping at the skin. "Oh God! Yes... right there..."

As he pulled out slowly, he let her fall back against him in order to grab her by the backside of her ass and spread her legs wide. She peeled his shirt off him and threw it to the floor.

Her legs came up on either side of him, pressing against his sides and holding him closer to her body. Little gasps escaped her lips with each thrust he made. Her fingers gripped his shoulder as the other grasped the sheets on the bed. He pressed his lips to her neck without losing rhythm. She lifted her hips to meet his. The friction between their bodies was building, and she knew that she was so, so close.

The move had caused distance, not intentionally, but she so focused on getting settled, she'd let him slide from her first priority. She hadn't given him enough attention, enough moments with her that weren't rushed or awkward.

Katie's orgasm hit her hard and fast and she screamed Ned's name as she cradled him closer to her body with her legs. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging into the taut muscles. The feel of her contracting around him caused him to fall over the edge, his hips jerked, once, twice and then he rolled onto his back and she took him into her mouth.

His hand pounded against the mattress as he came into her mouth.

She flopped back on the bed, lying there quietly at first and until she curled into him with a smile on her face.

"Missed a little," he wiped her mouth clean and leaned into her in such a way that he wasn't crushing her, and he pressed his face into her neck. He pressed his lips to her soft skin and she closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

Right now, she would just relish the feel of his naked body pressed against hers.

"We should shower," she suggested, pulling her top over her head. "I can unpack some boxes after dinner."

"I can help," he marked her just below her jaw and pulled her lips to his.

"I'm sorry for being so occupied lately," she said in between a lazy moment of their kiss. There was a knock at the door and she sighed. "I made lunch plans with my parents," she cursed, patting his chest as she sat up.

"I'll stall, you shower." He kissed her neck as he pulled back, grabbing his boxers and pants from his ankles and pulling them up.

"Thank you!" She praised and kissed him, dashing off quickly.

Too quick because he couldn't truly admire the way Katie's ass bounced when she walked away, naked. He waited for the shower to be on before he zipped his pants and opened the door. He hadn't fixed his belt.

Jim noticed, Melinda snicked. He'd also forgotten his shirt.

"Ned, shouldn't be surprised to see you shirtless." Jim chuckled as Ned quickly fixed his belt, walking back toward the bedroom. "Are you joining us for lunch?"

"Hi, yes." Ned stuttered, trying to fix his hair. "Come in. Katie's in the shower."

"Clothes still on the floor in the bedroom, I'm assuming? Are we interrupting?" Melinda laughed, smiling at the young man who her daughter had recently moved in with. It had been a long time coming. Now that they would be celebrating their second anniversary this holiday season. "We can make it dinner instead of lunch."

"No. No. Not interrupting," Ned smiled at her, kissing the mother of his girlfriend. "Just changing."

Jim and Melinda entered and Jim closed the door behind them. The shower clicked off as Ned quickly ran to the room, pulled on a clean white shirt and a blue button up, leaving it open as he sprayed a little cologne and fixed his hair in the mirror.

"You clean up fast," Katie closed the bedroom door behind her and let the towel from her head fall, her hair hanging damp over her shoulder.

"I better get out there before they think we're doing something," he whispered, looking over her figure.

She knew what she did to him in something as revealing as this purple towel. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her. "Should we be doing something?" She laughed, letting the towel slip. His hand touched the wet skin of her stomach, sliding around to her back and up to her shoulders.

He laughed, her lips touching his throat as he tried to pull from her grasp. He backed into the door with a loud thud and she laughed, nibbling on his ear as she palmed him through his pants.

"Katie," he groaned, closing his eyes as she grabbed his white shirt and slid her hands under it. "As good as your hands feel… your parents are right in the living room."

"Since when has it been me wanting you and you holding back?" She eyed him and stepped back.

"Not often," he itched the back of his neck as she turned and went into her closet and resurfaced, hair in a loose braid and nice blue romper on. "Almost better than the towel…"

"Almost works for me," she smiled and kissed him as his hands slipped around her waist and up the slit of her back. Katie kept moving, pulling him with her as they walked out, his head turning away from kissing her neck just as her parents looked up. "Hi mom, dad. I thought we weren't meeting until one?" She smiled as she hugged them. "I was just so sweaty from loading all the boxes from the car with Ned that I needed to shoulder."

"Loading boxes, eh?" Jim winded his arm around Melinda's waist, chuckling.

Katie settled by Ned's side with a smiled as she looked up at her father. Ned's hair gave it away and the mark on her collarbone and jaw. If you were close enough to Ned, there was a mark behind his ear.

They still looked nice, his blue button up and khakis still clean and crisp. Her light blue romper to match.

"Yeah, loading boxes dad." She breathed, looking back at them. "Shall we go for lunch?"

"We shall," Melinda shook her head as Jim went to open the door.

Ned slid on his flip flops and Katie chose her sandals too. He kissed her cheek, his lips lingering there much longer than necessary—but she didn't really mind.

Has she ever?


	6. Firsts with Stitches

**A/N: Some of Asher's moments with the cat, Stitches. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned helped Katie inside as she held their newborn son in her arms as they walked inside.

"Asher, you're home safe and sound," Katie cooed to the newborn, who only stared up at his mother in curiosity. He blinked, doe brown eyes looking at her. "You fed Stitches yesterday when you came and took a shower, right?"

"Yes," Ned answered, smiling at her as he closed the door with the baby carrier in the seat. "He was on your pillow. He'll miss your belly to snuggle with."

She shrugged and went to the stairs with their baby boy. "Let's go show you to your room, my sweet baby boy," she whispered, taking the stairs slowly with him.

"You okay?" Ned rested his hand at her back as they slowly climbed the stairs together.

"Yeah, just a little tenderness." She answered softly, looking back at him. "I need to lie down once we get up there."

"I set up the bassinet in our room and brought the changing table in too," he pressed a kiss to her neck as they walked upstairs. "I thought it would be easier."

"Thank you. That will make things a lot easier, but I'm not putting him down. Not yet." She made it to the top of the stairs and went toward their room.

Stitches was laying on Katie's pillow and looked over slowly as they entered the room. The cat moved slowly toward the end of the bed and jumped off, going between Katie's legs and purring against her ankles.

"Hey buddy," she smiled and walked forward to the bed. "I have someone for you to meet." She promptly sat down on the bed and laid Asher down next to her, pressing a soft kiss to his head. Stitches followed and hopped up, moving apprehensively toward the little bundle she held in her arms. "It's okay Stitch," she whispered and rubbed the cat's belly. "Come here bud," the cat came to his mother and crawled up her arm, over shoulders and plopped down by her stomach. "This is Asher, Stitch. He's your new buddy."

Ned watched from the doorway as Katie laid with them, seeing Stitches could roam if he wanted, but he didn't.

He crept over to Ned's side of the bed and looked over at the baby.

"I think he wants all of us to be here," she suggested to her husband, who was still across the room with the diaper bag and baby carrier.

"Who, Stitches? The cat who will steal my spot from me when I get up to go to the bathroom?" Ned laughed as he walked over to his side of the bed.

"I think he's open to sharing now," she laughed and Asher stirred, a soft little hiccup that Katie soothed with a soft belly rub. He was such a calm baby, so much like Katie already. "Look at our boys."

Stitches rubbed a soft cat chin against Asher's belly and laid beside him.

"I think he likes him," Ned winked.

"Me too," she grinned and they kissed above their boys. "I love you and our boys."

"I love you and our boys too," he said and looked down at their son.

Their living, breathing, beautiful son who had a best friend already.

* * *

It was a year and a half later when Katie heard garbled words come from her infant son's mouth behind her. She turned, and see he's standing only a few feet away from Stitches, pointing at him with a fascinated smile on his face.

"Kiki," he giggled.

She smiled down at him. "Yes. Kitty," she agreed with him. "That's Stitches, Ash. Your buddy."

He turned those brown eyes of his to her in acknowledgement, then turned his focus back to the cat. He stepped a few carefully paces closer, then crouched down. Stitches looked alarmed and moved to position to run away if necessary, but stood his ground toward the toddler. Asher reached an arm out as if to pet him. Something he had never done before alone, but has watched her and Ned do countless times in his short life.

"Ned," she called softly to her husband, who was still in the kitchen.

With a chuckle, the man came over and lowered himself to the ground and sits next to his son. With him nearby for protection, Stitches relaxed somewhat and even started purring when Ned began scratching behind his ears.

"Do you want to try petting him?" He asks Asher as he wrapped his free arm around him and drew him close. He didn't move his eyes from the cat, but nodded his head. "Just do it like this," he said, demonstrating how to pet a cat, Stitches, loving the attention and rubbing against Ned's leg. "See?"

Asher watched but didn't move, and looked up at his mother, as if for permission.

"It's okay honey," Katie sat down next to the pair. "Here," gently, she guided his small hand and placed it gingerly on Stitches back. "He's soft, isn't he?"

A wide grin spread across Asher's face at the feel of the soft fur in his fingers. He was so much like his father, a big toothy grin on his face. He closed his fist and opened it again.

"Careful," Ned said, warning him as the cat tensed. "You have to be gentle."

Asher drew his arm back in alarm, and went to his mother, tucking his head into her shoulder, but Ned and Katie both softly laugh.

"It's all right," she whispered to him, rubbing his blonde hair softly. "You can still touch him baby. You just have to do it softly like this." She began stroking Stitches fur, demonstrating how to do it and slowly Asher looked back over, sitting in her lap. "Come on, Stitches loves a good belly rub."

Asher carefully stuck his arm back out and tried his best to mimic Katie's movements.

"You and Stitches are going to be good friends," he told him after a while. "Many years ago, before you were born, I gave your mama this kitty. He took care of her when daddy had to go away. He helped your mama and I feel happy when we were very sad and he'll take care of you just like he did with us."

Asher's eyes flashed to her curiously, but he's too young to really comprehend what Ned was telling him and instead hugged the cat softly.

Ned's eyes met his wife's a few second later, she knew he could see the tears threatening to spring forth in them. They held each other's gaze a minute, communicating about something it will be years and years before their son understood. She moved to settle down next to Ned, hands entwining with his as she did.

She leaned into his strong frame and he kissed her head as Asher laid on the floor and Stitches crawled over him, nuzzling a soft cat cheek against him.

Their son's giggles brought her back to this time. To the family she and Ned had made together. Asher held the cat close and Stitches tried to pull away and Asher let go, but he came back the the little boy rubbed his back safely.

"Thank you," she whispered, her tears slipped from her eyes and she wiped them away. "For giving me

two perfect sons."

She hadn't spoke of Charlie in so long that she nearly lost control of her tears and Asher walked over.

"Mama?" He whispered and took her cheeks in his baby hands. "Ok?"

"I'm okay," she smiled at her caring son and kissed his cheek, holding his hands with hers. "Just happy, so happy to have you Ash."

Asher hugged her as tightly as his little arms could and she picked him up into her lap, looking to Ned with a smile. He smiled back at her, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back as she rested her head on Asher's shoulder.


	7. The Night Katie Met Arrow

**A/N: Sometimes Katie makes Ned mad... enjoy ;) xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned stood before Arrow Lucas, who was leering at his wife, his eyes raking over her leggings and fitted graphic tee.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Ned cleared his throat, taking a sip of his scotch to level his head a little. Arrow drove him nuts. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend to be his friend.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago," Katie replied, taking a step back from Arrow and toward Ned. She could feel his aura, the darkness that seeped from him and how toxic he was by just standing near him. That was not something she wanted to be around. She practically grabbed Ned's arm and smiled at him. "I was worried about you."

"This your bitch Banks?" Arrow groaned. "How on earth did you get a girl with a hot body like this one?"

"I'll be home when I'm home," Ned replied, trying to keep his cool as he looked at Katie. Arrow was not supposed to overtake his life like this. It was supposed to be an easy task, an easy arrest and was proving to be the complete opposite. He took another drink, finishing the glass. "Well, actually. Let's go."

"Okay... Ned?" She clear her throat and walked with him as Arrow stepped forward and his greasy hand touched her hip again. "Something happened."

Arrow looked about fifty as he stood in jeans and an old faded shit, his hair tied into a ponytail that was almost as long as hers.

She would never put her hair up again. Or at least not for a while.

"What happened Katie?" Ned asked, trying to pretend to be disinterested as he saw Arrow reach out to touch her. She gave him a look that he'd seen too many times before. It was a ghost situation. "Let's call it a night Arrow," he slapped the man's back softly. "We'll have to meet up again soon though."

"Only if I can come with," Arrow chuckled, winking. "I've got ones for your little lady here. I only want to watch."

"Maybe another time," he tried his best to look pleased with that idea, but he was holding everything back that told him to punch him.

"It was nice to meet you," Arrow sneered, holding out his hand to her.

"Let's go," he muttered and brought Katie out of the bar as fast as he could.

* * *

Ned had been yelling since they got in his car.

She'd walked from the store after her mother had picked her up and wanted to look for things that could help cross this ghost over. And she'd seen him walk into the bar when he was working, not in uniform.

He couldn't believe she'd come there, that she'd met Arrow, that he knew who his wife was now, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. She made him insane. Her perfect pouty lips, the way her voluptuous bosom always looked like it was desperately trying to escape the confines of her clothing, and the sway of her hips when she walked; he had basically had a hard on since they had been pressed together when she wanted to get away from Arrow.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, looking out the window. "I knew I should've just called you."

"You were scared," he replied, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"Hell yes I was scared. There's a ghost I can't control visiting me right now," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I've never felt so vulnerable in my life. I just wanted-"

"Your husband," he answered, looking over at her. When he looked at her, he saw a pure, innocent soul, who was kind and caring. Like he always "To be honest with you, I never know exactly what you're doing, Katherine." He looked down at her cleavage, which was spilling out of her tight black top. Damn Arrow. He'd seen his wife like in her most relaxing clothing. Ones that were so sexy and sensual to him. "I never wanted you to meet him and now you did. He knows your face and name. I can't promise you that he won't try and come for you next."

She inhaled as he said her full first name, something he didn't do very often. He pulled into their garage, letting the car idle for a moment before turning it off and closing the garage door. She slid out of the car at the same time as Ned and quickly she went around to his side.

"Ned, sometimes, I don't either." She muttered, moving into his personal space and putting her hands in her back pockets while leaning into him. "Like right now." She reached out and touched his chest with her right hand, feeling his sculpted frame through his shirt. "For example." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, letting her lips part in anticipation.

He lowered his mouth to hers and she let her eyes close, positioning her tongue and bottom lip so that they ended up in the warm hollow of his mouth. After the initial meeting of their lips, they both pulled back, gauging the emotions of the other, and making a silent agreement to indulge in the pleasure of the moment.

"Don't ever do that again," he said firmly as licked his lips and moved his hand to the back of her head, pulling her mouth back to his.

She let her hands come up to his head, manipulating it so that his mouth was at a more agreeable angle and forcing her tongue through his lips to find his. He moved his hands down her body and pulled her flush against him, letting her feel how hard she had made him.

She wanted him.

Teasingly rubbing her hips up against his upon the initial contact, she let her hands slide over his back and to his firm ass, using it as leverage to get even closer to him. He moved his hands under the hem of her shirt and ran his knuckles over the soft, warm skin of her stomach, eliciting a small moan from her, as he detached his lips from hers and moved them to her chest. He licked and sucked along her bra line, traveling down to her sternum and back up to the other breast.

She took a firm grip on his hair and pulled his head away. "Where is this going?" She gasped, too focused on trying to rid herself of her clothing, which had become uncomfortable and constricting.

He grasped her by her thighs and picked her up into his arms, moving around the room.

She was still covered by her bra and panties as he pressed her back on to the warm hood of the car, one hand on her ribs, pressing her into the car, the other ripping her underwear.

"God dammit, Ned!" She exclaimed when she heard the tear of her undergarments, "Those were brand new!"

"Do you want me to stop?" He said, a deadpan look on his face, he already knew the answer. "That's what I thought."

She grabbed his head and brought his mouth back to hers, sucking and nipping his bottom lip. He licked his way over her chin and down her body, dropping to his knees. She inhaled sharply, letting her eyes close and biting her own lip. He used his hands to push her thighs apart and settled between them.

He spread her with his thumbs and then let his lounge travel slowly from the bottom to the top, stopping part way through to taste the glistening moisture gathering there. When he reached her center, he let his tongue swirl around it and then moved back to the bottom, starting over again. She huffed and moved her hands back to his head, growing impatient with the throbbing ache between her legs that he kept building but would not allow to release. Each time she entered the threshold of orgasm, her body starting to tense, Ned would slow his movements.

"Ned," she whined, pulling him up by the scruff of his neck. "If you're just going to play around down there, don't bother."

He shrugged, letting her pull his body to rest on hers, but flipping her on to her stomach before she had a chance to reconnect their lips. She gasped and laughed playfully, enjoying the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. He took a handful of her hair and kissed the base of her neck, marking her.

"I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop," his hot breath moved over ear as he muttered this into her ear.

He used his free hand to unclasp her bra, kissing the prominent bones of her spine once it was splayed open. He used his knees to push her legs open and thrust up into her body.

When he made love with her, he wanted to look at her face. He wanted to stare into her eyes while they made the most intimate connection that two people could make. When he fucked her, her face was the furthest thing from his mind. He just wanted to drive into her until she screamed his name.

A glossy sheen of sweat was breaking out on their bodies, which were slapping together at an increasingly rapid rate. She took her hand to his side, grabbing at him for stability, as Ned continued to thrust in to her.

"Ned," she yelled. "I'm gonna come. Oh God... Ned... yes."

He turned her over, picking her up into his arms and moving toward the door to go into their home without leaving her once.

It wasn't long before they were in their own room, their bed that they've shared for their entire marriage.

"I love you," he said softly as he hooked one finger into the wire of her bra and pulled it from her chest quickly. "I'm not mad. I can't be mad at you. Not for long."

He interlaced their hands on either side of her head and connected their lips, desperately searching for the human connection he had missed out on the past few moments. He would be completely content making love to his wife like this every night.

"I love you too," her eyes searched his, looking for a problem, and there wasn't one.

He just wanted to be with his wife, in their bed.

He closed his eyes and readjusted his position before thrusting back into her eager, willing body. He moved his face to the crook of her neck and sucked, marking her. She came slowly as he moved to suck on her breast, her body shuddering and her legs locking firmly around his hips. Her hands released his, her joints locking out with the overwhelming pleasure. Her body was swimming with endorphins from her orgasm, combined with the sensations radiating from him, caused her toes to curl. He released her neck and let out a deep guttural moan when he came, slowing his thrusts.

They would stay connected for as long as possible, relishing in each other's company, never wanting their bubble to burst.

As quick as he could, he reached to the foot of the bed and pulled the grey covers up and over them.

"Katie?" He kept his voice low.

"Hmm?" She hummed without moving, already surrendering to sleep.

"I'm sorry, for what happened at the bar. For not telling you." He replied.

"I trust you would have told me when you got home Ned," she muttered enjoying the fell of his skin under tender hands. "I just hope he doesn't remember me."

"He'll never forget your face Katie," he muttered. "You're too damn beautiful for anyone to ever forget that easily."

She slapped him and laughed, kissing him deeply.

He groaned, moving inside her slightly, causing her to grasp his shoulder.

"I love when you grow inside me like this..." She gasped. "God, it feels so good Ned."

He kissed her again, knowing this night would be never ending and that was just fine with both of them.


	8. Drunkeness

**A/N: Lately all I've been thinking about is writing a bomb Ked scene ;) Well, it finally came to me... so enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

That new damn Rihanna song was playing for what seemed like the twelfth time and Katie had only been at the party for an hour, maybe two if she'd really lost her sense of time. If that was any indication of how her night was going to go, she was ready to grab Hannah and escape now.

But Hannah was already across the room, talking to three other girls and Brandon, who was lurking behind with two drinks in his hands. Hannah's eyes caught hers and she cocked her head to the side at her. She even watched her type out a text and felt her phone vibrate.

You okay?

Katie shrugged and finished her drink, moving around to go find herself another. She was so sick of being the girl that didn't have any fun. She always played by the rules, did the responsible thing. Maybe it was time for a little fun? It was St. Patty's day, why not have some fun?

Hannah always looked like she was actually having fun, so Katie knew she shouldn't bother her. She needed to force her attention elsewhere. She should've never agreed to come to this some stupid frat party without Ned. He convinced her to go, reluctantly. He would've come if he didn't swear himself to sobriety for his police training.

She meandered around the large living room for a bit, then snuck down the hallway, killing some time by studying the various plaques adorning the walls. She contemplated using the bathroom, but then she remembered how gross college guys could be.

"Katie," Toby purred, stepping behind her to wrap his arm around her middle. He pulled her back against his chest and nuzzled her hair with his nose. "C'mon, don't you want to spend some time with me?"

She spun around in his arms and pushed him back into the wall. "Don't touch me," she warned.

"Is it too much of me to ask to have fun with my girlfriend." He pulled her back to him and she went to to shove him off.

"I haven't been your girlfriend since November you disgusting freak of nature," she sneered and he grabbed her wrists and placed her hands above her head. "Toby, stop it. Let me go."

"It's only March, we can still... rekindle what we had, can't we? Just let me remind you of what fun we had..." He chuckled as he tightened his grip on her wrist and waist. He kissed her neck, grinding against her. "Don't you miss having a live in man? I was there every day for you."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I am very happy with Ned."

"For how long?" He whispered drunkly, laughing as she finally shoved him off.

"We're happy," she insisted firmly. "Now go away."

"I'll be here when he gets tired of driving," he said, leaning against the wall next to her. "Just give me a call babe." He pushed off the wall and she watched him head back into the main living area, grabbing the ass of four girls on his way.

The Toby she remembered would never want to come to a frat party, he mocked such frivolous things. He didn't see the point in them, but that Toby existed five months of college ago. This Toby would be graduating spring, earning a shiny, expensive degree that would open all the doors for him. This Toby needed to blow off steam, and he wanted to do it with frat boys, drinking and finding himself in a new bed each morning for his last few months of college.

But she had Ned now and he was waiting for her back at the apartment.

She strolled into the kitchen, which was decidedly abandoned save for a few guys. Most of the party-goers were raging hard outside, and many of the others were hanging out in the main living area. So she took a seat at the island in the center of the room, and then went for the nearest keg, pouring herself a red solo cup of whatever green alcohol this was.

A few drinks wouldn't kill her, would it?

* * *

Ned walked down the street, looking at the address on his phone while looking at the house numbers.

It had to be here somewhere. He could hear the music for blocks, along with all of the cars that had been parked.

Then he saw it, a large yellow house overflowing with drunk college students. Frat party.

"Oh Ned, thank God." Hannah muttered. "I'm so glad you came. I know it's late and I said I'd handle her..."

"But Katie can be a hassle when she's drunk?" He laughed as he stuffed his phone into his jacket pocket quickly. "Where is she?"

"In here," Hannah pulled him up the steps and he walked through the hallway of drunken make-out sessions. "She's destroying them at beer pong."

"And that's out of control? She's having fun. I remember playing her first game with her," he shrugged, watching his girlfriend toss a ping pong into a cup with ease. Just like she had the first time. "She's always been a beast."

"Ned!" She squealed as the other man drank the cup as ordered. "I quit. My boyfriend is here!" She ran to him, forgetting her shoes near the table and swinging herself up into his arms. "You're here!"

"I am," he nodded.

Katie was definitely drunk. She was very touchy, her breath hot against his face as she looked at him and apparently very horny.

"I missed you," she gasped. "Oh God, I missed you."

"Hey you," he grunted, feeling her suck on his neck. "Let's get you home."

"Yes," she purred, pouting her lips and then nibbling on his ear. "Please bring me home Ned Banks."

He laughed and pushed her up and over his shoulder, not that she minded, and brought her out of the house. She giggled and smacked his ass while he walked through the damp spring grass, almost having to jump over two passed out shirtless pledges.

Oh these were the days he was so glad he hadn't entered a fraternity.

"Stop that," he muttered as she slapped his ass again.

"Make me," she squealed as he placed her on her feet, fixing pulling down her hiked up top, almost letting himself admire the toned muscles that adorned her flat stomach.

"Katie," he warned, his muscles tensing as he pulled her by her rear, his grip almost intoxicating.

She keened against him, a small rush of air escaping her throat as they stared at each other. The need of her lust was aggravating. She hadn't realized how much she'd wanted him before tonight. How much she'd missed his hands on her, eyes finding every inch of her skin and basking in it.

"I dare you," she breathed, stepping closer to him. "We both know exactly what you want right now." She grabbed his crotch as he led her toward his car. "And I want it too."

"Katie," he warned, his voice a near whine, when she palmed him through his jeans.

"Ned," she purred in his ear, teetering precariously on her toes as he slowly brought her to his truck, leaning her up against the door. His resolve weakened, and he indulged her for a brief moment, reveling in the way she was almost able to ease his zipper down before he pried her hand away and frantically jimmied the handle on the passenger door. "Baby..."

"Damn door," he cursed, avoiding her glance. "It's always getting stuck."

She pulled him back toward her, folding herself in his arms and tilting her face up to kiss his neck.

"I wanna have sex with you," she murmured, and he chuckled uncomfortably, resting his hands on her hips.

"Okay, well, we'll be back to the apartment soon. Just hold on–" He said as he got the door open.

"No, right now. In your truck," she demanded, licking a wet trail from his collarbone to his ear lobe.

"We can't–" He whimpered, faltering as he thrust against her involuntarily, then he shook his head.

He wanted to. God, he wanted to so bad, his own arousal making him heady and careless. He wasn't concerned about the public factor, no concerns whatsoever about the drunk college kids. What he wanted was to bring her home, make sure she didn't puke in the cab of his truck and then maybe talk about some action. "We shouldn't Katie."

"Ned," she whined, pouting at him. Her eyes were dazed, happy, yet sad because he didn't want to get it on with her right now. "Please?"

Damn it all.

He shut the passenger door and then pushed her up against the back wall, hungrily claiming her mouth with his own. She moaned around his tongue and fumbled with his belt, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them down at her sides.

"No," he breathed heavily, kissing her neck. He lapped his tongue against her skin and she moaned, the vibrations feeling orgasmic against his mouth. "You're gonna have to wait until we get back home for that."

"Ned–" She whimpered pleadingly, palming him through his pants.

"I'll make the wait worth it," he kissed her again and slid his hand under her dress between her thighs, hastily pressing his fingers against the damp crotch of her panties. She gasped into his mouth, jerking against his hand as he rubbed her teasingly over the satiny material, then he nudged her panties aside and dragged his fingers against her. "You are wet," he mused huskily. "Let's see if I can't make you come before someone pukes off that balcony."

He punctuated his words by pumping his fingers inside her, dipping into her slick heat before dragging his fingers up to her center.

She groaned loudly, her head thudding against the window and he latched his mouth onto the creamy skin of her neck. His fingers worked quickly, rubbing firm circles against her the way he liked it. He knew this would be a challenge to get her off, considering how drunk she was, but he was determined to do this.

She couldn't stifle her gasp quickly enough before she buried her face against his shoulder, gripping his arms tightly. Her muffled mewls were barely audible with the overbearing music coming from the house.

He smirked, pressing his fingers harder against her. She yelped into his shirt, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Her brain fizzed and she couldn't even thinks as her body writhed, her hips rocking against his hand. He could decipher his name in her suppressed moans at some point as his hand began cramping, but he gritted his teeth. She was so close.

Her body tensed, her thighs clenched around his hand and he rubbed faster as she shuddered and gasped; she abandoned all pretenses of trying to be quiet, moaning loudly and brokenly as she came apart at his fingertips.

When he felt her sink into him, he tenderly scooped her up into his arms, pulling the door to his truck open against and sitting her down, buckling her in.

"Ned," she gasped, grabbing his arm. She kissed him against and he tasted rum on her mouth.

What had she been drinking? Earlier she'd tasted like vodka. Even a little taste of tequila.

"You don't usually drink this much," he shook his head and eyed his girlfriend. "What happened?" She shrugged and kissed him, wanting to avoid the answer for now. "Is it something you'll tell me in the morning?"

Her head lolled against his shoulder and she groaned his name sleepily. He chuckled to himself, kissing her head as he grabbed his keys and phone from his back pocket.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, Clancy. I still have plans for when we get home," he whispered in her ear.

"Home?" She looked up at him, eyes hopeful and sleepy. "Home home?" His dreams for tonight were dwindling as she smiled at him, her hand touching his face lightly. She was so drunk. "I miss being home."

"I miss you at home too," he smiled at her, kissing her hand. "But you live here now, remember?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "So far away from you and everybody, but I like it here. It's fast and different. I wish you were here instead of Toby. He's a jerk."

He laughed, agreeing with her as he kissed her cheek, hugging her lightly as he made she sure was safely buckled and in the cab of his truck as he stepped back. He loved her. God, he loved her.


	9. A Tighter Embrace

**A/N: He usually didn't go out after work. Usually he just went home, but this time, LeTrai got Ned Banks to go out for drinks. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned squeezed the mini basketball as he watched the clock. It was nearly seven, but it felt like it should be ten thirty. Today had been a slow day at the station, nothing more than a few new teen drivers to be looking out for and an old theft case that had started up again, but another detective was on that.

"Are you going out for drinks with all the guys?" Scott asked as he pressed down on Ned's shoulders, passing by his partner. "I was thinking about going."

"For what?" Ned asked, watching as the clock turned to seven. He was off. He stood, stretching as he checked his phone. "Is Sanchez finally quitting?"

"Hey!" The rookie yelled and threw a piece of paper at him. "Respect goes both ways, Banks!"

"Respect comes when you get shot in the leg twice and can still run the fastest mile like Ned here," LeTrai said coming out of his officer, coat over his shoulder and file in hand.. "So who's coming out for drinks? I'm leaving a little early and Roberts is in charge for all those who are on the next shift."

"I have got to get home," Ned slid his coat on, looking at a text from Katie as he grabbed his keys and texted back.

"To what? Your kids?" Sanchez laughed.

"I thought Melinda and Jim took the kiddos to the cabin for the weekend?" Scott asked, pulling his coat on and shutting his computer down. "They took Freya too and surprisingly, Mack let them."

"They did take the kids off our hands tonight," he shrugged, putting his phone in his pocket as he turned his lamp off. "Katie has something planned. Dinner is waiting for me."

"And then some like always, right Banks?" Sanchez asked as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee, that Ned didn't care enough to remind him of how terrible it usually was.

"Not with the mood Katie's been in," he huffed, laughing as he walked toward the front door of the precinct. "She's stressed, being back at school and all."

"It's her first week back, right?" LeTrai asked, following Ned out. Scott came too, looking at a fantasy team trade on his phone. "Since the accident? How long has it been now?"

"Almost two years," he said, rubbing his temple just thinking about it again. "She's feeling guilty about having to put Willow in daycare."

"Every mom wants to be able to juggle it all," LeTrai said, clapping his hand on his back. "But no one can juggle it all. Every mom has to let some things go. Try and show her that, after we go have a drink."

"I'll pass this time," he replied, unlocking his truck.

"You pass every time!" Scott laughed, nuding his partner. '"C'mon. I'll have Kenz call and sweet talk her."

"Just one drink, it's on me." LeTrai said.

"Fine, but only because you're paying." He laughed and walked toward his trick. "Usual place I'm assuming?"

* * *

Ned walked in and ordered a beer on tap, sitting at the stool as Scott sat in the one next to him.

"Talk," Scott ordered himself a scotch. The bartender poured it quickly and slid it to him. "Thanks."

"About what?" He sipped his beer.

"There's more than what you're saying about Katie isn't there?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He replied.

"It's not about the daycare, is it?" Scott said.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I live with Mackenzie, we're dating. We're raising Freya and living together. Katie's over practically every other day or on the phone when she's not. I know what's going on." Scott touched his shoulder. "I hear about things that Mack doesn't mean to say all the time."

"She stopped trying so much," he muttered, looking at his wedding ring. "It's like she's settling for two kids because she hasn't gotten pregnant again. She doesn't think it'll happen again and when I bring it up, she yells and then I yell. The kids see it. Asher, he sees it and then I sleep in the guest room because she's locked to door before I get in there."

"You have to try harder Ned," Scott said, looking at him.

"Is this coming from the guy who dodged Mackenzie for five years?" He laughed, not knowing if he could take his partner and best friend completely serious right now.

"Yes, it is." Scott elbowed him and took another drink of his scotch. "What I was trying to say was that instead of just going to the guest room, knock on the door. Pick the lock. Knock the damn door down if you have to, because I will not see the power couple that is you and Katie get divorced my friend. Not happening." Scott waved him off seriously. The man was dead serious. He could tell. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I got it," he sighed, looking at his still mostly full beer. He took a quick chug, downing almost half before sliding it to Scott. "I'm going home."

"I'll cover with them and finish this," Scott smiled, nodding to him. "Give Katie my love."

"I will," he replied, his hand lingering on the man's shoulder as he walked away. "Night O'Neill. Tell Mack hello for me."

"I will. Goodnight," Scott nodded and he looked back to his empty glass and lifted his hand for another, turning to the beet.

Ned walked out of the bar and toward his truck as his phone rang and saw that it was Katie. She'd called before, but he hadn't answered when he'd saw that she was calling before. This time, he would.

"Hello?" He looked up at the moon as he walked toward the car.

"Where the hell are you?" Katie huffed. "Dinner's getting cold."

"On my way home, LeTrai bought me a drink." He replied slowly, stalling on his walk to his truck. "I was talking with Scott."

"Of course he did. Doesn't he always?" She muttered and he could sense the eye roll even if he couldn't see it. He just knew her too well. "Mackenzie called. That's makes a little more sense now. I'll leave your food it in the microwave for you. I have papers to grade."

"Wait for me at the table, please. The papers can wait until tomorrow, it's Friday honey." He suggested, hoping she could do this for him just once. SHe hadn't in so long. Not with the kids. They could run her ragged sometimes. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I also need to take a bath because I'm super stressed out and I'm starving." She sighed, he could almost see her smile grow slightly. "This lasagna smell great."

"I bet it does. You're a fantastic cook," he smiled, walking toward his truck in the parking lot behind the bar "I'll be home in like two seconds. I promise."

"No speeding Banks," she laughed. "You have a reputation for speeding."

"Only for you will I break the law I serve and protect," he replied.

"I hope so," she joked. "Please be here soon."

"I will," he shuffled toward his truck a bit faster when he heard the cry from what sounded like behind a nearby dumpster. "Hold on Katie."

"What?" She asked, talking softly.

"I hear something," he muttered and pressed the phone to his shoulder. "Be quiet real quick."

He listened and heard it again. Near the garbage bags and dumpster. A small sniffle. A child, maybe?

"Ned?" Katie's voiced was muffled into his jacket and he put the phone back to his ear.

"I'll be home in like twenty minutes okay? I need to check on something." He said, taking another step closer. "It could be longer. I'll let you know."

"Okay," she replied. "Just be home before seven and keep in touch if you aren't."

"I will," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and he tucked his phone in his pocket and raced toward the garbage.

There was a small boy, maybe two or three, covered in bruises and dirt. Ned slowly crouched down to the kid and smiled.

"Hey there little guy," he said softly, being cautious as he took slowly hunched down steps toward the little boy. "What's your name?"

The little kid shrugged and continued to cry. His clothes were torn and he looked to have a cut on his leg, nothing too serious. He shifted uneasily as he looking over to his right. There was a woman lying next to him. Discolored. A needle lying beside her.

"It's okay," he whispered, reaching his hand out to the crying child. "I'm a police officer. You're going to be okay." The little boy looked up at him, brown eyes shining in the moonlight as he took his hand. All Ned could think of was his son. Asher. How he would never let him get into harm's way like this. He and Katie would protect him as long as they could, just like Ned would fo this boy now. He could barely stand as Ned unzipped his jacket and picked him up carefully. "I bet you're cold," he tucked the toddler into his coat and held onto him as he walked back toward the square, knowing it would be quicker for him to walk to the precinct.

* * *

Ned walked through the front door a little after eight and saw that the lasagna pan was in the drying rack already.

The lights were all off downstairs, except for moonlight that shone through the windows around the house. He went into the kitchen, seeing his plate in the microwave. He heated it up and ate it quickly, washing the plate before he went upstairs.

He could hear Katie humming as he walked into the foyer again. She was upstairs, the drip of the tub loud. He'd never fixed it. He could even smell candles burning. Her lotion lingering too.

Had she just gotten out of the bath?

"Katie?" He called out.

He climbed the stairs, his feet dragging. That little boy watched his mother shoot up. Watched her die. The life drain from her eyes.

"It's after seven," she called out as he made it to the top.

"Something came up," he said as he walked into the master, seeing her walk out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts, her hair pinned up, her legs still a little damp from the bathwater.

"Something always comes up," she sighed and pulled the duvet off the bed, the throw pillows being tossed aside quickly as she pulled back the cover sheet. "You're never home before eight anymore."

"There was a time when that didn't matter," he sighed, glancing over at her as she bent over to grab her phone cord.

No one was sexier than Katie in a pair of shorts and tank top that clung tight.

"I'm taking the stress of school out on you," she huffed, sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he muttered, going over to her, touching her waist, kissing her cheek. "I'm fine."

She fixed his badge and traced over his collar. "I love when you're in uniform," she whispered. "I haven't seen you in it in a while."

"I know," he shrugged and stood up.

"What happened? You said something came up," she asked.

"Yeah, a kid. Found him next to his mother who OD'd." He coughed. "In front of him, behind the dumpster of the bar."

"Was that the noise you heard? Oh Ned," she followed him as he walked to his closet. "I know how these cases can affect you."

"They affect everyone." He shook his head, taking his black police button up off and hanging it up by the other's. "I'm fine."

"Everyone is not you," she replied, wrapping her arms around his torso for a moment. She kissed his shoulder before she moved back and let him undress. "You're my husband and I am supposed to be here for you when you have a bad day at work."

A choked sob escaped his mouth. Then another. Her hand searched blindly, unconsciously, for him. His heart leaped when her fingers twist into the front of his undershirt. She pulled him into her, wrapping her arms around him, tucking her face into his neck, his whispers in her ear.

The words made no sense to her foggy brain. An apology. For what? For feeling? For letting something out of his vault that contains his work?

He traced her cheekbone delicately with his thumb, giving her time to reconsider, time to pull away from him as she has these days. She doesn't. So, heart pounding furiously against his rib cage, he pressed his lips to hers. Soft and gentle as the brush of a butterfly wing against the skin, but it flooded his entire body with warmth he hoped of feeling today. She melted against him, releasing her grip on his t-shirt at last to favor the back of his neck. Her fingers twisted into the fine hairs at his nape, securing his face to hers. His tongue darts out to taste the flesh of her full lips and she obliged eagerly, opening her mouth to him.

"Touch me Ned," she whispered as he picked her up, cupping the ass that was his wife's, something he hadn't felt in his hand in a long time.

He brought a hand to her breast, clothed only by her thin top. He can feel her erect nipple under his fingers as he palmed her gently, in awe of how perfectly she still fit into his hand. How much he missed the softness of her skin, the feeling of her against him.

Then her fingers closed over his hesitant hand and she guided his hand down her body to the hem of her top. Together, they slid it up to expose her silken olive skin inch- by- inch to the palm of his hand. He'd never been nervous, not even when they first sought out each other. His hand found her breast once more, his mouth met his fingertips and she leaned against him.

A low, animalistic moan came from her chest as she grinded against him, her lips brushing against his ear. He met her hips with a low thrust as he pulled her nipple between his lips to lave it with his tongue, delicately pinching the other with his free hand.

Katie's body was precious, a temple, something that had taken so many bullets, he's surprised she's still standing as tall as she was. He loved her, with everything.

Her fingers found purchase in his curls as his mouth explored her newly exposed skin before trailing down his back. She teased the hem of his undershirt, sliding it up the plane of his back. The smooth tips of her fingers brushing against his spine and the gentle scratch of her nails made him shiver, raising goose bumps on his skin. And then his shirt was gone, her hands snuck around to the front of his body to continue their exploration. He was growing hard now and knew how long their foreplay could be sometimes, but before he could move himself away, she hooked a leg around his waist, drawing him impossibly closer. Her breasts sit flush against his naked chest, and it was enough to make him forget about everything else as he reveled in the feeling of her skin against his.

She grinded her hips deliberately into him, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body, already thrumming with anticipation. Only the thin layers of her panties and his pants separated them now. She grinded into him again, capturing his lips between hers in a fevered kiss.

Finally, he gave in to his desire and thrusted into her hips in turn. Her legs opened wider to accommodate him and even through her underwear and his own pants, he could feel the heat pulsing from her core.

It happened in a hazy blur of lust and pure desire. Before he could fully comprehend what clothing came off, he was pressing into her. He slid into her in a swift, sure motion. It's all he could do not to cry out loud at the sensation. The warmth encompassing him so securely that it felt like home. It felt right. He pulled out and pushed back in again, desperate for friction.

She arched into him, her breasts heaving into his chest and the long column of her beautiful neck exposed just for him. His lips latched onto the skin under the line of her jaw. He could feel the rapid bounding of her pulse beneath his tongue. He kissed a trail down her neck to her clavicle, punctuating each kiss with a thrust of his hips.

"Ned," the word curled up from the back of her throat, intoxicating him like a flute of the finest champagne.

Her legs wrapped firmly around his back to hold him in place: he thought it was unlikely she would ever let go.

He brought his mouth back to hers, wasting no time before drawing her tongue into the heat of his mouth. The vibrations of her moans reverberated through him and he shuddered in pleasure. Just when he thought he couldn't hold onto his sanity any longer, she began to flutter around him, signaling her release. It was her unintelligible cry of ecstasy into the air that was Ned's final undoing.

She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now, sprawled beneath him with her hair in a now messy bun and still moaning with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

The pair locked gazes as their bliss faded to be replaced by a sated relaxation. A dewy smile crossed her lips when she saw that he, too, was looking over. A laugh soon followed as he moved down to tuck his head into her neck.

"Katie," he whispered and she hugged him tighter.

He was still hurting.


	10. Pregnant

**A/N: There's no way Katie and Ned had the smoothest relationship before marriage... here's a possible bump in the road :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was a surprise. Katie showed up two days earlier than when she told her folks she would be. There she was, smiling her skin sun kissed with color before him.

"Ravish me," she giggled and met him wish a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We have two days before anyone will think about seeing me around her."

They hadn't been together in almost a month. A month too long for Ned.

She'd packed everything up in a day just to have two alone with him. How sweet of her. Now they would be together every single day, living together, like most couples do. It didn't take much of a push for Katie to come home, to transfer to Rockland and move in with him. It saved her parents money, it saved her money and the heartache of not being near every one that she loved. Well, almost everyone.

Hannah would still be in New York, with Brandon of course, but without her best friend that is.

"You'll get to see her every chance I get," he said and smiled at her as she looked up at him from his chest, one hand connecting with hers, the other tracing over the expanse of her skin. "We could make it a weekend getaway to see them once and awhile. Oh, and my mom needs your signature for our lease."

"Our lease," she smiled, moving over and straddling him again as she licked down his chest to his hip bones. "I like the sound of that. Sounds like we're adulting."

"And I like the sight of this," he hummed, biting his lip while he gazed at her destination. His hand ran through her hair, grasping it lightly. "Very much."

"I know," she laughed.

* * *

After Melinda rolled Lana's stroll into Delia's real estate office, she noticed she was on the phone and sat down at the chair in front of her desk quietly to wait for her to finish, playing with her seven month old Lana.

"My assistant is great with the clients, but she is organizationally impaired." Delia exclaimed, tossing a file down on her desk as she hung up her phone. "She put a W file where an M should be and the M where the W should be. Who does that?"

"An upside down person," Melinda joked as she smiled at her friend. "Oh Delia. You should get a new assistant."

"You know what, I don't even see the humor in that. My entire file system needs to be redone." Delia sighed, nodding. "I know. Janet has been slipping for a while."

"You know who is great at the stuff?" She leaned in to check on Lana, who was holding a teething ring to her mouth.

"Who?" Delia asked, going to her file cabinet behind her.

"Katie. You should see my file system," she boasted and smiled, touching Lana's soft cheek as she spoke with her friend. "I'm so glad she's coming back back. I have missed her so much."

"Do you think she would take the gig for the summer?" Delia asked, leaving the doors open as she came back around. The woman smiled at her goddaughter, stroking Lana's cheek. "Hey there girl..." Lana gleefully giggled as her godmother lifted her out of her comfy seat. "How's my little butterfly?"

"I know Katie's busy with prepping for student teaching middle school this year, but I don't see why she wouldn't." She shrugged, standing up and rubbing her daughter's back as her friend held her. "Your Auntie loves you so much miss Lana."

"That's why I love Katie. Always so generous," Delia replied as she placed Lana back into her stroller.

"I'll tell her to stop over once she arrives on Monday," she says, buckling Lana up and tucking the blanket around her. She gave her the teething ring again and sat back down as Delia went around to her desk again.

"What made me want to branch out into the rental business?" Delia muttered, sitting in her chair.

"Ned's college tuition?" She laughed, leaning back into her chair. "And then the police academy training. Why do you think I expanded the store before Katie entered middle school? I wanted to give the store time to flourish before she graduated."

"You're right. You're so right Melinda," Delia sighed, rubbing her nose as her headache pursed. Melinda could tell. "I'm so busy right now, it's crazy."

"I take it you can't go to dinner then?" She frowned, standing up. "I only ask because Mack's at a friend's and Aaron is on a date. I just closed the shop."

"I'm swamped with paperwork otherwise I would." Delia sighed, coming over to hug her and say goodbye to Lana one more time. "Where's Jim?"

"He's working a double tonight." She sighed, shrugging. "Tomorrow will work just fine though because then I can have Mack babysit. She's more the capeable and I'm holding you to this date."

"Please do. It's been forever since it's just the two of us," Delia gushed, hugging he again as the door clicked open and Ned walked in. "Hey! I thought you said you had training all day."

Ned closed the door behind him, coming over to the pair. "Yeah, but I had a little break and you sounded stressed on the phone. Hi mom," Ned said, leaning in to hug his mother first and then Melinda.

"So you came to save me? Oh honey, I love you!" Delia said as soon as he pulled away from Melinda, she pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was just bringing by you that lease you asked for," he replied and handed over the folder that he had tucked his jacket. "I did want to check in on you too. Don't worry."

"How'd you get it? She's not home yet," Delia asked, looking to Melinda, who blushed rolled her eyes.

"She faxed it over to the station. I thought you said you needed it pronto," he shrugged, kissing her cheek. "Do you have that second set of keys I asked for?"0

"I did say that," Delia picked the keys up off the desk, extending her hand to her son. He was being awfully suspicious. "Here they are." She almost wanted to pull her hand back, but he took them from her before she could. "Be sure to tell Katie thank you for being so quick with the papers."

"I will, but I better go." He smiled and turned to Melinda and Lana. "It's good to see you Mel and you too Lana. What a cutie, she is!" He smiled at the baby and she grabbed onto his finger for a moment before he left.

There was a moment of silence after he left before Melinda looked over at Delia.

"Katie is so shacked over there right now," she laughed, shaking her head as she pushed Lana toward the door.

"Ugh, I know." Delia crowed.

* * *

Two months went by, Ned graduated from the academy and was placed with an older cop. Jamison.

He worked early mornings for patrol, until about six most days. Katie worked part time at the Delia's office and helped out at her mom's store whenever she could.

Things were going great. Student teaching was starting soon for Katie and she couldn't wait to see what this year would bring into her life with Ned. Those were words she never thought would be a reality for her. Being with Ned was always a far fetched dream for her and now she was making dinner for him.

"Honey, I'm home." Ned said as he walked through their apartment door, it looked like he grinned wider as he saw her. "God, I love saying that."

"You're such a dork," she laughed and wiped her hands off, meeting him with a kiss.

"This smells great, babe." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to the crink of her neck. "What is it?"

"No peeking," she laughed. guiding him toward the hallway. "You go shower. You smell from all the drills. Dinner is a surprise and almost done."

She was just like her mother, always wanting her dinner's to be a surprise. She could cook a mean chicken dumplings and her chili was phenomenal. She also could make these little cookies that were bite sized pieces of heaven, but she always kept whatever she was making that night a secret until it was on the table for him to see.

"Never mind. Stir this," she muttered and handed him the ladle before running past him and into the bathroom. "It's going to make me sick."

She closed the door from the floo of the bathroom, her guts spilling into the toilet. She grasped the porcelain, the sick taste in her mouth making it worse than the cramps in her stomach.

Her stomach had been churning since this morning, and even though she had managed to keep everything down since then, she knew that she was going to throw up sooner or later. She would probably throw up as soon as she looked back at their dinner.

"You okay?" Ned asked from outside the door. He knocked lightly. "Can I come in in?"

She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes as she kneeled before the toilet. There it was. She felt her stomach churn in the familiar get to the nearest toilet sort of way. She breathed and then the contents of her stomach spilled out of her mouth again.

Ned knocked again because she didn't answer, but could hear her well enough to open the door and come in, holding back her hair and rubbing small circles on her back. After she was sure she was done, she sat back and wiped her hand across her mouth.

"Sorry." She muttered, leaning into her. "I was going to answer."

Ned moved and grabbed a washcloth from under the sit, wetting it before he kneeled and brought it to her face. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry you feel so rotten." He whispered and she touched his hands, taking it from him. He went and got her a glass of water, sitting back on the floor. "How you feeling now?"

"You tried the soup didn't you?" She asked as she wiped her chin before spying the chicken broth drop on his chin.

"No," he grinned, handing her the water before he looked at her. "It was delicious."

"I'm glad someone can eat it," she whispered before turning back to the toilet.

* * *

After Ned left for his evening patrol shift a little later than usual, Katie facetimed Hannah immediately.

"Hey, Han, it's me." She sighed, placing her phone on her bed after she finally answered. She stepped back, grabbing her jeans.

"Hey, Katie." Katie pulled on her jeans, grabbing her sweater. "That's a cute outfit."

"Thanks," she sighed, fixing her hair as she grabbed her phone. "I need to tell you something that needs to stay a secret. And not a secret that you can afford to tell my mom."

"That's definitely doable. Are you okay?" Hannah asked, concerned.

Katie smiled, trying to force her blue jeans to button as she sat on the bed. They were a little tight, but they fit.

"Everything's fine. You don't need to worry. I just have a theory and need it to be between us only. Not even Brando can know." She sighed, fixing her hair.

"Okay," Hannah stared at her, wanting answers. "Continue."

"I think I'm pregnant." She sighed, closing her eyes to avoid whatever facial expression Hannah made.

"I thought I heard a struggle with those jeans and I noticed the sports bra," Hannah sighed. "Did you get a test?"

"I am about to go get one right now," she said immediately grabbing her keys from her nightstand. "What if I am?"

"Then you'll manage. You always do. Just let me know how everything goes, okay?" Hannah smiled, trying to be positive. "I'm here for you."

"Of course." she said, standing up and walking out of her bedroom. "We'll talk tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," Hannah blew a kiss and her phone screen went dark and she tucked it in her back pocket.

Pregnant. She did not want to be pregnant.

* * *

Katie could easily admit that she was surprised at the thought that crossed her mind when she walked down the aisle in the drug store that men avoided like the plague. She didn't walk into the store thinking it, but she definitely started thinking it when she stopped in front of a shelf she'd never looked at seriously before.

PREGNANCY TESTS

She didn't know why her hand when to her stomach and a smile crossed her lips, but it did on both accounts. Yes, she was a sentimental woman and she loved children, but the thought of trying to pick out a test or two that would change her life, one way or another, made her a little emotional.

She wondered how many women had felt like that in this exact place. She wondered if Hannah had back in November. If her mother had when she found out about her and then she thought about how many men were shooed from their homes when their emotional significant other thought she was pregnant and made him come to get it.

Her smile grew at the mental image of her father standing here trying to do that. Or Ned. She laughed and let the scene play out in her mind for a moment just because she thought it was funny, but the line of thought didn't last long. She was on a tight deadline and needed to get home before anyone saw her and asked questions. Or told her mother. The second option was almost worse.

Katie quickly turned and headed down an aisle, stopping at the tampons. When she remembered she had a full, unopened box at home, she withdrew the hand that was reaching for her usual brand. When she did that, her mind started to count days and weeks those tampons sat in that unopened box. She turned back to the other side of the aisle where the previous objects of her attention sat in neat little rows.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she slowly crept back to the shelves of pregnancy tests.

She did the math again and again and she realized that if she was counting so many times, she should just pick one up and take it.

Two ever. Just to be safe and if she was wrong, it was only ten dollars.

She stared a moment longer, not knowing if she was actually ready to pick the object up off the shelf and took a couple of deep breaths.

It wasn't as if she didn't want a family with Ned. She did, but there were only just getting starting in life. They had just moved in together. A baby was not even a thought yet. Hell a wedding was supposed to come first, but this was possibly a baby and she knew they would both adjust as necessary because it would be their baby.

She wasn't sure if she felt guilty for wondering if now was the right time for one. Every woman thought that, didn't they?

They hemmed and hawed and thought of themselves, their career, their significant other, right?

She couldn't be alone in this line of thinking.

Her hand moved back to her stomach as she stared at the plethora of tests in front of her. She wondered if there was one better than the other. The one her hand hovered over had caught her eye from the start and its name was very encouraging for someone who wasn't positive what the result was going to be once the test was take. And she needed to know for sure.

She couldn't handle it if she went home, took the tests and didn't have a definitive answer. Maybe it would be smarter for her to just go home and make an appointment with her gynecologist. Sure, she'd only been there four months ago, but this was something of an emergency. Right?

Did she really want to wait any longer to find out if she and Ned were going to have a baby?

Her decision was made when she grabbed two boxes and put it in her basket, nonchalantly adding some deodorant for Ned and some razors for her before heading up to the check out. She grabbed Ned a Snickers and herself a Reese's and tried not to blush when the teenager behind the counter looked from Katie to the test and back again. She paid and got out quickly, thanking goodness that she and Ned's apartment wasn't too far away from the CVS she'd gone to. When she entered their apartment, she wished Ned was there and that she'd told him at dinner like she'd wanted to.

Instead, she walked to the bathroom alone, unzipping her jeans and opened one box before she sat on the toilet.

She did as the instructions told her to and went to wash her hands. She placed a couple of tissues down and then laid the two tests. She set the timer on her cell phone and leaned back against the wall with her Reese's in hand.

It felt like the longest two minutes of her life.

She had too much time to think. She was scared and excited and picturing her boyfriend holding a baby and hearing endless screams at three am and she could feel herself clenching her fists because she didn't know which emotions were okay and which made her a bad potential mother. She did not want to be a bad mother.

When her phone beeped, she didn't look at the tests right away like she'd planned too. Instead, she turned to the wall and calmed herself. She briefly wondered if everything would be okay, though.

Were she and Ned ready for the responsibility that came with having a child? Was she ready to possibly grow three times her normal size? Was she ready to have strange cravings, intense mood swings, cramps in her legs and a complete lack of control of her bodily functions? Just as importantly as that, was Ned ready? Was he ready for her to call him crying in the middle of the night because she couldn't see her toes? Was he ready for two am food runs because she was craving something ridiculous that they didn't have at home? Was he ready for even less sleep that he got now?

She decided that even if they weren't ready, they would be able to get ready. They would have nine months, give or take, to get ready.

"Okay. Time to look." She breathed, rubbing her face before she turned. Her eyes were still closed. "Katie, go look and then call your mother because she always knows what to do. You know you shouldn't have kept this from her."

She opened her eyes leaned over them.

Both tests said the same thing, both had crystal clear results. Two solid pink lines.

Pregnant.

She grabbed the next box and did the next two just as she did the others, reaching for her phone dialing her mother's number as they started to show their results.

"Hello?" Melinda whispered.

"Mom, hi. Can you come over? Now?" She said quickly, her hand shaking as she looked at the next two tests.

"Katie..? It's kind of late. Is this urgent?" Melinda asked, yawning.

"It's only like eight thirty." She said, rolling her eyes. That didn't matter this did. "Mom, I think I'm pregnant." She said, looking at the two pink lines on the test she had in her hand.

"I'm on my way," Melinda replied and hung up.

Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. She had no idea what the rest of her was doing because today did not go as she had expected. When she got up this morning, she'd expected a day of relaxing. A trip to the pharmacy, a late night pizza delivery and probablysex with Ned when he got home from his patrol in the wee hours of the morning. As usual.

That last one was the whole reason she's in this mess.

She didn't expect to bring home a pregnancy test, take it and get results like this.

It was supposed to be an easy, drama free day.

* * *

Melinda used her spare key in case of an emergency and walked right to the bathroom. Katie was on the floor, her legs no longer held her up, not in mess like this.

"How many tests did you buy?" Melinda asked, helping her daughter up. "Does Ned know?"

"Four. They are in the sink," she replied, blinking at her. "Did you like speed"

"Doesn't matter," Melinda sighed, hugging her. "Did you take them all?"

"Yeah, I took them all." She muttered, pulling back and walking toward the sink. "They're all positive and no, Ned doesn't know. I didn't want to tell him before I knew for sure. He's working."

"Okay, umm..." Melinda muttered and grabbed her daughter's hand, looking at the test. "C'mon. I'll take you to someone. We'll know for sure."

She followed her mother without a work and quickly locked the front door behind her.

"Where are you taking me? It better not be dad." She said, following her down the stairs and out the front door of the apartment complex.

"It's not dad," Melinda answered and ran to the driver's side of her car, getting in. "But your dad will find out sooner or later if you are pregnant."

"I know," she got into the jeep and glanced out the window. "Don't remind me."

* * *

The doctor's office was cold and clammy and white and sterile and everything that Katie hated. Katie wasn't used to the awkwardness of being at the doctor's. She had grown up with the environment. Her dad was the chief of the hospital for God's sake. When the nurse called her name, she almost jumped out of her seat. Melinda had to bite back a laugh.

The room was blue, with clouds all over the walls. Reluctantly, Katie sat on the table.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chinn. I'll be taking care of you throughout this possible pregnancy." A woman said and she looked over uneasily at her mother. After the awkward handshakes were over, Dr. Chinn got settled on the doctors' stool and looked at her chat. "So Katie, you think you're pregnant? Did you take an at home pregnancy test?"

"I took four. They were all positive." She explained, biting her lip. "I just wanted to know for sure."

"I see. So, why do you think you're pregnant?" The doctor asked.

She doesn't know if it's unnatural for ghost seeing children to send their ghost seeing mother dreams from the womb, but Katie's pretty sure it isn't.

"Just a feeling," she replied.

"When was the date of your last period?" The doctor questioned.

"Can't remember. Late July, I think." She replied, biting her tongue.

"Katherine Ann!" Melinda gawked at her daughter. "It's September, you know."

Dr. Chinn doesn't seem phased, though. "Well, I guess the only way we can tell immediately is if we have a look. Lie back and lift up your shirt for me."

She laid back and did as she was asked before looking at her mother.

Melinda hated seeing her daughter in so must discomfort. The only thing she knew to do was to squeeze her hand, and lean in and kiss her forehead.

"Everything is gonna be okay," Melinda reassured her, smiling. "No matter the outcome."

"You think so?" She asked, sighing at the gel squirted onto her stomach and the wand pressed into it, beginning to move around.. "I'm so scared mom." Dr. Chinn moved the wand over her stomach and muttered to herself as she swiveled it around. "What do you see?" She asked, turning to look at the monitor.

"Well, Katie, you aren't pregnant." Dr. Chinn said pointing to the screen. "See? No baby. I can't be sure as to why the tests came back positive, but I have a hunch and would like to run some tests."

"Okay," she nodded, finally letting herself breathe as she sat up. "What do you need from me?"

"Just two cheek swabs," Dr. Chinn said grabbing two long swabs and motioning for her to open her mouth window. "Open," the doctor swabbed each cheek and put them in test tubes before smiling. "It was nice to see you Katie. You were just a little girl the last time I saw you... and Melinda, how's that adorable Lana of yours doing?"

"She's doing great," Melinda smiled, hugging the woman. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice and keeping it on the down low."

"Anything for my favorite patient," Dr. Chinn smiled and left.

Katie laid back down and sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "What am I supposed to tell Ned?" She muttered. "I can't just keep this a secret."

"You'll know what to do. You always do the right thing Katie," Melinda held out her hand for her daughter, but Katie hopped off the table and hugged her mother instead. "Oh honey... it's okay." She sobbed into her shoulder while her mother's hands rubbed her back and whispered how much she loved her. It was always what she needed. Most of the time, at least. "Okay, enough sobbing for today. Let's go have some lunch."

Melinda pinched her daughter's cheek. "Okay," she smiled and wiped away her tears, adjusting her shirt.

* * *

Ned calmed the moment he got out of the car. There she was, sitting in her bed with her glasses on. Her hair was bedridden from the last few hours of louding, the chocolate brown strands falling in front of her eyes when she looked down and he didn't remember counting that many shades in it before. She caught his gaze and that warm shade of light brown turned to honey when the light hit it. And he's melting, melting in the of spring, melting in her eyes.

"Have a good day?" She said, smiling at him as he walked up the steps.

"Better now that I'm with you," he replied and smiled at her, lying down on the bed with her. She curled into him, soft and warm from being under the blankets. "It was a long shift."

She met his eyes with the brown of her eyes and there's those damn words again, words he couldn't form, words that he didn't even know, words that destroy his heart, choke his throat. Her fingers curled around his arm, pressing into the fabric of his jacket, her head resting on his shoulder. She was so small, such an insignificant part of this gigantic universe and yet, she was the most important part of his life.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled up at him, rubbing his sides. "Catch any bad guys ?"

"A few," he joked, but noticed the sorrow hidden in her voice. "What's the matter?" He already knew. His mother had told him about her suspicions of Katie being pregnant after an awkward conversation with Melinda. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," she lied and brought on that fake smile as she met him with a kiss.

"Katie?" He muttered, pulling back. He rubbed her cheek. "I already know that you're-"

"That I was pregnant?" She interrupted him, moving back to lay back on her pillow. "Who told you?"

His lips parted as he inhaled deeply, his brow furrowing. "I didn't know you lost the baby," he said. "My mom only told me that she heard from your mom that you might be pregnant."

A tear winded down her cheek, slowly, through a path of freckles. "Well, I'm not anymore." She angrily wiped the tears away and he winded his hand around her waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Katie, I'm sorry." he whispered. "It'll be okay. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only found out today," she replied, breathing softly as he pulled back to look at her. "I thought I was pregnant, but I wasn't. Not anymore. The hormones just were lingering long enough to still read on a home pregnancy test."

He shut his eyes at the brokenness in her voice, knowing that's how she must've been feeling when she found out she had pregnant, but wasn't. He reached between their bodies and found one of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers and she squeezed it tight.

"If I could change this, I-" he sighed and slowly, raised his other hand cup her cheek, leaning close to kiss her gently.

He felt her hands glide over his shoulder, pulling him close to her and deepening the kiss. "You can't repeat the past." She replied against his lips, wrapping her arm around his neck as she kissed him another time. They fell deeper into the cushioned bed, the sheets wrapping around them like close friends.

Only she would quote Fitzgerald to him in a moment like this.

"I love when you quote literature to me," he grinned, licking her lips as she grinned back at him.

"I know," she laughed.

* * *

Melinda and Delia walked toward the Clancy house, after having taken a short walk with Lana.

"He's never ran off so fast. I wonder what happened. He didn't answer when I tried to call him last night or this morning." Delia said softly, waving her hands around wilding. "I shouldn't have said anything about the possible pengnancy to Ned like you said. Do you think they are the real thing?"

"Katie is happy and so is he. I see it every time they look at each other." Melinda replied, checking on Lana who is asleep in the stroller. "It's definitely very real, Delia."

"They are both still so young and I'm afraid Ned's gonna screw it up somehow," Delia sighed, rubbing her forehead. "He always has one way or another. I worry about him every day Melinda."

"I know you do," she rubbed her friend's side as she pushed the strolled down the sidewalk. They were nearly to her home. They continued to walk, but in silence until they spotted Katie and Ned relaxing in the swing on the porch. "Oh to be in love... so cute!"

"Please don't make me look," Delia said and covered her eyes.

Katie leaned into Ned's chest and squeezed his hand, kissing him just to disgust Delia a bit more. Melinda crowed, laughing as they walked closer.

"These eight months with you have been amazing," Ned said, smiling at her. "I can't imagine another eight months with you. They will be even better."

"What are you saying Ned?" She asked then looked over at him. "I feel the same way. This has been a great time with you. I love you."

"I never want my time to end with you. I want to give you it all. The universe is never kind, we both know this, but together I think we'd make a good pair. I think you'd make an even more amazing mother..." He explained, scooting a little bit away from her on the swing, a smile on his face. "And when I thought you were pregnant," he pulled out a little black box from his pocket. "I caught myself looking at this and I was gonna ask you when I got home last night, but things changed." He looked up at her, studying her. She wasn't talking and yet, he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He could see the panic in her eyes and he knew immediately what she was thinking, he touched her face, smiling. "But not the way I felt about you. I love you Katie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As a result, I believe it would be best if we were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend but rather husband and wife, so will you be mine?"

He got down on one knee and popped open the little black box. The ring was the one she'd always told him about. It was the ring that had sat in the back right of one of the many jewelers cases in the Brighton Family Jewelry Store since she'd first gone in there with her mother to get new jewelry cleaner when she was five. Not many people liked non-diamond engagement rings, but Katie had fallen in love with the ring.

It held a princess cut diamond in the middle with Ruby's all around it, her birthstone. That was how she'd learned about her birthstone. Her mother had told her that day when she was five. Her mother had also told her that she was a Cancer. She hadn't known what that meant when she was little, but being and adult she knew that being a Cancer was is all about home. Those born under this sign are said to have been the 'roots' kinds of people and take great pleasure in the comforts of home and family. Cancers are known to be maternal, domestic and love to nurture others.

"Ned..." She moved down to the ground with him and kissed him. She loved him. She wanted to marry him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, pulling back and pulling the ring out of the box.

"Yes, I will marry you Ned." She said and wiped the tears from her eyes. "A million times yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and then stood, pulling her into his arms tightly. He lowered his face to hers and their lips met, the moment she had dreamed of for so long. He placed his hand on her waist and drew her closer deepening the kiss. As they part she saw his eyes sparkle and his lips curved up into a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Your mom screamed," he laughed, resting his nose against hers. "It was kind of adorable."

"So did yours," she laughed as well, smiling at him. "Ned... I love you."

"I love you too," he winked and then wrapped her in a tight warm hug.


	11. Ned's Long Day

**A/N: I literally wrote this in the spur of the moment in my notes on my phone. I hope this is somewhat okay... enjoy :) xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned climbed the stairs slowly, feeling the wear and tear of the day.

Today had been just too long for him. Too many moments had been spent stressing of cases and there had been too many moments where he wanted to punch the wall. There had been no movement in his newest case. If you could even call it new at this point.

He'd been working iit for three months now and hadn't found a now lead in almost two weeks. How was he supposed to tell this young woman that there were no leads on her sexual assault case? That he hadn't found a match to the DNA found on her dress. That even the skin cells found under her fingernails weren't matching to anyone in the system that was.

He could hear the sound of his son breathing, the soft innocence that he emailed as he slept on his mother's chest. A year old and Katie still didn't let him out of her sight. Not for longer than a second. He slept peacefully, even as his father moved him to his crib across the hall.

Ned pressed a kiss to Asher's sweet baby cheek and turned on his sound machine in case of a bad dream, along with the baby monitor.

He made his way back to Katie quietly, who was dressed in a loose cotton nightgown that she'd grown accustomed to for nursing. She was so peaceful, not a worry on her face as she slept. He sat down in the bed, taking off his watch first and going for his work belt next. He quickly unloaded his gun and placed it in the side drawer safely. After placing his belt on the floor, safely he went to undo his cuffs, feeling a small pair of arms wrap around his chest.

Katie skidded at his neck, undoing the top of his dress shirt and feeling his bare chest slowly. Her hands deeper down over his stomach and went around his shoulders, throwing his shirt to the floor.

"Katie," he whispered.

"You've been working so much, I haven't gotten to see you that much lately." She said, pressing her face into his shoulder. "I miss you Ned. Asher misses you."

"It's this case," he replied slowly, touching her hands as she pulled his shirt off.

"It's every case," she laughed, interrupting him as nipping as his ear. "You love your job. You're devoted to upholding justice and I love you for it. Don't think I don't. You'll give our son someone to look up to as he grows..."

"I could only hope to be that for our son. I love you," he said, turning his head to meet her with a kiss.

She melted into him and as soon as he invested enough time into their next kiss, he reached over and moved her to his lap, grinding against her. Her hands traveled down to his belt, undoing it and slipping her hand inside in his pants.

He continued to kiss her, his hands going to her face and running through her hair. He wanted her now and later. He wanted to keep his cake and taste it.

"Mmm someone's ready," she purred, pulling away to kiss his cheek, nipping at his jaw.

"Aren't I always?" He chuckled, pulling her back to him and kissing her. His hands moved from her face down to her hips, moving her nightgown up and pulling her back to him.

"Getting cocky now?" She rose an eyebrow at him as he kissed her neck. "Hmm.. I know what will get you get you ready." She slid down, pulling his pants and boxer-briefs down to free his cock and dropped to her knees. Wrapping her hand around his shaft, she pumped him until he swelled in her grasp completely, then she licked the head of him deliberately. His head tipped back as he issued a soft groan, and Katie continued to press her tounge to his swollen flesh, licking a trail around it, then down to the base and back up. His hand released the bedside to grasp her hair, palming the back of her head as she opened her mouth to take him in his mouth.

Ned inhaled sharply and dropped his chin to watch her. He always liked to watch her. She tried to maintain eye contact with him as much as possible; his pupils grew fatter and his nostrils flared, his mouth parting as he breathed deeper, faster. It made her wetter. She sucked him harder, her hand pumped the base of him and her tongue pushed her pooling saliva around him as she bobbed her head. His eyes were heavily lidded now and he moaned faintly, guiding the movement of her head with his hand.

When she tugged on his sac, rolling it in her free hand, his head fell back and he groaned louder. "Fuck Katie," he hissed, untangling his hand from her hair to grip the bed again. His hips began rocking forward, thrusting his cock completely into her mouth. He gave her the best head she'd ever experienced in her life; she wanted to do the same for him.

"I'm gonna come," he warned throatily, lost in a haze of euphoria and his head tipped forward again to watch her; he struggled to keep his eyes open,and she locked gazes with him, her lips wrapped tightly around him. Her hand gripped him more firmly too, her mouth pulling off slowly. She grinned, kissing the side of his erection as his hand moved back through her hair. "Come here."

She stood, pushing her nightgown off as she straddled his lap. He grasped her hips, spanking her as he pulled her panties to the side. She aligned himself with her and he pushed inside her, feeling her cling to him. He moved quickly, building speed and releasing all of his tension into her.

"You're stressed," she gasped, kissing his neck. "Tell me what's up."

"I can't disclose anything," he grunted, pushing up into her and taking her nipple into his mouth.

She squealed, grabbing at his hair and arching her back. He always knew what to do. "Stop, I'll wake-" she gasped as he moved quicker, lowering onto his back rolling over to push her up the bed and lean back against her.

"I put his noise machine on," he gasped, nipping at her neck, marking her and moving down to her collarbone, marking her here too. "We should be fine." He touched the wetness of her folds, spreading her warmth before entering her again.

She met her peak not long after that, leaving her gasping against his chest as he finished inside her. After a few minutes, she felt his weight move as he pushed himself up off her and on his back. Once she had regained a steady heart rate and began to move, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to lay near him, looking at her with glowing yet satisfied eyes.

"Well, that was an interesting night," he said with a chuckle, kissing her forehead.

"What, are you complaining?" She asked, unable to suppress her grin.

"Hardly," he replied, still somewhat dazed. "It's been a while since I've gotten so lucky twice in a week."

It had been a long time since they'd had time to themselves. Asher was a lot of work, more than they'd expected, but nothing they couldn't handle. Things would hopefully get a little easier soon.

She looked at him, smiling as her husband gazed upon her.

They hadn't had such a moment alone like this since before their son was born. Just blissful silence. It was the greatest gift and relaxation there was. Just being there with him.

He moved his finger over her cheek, brushing hair away before pressing his hand against her cheek, giving him more support to push himself toward her and connect their lips again. His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow like they always did. She cherished the way her husband kissed her, how sensual he was with her. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her chocolate hair, lightly pulling her to him, adding more pressure to their lips and deepening the kiss by dancing his tongue with hers.

He moved to take her again. To make love with his wife and she met him, helping him guide himself into her. Kissing him, he did, feeling her dip into him as she let out a needy gasp. It was moments like this where he nearly lost his mind.

She craved him, just as much as he did her. Those sounds made him want her even more. He could feel himself throb watching her press her face into his in ecstasy and wrap her long legs around him.

It was a dream he never wanted to wake up from.

He moved slowly, groaning with each move and burying himself deeper and deeper into her neck.

He loved this woman so much. She deserved so much more than he could give her sometimes. He'd never in his life that he'd be able to find someone to unconditionally love him as she did and be able to give back each ounce of that love in return, but he had. He'd found her. Katie.

There was something about being in her embrace that made the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain. His mind was at peace. He felt her body press in, soft and warm. This was the love he'd waited for, prayed for. A love like this was to be cherished for life.

Katie stared into Ned's eyes and couldn't help her smile. She captured his mouth with her, mumbling that she loved him against his lips, causing him to smile too.

Soon enough they are nestled back down under the blankets. Her head lied on Ned's chest, her arm around his waist, one of his hands holding hers, while the other played with her hair. Slowly, the serenity of steady breaths and the on-and-off crackling sound of a baby monitor was destroyed by the shrill scream of their small son.

Katie groaned out loud, trying desperately to smother herself with her own pillow. Ned laughed next to her, coming to burrow himself under the pillow with her.

"I love you," she groaned, feeling his lips on her shoulder. "But I need to go get him."

"Let him cry, it will teach him to take care of himself some." He replied, rubbing her arm.

"He's not even one," she eyed him, sighing. "I can't do that..." He looked at her and she smiled, closing her eyes and trying to ignore him for his sake, but he could see even with her eyes closed that her heartstrings were being pulled by their son's sobs. "I just can't Ned."

She pushed herself up and grabbed his shirt off the floow, buttoning it and walking toward the hallway. He watched his wife go and came back with their son his arms. He could never stop watching her spread her love for that little boy. Asher was his son too and he couldn't believe that they'd created their own perfect mix of each other again.

He moved to sit against the headboard, smiling at his wife and son.

Finally, he felt at home and it wasn't because of money or their names on the deed of a house. It was his family that made Ned's world spin each day.


	12. Girl's Night Out

**A/N: I was watching a funny ass movie and I've missed writing myself some drunk Katie... enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie readied herself in the mirror and felt Ned's arms wrap around her waist, kissing her neck.

It had been so long since she'd had a night to herself. Let alone a girl's night out with Hannah. Even before the accident, it was rare too. Only once and while would the pair actually be able to get out together.

Whether it was because Katie would be with Asher, who had always either some sort of academic thing or a hockey game, or Hannah was with Jace, who was always needing driving lessons. But tonight was the night. Katie was going hang out with Hannah like they were in the city again. Dancing and drinking, but this time, Katie wouldn't make out with anyone on the dance floor, even if that had its perks.

"Should I put makeup on?" She asked seriously, holding up two lipstick tubes to her husband.

"If you want to," he smiled, pulling out the more vibrant color from her hand and putting it down. "You always look beautiful, no matter what."

"You're right. I'll go simple," she said, waving the one he left in her her hand.

Lipstick and mascara.

Maybe even a little eyeliner if she felt like the mascara looked too awkward without it. She lined her lips with a dark red, her favorite and slid some mascara onto her lashes, then grabbing eyeliner and going a little more out then she usually would.

Katie looked good.

Bold.

Dazzling almost.

She wore the tighter pair jeans of jeans in the back of her drawer with an old pair of black heels and a silver shirt that clung to her nicer figure especially for having two children. She even wore a matching sheer bra and pair ofpanties, but Ned didn't need to know about that until she got home later.

"You better have fun tonight," he laughed, winking at her.

"I always have fun Ned," she looked over her shoulder at him. "I love you. Are you sure that everything will be fine?"

"Yes, Katie... will you stop worrying so much? I am working the night shift, Asher is hanging with Brandon and the boys while Willow is with mom." He reassured her, kissing her cheek. "You look so beautiful." He pulled her out into the hallway and down the stairs to the foyer. "Go have fun. You deserve it."

"I will," she went and grabbed her jacket, kissing him once she pulled it on and returned. She pulled back and smiled at him, pulling her hair out of the jacket and fixing it quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't forget to call me once you're done. I'll come pick you up from the bar." He kissed her once more and then she ran off toward the door as Hannah honked loudly and obnoxiously from her car on the curb outside. "I'm only going in to help out with a few late night runs until you're done having fun. Hey Han!"

He came to the door, waving as Hannah rolled her the driver's side window of her minivan.

"Hey Ned! Katie! Get in!" Hannah giggled and pushed the passenger door open. "I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you," she smiled and hugged Hannah. "Let's get our drink on!"

"That's right..." Hannah gasped and put the car in drive. "Oh how I've missed you."

* * *

When Katie and Hannah walked into the second bar of their girl's night out, Hannah had a sway in her step.

"I'm having so much fun," Hannah smiled as they hopped onto bar stools. "I've missed being like we're in the city again. It's been so long."

"Having kids will do that to you," Katie laughed, feeling the heat of her face as the bartender made his way over.

"What can I get for you two lovely ladies?" The bartender asked, leaning toward them. "What kind of night are you out looking for?"

"We would like to start a tab. Let's get… four shots of vodka please," Hannah announced to him, grinning to her friend eagerly.

"Shots? What are we, 21?" Katie's head fell back and she laughed hard as the shot glasses were placed in front of them quickly. "Ugh Han…"

"Tonight we are!" Hannah cheered and downed both of hers quickly, not even grimacing. A groovy song came on and she danced over to her, smiling at her. "Ooh, let's go dance."

"I'll be right out," she reassured her and Hannah ran off as Katie grabbed her first shot, looking up at the black haired bartender.

"You don't look like girls I'd see around here," the man said, putting out two glasses of water. "To keep up with the alcohol."

"Water. Good idea. It's out first girls night out in forever after having kids," she said, bringing the shot to her mouth and swallowing it quickly. It burned and God, how long had it been since she'd done one of these? Had it been that long? She grabbed the second one and did that one with ease. "Believe it or not, I used to go out every weekend before I had kids... well, I better go find my friend before she hurts herself. Can get another round of shots? Let's mix it up with tequila this time." She slid a twenty his way as she got up from the stool, smiling at him.

"Nice choice," the man nodded.

Katie giggled at him. He was so handsome, he made her blush, almost as much as Ned would've. She slipped through the crowd and found Hannah, dancing with her. She could feel the beat underneath her skin as they bounced like they were clubbing in the city again.

Hannah grabbed her shoulders as she tried to yell over the music, "We have to do this more often!" The blonde leaned into her best friend, hugging her as they stopped dancing. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"Oh Han," she said, kissing her cheek. "I feel like it's been forever too. We need to do things more often. I know how hectic things can get, but I promise I will try harder."

"Me too," Hanah said and pulled her back to the bar. The shots waiting there were a surprise and she giggled. "Good choice. Ooh you're back. I love you."

They both of their shots and clinked them together, downing them both before hugging again.

Thinking back to her anxiety to go out earlier, to live a little, made her laugh. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. The most fun she usually had was getting a weekend alone with Ned if her parents felt like taking the kids to the cabin or babysitting so they could go on an antique run for her mother.

"We definitely need to do this again," she smiled and rubbed her back, pulling back. "Wanna dance again?"

The blonde grinned and pulled her onto the dancefloor. Katie let loose, dancing with Hannah like there was nothing to worry about. Her body moved to the Latin music that was booming through the bar. Her hair sliced through the air with each sudden movement. Hannah was close to her, avoiding the grasp of a random guy. She knew it was later than she was usually out since the crowd had thinned down to ten or people on the dance floor and a few people lingering at the bar.

"We should get out of here soon," Katie yelled over the music.

"And go somewhere else?" Hannah asked, dancing still.

"We should go home," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to get too drunk Hannah. I have to pick up Willow from mom's in the morning."

"Ugh let loose Katie! That was the entire point of going out together tonight. Your mom would understand if you came by a little late and you know it." Hannah giggled and pulled her back to the bar. "More alcohol for this one. I'm going to dance now and you better be drunker than when I left when I'm back."

Katie laughed and sat down, drinking another shot and sliding it back to the bartender. She knew she'd regret this in the morning, but right now, it wasn't that bad of a decision. She guessed Hannah was right. She probably did need to let loose.

"Hey," she looked at the bartender. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?" The bartender asked as he wiped some of the bar down. "Want another?"

"You bet, but will you call my husband at bar close?" She said handing him her phone. "He's the first on my speed dial. His name is Ned. I'm Katie."

"Of course. It's nice to meet you," the bartender said sliding another shot over to her. "You can call me Matt."

* * *

Ned was at his desk, legs propped up, squeezing a mini stress basketball in his hands as Scott brought him a coffee. They'd been sitting here tossing the ball back and forth since midnight when the got their last call from a little old lady who couldn't get her cat inside and Ned, who's had to chase Stitches one to many times, was able to get him and earn a nice kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here Ned?" LeTrai asked walking out from his office. "In trouble with Katie?"

"I have nothing better to do while Katie is out with her best friend Hannah. The kids are being babysat and I have nothing to do." Ned yawned and tossed the ball to Scott. "Scott here is actually working until six."

"I know. I scheduled him," LeTrai said, chuckling. "I'm going on a food run. Wanna come?"

"Sure," he said standing up. "If my phone rings Scott, call LeTrai if it's important. Want anything?"

"I'll take a burger and fries and a coke." Scott replied.

LeTrai nodded and they left, just as Ned's phone rang and Scott watched them drive off. He grabbed the phone and answered it, seeing that it was Katie.

"Hello," Scott said.

"Hey, your wife asked me to call you. She's pretty hammered and bar close is in ten minutes." A man said, loud music blaring the background. "She's over here at Moe's off Main."

"Oh alright," Scott replied, itching his neck. "I'll be right there." He grabbed his phone and dialed LeTrai's phone. "Hey tell Ned that Katie called. I'll bring her home for him and his car. Just come pick me up on your way back to drop Ned off."

"Sounds like a plan," Letrai said. "Have fun with Katie."

"I will. I haven't seen her drunk in over a year." Scott chuckled and grabbed Ned's keys and phone. "Oh and tell him I have his phone too."

He hung up and made his way over to Moe's quickly, watching a few others pile out laughing as a car pulled up with Asher and another two boys slept in the back. A man got out of the car and came in with Scott and went to the blonde woman who was lost in a fit of giggling with Katie.

"Need a ride Katie?" The man asked her as he kissed said blonde's cheek. "You can pull Ash on your lap in the back."

"Isn't she pretty Brandon?" The blonde giggled, smiling at Katie.

"Not as pretty as you," the man, who Scott assumed was Brandon, winked at her and she kissed him as he swung her over his shoulder. "She wasn't too crazy?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Katie hiccuped and drank her water glass. "And I think Ned's coming."

"No, I've got her." Scott called out, stepping toward them all as Katie jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Katie."

"Scotty! My man!" She giggled, patting his chest. "Hannah! This is Scott, he is in love with my baby sister. Wait. Where's Ned?"

"He went on a food run and so I came to bring you home. He'll meet you there." Scott explained, looping his arm around her to support her. "So this is the infamous Hannah. Nice to meet you."

"I'm too drunk for socialization." Hannah muttered, shaking his hand lightly as Brandon went toward the door. "It's nice to see your pretty face though. Tell Mack hello for me."

"Will do," Scott chuckled and smiled at Katie who was swaying next to him. "Ready? Where's your purse?"

"Mhmm," she hummed and stepped back from Scott, grabbing her purse and Scott's hand, almost falling, but letting him pick her up. "Thank you. Where's Ned again?"

He laughed, realizing Katie must've forgot by now as he walked out of the bar's door. He watched her unlock her phone and read a text from her mom, but tucked it back into her purse after trying to look at it too long. At least she was smart enough to do that.

"He's on his way home and asked me to pick you up," he replied softly, setting her in Ned's truck and going to the driver's side. "Remember?"

"Kind of," she whispered as he started the truck and drove down the street. "My head is all blah."

"Must be fun," he laughed, looking over at her as he drove. "I've had nights like that too."

"Oh I had such a good time tonight..." She beamed, laughing. "I was singing and dancing with no worries... With Hannah it can feel like we were twenty all over again. Especially when we were dancing on the bar and she did a body shot from my belly button."

"Wow. If only I could've seen that," he said and turned into Katie and Ned's driveway. "Okay. We're here. I'm going to go unlock the door and then I'll be back to get you. Are you good?"

She giggled and waved him off as he grabbed the keys and hopped out, taking that as a yes. He quickly unlocked the door and ran back to pick her up, closing the passenger door and walking around the truck and up the steps. Stitches came trotting down the stairs and Katie dropped her hand, brushing the cat's fur with her fingertips as he closed the door and went up the stairs.

"Mackenzie loves you," she smiled up at him. "You love her too?"

"I love her so much Katie," he replied as his phone rang. He walked into the most adult room and placed Katie down on the bed, grabbing his phone and pressing it to his ear. "Hey you... I was just thinking about you."

"How's the station?" Mackenzie asked as he went to help Katie get her shoes off.

"I'm not there," he said placing her shoes on the floor.

"Is that my sister? Oooh give me!" She grabbed the phone from Scott. "Hello sister. It's your big sister."

"Katie? Are you drunk?" Mackenzie laughed.

"Yes ma'am." She was lost in a fit of laughter. "Your boyfriend brought me home because I don't know where Ned is... I forgot again."

Scott grabbed the phone and he laughed. "Sorry about that. Your sister is a handful." He explained, grabbing her again.

"I know how she can be," Mackenzie said, her giggle intriguing him. "And for dealing with her I will reward you... I can't wait for you to get home."

"I can't wait either," he blushed, biting his lip as he lost his grip on Katie. She flopped onto her back on the be and he supposed that wasn't too bad. "I love you. I'll be home in like ten minutes."

"I love you too," Mackenzie purred. "I'm waiting."

"I like that too. Goodbye love," he groaned and reluctantly hung up, stuffing his phone in his pocket and turning back to a drunken Katie. "Okay, next shoe." He said, leaning down and pulling on the strap and tossing the shoe off where he had the other. "Okay. I'm going to get you some water and an Advil."

She nodded and sat up as he went toward the bathroom. He watched her try to stand up and she grabbed the side table, pulling on her jeans and sliding them off her left and yanking her shirt over her head and falling onto her back.

"Katie," he sighed, grabbing the pill bottle and water glass, putting them on the side table and watching her grab her head and stand up. "You okay?"

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead. "Did I fall?"

"Yes, it was a very big motion. You pulled your top off." He itched his head as she shrugged and crawled onto the bed, not caring about the covers. "Ned should be home soon. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," she whispered, turning her head to look at him.

Scott had never been one to gaze at Katie. She was Ned's wife, his partner. He'd never looked for long in any of the times Scott had seen her in an intimate moment. There had been plenty of times, but as he pulled the covered over her, he noticed for the first time the same sensual and homey look Katie's body had, Mackenzie did too. It was the color of their skin, the roundness of their belly buttons with strong hips and jaws. Too similar for him too look again and his eyes darted away.

Scott left Ned's keys and phone on the dresser and closed the door behind him, walking down the steps as Ned walked inside.

"Oh good," Ned yawned, smiling at his partner. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's a hassle when she's drunk." Scott laughed, itching his head.

"What happened?" Ned asked, pulling his shoes off and hanging up his coat.

"She was stripping out of her clothes and fell over. Probably will have a nice bruise." He shrugged as LeTrai honked the horn. "I bet get going. See you around bud. Mack called. I'm so getting lucky."

"Sweet. I'm glad things are going so good for you two these days. You both deserve it," Ned high fived his buddy as he opened the door for him. "See you at work tomorrow morning." He closed it and walked up the stairs quickly, taking them two at a time before opening the door to see his wife sprawled out on the bed.

"Ned," Katie smiled and sat up, taking longer than she should to gain her balance. "Baby... come here."

Ned made it halfway to the bed before he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. The thought of seeing his bare chest, of feeling his arms around her made the entire lower half of her body buzz. She reached out and he took her hand, letting her pull him to her and kiss him. She scraped her fingernails down his back without thinking about it, grabbing the belt on his pant and loosening it before rolling on top of him.

It was all mental memory that came as she stripped his pants off, dragging her tongue down his chest before grabbing his boxers and hooking them with his pants and pulling them to his feet so he could kick them off.

"You look…" His hands moved over her as she licked up his body again. The air around them was electrified with the most delicious tension that she'd ever known. He rose from his position under her and she met him, kissing him as he pushed her underneath him. "So sexy."

"I thought you'd like them," she giggled, swaying her hips.

"A matching set," he growled, unhooking her bra in the process. "I like it." When her upper body was bare to him, he smiled wickedly before taking one of her nipples into his warm mouth. She gasped at the contact and mewled in pleasure and he suckled and nibbled and she nearly came when he surprised her with a tugging bite. "But not as much as this."

"Oh Ned," Katie panted, feeling him pounding against her. "I need more." She spread her legs further apart and began grinding against him. "Ned," she whined. "I need you…so much…" Without warning, she reached out and grabbed his shoulders, tugging his body into place between her thighs.

He positioned himself against her, entering her with a hard thrust that made her gasp for breath. Giving her no time to adjust, he began pounding into her mercilessly. She met him thrust for thrust with her own body, keeping up with his quick, unforgiving rhythm.

Her legs locked around his hips and he groaned, moving even deeper inside her, hitting the spot he knew will surely make her fall apart.

"I love you," he cried out and nipped at her neck as he penetrated her deeper. Placing the underside of her knee on his shoulder and pushing her leg down, his body separating her legs.

"Ned, dear god right there," she whimpered as he pinned her down with a force he didn't look so easily capable of, but was. He worked out more, lifted more than he had in high school. He was definitely capable of most thing these days. "Oh! Almost there, just a little bit... more." She laid her head back and cried out his name again, he slowed and pushed himself inside her to the hilt as he kissed her so passionately, moaning with content into her lips. "Right there Ned! Oh God..."

He moved slowly into her, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. He loved watching her whole body shake because of the way he's touched her.

"Roll over," he whispered and she moved quickly, arching herself into him as he pushed inside her. "Hold still," he kissed gently down her spine as he pulls her hips back towards his, impaling her with his erection as he did. She moaned long and softly, pulled her pillow close. "Good?"

"Mhmm," she softly moaned, pressing her face into the pillow as she moaned again, more muffled this time. "Oh Ned," she gasped and looked back at him, lightly biting her lip as he found a steady rhythm, giving her ass a light spank.

It didn't take long before Ned was grinding against her harshly and their senses were tingling with eminent orgasm. Sweat dripped down their bodies and her legs were beginning to tremble. He leaned his head back groaning in pleasure and smacked her ass against, sharply, but not at all painfully to her.

Katie bit her lip again and moaned. A deep, low and sexy sound that he hadn't heard from her in a while. She grasped the pillow and she came as she moaned his name, her face falling back into the pillow and her body slipping to the plush mattress. His hands abandoned their previous posts on her breasts and found her hips as he encouraged her to keep up her pace.

"Let go, Ned," she whispered, turning her head to the side. "Come for me."

He tightened his grip on her hips and thrusted hard into her, picking up his pace. She felt so good, so warm. He melted into her, pushing into her again and against before, growling her name and emptying himself into her. Spent, he laid his head back and caught his breath, falling onto his back next to her. She turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She laughed and smiled at him, the alcohol still clearly heavily in control, but he loved seeing his wife so clear headed and carefree.

"Hey you," she breathed and kissed his chest.

"Have fun tonight?" He asked.

"So much fun... especially with you." She yawned, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead as she slid back on her side, dipping down to nibble on her nipple, earning a light squeal. "My night was less than interesting, but not that you'd want to know that. Katie?" He went to go find her eyes a moment later and noticed that she was fast asleep, kissing her forehead and then deciding sleep would be a good option for him too.

* * *

His natural, internal alarm clock was what first stirred him awake, but it's the feel of soft lips dancing up and down his sternum, a velvety tongue swirling around his nipples before tracing a long, damp trail down to his belly button that actually woke him up.

"Katie?" He grunted out sleepily, lifting his head from the pillow in time to see her brown eyes locked on his mischievously.

"Hey," his wife said innocently, as though it's the most normal thing in the world for her to be crouching over him at this time, nipping at the skin over his hip bones.

"What are you—what time is it?" He said, seeking out the clock before his eyes rolled back in his head when her fingers curled around his stiff morning erection. "Oh... hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I've been hydrating, but it's early," she responded, her finger tracing up the base of his cock and all the way up to the very tip. "Someone was poking into my back… like he does every morning." A gasp escaped from the back of his throat and he stared down at her again when she paused ever-briefly before repeating the action slowly, methodically, blissfully.

"Katie," he groaned out as her hand moved a little faster, stinging just slightly against the dry skin of his erection.

She shook her head. "Just lay back, okay?" she murmured, and a second later, her hot mouth enveloped him. "You take care of everyone all the time. You take care of me all the time. Let me take care of you. Just this once?"

Nobody before Katie had never made such an offer. Never put it so eloquently. Never been so passionate with their want for him that he would've considered letting them get on their knees before him and make him come for them.

But Katie—Katie always had that power over him.

She possessed the power to make him weak with desire for her, to make him vulnerable enough that he'd let her do anything she wanted.

"Christ, Katie…that feels…" He gasped, fisting her hair.

She moaned against him as she bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around. His hips thrusted upward in time with her mouth pushing downwards and soon they have a delicious rhythm built up that's made him delirious. It's the sort of pleasure he could only truly ever trust her to give him—maybe because she knew so much about him. Maybe… it was because they were married and with a smile, she'd give him anything he wanted. It was the same when she'd smile at him.

"Oh God," he cried again

Her nose was pressed all the way up against the patch of hair under his navel, and he could feel her throat contracting and constricting against him. His hands certainly didn't mean to yank her hair as hard as he did, but it felt so impossibly, deliriously good that he couldn't stand the idea that it'll end and if she kept that up, she'd absolutely finish him.

She took the hint; her tongue lapped at the very tip and her hand pumped long, smooth stroked up and down him. He must've grunted out her name a thousand different ways, enunciating different letters each time. Her mouth moved up and down him again, her cheeks a little vacuum. Then suddenly he's gone and he's whimpering from the back of his throat at the absence. He pried his eyes open wide enough to watch her bring her tongue across her left hand and wrap it around him, just as her right trails up his chest and scratched at the skin of his pec.

"I want to watch you, Ned," Katie whispered when her fist began to pump in earnest, paying special attention to the very erection. "I want to watch you come for me."

Ned's head fell backward on the pillow and he watched her from here. Her hand was a soft, but an all-too pleasant one. Her tongue lapped at him every so often, either flat and smooth across the underside or quick and teasing against him, but it was her soft hand that did it. Her lithe, graceful fingers were what had finished him off.

"Katie," he breathed as his neck arched upwards and his core shook as he felt the first burst of his orgasm shoot against his stomach. He cried out her name as she milked him of the last bit of pleasure. "My god, Katie..." His eyes finally opened and sought out her face, wanting to kiss her. To do everything in his power to make her feel as good he did right now. "I love you."

"You come just like anyone else, you know," she whispered quietly, her hand still gliding along him absentmindedly. "But I love the way you say my name when you do…"

"That was incredible," he said, reaching out towards her, aching to return the favor. He could feel his cock softening against her palm, but not entirely. In fact, he swore he felt it twitch as though it's coming back to life for her. "I love you."

She must've noticed. Her lips pulled upwards and she laughed. "You're still hard," she bit her lip.

"You're still playing with me," he pointed out, hissing when her mouth made connection with his hip bone and suckled gently.

"Can I do it to you again?" she asked, tonguing over the spot she'd bitten.

"I don't think I can…" He stammered, but still feel himself twitch again in her hand.

"Just let me try," she said before she closed her lips around him again. "And this time... I'll even add a little more fun."

He groaned and pulled on her hair, enough to get her eyes to his. "I want a kiss first," he smiled and crawled up him, kissing his skin and sucking on his neck before kissing his lips, feeling his tongue peek inside her mouth just as she pulled away.

"I'll let you come inside me," she whispered to him, pulling back from his lips just enough to look into his eyes before he said anything.

She watched as his pupils dilated with lust, his lips claiming her a moment later. That was when he knew she was a goner and that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	13. Apologies

**A/N: Dark moments occurred in Lookin' In A Mirror and I mostly skipped over Katie and Ned's healing process (not intentionally). Missing scene. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Walking into the house, it was silent.

Katie wasn't home.

If she was around, she would be quiet and possibly curled up on the couch or in the guest room. That killed him. Sleeping alone wasn't something either of them needed, but it was going on. Katie slept in the guest room again.

The first four weeks since they'd come home from the hospital that second time had been fine, but things had gotten worse after they'd been good for a little while. Even though Katie had promised him she wouldn't go back, she had and he understood. She still needed time to recover. She didn't want to see the bathroom right now. He didn't blame her for that either.

Today, Ned didn't know how long Katie was going to be gone, but he missed her deeply. He'd gone to the station because he was so bored and LeTrai busied him for a few hours before sending him home at eight to an empty house.

It was hard to breathe when she wasn't here with him He would think of all the bad times in this house. When he'd first saw the blood coming from between Katie's legs in the shower, to holding her up under the water, his weak and pregnant wife. He'd helped her and she'd seemed okay enough when he left, but he'd come back into the bedroom to find her on the floor and unconscious after going to start his truck. He'd almost lost her. He'd lost their son A few days later, he'd found her dying in their master bathroom. Peacefully asleep under the water in the bathtub, having taken almost all of sleeping pills to numb the pain of their son's death.

Looking out the window, darkness was falling and Ned hoped she wasn't planning on staying out all night. Katie hadn't done this since their first fight when they'd moved in together. He didn't even hear her come in, for once.

A towel over his shoulder, he was lost in making steaks and asparagus, her favorite. He knew if she presented this to her, he could convince her to eating and maybe even smile a little. Things and life could head into the right direction again. Finally.

Arms wrapped around his waist and Ned felt a her press into him. He stilled and just breathed her in, feeling the delicate touch of Katie's hands. He knew it was her. There wasn't anyone else in the world that could feel like her. Turning around, he looked down into her eyes, the ones that I could get lost into forever and gave them a smile. She returned it, but her eyes shined sadness instead.

"Ned..." She stuttered and smiled, the brightness reaching her eyes this time. "I want to move back into our room tonight."

He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

This was this best thing he'd heard in so long.

He turned the burned off before he backed them into the adjacent counter and pulled her for a kiss. His large hands resting on her waist. Her tank top riding up exposing her midriff to him, the scar was still present, less bruised and now starting to fade after she applied a cream every night.

Katie opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in with hers, dancing together. They kissed long and slow. He could feel her apology in the kiss and she could feel his forgiveness too.

She was saying sorry for how she reacted last night. To him asking her to come back in their room. For wanting his wife to be there for him. He wasn't the one to get emotional, but last night he had. He'd wanted to cry with her, to just lay in bed with her (even in the spare room) and she'd pushed him away again.

Pulling back from her, his eyes opened slowly as he looked down at her. "Only if you are ready..." He whispered, smiling at her.

"I am," she said.

"I have wanted this for weeks," he could cry right now and he knew he shouldn't be bottling up these feelings, but he held himself together. A tear spilled and she kissed him, wiping it away and she pulled back. "I love you Katie."

"I love you too. Always." She whispered.

"Dinner's almost done," he smiled. "Will you set the table for me?"

She nodded, going to the cupboard and grabbing the plates as he turned back to the stove.

This was just what they needed. A normal night in together. A definite step in the right direction.

* * *

After they finished dinner, they moved to the couch, enjoying a movie and another glass of wine.

"I've missed nights in like this with you," Ned smiled, grabbing blanket and covering his wife as she situated herself on top of him him as he stretched underneath her on the couch. Her head laid on his taunt stomach and he bent to kiss her forehead. "Remember the ones in the city? How many times had you messed around with me under that blanket on that old couch?"

"I missed nights like this too," she laughed, finishing her wine and setting the glass down. "More times than I can count on my hands. I wonder if they ever knew…"

"Probably not," he shrugged.

She nodded, smiling at him. "You know, I owe you an apology. For everything." She said.

"Katie," he shook his head at her. "You don't have to."

"Yes I do," she nodded, sitting up. "I've treated you terribly and all you've done is love and accept me. I abandoned you when you were hurting just as much as I was. It's not fair and I'm sorry."

"I forgave you a million times over," he cupped her cheek, kissing her lips briefly.

"And I'm lucky you did," she sighed, rubbing her nose against him. "You know, my stomach flexed this morning and... I thought it was like I felt him kick. He used to kick me awake every morning."

"I know, I remember," he whispered, finishing his glass of wine and placing it on the coffee table. "Babe, we don't have to do this right now."

"I know at the beginning I didn't want him. I was so scared at the thought of having a baby, of being a mother so early. And now all I want is to be one and hold our baby." She whispered, choking on her tears as they spilled down her cheeks. "I yelled at you and treated you like your opinion didn't matter. I never apologized truly for that, but you still forgave me."

"I know, I know baby." He moved and quickly hugged her, kissing her forehead. "I forgive you. I love you."

"I really thought it was meant to be," she sobbed and grasped him closer. "I thought he was meant to be."

"Me too Katie," his tears fell into her hair and he laid back with her, rubbing her side.


	14. Katie Knows

**A/N: After a long night, Katie always knows just what Ned needs… A time after Arrow, but before Asher and Scott. Enjoy! Xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie's eyelids were just growing heavy when the sound of the mattress creaking and a muffled mewl roused her from the brink of sleep. She blinked rapidly before she carefully tucked in her elbow, turning onto her side until she was staring straight at her husband.

From the slice of moonlight that filtered through the sheer curtains, she could barely make out Ned's silhouette.

She wished she could open a window to ease the stuffiness that clung to the air of the room, but that wasn't an option since it was winter and snowing very harshly outside.

"Hey," she whispered. "How was your shift?"

"Dead," Ned said and stretched his neck, stretching his arms above his head too. "It's always that was in a snowstorm, at least usually."

"Well that's good… I already worry enough about you getting shot again Ned." She met his eyes and she released a silent sigh of relief as he pulled her into his arms. Her body gave him warmth as the cold wind slapped against the glass. "You're freezing," she whispered to him. "Is the heater in your truck out or something?"

"It never warms up fast enough before I'm home." He sighed, shivering as he kissed her cheek. "I should probably get that looked at soon."

"Yeah, you should." She nodded and then yawned. "Well… goodnight love."

"Goodnight," he smiled at her, reaching down to kiss her.

She barely noticed the chill of his lips as his stubbled scraped against her skin. She loved the way his facial hair felt as they kissed, but Ned never kept it for long.

She turned back over and pulled Ned's arms around her, nestling into his body. He kissed the back of her head, her smell overtaking his senses. He needed sleep. They both did.

As time passed Ned continued to lie there, arms tucked around her body which was snug against him. All was quiet as he laid beside her, only the soft pitter patter of Stitches paws in the hallway.

He needed to get some sleep. As his eyes closed, his ears perked up when the sheets ruffled and he swore he heard a subdued moan as her body gradually relaxed, sinking back into his arms. He laid there, silent for a few moments, his brow furrowed curiously before he reached out to gently caress her shoulder but stopped short when he thought better of it.

"Katie? Are you awake?" He asked.

There was no answer. The only movement was that of the steady rise and fall of her side as she slept. Whatever had just happened, he must have imagined it. She was obviously fast asleep.

He retracted his hand but continued to stare longingly at the back of her head. His eyes traveled down the twists and curves of her loose hair and his fingers itched to reach out and run it through his hands. He finally built up enough nerve to reach out and cautiously toy with the ends of her hair, winding the silky strands around his fingers.

She inhaled deeply before she released a long, drawn out breath, the muscles of her back unwinding even more as though the weight of the world had just rolled off her shoulders. His eyes traveled along the outline of her side, taking in the subtle dip when he reached her waist. Even though she was wearing a thin nightgown and the sheet was resting just above her hip, the way the fabrics draped over her figure enhanced the slight curves she'd started to gain back since she'd lost so much weight after Charlie, causing himself to twitch. His hand trembled as he lifted it to ghost over the lines of her body, but he stopped himself again just before his fingertips made contact with her hip. He flexed his hand into a tight fist to prevent himself the temptation before begrudgingly withdrawing it back to his side. All he wanted to do was hold her, nothing more, but he wasn't sure if he'd wake her up.

He sighed wistfully and reached out to stroke her hair again, the only place on her body that he allowed himself to touch while she was asleep. However, he sucked in a breath and froze when she shifted, her body sliding across the mattress until she had laid herself against his chest. Beads of sweat began to form along his hairline and he clenched his jaw tight when her backside brushed up against his already semi-hardened length.

Her thigh was right against him.

The color drained from his face when she lifted a hand to rest atop her thigh, certain that she'd awake at any moment, but when she finally settled and her body went still once again, he slowly released a ragged breath and brought his arm down to rest along his side.

This wasn't the first time she'd inadvertently touched him when he was aroused. Once her breathing had returned to a steady, shallow rhythm, he began to shift his onto his side. He sucked in another breath when her hips shifted again, causing her backside to circle into his crotch. He bit back a groan as he impulsively rocked against her rear and then froze, almost certain that he'd woke her. But when she didn't move, he slowly exhaled before taking a serious of slow calming breaths to rein in his rapidly beating heart.

He wasn't sure how long he waited, it wasn't more than a minute but it felt like an eternity as his muscles began to ache from the tension.

Would she be mad if he woke her right now?

He grit his teeth when she moved yet again, but this time her hips twisted until the front of her body was facing him again, nuzzling her head beneath his chin until her forehead was resting against his chest. He almost lost it—in more ways than one—when she kicked a leg up to rest her knee along his outer thigh, causing her nightdress to glide up her smooth skin until it was barely covering her hips and backside. He couldn't contain his moan though as he lifted his head and his eyes darted down between their bodies, almost certain that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

It was no use.

Successfully extricating himself from her now was impossible, not that he really wanted to. His eyes screwed shut as he attempted to conjure up any and every vile imagine he could in hopes of willing away his now throbbing erection. He was already halfway there by the time he recalled the memory of his festering bullet wound, one that was guaranteed to make him lose all sense of arousal, but his eyes flung open when he felt something graze against the front of his pants.

He hesitated for moment before averting his eyes down to where he found the back of Katie's hand resting dangerously close to his crotch.

All he had to do was move an inch closer and she'd be touching him.

He mentally cursed himself as he shook his head. What was he even thinking?

The urge to pound his head against the pillow out of frustration was overwhelming, but he couldn't chance it, not when her entire body was practically flush against him, the soft flesh of her breasts grazing his bare chest as she breathed. His throat bobbed up and down slowly as he forced himself to swallow the invisible lump that had started to form. At this point, no amount of will power was going to save him.

The incessant need to jut his hips forward to relieve the building tension was slowly killing him, but he chastised himself at the selfish thought. No, he'd just have to wait it out. His breathing had increased dramatically so he focused first on getting it under control. He closed his eyes once again, but it was getting increasingly harder to ignore the now almost painful throbbing of his cock and the moisture that had begun to seep through the front of his pants.

Ned remained surprisingly still as his mind raged on with his inner turmoil, his fingers twitching with need to just reach over and pull her closer to him, to buck his hips up against her thigh and feel the warmth that his body was desperately craving.

But when he felt the warmth of her hand cup his length, his eyes flew open and he gasped out loud, searching the room recklessly before settling his gaze atop her head. Then her hand began to move as she slid her palm up and down with slow deliberate strokes.

"K-Katie?" He pulled back slightly in search of her face, but her head was still tucked tightly into his chest away from view. But from the sound of her soft whimpers, he was certain she was awake. "Uh…wh-what are you doing?"

"You had a long day," she moaned, turning to look at him. "So tense and boring. You can't sleep."

"We both have to be up early for work tomorrow," he cleared his throat and his body shuddered as she squeezed his erection.

When her leg that was resting against his thigh curled in to pull his lower body closer, he cursed out loud. Her strokes began to increase in speed and he felt her lips press to his chest, her warm breath seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

His eyes screwed shut when her fingers curled and her teasing strokes turned more desperate, her fingertips raking across his bulge. The friction of the fabric against his sensitive skin was starting to get to him but he didn't dare say a word for fear that she'd stop if he did, that she'd come to her senses and leave him like this, wound up and unsatisfied.

However, all his concerns vanished when she gripped him firmly, making her intentions quite clear. There was no doubt in his mind; she knew exactly what she was doing. His eyelids flung open again as her free hand pushed against his chest causing him to flop over onto his back. He looked down and let out a stifled groan when he caught sight of her nipples peeking out from beneath her nightdress. When he lifted his gaze to her face, he was met with a pair of earnest yet determined eyes.

She inched her hand up to the waistband of his pants and instead of struggling with the double knot as he'd expected, she impatiently dipped her hand beneath and ran her fingers through the course hair before grabbing hold of the base of his erection. His mouth hung open as he propped himself up onto his elbows to watch in disbelief, his eyelids heavy with want and his head spinning almost out of control. Her grip was firm, her palm running up and down the full length of his hardness at a slow and maddening pace.

The feeling was overwhelming, way more intense than what he'd ever imagined her hand to feel like wrapped around him, but his face twisted in pain when her urgent tugs began to chaff. As if sensing his discomfort, she released him and he watched with rapt fascination as she brought her hand to her mouth.

Her tongue darted out as she lapped at her palm, generously coating it before delving back into the tent of his pants.

"Katie," he groaned, his eyes closing for a second.

He reopened them as his hands slowly roamed over her nightgown, taking in the peaks and valleys beneath the fabric. He scrunched some in his hand and let out a sharp breath when her hands began to explore his back. He grew bolder at her touch, slipping his hand beneath the nightgown, pulling the flimsy straps down over her torso and down to her hips. His nails scraped over her skin.

She let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her and letting him roll her down onto her back. Her fingers tangled in his hair. She felt his growing erection pressed against her, eliciting a soft gasp.

"Ned…" She panted.

"You did this to me…" He brushed his lips over hers again, bucking into her, pressing his erection into her hip.

"Yes. I did," she mewled, his fingers hooking her gown and pulling it down and sliding it over her legs.

His mouth met hers again. Hands groped and caressed, touching and teasing. Testing. Instinct took over. Bodies slick with sweat moved together.

He met her with a thrust, her hands going to his hair, grasping it enough to pull his mouth to hers. After kissing him he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling. He quickly moved with her, her hips meeting him, ever so gently.

Everything else disappeared.

There was only Katie. His Katie and him. Together. As one.

Her nails dug into his bare back, bringing him back to reality, it enhanced the fact that there was nothing else in the world but them. She gasped his name as he sped up, thrusting deeper, and when she clenched around him it took everything within him to not come.

Moments later he finally did, after several moments of loud breathing, swallowing moans with kisses, gripping hands to enhance the tension keep his momentum down, it was her chanting his name to him.

It was such a soft plea, almost like a prayer, as she said his name, over and over again, her breath tickling his ear. He buried his face into her neck again, willing his breath to come back to him. He felt her body slowly start to relax, and then he gently pulled himself from her, ignoring the fact that it felt like he'd lost the other half of himself as he did so.

"Think you can sleep now?" She whispered, running her hands over his face which was slick with sweat.

"Yeah," he whispered, his voice hoarse. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing a few of his damp locks off his forehead. His smile was threatening to split his face as he grabbed hold of her wrist to pull her down to him. "Come here. Let's sleep like this."

He opened his arms to her and she didn't hesitate to fall into them. As he wrapped his arms around her frame, she rested the side of her face against his still heaving chest, every inch of her body pressing into his. This time he didn't hesitate when he brought his hand to her head, tracing down her braid and removing her hair tie when he reached the end. Her fingertips traced idle patterns onto his arm as he worked his through her hair, combing out her braid into long flowing waves.

His movements stilled once his mind finally surfaced from his blissful daze. "Um, Katie?"

"Mmmhmm?" she mumbled, her voice hinting at the desire for sleep.

"Did I wake you because I didn't mean to…" He stuttered, hoping she'd catch on to his meaning.

She chuckled softly as she traced over his chest hair. "You didn't wake me… I mean, I felt you, but I was having a pretty sexy dream about you too."

His eyes widened. So he hadn't imagined things earlier. The rustling of the sheets and her quiet moans had definitely not been a nightmare. The mental imagine of Katie dreaming about him so heavily to the point of waking herself up just to be with him sent shivers down his spine and he could already sense the stirring of his cock again against his leg. Damn it. How was he supposed to fall asleep now?

"I was gawking over how sexy that nightgown you had on," he moaned, kissing her forehead. "You just looked… so good Katie."

He could feel her smile against him as she chuckled again and she resumed tracing patterns onto the underside of his forearm. "I love you for finding me so sexy," she whispered. "I hope you think of me.." He nodded, agreeing with her as he looked down at her again, kissing the tip of her nose. She buried her face into his shirt and inhaled deeply as she spoke, her words muffled by the fabric. "Oh good...I think about you all the time when you work late."

"Sometimes if I'm too tense and need to take a moment at work… I'll look at those polaroid's you used to send me back when you lived in the city." He told her, a smug grin on his face. "And the ones from when I was in Georgia."

"I didn't even know you still had those…" She laughed and then kissed him playfully. "I'm glad you still put them to good use and they aren't just dusting away"

"You just look so good Katie, all the time." He groaned, kissing her. "Then and now."

"Good night, Ned," she whispered before placing a chaste kiss to his chest, apparently content with falling asleep right where she was, her body still draped on top of him. "I love you so much."

A smug smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands finding a home at the small of her back. "Night, Katie," he whispered before burying his face into her hair and kissing her head lightly. "I love you too."

Pleasantly enough, sleep found him quite quickly after that.


	15. Exhaustion and Kissing on the Couch

**A/N: Early Ked because I had a little thought... after I was rereading Meowser Clancy's Write On Me on A03. Based on the engagement announcement barbecue. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie's cheeks were stiff from smiling all evening at the cameras and kissing Ned on and off all night. They'd hardly gotten anytime together tonight, both having to sneak kisses in the kitchen in-between answering everyone's questions about their plans as a couple, as a soon to be married couple now that they were engaged.

Ned stood beside her as they said goodbye to the last guests, Ned's mother and step-father. His hands were at his sides as she hugged his parents goodbye and closed the door behind them.

"That's the last of everyone," she said, exaggerating her exhaustion with a wipe of her brow. "I'm going to lay down."

She plopped on the couch, using her brother as a pillow for her legs and he didn't mind, only continuing to kill zombies on the television. Melinda had recently moved his play station downstairs, so she could manage how long he was playing each day.

"Is there space for me?" Ned asked, leaning down to kiss his fiance's head.

"Always," she gave him a small smile and moved up, letting him slip in behind her. "You settled?"

"Yeah," he moved a little and adjusted his body before she moved back over him, her back settling against his chest.

He kissed her cheek this time, enjoying the warmth of her body as she relaxed against him. Things have been blissful between Ned and Katie these past few weeks. Besides their engagement last Tuesday, this is the closest they've ever been.

"Tonight was a lot longer than I thought it would be," he whispered plainly.

His hand reached over her body, tracing the skin of her knuckles gently; instantly her skin pebbled. His fingers traced a line up her arm, curving up her shoulder to the strap of her dress.

"Yeah, lots of talking." She muttered, her eyes still closed. "

"And eating," he said, kissing her temple.

"Mhmm," she hummed, turning her body to lay on top of him, his hand moving down to palm her ass now that he can. "Don't forget all the photos."

"Katie?" Melinda called for her daughter and Katie sighed, knowing she'd always help her mother no matter how tired she was.

"I'm coming," she muttered and climbed off Ned almost instantly, straightening her dress and sideswiping her hair into a quick ponytail with the band on her wrist before leaning down to kiss Ned. "I love you."

He met her halfway, sitting up next to Aaron. He kissed the bridge of her nose, the corner of her mouth, her chin and the edge of her jaw and then he was kissing her. It started off like the other kisses, gentle and chaste, supposed to be quick, but his arm reached around to hold her closer and pulled her into his lap again, his other hand gently rubbing her cheekbone.

Aaron cleared his throat, causing her to look over for a second. "You're a better door than window Katie," Aaron laughed.

She pushed on her brother's face and kissed Ned again, harder this time, almost letting him smack her ass as she felt him palm her ass cheeks. His tongue darted out, traced the seam of her lips and then he sucked gently on her bottom lip. That was when she moaned. Just a little, but it was enough to get Aaron to shut his game off and go upstairs.

Ned was kissing her and she was kissing him back, grinding against him now as he lightly tapper her ass now that they were alone, until her mom walked in.

"Katie, I need your help carrying the tables to the garage." Melinda cleared her throat, walking into the living room, her ponytail still swinging behind her head when she stopped walking. She laughed "Oh, you got sidetracked. I see."

"Okay, I'm coming." She said and pulled away from Ned, standing and patting his cheek. "I need to you to stop now as much as I didn't want you to."

"Okay, sorry." He whispered, stealing another peck and squeezing her hands. "For distracting you."

"It's okay. I love you," she laughed, walking away from him.

"Love you too," he settled into the couch.

"Sorry," she apologized, not completely sincere. Not even in the slightest bit.

"No, it's understandable." Melinda laughed, winking. "It happens."

"Yeah, it does." She blushed, touching her lips as they walked off the deck and to the tables, picking one up together.

"I know it does," Melinda's cheeks flushed as Jim passed, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Hey, you good mom?" She asked, stopping.

"Yeah, sorry." Melinda laughed. "Your father's disgusting and likes to distract me with his hands whenever he walks past me."

"I heard that!" Jim yelled as he pulled the cover over the grill. "I take offense."


	16. Dirty Break Room Sex

**A/N: I honestly don't know where this came from, but it came forward for some reason lol. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was way too hot out, but Katie was used to it. It was mid July, almost her birthday and that always came with a usual heat wave in Grandview.

But it was the usual day for Katie Banks. She didn't even make it halfway back home before she decided to turn around and head back into town. She was tired, achy, had sweat in too many uncomfortable places and an itch she wanted to scratch.

She'd just dropped both her children off at summer school and wanted to be using this time to have a moment alone with her husband. He was working and she knew she shouldn't bother him, but she also knew that no one would really mind if she dropped by.

Everyone loved her at the station.

After parking her car across the street she looked at herself in the mirror, wishing that she'd wore something a little cuter and flirter than a romper and sandals, but it was just so damn hot out hot out. She didn't want to sweat to death in a pencil skirt, even if they made her legs look like treats for Ned to lick.

Thinking of how to surprise her husband, she hummed to herself, reaching down to pull her panties off, tucking them in her close fist. This was for sure to get Ned going. To maybe even be a little bit of influence over him if he did say he was busy.

She walked across the street and through the precinct doors, walking straight to his desk. He was adjacent to Scott, who was also hard at work, peeling through a case file just like Ned was.

"Find anything that pops out at you?" Ned asked, running his fingers through his hair, he went to loosen his tie as he stood up, bumping into Katie. "Oh, sorry miss. I didn't see you there."

"Hi," she smiled at her husband, who grinned and kissed her cheek once he saw it was her.

"Hey you!" He slipped his arm around her waist. "Did we make plans for something this morning? Because I was probably still dead asleep and totally forgot if we did."

"No. I just dropped the kids off at the school and thought I'd drop by and say hi." She said, moving past him and slipping her panties in his pants pocket, sitting down in his desk chair. She crossed her legs in her romper, her legs dangerously long and bare to him.

"I was just about to go grab my lunch from the fridge if you want to join me." He cleared his throat, watching the way her legs moved, knowing she tucked something in his pocket.

He reached to his pocket, feeling the flimsy material that he knew had to be lace. What would she put in his pocket that was lace?

He chuckled, knowing exactly what she was here for. If she wanted him to give it to her, that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I'd love too," she stood, kissing him. "I wonder what you delicious lunch you have."

"I wonder as well," he laughed, knowing she'd made it for him this morning along with the kids' lunches.

She always did.

They entered the back room, the door swinging closed behind them, which he locked before pulling her panties from his pocket.

"Nice touch," he laughed, stuffing them back into his pocket. "I'll enjoy keeping these."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sat on top of table as he grabbed his lunch from the fridge.

He peeled the belt from his pants and threw it aside, stepping closer to her.

"So you don't wanna have sex?" He asked, eyebrows raised, eyes turned on her, hands just touching her thighs as he spread them.

"I never said that," she grinned, pulling him closer. "But those are my favorite pair. One of them, anyway."

He grinned, pulling them from his pocket, "then I bet you'd do a lot to get them back."

She nodded, reaching for them. "I would."

"How much?" He asked, pulling them away from her as he moved his hips between her legs, moving his pants down. "What would you do? How far would you go?"

"All the way," she breathed, eyes alight with mischief, grabbing them from his hand.

"You act as if I could ever say no to you," he kissed her, her hands coming up to cup his cheek as she laughed, panties still in her hand.

"I know," she smiled, kissing his nose, his cheek, his chin. "Now come on... I'm dying here. I want you to screw me."

"Always, my wife." He kissed her, shoving aside her romper and pushing into her.

She bit back a moan, and he did too, knowing they had to be quiet. His co-workers were right outside that door.

He clawed the romper from her shoulders, until her breasts were bared and her bra was free enough to be tossed to the floor. After feeling her bra be taken off, she thought he was heading to her breasts, but he stopped and kissed her stomach. She'd always been thin and athletic, her routine in the gym, although stressful and annoying, was easy to get back into, but age and two pregnancies have left her with a little extra weight around her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his lips pausing to touch her C-section scar. "You've always been beautiful." He brought his face to hers, kissing her lips. "Sorry, I got a little distracted. I was heading here." He took her left nipple in his mouth, and she closed her eyes with a moan.

This was what she desperately needed. With all of her time being spent with their kids now that summer had begun, she hadn't realized how much time she'd neglected herself from Ned. He'd taken more shifts, like he always did in summer and hadn't noticed, but she had.

She gripped his shoulders as he moved to her other breast. As he swirled his tongue slowly around the nipple, running his teeth against it, she sighed, her head lying against the back wall, eye closing as she clutches at the back of his head.

She loved to run her fingers through his loose, messy hair, which he constantly failed to fix when he ran his hands through it at work. She never failed to marvel at how soft it was, and of course, she loved to pull it at times like these.

"I need you to do me now," she moaned, catching his attention. "You can ravish me later when you're not on the clock."

He pulled her flush to him, positioning her leg over his shoulder as he pushed into her, and she remembered how much she liked this angle. Remembering when they'd broke this table and had to buy a new one, twice. As he thrusted harder and deeper, she found herself hurtling toward the brink.

God, she'd missed him.

Missed this. Missed them. The daily skin to skin contact. Her name falling off his lips in a heat passion. Dirty break room sex at the station. They were back and better than ever. Not that they weren't before, but they didn't realize how much they'd missed each other. How much they'd neglected themselves by overworking.

"Oh god, I'm going to come again," she gasped, kissing his neck.

"Good," he said, thrusting lower, changing the angle for her. "I've missed you. I'm taking this weekend off. It's about us and our kids. We need this."

"Yes," she couldn't agree more, kissing him happily. "That's perfect."

But as she declared the three words, he plunged back into her with such force that she couldn't stifle the cry that tumbled off her lips. "Katie, shh." He pressed his mouth to hers, quieting her. "God, the guys will never let me hear the end of it again if they hear us again. Let alone the looks from Scott and he's my best friend and the man's walked in on how many times?"

His grip was so firm on her waist, yet his gaze held nothing but love and thus and it ignited a fire deeper than she ever could've imagined. As he continued to thrust into her, he changed the angle so subtly that it filled her to the hilt, and with each snap of his hips, it grew bigger and bigger. Her eyes rolled back, the tension building in her belly, and she groped his hair as another scream bubbled in her throat.

"I feel you baby," he whispered, his mouth at her neck. "You're close aren't you?" She stared down at him and shook her head yes. A wicked smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Think we can come together?" He gasped, marking her neck as she bobbed her head again. "Good. Come with me, Katie."

And with a few last thrusts, he slammed his pelvis up as she rolled her hips down and the coil snapped, her orgasm pushing through her. She panted against his mouth, bringing it to hers, relishing the feel of him pulsing inside her, his warmth flooding her while his body trembled beneath her as he rode out his own climax.

"Mmm… I love you so much," He kissed her slowly until she gently pushed him away and wrapped her arms around his neck off the bed.

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing him once more. "Will you be home in time for supper?"

"I'm off at four," he nodded and set her down, handing her, her bra instantly, meeting her with another kiss.

"Good. I can't wait." She nodded, pulling the bra back on.

He carefully redressed, letting her fix his tie so that he could kiss her again.

"You're beautiful," he said, fixing the strap of her romper. "I'll see you later."

"Thank you," she kissed him again, going to unlock the door. "You first."


	17. Finally Moved In

"Last box!" Katie grinned, tossing it to Ned, who caught it and broke it down. "Finally, we are completely moved in."

She glanced around their new home. An orange living room that opened up into an grey dining room and connecting white kitchen with thankfully, almost all new appliances except the dishwasher. That thing was like a century old. There was even an island, which was Katie's favorite part. She couldn't wait to cook some delicious food in there.

There was something missing from the living room and dining room that would tie them together, but she didn't want to say anything to Ned. It wasn't that bad. They could deal with it for another month until things slowed down.

He was just so busy with work at the police station and she was helping out her mom at the store while going to summer courses to complete her degree. Even though it was summer, they had a packed schedule. Like always. With their wedding being just a month prior, it was nice for them to just finally be settled. To cross something off their list and not have to worry about it. Home improvements were not at the top of the list right now.

They had other things to worry about. Like the baby she was carrying. It was so unplanned. Definitely not in their timeline right now. Maybe two years, but now? She was still in school for God's sake, but they were managing. Only their parents and Hannah knew, well and Aaron too, but that was an accident and he wouldn't tell anyone besides maybe his girlfriend and she wouldn't say anything either.

She was met with her husband's gaze as he walked over to her, wiping all of her worries away. He loved her and their baby. They would be okay. How did she get so lucky?

She was married to her dream man, who loved her unconditionally. She was going to school and on track to graduate in just a few months. While she may be three months pregnant and they'd gotten married a week ago, they'd manage.

Her heart beat at a faster pace as he came closer, kissing her cheek. His smiling green eyes resonated through her, holding so much love for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, loving the feel of his hands pulling her in.

He smelt so good, the smell of his body wash present against his neck as she tucked herself deeper inside his arms. He was warm and so inviting.

God, she loved him.

"I love you too," he said, turning slightly to toss his keys in the bowl by the door, his badge glimmering in the summer sun cast from the windows. He was still dressed in his blue button up and black tie. Work attire.

What a goof. He even made it in the bowl.

His words came to her last and she smiled, realizing she must have said the words she thought out loud. If not, he loved her.

"I love you more," she plopped on the couch, opening her laptop and signing on, typing away on the keyboard.

"Already back to work I see," Ned said, coming to sit by her, kissing her head.

"Just going to check to see if anyone has RSVP'd to the Evite I sent out about our housewarming party this weekend," she said, looking over at him. "Yep! Called it. First two RSVPs: mom and dad."

She couldn't wait for the party this weekend, for everyone to see their completed house and how happy she was with Ned. They were so happy. They shared the same last name. They were living blissfully together and married. She couldn't believe it.

Her twelve year old self was totally freaking out right now.

Ned and Katie freaking Banks. Married. Boom.

"Okay, don't hate me but I think the walls in here should be a lighter color." Ned pointed out, looking around the room, arms crossed.

She grinned, her fingers stopping as she looked over at him. He noticed the difference too. "Oh my god,

yes. I was thinking the same thing too, but I didn't want to say anything." She sighed.

"I know. We want it to be perfect. Let's repaint this afternoon," he grinned, winking at her. There was a moment of silence as he faced her completely. "Eggshell or matte?" He asked, his tone changed. He leaned forward onto the couch.

"Eggshell," she hummed, closing her laptop. She bit her lip, feeling his fingers brush over her shoulders, just barely touching her. "And can I just say... you sound so sexy when you talk home decor."

She walked closer to him, winding around the couch slowly. Her grin grew on her face slowly as his hands first touched her, pulling her waist to his. It was a quick change, but she was used to his games.

"Oh yeah?" He kissed her lips once, pulling back and leaving her wanting more.

"Mhmm," she hummed, grasping his hands and giggling like a child as they swayed closer together.

"Cause I was thinking about a mirror..." He kissed her again, pulling back to speak. "In the entryway..."

"Oh my... keep talking Ned." She giggled softly, her body hot against his. God she wanted him. And he wanted her. "What else?"

"What about a bowl of lemons?" He whispered, guiding her backwards.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head quickly. She was good at that. Getting him undressed. He was good at doing it to her too.

Her backside pressed against the back of the couch as they kissed again, her hands brushing up on his face. There was a hint of stubble that rubbed against her palms. She loved when he hadn't shaved in a few days, and by the looks and feel, he hadn't shaved since their wedding day.

"Uh-huh," she moaned as he reached between her legs to pick her up. "Anything else?"

"Oh and that table you've mentioned to me a million times that your mom keeps in the back office for whatever reason," he carried her to their room, laying her down on the bed. "She mentioned to me that she wanted to get rid of it. I think it would be a nice pop of color after I restain it in the garage."

"Oh god, you're such a hot handyman," she keened against him, loving his ideas so much right now that it was turning her on even more. She kissed him again, this time adding a little more tongue, exploring his mouth as much as he let her. "Just take your pants of right now," she purred, pulling back from his for a second, needing to catch her breath anyway.

"Oh they're coming off," he said and she snickered, her hand covering her mouth as he pulled his belt wildly from his trousers and threw them on the floor, making a scene of it.

Ned was such a goof, but he was her goof of a husband and that's what she loved most about him. He brought both of his hands to her jaw, cupping her face as he kissed her, her hands going to his pants, unbuttoning and pushing them down, leaving him in just his boxers.

She suddenly pulled back, looking at him as her brow furrowed. "Oh, shoot, my dad's gonna be here soon!" She muttered, breaking the moment.

"So no?" He pulled back, his eyes softening.

"So, hurry!" She squealed, kissing him again.

He fell back down on her, his arms bracing the bed on either side of her as his lips claimed her neck. She wrapped her legs around him, her lips nibbling at his neck in response. His attention moved down, his fingers pulling open her top and throwing it to the floor, his tongue licking between her breasts.

She kept his head there, her fingers combing through his hair. His teeth pulled her bra down to reveal her nipple, laving his tongue around one before he reached behind her, his hand sliding up her back and unclasping it. He threw it to the ground as his lips met the curve of her other breast, and he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her nipple, giving it a gentle bite.

She arched against him, pressing her breast harder into his mouth, and his fingers grasped her jeans, yanking them down her hips and leaving them at her knees for her to kick off.

"Perhaps you would like my attention... down here?" he said, releasing her nipple from his mouth as his hand traveled down between her legs, disappearing into her panties. "Mmm, Katie... so delightfully ready for me like always."

He pressed his forehead against hers as he rubbed his fingers against her, then kissed her as he pushed his fingers into her, closing his eyes at the way she felt. He never forgot the way she felt around him. Her legs sprawled over the bed as he moved lower, kissing her toned stomach as she glanced over at the clock.

Her father was going to be here in roughly thirty minutes. That was plenty of time, right?

"You're distracted," he muttered, stopping his hand as he started to pull back.

"No," her voice was needy as her body begged for him to bring her to a release. "I was just seeing how much time we had until my dad's gonna be here." She grasped his face, pulling him closer for another kiss. "I want you."

"I want you too," he groaned. "How long do we have?"

"Enough time," she nodded, kissing him. She gave a long, low moan, as his fingers moved inside her dagain. She was almost there.

"Katie," he whispered, briefly taking her earlobe between his teeth, "Come for me..."

"Mmm Ned," she gasped breathlessly.

Her head was thrown back,and he placed a trail of soft kisses along the arch of her throat as his fingers slowed their rhythm inside her, eventually coming to a stop as her spasms tapered out. Her brows were still puckered, her mouth slightly open as she panted, and when he no longer felt her spasm around him, he gently withdrew his fingers.

"Your orgasm face is the same as your about-to-sneeze face," he whispered playfully, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

She gave a half smile and huffed once, too breathless to actually laugh. She waved her hand in defeat and smiled, hearing the front door open.

"Katiebug?" her father called out and Ned grabbed her bra and shirt, which were barely hanging on the corner of the bed, handing them to her. "You here?"

"Raincheck for you?" She whispered to him as he kissed her, pulling her close for a moment.

"Yes," he winked.

"This is why," she muttered, pointing to her still flat stomach and he rolled his eyes. For entering her second trimester, she hadn't felt much different since she was let out of the hospital. She'd been sick for the first few weeks, but now that had evened out and other than that she hadn't felt anything or gained any weight. Not in her stomach anyway. Her hips had widened a little, but so had her mother's when she was first pregnant. "Be right down dad!" She called out, pulling her bra on as quickly as it came off before sliding her shirt and shorts on as well. "Like five seconds."

She left her panties on the floor, winking at him as she fixed her hair and kissed his cheek, running to the stairs. Somehow, she was dressed and just as beautiful as before, while he struggled to pulled his pants on the right way sometimes. God, he loved her.


	18. Different Beds

**A/N: Because there was a time when Jim didn't want Ned to sleep in the same bed as Katie haha. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned heard the yelling from Katie's room in the cabin and began moving before he was fully awake. He was sleeping in the couch, rubbing his eyes as he climbed the stairs.

Jim had made him sleep on the couch after he found them in the backseat of her car. They'd snuck off when everyone else went down to the beach for some alone time, but Jim and Melinda had come looking and found them.

Katie had been straddling him, her bathing suit top recently pushed to the side, his mouth attached her breast. Her father hadn't taken the sight very well.

It was dark in her room when he slipped in. He made his way to her bed, her cries guiding him as he went.

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I'm here, Katie. I'm here."

Silently and slowly, she pulled him close for a soft kiss to make sure that he was really there. "I couldn't breathe," she gasped, looking at him. "I was drowning."

"I'm here," he whispered, kissing her head and just cradling her. "Let's just get your heart rate down and breathe."

She held onto him a little tighter, pressing her face into his chest. He was so warm. She hated that her dad had made them sleep in separate rooms. They were adults. They were in a committed and honest relationship. They should of be able to sleep together in the same bed.

He laid down with her, pulling her closer to his chest. She rolled into his body, his hand at her back. She kissed his side and he rubbed her side.

"Was it a ghost?" He asked, feeling that her pulse had finally calmed.

"I don't know," she answered, talking softly. She was still crying silently, the tears dampening his shirt. "It was a lot to take in. I was running off a dock, diving into the lake and then I was in the middle, trapped in a current that was pulling me down. I couldn't catch my breath and I choked on all this water." Her body tensed as she remembered, holding him tightly as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I could just feel the wind on my fingertips as I got sucked down more and more."

"I hate that you go through this," he pressed his lips to her forehead again and again. He rubbed warmth into her, feeling how cold she was under the light blanket. It was freezing in her room, despite being humid in every other room. "Drowning is a terrible way to die."

"You've always talked so much about wanting to have my gift... it has its bad sides Ned." She sighed, wiping her tears away. "I have to tell my mom in the morning before one of the little kids get affected. We have cross this ghost over pronto."

He pulled back a fraction and looked into her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

He didn't need any more prompting. He pressed his mouth more firmly against hers. His hands slowly roamed over her shirt, taking in the peaks and valleys beneath the fabric. He scrunched some in his hand and let out a sharp breath when her hands began to explore his back. He grew bolder at her touch, slipping his hand beneath the shirt. His nails scraped over her skin.

She let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He felt his growing erection pressed against her, eliciting a soft gasp.

"Ned," she grinned against his neck, kissing him there. "We can't. We're lucky if anyone didn't wake up when I yelled when I woke up earlier."

"I want you," he purred against her neck, his tongue licking over her collarbone.

His saliva was warm on her neck as she keen against him.

"Maybe we can sneak off in the morning," her lips pressed into a fine line as she thought. "We could take a walk... I'm not opposed to finding a nice grassy secluded spot..."

"That sounds nice," he breathed. "But I want you right now... and after earlier was ruined, please? Can we?" He brushed his lips over hers again. "This may be the only chance we have. We could die before tomorrow."

She laughed at his antic, kissing his nose. "I guess you're right. It would be nice to get off after earlier."

"All I could think while your dad was scolding was about that first time." He trailed off, looking at her. "And maybe every time after too."

"Me too," she admitted, her cheeks flushing.

This time there's no hesitation when he captured her lips in a kiss this time.

She kissed him back eagerly, twisting around so she was almost in his lap, but her laid her down on her back, sliding on top of her. His hands were everywhere – in her hair, on her neck, beneath her shirt on the bare skin of her back. It's one of those kisses: the kind that curls her toes and warms her from head to foot. He hovered over her, trailing kisses down her throat, over her collarbone.

"When I'm working, I think about this," he said in a rush, pulling her shirt down to uncover more skin, latching his lips onto her nipple. "Especially when it gets to be too much, I just think about how good it is to feel your bare skin under my fingers. To hear your breath shake and your quiver. And my mind is clear to think after that."

She squeezed her thighs around him in answer, and he pressed his hips down to hers with a groan. She could feel how hard he was. He sat back abruptly and pulled off his shirt. She did the same. His eyes grew a fraction darker as he drank in the sight of her breasts.

"I'll never stop marveling at how beautiful you are," he just barely finished his sentence before his mouth was on her breast, his tongue laving over the peak of her nipple. Her head dropped back against the pillow and she moaned, her fingers grasping at the back of his head, running through his thick, soft hair. He moved his mouth to her other breast, and his hand slid up to replace it, rolling the hard bud between his fingers.

"Keep – keep doing that," she gasped, feeling the flame deep in her belly ignited. Instead, he moved his hand down between her legs, rubbing at her center through the fabric of her legging. Her hips bucked up into his hand, but it's not enough. "Please Ned," she whined.

With one last hard suck, he moved his mouth off her nipple and focused on removing what remains of her clothes. He tugged the leggings off of her one leg at a time, pressing a kiss to her ankle.

His eyes widened when he rolled her panties down over her thighs, kicking them off onto the floor, leaving myself completely bare before him.

"I want to feel every part of you," he mumbled against the crook of her neck, his hands running up and down her as he attempted to do just that. He moved his hand back down, sliding his fingers through her wet, slippery folds, and all coherent thought left her. "You're so wet," he breathed, and pushed one finger into her, just to the knuckle. She squirmed under his touch, too keyed up to speak.

He pushed another finger in and unravelled her slowly, adding a third after a few lazy thrusts. Her fingers clench around the bedsheets, desperate for something to tether her to the earth.

He removed his hand from her, licking his fingers clean. She suddenly felt hollow without his fingers inside her and wiggled her hips closer to him, but he only brought his lips to her neck, his hands exploding over her stomach, up her sides to cup her breasts. She groaned, pulling desperately at the pants still buttoned around his hips.

"Take them off," she told him.

Ned quickly pushed his pajama pants down his hips, baring himself to her. "Ooh, Katie's getting demanding. I like it when you get all bossy," he breathed as he kneeled before her, grabbing a condom from his wallet. He rolled it on as she rose to meet his lips with a kiss. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," she whispered against him, pulling him flush against her.

He was hard and pressed against her stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped when he grabbed her by the hips and rolled onto his back, pulling him on top of him.

She felt so exposed, straddling him like this, her entire body all on display above him. She felt his eyes over every inch of her, memorizing her. As he'd promised her he'd do by the end of summer. With a deep breath, she sunk down onto him slowly, moaning as he filled her.

Bracing her hands on his chest, he lifted herself a little before dropping her hips to his. She'd never rode someone before. Toby hadn't been into it. Was she doing it right?

Her body seized as she continued to move, something new rattling through her. "Oh," she gasped, kissing his lips, her mouth dropping open against him. "Oh yes... Ned."

He thrusted upwards as she stalled, sliding further into her this time. It nearly knocked the air from her lungs as he filled her again – it felt so deep. His breath came quick and shallow, his eyes trained on the spot where they were joined. He watched himself disappear inside of her, over and over. The thought of it sent another wave of pleasure shivering through her and she can't stop the little moan that escaped her throat. Her breath caught and jumped in her throat as his head lulled back.

The noise she made seemed to draw him to her, and he gripped her hips tightly as he began to gently thrust up into her at a quicker pace. "Katie," he choked out against her neck, marking her with his teeth and grasping her ass. "Oh, fuck, you feel so good."

His words encouraged her and she started to move a little faster, a little harder, her breasts bouncing against his chest. He slid his hands up to palm her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"Ned," she gasped, and for a reason he couldn't explain, he loved it. He loved to hear her say his name like that. He heard her fall backwards as she moaned, low and breathy. "Yes... there. Right there."

"Katie," he purred back, pushing up to lay her on top of her, thrusting himself deeper inside her at the new angle. He dominated her, pushing her deeper into the bed. This felt incredible and when her eyes squeezed shut, she knew he felt it, too. Trying to hold back a loud moan, she lifted her head enough to kiss him. They kissed in time with the rhythm of their hips, straining against one another, their tongues dipping into one another's mouths. She'd never felt this alive, this electric. "I'm gonna come," he groaned into her mouth, bucking up into her with a hard thrust.

"Not yet," she plead, panting against his cheek. "I need a little more Ned."

She wanted to come with him inside of her tonight. In this moment, it felt like the most important thing in the world. Somehow he seemed to understand what she wanted.

"Touch yourself," he breathed.

She hesitated. "What?"

"The way I've touched you before, I want you to now." She sat upright as he guided one of her hands to the spot between her legs. "I want to watch you you touch yourself while I keep going."

She shuddered as her finger brushed against her center, and she made herself press harder, rubbing firm circles. "Oh," she gasped, startled, and let her head lull back over her shoulders as he started to move in her once more.

"Oh Katie," he groaned loudly, his fingers digging into her hips. "I want – I wanted you so bad…" He thrusted up into her harder and she cried out wordlessly in response. "I love you.

"I love you so much Ned," she mewled, the sound must egg him on because he began plunging into her from below, over and over and it felt so good So good that she didn't even know what's happening anymore. Like flames were licking up through her body, burning, tingling.

She yelled, high-pitched, as the pleasure shattered within her, her muscles contracting around him. He grasped her hips as he thrusted erratically. The pleasure curled through him, twisting, sparking, for longer than ever before. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him, groaning loudly against her neck as he pulsed, emptying himself into the condom.

They lay there, sticky and sweaty and panting. She didn't want to move. She never wanted to move. She felt his hand brush up the side of her and smiled against his arm, kissing the muscle and definition there.

"That was amazing," he murmured, taking a deep breath.

She let her eyes flicker to his and found him staring at her with a look that grounded her. If she could have that look from this man, then maybe they could do anything.

She kissed him again.

It was a new kiss, different than all the ones that have come before. There's a definite stirring low in her stomach, lazy and slow, but it's not quite like those kisses, either. It's a kiss that could go on forever, because there's nothing to stop them. Not even her parents, who were awake and lurking outside the door.


	19. Skype

**A/N: Throwback to a little story of mine called Lookin' In A Mirror. Set when Ned was at basic in Texas. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

If anything took away the awkwardness of initiating Skype sex, it was going without it for twenty seven days.

Ned had recently moved to enlisted himself, going off to Texas for basic training. He had been placed with two men that were also twenty six at first, but was switched when one of them decided to drop out of training. He was placed in a double room with an eighteen year old jock, Jason, whom he hated for many reasons.

Katie, however, hated Jason more somehow. Maybe it was because the kid had flat out refused Ned any privacy in their room. Sometimes he could be seen in the background of their G-rated video chats, glaring at the computer screen from across the small room. He even stayed at the barracks on the weekend, when you can actually leave without permission.

 _I think I actually hate him_ , Ned would text her late at night sometimes.

She had to agree with her husband on this. She hated him too and even though she didn't normally consider herself a violent person, it had been weeks since she'd had a minute alone with her husband and Katie nearly wanted to kill his roommate. But just when the feelings are paramount, she gets a new text message as Katie is getting for her daily run in her bedroom.

 _Jason's grandma broke her hip._

 _That's awful!_

 _Yes it is. But it means he's on leave for the week._

She couldn't be bothered with typing out anything after that, so she called him and he picked up after the first ring.

"You free tonight? Around six?" She asked, putting him on speaker as she pulled a tank top over head. "I promised myself that I'd run at least a mile today, otherwise I'd say we could right now.

"God yes, but I feel a little guilty for being so happy about this. He kept crying about his poor gammy." the phone crinkled and she heard him sigh. "I just feel so bad for him."

"We'll send flowers," Katie reasoned, nodding to herself in the mirror. She didn't even realize how bad it had been until the prospect of relief was right in front of her. Almost all of their interaction in the last month had been so sweet, so innocent, but she needed more to soothe her worried conscience. "And maybe some chocolates. Chocolates always help."

He facetimed her, seeing that she was fully dressed in her running shorts and tank top and pulling her hair into a high pony. She wasn't messing around.

"I wasn't kidding you know," she laughed, grabbing her phone and plugging earbuds in. "I'm going for a run. I need to get this weight off before someone asks me if I'm pregnant again."

"You're beautiful no matter what anyone else thinks," Ned reminded her, smiled.

"I know," she blushed, rolling her eyes at him. "Go busy yourself for an hour or two Ned. Shouldn't be that hard since I sent you your XBOX."

"Yeah. I guess I'll play some Madden or Fortnite," he sighed. "Love you."

"I love you too." She scoffed and hung up, going out the door and down the stairs to pull on her shoes.

* * *

They didn't waste any time that night after signing in to Skype. Soon Katie was leaning back in the headboard of their bed, completely naked, her long legs stretched out in front of her. She circled her nipple with her fingertip as she stared intently at the computer screen. Never in her life would she have imagined watching this to be such a massive turn on, but she loved it.

"I'd give anything for you to be here now, right in front of me and on your knees." He licked his lips as he stroked himself, and she was riveted by the sight. She arched her back a little, her hand fully cupping her breast now. She brought her other hand up from holding the computer on her knees, to her mouth and began tracing it with her fingertips before slipping them into her mouth; she could see the effect it had on him.

"I wish that, too," she said, and then, knowingly, went in for the kill. "I'd suck you dry."

He happily took the bait, his hand moving faster now, but he still maintained control. "Mm, you better

remember that when I'm home in a couple months."

Ned loved blow jobs. Not much of a surprise- he's a man, after all. But it's still a little shocking to her how much she loved giving them. She started to trail her fingers down her stomach, but she stopped right past her belly button and then moved back up. She could see his jaw clench in frustration but he wasn't going to beg just yet.

"I can't wait to see your mouth wrapped around me," he told her, his hand still working steadily. "Your lips wet and your eyes locked with mine." He swallowed thickly and she knew that as a sign that he was getting closer. "It's the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Her fingers danced back down her body to slowly tease them both, but again she stopped short. She's not quite wet and unlike Ned, she needed a lot more work to get there when he wasn't around.

"Keep talking," she muttered.

His mouth was always what got her going. He had a way with dirty words. She remembered that disgusting old saying about how a woman should be a lady in the parlor, a cook in the kitchen, and a harlot in the bedroom, and wondered what the male version would be for that, because that's so Ned. Best discovery ever.

"I plan on spending all of my time between your thighs," he promised. "I miss going down on you, Katie. The way you taste and smell, it drives me crazy."

She threw her head back, her entire body arching as she finally touched herself. Ned's completely focused on her now and he continued to speak to help her get there.

"I love getting you right on the edge of the bed, your feet on my shoulders…"

She could still hear him, but her eyes closed as she pictured his words. He usually had one hand wrapped around her thigh and the other resting palm down on her flat tummy to anchor her in place. When his head first dipped between her legs, her body tensed in anticipation. Then he licked upward as his nose nuzzled against her, and she fisted his hair with both hands and pulled and tugged in sync with his tongue.

Ned's nearly there, groaning out that he's not sure how much longer he can hold it in, but it's her turn now, so she reached for her side table, grabbing a present Ned had sent Hannah to buy for her.

A vibrator.

Something he'd never thought he'd have to buy his wife. She switched it on to her favorite mode and speed. It will only take a minute or so for her to finish from the first touch of it against her. She worked it in small circles and she could feel herself slowly building to a climax.

"Almost," she cried out, her thighs shaking in anticipation.

"Spread your legs wider, so I can see," Ned begged and she did even better. She moved the computer between her legs, giving him the perfect view up her body, and when she did, it's what made him come.

Then she'd cried out, too, a short time later and the vibrator feel to the floor as the wonderful, boneless feeling overtook her, but as soon as the lust cloud lifts, she always felt a little embarrassed by her position. She reached over for a blanket off her bed to cover herself and then brought the laptop back to rest on her knees, her back slumped against the headboard. Ned's still resting face first on his desk as he slowly recovered, and she laughed as she pulled the blanket up under her chin, suddenly freezing. "Are you okay?"

He made some sort of strangled sound before slowly lifting his head. "That thing can get you off in nanoseconds. It's crazy."

She glanced down at the vibrator, which had been getting quite a workout in her husband's absence. That was when it's not hidden under lock and key, because if anyone ever found that, she'd move to Ireland.

"Are you jealous?" She laughed.

"Yes," he said with a wide smile. "I've got competition now."

If he were home, she could rest her head against his bare chest and let his breathing lull her to sleep.

 _Pfft, he doesn't have any competition, ever._ She thought, grinning to herself.

"Guess you'll just have to work harder when you're here," she shrugged, smiling at him.

His eyes narrowed as he smirked. "Oh, I plan on it babe."


	20. End of Summer

**A/N: I enjoy writing early Ked so much. Plus there a lot of Katie's second year away at school that I haven't explored... enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned pulled up to the curb beside Katie's apartment complex, climbing out of his truck to see her as she came out of the front door. He'd driven to see her for the weekend after she'd come back to the city for the preparation for the start of the new semester.

Hannah had stayed in the city for a majority of the summer and took on the rent with Brandon since Katie came home until last week when she packed up and came back. With the apartment clear of Hannah and Brandon for the weekend for a tubing trip, Ned took the opportunity to visit Katie and get some last minute time with her before school starts.

She came running down the steps, a bright smile on her face and her arms outstretched for a hug. He took a moment to take in his beautiful girlfriend before she hugged him. Long legs and slim hips showed to perfection in denim shorts, a hint of her stomach in a crop top and her hair was pulled up in a high pony.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I feel like it's been forever."

"Only six days," he shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm gonna miss you these next few weeks. They are riding my ass at work right now. I won't be able to get time off again until Halloween."

"I'll be home for that long weekend," she smiled at him, her phone ringing in her back pocket. She stepped back as he walked back to his truck to grab his weekend bag. She was talking in hushed tones, something about a grant for school.

It was hard to believe they'd been together for almost ten months. They were strong, solid and both loved each other. They fought like any couple and the distance sucked during the school year, but they were good at communicating. At finding fun ways to spark things up through a video chat.

She tucked the phone in her back pocket, turning back to face him.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that call today." She sighed, wrapping her arm around his back as they walked toward the stairs.

"Was that the school?" He asked, holding the door open at the top for her.

"Yeah. They just needed me to confirm something before my financial aid would go through. It only covers a like half of tuition, but I need it." She shrugged, smiling at him. "How was the drive?"

"It was good. Boring." He kissed her cheek then, smiling into her. "Definitely worth it to see you though," he pressed the button, waiting for the elevator. "How long will it take for the grants to go through?"

"I don't know. The new year starts in two weeks, they said it should go through by the end of the week." The doors opened and they walked inside. "I'm going to campus on Monday because I have a meeting with my advisor, so I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"If you need any help-" He started.

"Ned, it's fine. I have it covered," she smiled at him, turning his chin to look at her. "You're sweet though."

"So we gotta talk about what our plan is gonna be for this year," he says, as the doors opened again. "You know how busy I'm starting to get."

"Well," she slid her hand into his, squeezing it as they walked through the hallway. They came to her door and she leaned against the frame as they talked. "This year is different than last. My schedule at is completely full between classes and my campus job, so I won't be coming home unless there is a break."

He nodded, smiling at her. "It'll be hard to get out of work like I said," he sighed. "We'll have to Skype."

"We'll make dates out of it. I promise that I'll come home as much as I can," she laughed, kissing him lightly. It was soft, punctual, he lingered against her face, his nose against her cheek. "We'll make it work."

"I know. We have this whole weekend to enjoy now too..." He pressed another kiss to her lips then, losing himself in her.

He held her face in his hands as he dropped his bag at his feet. She gathered her keys from her pocket, pushing them in the door as they kissed, pressed up against the door now. The door slipped and they nearly fell to the floor as they stepped over the threshold. Ned kicked his duffel bag inside, shutting the door behind them as they crashed inside. He picked her up quickly, swinging her onto the nearby kitchen table. They kiss for a moment longer, in a fiery passion until she pulled back

"As much as I'd love to keep going here," she breathed, trying to catch her breath. "I want you to take me to bed Ned."

"Forever," he breathes into her neck, picking her up.

* * *

Ned wasn't sure at first what had woken him up. It was quiet throughout the little apartment, and they had the place to themselves.

Katie was rolling over, tucking her hands beneath her head, and blinking at him sleepily before a slow smile spread across her face. "Morning," she said so softly, he probably wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been listening for it.

"Hey." He felt himself grinning back. "Morning."

Katie squinted in the general direction of over his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," he yawned.

They had no rush to get out of bed. They could enjoy this moment between just the two of them.

He saw the realization in her face too as she hummed contentedly and sank back into him, toes curling against his leg. He loved watching her when she decided to savor a moment, loved the way she smiled so

wide it made her eyes crinkle and her face glow.

"What?" she asked, a laugh under her voice that made it obvious she didn't actually mind his staring.

"Oh, nothing." He gave a tiny, overly casual shrug. "Just enjoying the view."

"I see," she whispered.

Some mornings, that would be her cue to roll over and wake him up in ways that had nothing to do with their sometimes hectic schedule and everything to do with how much they enjoyed they being together. This morning, it was apparently her cue to snuggle into his side and tug on his arm until he wrapped it around her properly.

"And what do you see?" she asked, faux serious.

"Well, I see a woman who's happy and content," he began, equally pretend serious, "and oh, absolutely gorgeous."

"Gorgeous, huh?" She didn't even try to stop the grin spreading across her face. "At..." She looked over her shoulder, seeing the alarm clock. "Nine in the morning?"

"Yep. And smart and warm and caring…" He said.

"And you see all that right now?" She raised her eyebrows, juxtaposing skepticism with dancing eyes and a crooked grin. "Not my messy hair."

"And the morning breath?" he added.

She giggled.

"Maybe." He kissed the top of her head. "Just a tiny bit, but it's okay."

He'd told her a long time ago, he had no deal breakers. He still didn't. Nothing, not even morning breath, keeping him from pulling her close and letting her curl up in his arms while humming something contentedly under her breath.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him directly.

"Yeah," he said softly, feeling full of everything she made him feel. "I love you too."

She moved from lying down, to straddling him as she captured her lips. "I think it's time I was in charge..." She hummed, sitting back on his legs. "You okay with that?"

"So okay with that," he plants his hands on either side of her head, kissing her and appreciating the view he gets of her as she pulls the only article of clothing she'd worn to bed last night, a tank top. "And this. This too."

She laughed then, bringing his hands to her breasts, remembering and relishing in the feeling of his hands on her.

This weekend was just what they needed before the start of the school year.


	21. Double Shifts and Ear Infections

**A/N: New parents never sleep... here are some baby struggles with Katie and Ned with their first born :)**

* * *

When Ned came home from his first double shift since before Asher was born, he was exhausted. He'd been back at work for about two months now, and Jamison had just told him he was going to be retiring at the end of the year. That was four months away and he still couldn't imagine having a different partner, but he could only hope he'd have someone he actually liked.

His legs were stiff as he made his way upstairs, having eaten his dinner in silence downstairs. Katie had left him a plate in the microwave (like she always did if he worked late) and usually, she would leave him a cute note on top but tonight she hadn't. He couldn't imagine how his wife was doing.

He went in to work with two hours of sleep, which were given to him by his wife driving around with Asher in the car. At one point, Asher had eventually fallen asleep to the soft tunes of the lullabies she played on the stereo. Katie had pulled over to get a little cat nap in because she never knew when the next opportunity for one would come around. It had only lasted thirty minutes before he eventually woke up, but she was happy to get even a few minutes rest.

Her baby boy wasn't feeling good and he was the center of her attention these days. His current ear infection had not been treating either of them very well and it didn't help that Asher's first tooth had poked through. Katie had texted him today saying she could see another three were coming in too.

He was on a mission to help Katie get some sleep. Even if he himself need it. He couldn't currently hear crying as he walked into Asher's nursery. His crib was set up, but he'd only slept in it a few times. With Katie going back to school in a few weeks, he hadn't expected to see her fast asleep with Asher in their bed. She'd been trying to ease him on the idea of being away from her because she was going to be starting work soon. Her mother was going to start taking him for a few hours every day once his ear infection cleared up.

It didn't take him too long to realize Katie was just barely asleep, her hand still rubbing up and down over Asher's back. He must've thrown up again because he was in just his diaper. He touched his back as he sat down, feeling that his fever had finally started to go down. That was a step in the right direction.

He slowly moved Asher from her arms, the infant's face was scrunched up as he was moved and his list fists tightened into a fist. He was readying himself to scream his little lungs out, but Ned ducked out of the room quickly and kissed his head, moving in soft rocking motions that he'd noticed Katie did when she tried to lull him to sleep

"Hey, we gotta try and let your momma sleep." He whispered to the infant, tucking him into his chest. He brought the boy to the crib in the nursery across the hall from their room, but hesitated, looking down at him. "How does that sound bud?"

The five-month-old peered up at his father from where he laid his head on his bicep, his eyes alert to everything. He was not showing any desire to go to sleep.

Ned sighed, smiling at him. Usually, he'd have the energy to stay up with him but not tonight. Tonight he wanted to sleep, to hold Katie close and try and get some sleep. "You're not tired, are you. Looks like we'll have to try and tire you out, huh?" He muttered, kissing the infant's head. He walked over to the rocking chair, sitting him up on his lap. He had just mastered sitting up on his own. He was still a little teetery and Ned's fingers were softly placed to hold him there. "I heard you were starting to feel better..." He whispered, touching his belly. He'd had an upset stomach all day, resulting in vomit and diarrhea. He'd snuck away from patrol once to go on a diaper run for Katie. "That's good because I don't know how much more we can take bud. I'm dead. Your mom is dead. But I guess your doing better so that's all good."

He carefully brought him back to hold him against his chest. Katie had kept him updated all day with the different rises and falls of today. Her father dropped by and did a house visit because she didn't want to drive in the rain. He'd confirmed the ear infection and prescribed him some antibiotics that he'd brought. They were supposed to start them tomorrow right after he eats.

He rubbed his back and rocked until he'd fallen asleep again. He laid him to bed on his back, his hand running over his stomach. As much he'd love to just admire his son he knew he needed to try and get some sleep.

He had the day off but worked after dinner tomorrow. He was not looking forward to it. It was a full moon tonight and a Saturday. It was not looking to be the shift. It would be long and never-ending. He could already feel it.

Katie had moved to the mattress by the time he got back. The light was off, her sleeping face mask on and blanket pulled snug around her.

One thing he was certain: his wife had never looked more relaxed than she did right this moment. Her first moment of peace since Asher was born. Not that he hadn't helped or given her naps before, but this was the first time he'd come home from and taken Asher, just leaving her to do herself and putting him to sleep.

Her hair may be unwashed and she's only wearing a simple cotton nightgown, but to watch her embrace her new role of motherhood was by far the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She didn't hear him back come in this time or at least she hadn't shown movement to where he thought she was awake. He went into the bathroom, shedding himself of his uniform. Tonight had been a workout. He'd ran and ducked, sprinted and slammed into things. During an arrest, a guy had thrown a lower right hook into his side, the purple bruises scattered up his side, yellow was melted in there too.

"Ned," she breathed, breathlessly. It caught his attention, but he felt her hands first. The soft feeling of her smooth fingers over his side startled him and he turned, catching her tired eyes in his gaze. "You're hurt. What happened?" Her voice was scratchy as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek on his shoulder. She was still so tired, but she'd got up for him when she'd saw the bathroom light on.

"Someone threw a right hook during an arrest," he spoke softly as he moved to properly hug her, his arms wrapping around her. She felt her body press into him, soft and warm. This was the love he'd waited for, prayed for. She was it. The mother of his children. "I'm okay. You should see him."

She giggled, but it was quiet, her mouth was closed as she looked up at him and smiled. Somehow radiant with practically no sleep the last few weeks.

"I don't doubt you, honey," she smiled, rubbing her hands against his back and down his chest. "Are you showering?"

"Yeah, I was gonna." He leaned down, pulling his socks off. "Wanna join me?"

"Is he asleep?" She asked, stretching and yawning. He looked up, standing straight and smiling. She was so cute when she yawned, the way her face scrunched up just like Asher's did. Until she spoke again, smiling with her eyes at him. "What?"

"You're just cute," he said, pulling her close. He loved her more than he'd loved anyone in his entire life, besides their sons and his mother. "But you know that."

"Yeah. I suppose I do," she hummed.

He felt such comfort in her warm weight pressed against him; the turmoil of the previous week and a half already beginning to feel like something that had happened in a half-forgotten nightmare. The feeling could be recalled but not the details. Closing his eyes and pulling her closer into him, he began to idly trail his fingers up and down her back, feeling his heart rate quicken as he did. A small, contented sigh escaped her lips, and he felt the heat of her breath warming his chest all the way to his heart

"I love you, Katie," his lips brushed over the top of her head and in response, she tightened her grip on him.

She lifted her head off his chest and their gaze met for a moment before she gently pressed her lips into his. It didn't take long for the softness of their kisses to grow into something more desperate. They hadn't been intimate in a few weeks. An infant was a lot of work, but Ned going back to work was stressful too and Katie had been preparing for school to start.

Things got stressful, but they made time when they had it. Like now. It was magic, the way their lips connected. It was right and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the way she clung to him like a lifeline.

The steam that filled the room made them separate and Ned turned the shower off.

"We can shower in the morning," he nodded, pulling the shower curtain closed. "We could always ask my mom to watch him tomorrow. That way you could catch up on some more sleep. I'm on the night shift tomorrow at seven."

"But he's still sick," she sighed, biting her thumb. "Shouldn't we just keep him home until he's back to himself?"

She was still so worried about Asher. He didn't blame her. After everything with Charlie… he had his worries about him too. Especially after Asher's fever had spiked to one hundred and three two nights ago, and they'd gone to the ER at three in the morning. Her father wasn't even working either. This morning had been a follow up with the antibiotics.

"He's doing better," he reminded her, smiling. "He seemed more like himself when I put him to bed. He was quiet, but that's just because he was tired." He rubbed her worries from her and she hugged him. "We could even ask your mom if you want someone you can trust a little easier... Emma's in 4k now and she would be able to just focus on him. My mom would totally watch the store."

She wound her hands into his hair, as they rocked in each other's arms. His hands were snug at her waist, his lips touching her neck. "Let's go to bed," she whispered.

"I'll be right there," he kissed her cheek, sneaking a squeeze of her rear.

She leaned into him, her hands moving over his chest and down to where she felt his erection. She giggled, biting her top lip and licking his neck. God, she missed being so sex crazy with him. "Miss me?" She whispered.

"Yes," he grinned as he allowed himself to be led away by her once again.

Once sequestered away in their room, Katie turned to him and placed a hand on his chest. Wordlessly she slid her hands up over his body and around his neck, claiming his lips with her own again. He melted into her and deepened the kiss, probing her mouth with his tongue while his hands drifted lower over her body, coming to rest over her backside.

She pulled away from him with a little gasp as she caught her breath, taking his hands in her own and walking backward until she reached their bed. She spun him around and pushed him down on to the bed before beginning to undress. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before pulling his belt buckle loose at the sight of her in her underwear, dropping to her knees in front of him on the bed. It sent a spasm of pleasure straight to his groin, leaving him entirely breathless.

His eyes fluttered closed as she began to undo the button fly on his slack and his hand touched the back of her head as she encouraged him to lift his hips before pulling his pleated pants down. Once they were off, she sat back on her legs.

He moved to his knees, smiling at her. "What?"

"Do you think I'm still sexy?" She'd never doubted his love for her postpartum. He never stopped reminding her how grateful he was.

"Yes, so sexy baby." he breathed, smiling at her. She sat before him in just her panties, looking delectable as ever. In the moonlight, her skin bathed in the pale light, showing the olive tone in her skin. She wasn't one to wear a bra much anymore if she was home with Asher. "Katie, I love you. Plain and simple. For everything you are. I will never want anyone else."

She rested her head against his chest as he buried his face in her hair. "I don't ever want to have to move," she said, her voice slightly muffled his body.

Outside the rain picked up again, beating its relentless sound against the bedroom window and he was beyond thankful to be indoors, in the warm and dry, with the woman of his dreams curled up in his arms. He looked at the bedside alarm clock.

It was just before one in the morning now. With a deep sigh, he said, "do you want to get under the covers?"

"Doesn't sound like you want to." She hummed, smiling at him.

"Katie," he breathed, kissing her neck. "I want to stay up all night making love to you, but we need to be able to have enough energy for work and our son tomorrow too."

"You don't think we can do both?" She smirked, turning her head to claim his lips.

He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound which resonated through his chest and into her, into her mouth against him, causing her to chuckle in response. "No, Katie, I don't think we can do both. I've seen you in the morning, don't forget."

She playfully pushed him away in mock offense and crawled on top of him. "Stop it. It's not too late for me to put my clothes back on."

"You wouldn't," he gasped, smiling at her.

"Do you really want to push your luck?" She wouldn't.

He held her even tighter, his arms wrapped around her and pinning her to his body. "I don't want to do anything to risk losing you ever again."

He felt her breath, warm against his chest, as she sighed. "Ned, you will never lose me like that again. But you're probably right. I need sleep if I'm going to be human in the morning."

"Don't worry. I've got everything covered," he smiled at her.

"Will you make me coffee?" She muttered, resting her head on his chest.

"Better than that," he said, his hands drifting lower, squeezing her backside gently. "I'll wake you up in a way that'll give you a grin all day."

"Sounds great," she yawned. "I look forward to it." She rolled over and set her alarm clock. "I'm setting it for nine. Ash had just eaten before you took him, so he won't be for a while. Probably six, could you get him then? I haven't slept…"

"Yes… I'll wake when I hear him," he said and she reached up to kiss him deeply before he could say anything further.

He held her close, his heart pounding harder and faster than ever. As they climbed under the covers, Ned threw his arm over her, spooning her back, he couldn't believe his own luck. He'd gone to bed the night before absolutely exhausted, alone and stuff, and now here he was, cuddling the most beautiful and sensual woman in his life.

His eyes fluttered closed, a slight smile on his lips as he allowed his body to drift off to the first peaceful sleep he'd had since their son was born.

* * *

Ned woke again to the sound of Asher stirring on the monitor, rubbing his eyes. The boy had woken him a little bit earlier too, but he'd settled after a few ounces of breastmilk in the fridge downstairs. Katie was sprawled across his chest, still in just her panties from last night and he smiled, feeling his morning erection press into her.

God, she turned him on. Even at nine o'clock.

"Katie?" he said softly, trying to gently rouse her.

Tendrils of hair were cascading over her face and neck, and he tenderly swept them to one side so his lips could connect with the soft skin hidden underneath. As he kissed a line down the side of her neck, she rolled on to her back, and he placed his hands either side of her, supporting his weight as he watched the sleeping goddess beneath him.

"Katherine?" he tried once more with a little more romance on the edge of his tongue, placing his lips on her pebbled nipple. She stirred slightly underneath him, her eyes opening momentarily before fluttering closed once again. "Mmm… baby, you taste good." He moaned, lathering his tongue around the mound, sucking the skin with his tongue and dipping his head to the side and up to her cheeks, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

He was rewarded for his efforts with a sleepy, contented mewling sound as Katie brought her hand up to rest against the back of his head. "Katie? I need you to wake up, beautiful."

He dropped his lips back to her collarbone and began to leave a path of kisses ever lower. When he reached her abdomen he heard her moan his name as her fingertips gently massaged into his scalp. Taking encouragement from her pleasured sighs he dared to venture even lower while Asher was still quiet over the monitor, hooking his fingers over the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down.

It was a bit awkward as she was still half asleep and she couldn't help him much, but with a bit of effort, he managed to wiggle them down past her hips and pulled them free of her legs. The languid smile that spread over her face as he pushed her legs apart and settled in between her knees made his stomach do backflips. He dipped his head to the apex between her thighs and deftly ran his tongue over her folds.

Her sharp inhalation of breath coupled with her increased grip on his hair told him that his method of rousing her was working. "Oh, Ned," she gasped as his tongue expertly circled over her. His erection throbbed and he desperately wanted to bury himself inside her, to lose himself as he sought comfort within her, but the sight of her beneath him, the sounds she made as she came, the taste of her, and the sheer eroticism of pleasuring her was just as exciting to him.

He became aware that her breathing had quickened, that her hips were beginning to roll in time with his ministrations. Bringing his hand into play, he pushed two fingers inside her and curled them forward as he sucked on her. Immediately, she grasped hold of her pillow and brought it over her face to muffle her cries. It had been too long since she'd come like this since their son was born.

The noises she made were almost enough to send spiraling over the edge himself. Her thighs clamped down around either side of his face and her smothered cries rang out to him as he continued to pump her with his fingers while lapping at her until he felt her hand on his forehead pushing him away. He slowly withdrew his fingers before sucking at the moisture that clung to them, then crawled up the bed to lie back down beside her, a wide grin on his face.

"Morning," he said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm. Far happier than I have when I've woken up lately." She said, shrugging as she smiled at her husband. "Thank you, Ned. I love you."

He smiled at the sight of her, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm as he cupped the side of her face and brought her lips to his. "You ready to get up?"

"What about you?" she replied, flicking on her bedside lamp before turning back to him. "I can't let you give me a wake up like that and not return the favor."

He brushed a few loose strands away from her face and looked over at her bedside clock. "Do we have time?" he asked.

She glanced over her shoulder at the time and said, "Depends. How quick can you be? I still don't hear Asher… did you feed him when he cried earlier?"

"You woke up… I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "I tried to get up quick. But yeah, he had about four or five ounces."

"I wake every time he cries Ned," she snorted. It wasn't like she could just shut her instincts off. Even if he got up, she woke up when he cried. Even if she could get to roll over and close her eyes to will herself back to sleep. "Don't feel bad… okay?"

She leaned in toward him, her lips parted. As their lips met, he grasped hold of her and rolled on to his back, bringing her with him. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her hand reach down between the two of them and slide under the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers curled around his erection, stroking up and over his length, her thumb smoothing the moisture it found over the head before she withdrew her hand, resting it on his chest as she kissed his forehead.

"Katie," he moaned softly in to her neck, running his fingers along her spine. "Don't tease me."

Her smile widened as she encouraged him to lift his hips and helped him out of his boxers. "You know," she said, her eyes darkened with lust as she took in the sight of him, "I love it when I make you come with my mouth… ever since the first night we slept together. Sit up for me."

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he did as she asked. He watched her lower her mouth toward him, then wound his hands into her hair as she wrapped her lips around him.

"Oh, fuck, Katie," he hissed as her tongue ran around the ridge of his head, the searing heat of her kisses draining all rational thought from him.

Without relinquishing his grip on her, he tried to sit up straighter so he could watch as she took him deeper and deeper, her hollowed cheeks sucking him harder than he ever thought possible. If she wanted him to come quickly she was going the right way about it; there was no way he was going to last long with such a sensual assault on him.

Part of him wanted to push her away, to make her stop so that he might prolong his pleasure, but he was torn between the want of it lasting longer and the need to need for her won out and he held her steady as her fingers curled around him and began to stroke what she couldn't take in her mouth.

"Oh, baby," he choked out, shuddering as the pressure inside him suddenly reached its peak, radiating outwards in hot waves. He hadn't had time to warn his wife before his orgasm was torn from his body and she pulled away suddenly, gagging slightly as his semen hit the back of her throat. "Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry," he gasped, breathless and embarrassed.

"It's ok," she spluttered, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Seriously," she said, taking in the look of worry on his face. "I'll take it as a compliment."

"It was pretty fucking spectacular," he said, collapsing back against the pillow.

"Don't get too comfortable," she warned him. "All this early morning sex was for a reason, remember?"

"I know," he sighed, pulling her up against her chest. He kissed her cheek. "We still don't have to rush off anywhere. If you want… you can go get Asher and we can lie with him."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get him." she responded, a twinkle in her eye.

She propped herself up on her elbow and with a swift kiss to his lips she clambered out of bed and threw on her nightgown from before. She came back with their son, who was asleep on her chest, with his stuffed elephant in hand and all when she got into bed. He never would've saw this coming as a teenager, when he pictured his life. A family was never something he wanted. Not until he was with Katie.

She had made him want to be a better man. He wanted everything with her, and ever today was in disbelief that he could be so lucky to have a beautiful wife and healthy son.

"I think he missed you," she whispered as he settled on his bare chest on his stomach. Katie silently rubbed the infant's back as she laid tucked in Ned's arms. "I know I did."


	22. Over the Edge

**A/N: Starting this off with why Ned had run out of the cabin in Chapter 79 of TLF. There was more than one time when Katie looked too good for Ned to care how old she was in the moment... enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned walked up the stairs of the cabin slowly. He couldn't get his mind off Katie. That swimsuit and the way it hugged her figure. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Katie like this.

She was barely seventeen. He was about to turn twenty-one.

His pants tightened and he climbed the stairs slowly. Aaron was still outside, maybe he could get enough alone time in his room, but all he knew was he just needed to get a second alone. He knew he couldn't get that in the bathroom downstairs because Melinda was getting Mackenzie situated in the shower and he didn't want to hold up the room he was staying in just in case Aaron came in.

The bathroom upstairs' light was on, but Ned was in such a fog he just walked in quietly and closed the door. It's only then that he realized someone was in the shower. The soft patter of water reached him from across the room along with the gentle glow of the vanity's lights. He leaned slightly to his left on the counter and was rewarded with the view of the shower stall's frosted glass door. He watched the water droplets trail downward in haphazard paths until his muddled mind registers that it was the same person as before.

It was Katie. Her shadowed figure turned sideways and raised her arms to massage shampoo through her hair. As she did so, her breasts jut forward, and he imagined her nipples peaking under his hands. As the water rolled down her skin, he imagined licking the water droplets off her neck as he leaned her against the wall.

He turned then, cursing internally at his incredible timing as he left the bathroom and relaxed against the door once he shut it again. He couldn't get her out now. Katie was there, almost seventeen or not. She was naked and dripping wet in his mind. He was there, hands, mouth, and everything. He sighed and closed his eyes. His thigh muscles twitched as his cock jerked and stiffened in his pants. His legs fell open as he plunged his hand to fix his pants as he heard Melinda with Mackenzie in the room she was sharing with Katie now.

They were just feet away from him. Once he fixed his pants, he just kept walking, down the stairs and out the back door. Jim had called his name, but he was already to the first few steps, walking further down until he sat down at the bottom to breathe. He grasped the railing and closed his eyes.

Why couldn't he just get her out of his head? He needed to get Katie out of his head.

Being around her was like playing with fire. He knew he would eventually get burned, that it would blow up in his face, that it would end in catastrophe, but he found it harder and harder to care. He only managed to show some self-restraint when they weren't alone. Especially when they were around her father. He wanted to respect the man who had somehow become one of the few people in his life he was close to and actually cared about.

He should be able to control himself. He shouldn't want her so badly, but he did and deep down she knew it. Then Ned started running and he didn't stop until she was gone from his mind.

* * *

It was during dinner the next night at the cabin when Ned almost let things boil over. Katie sat close to him, her eyes traveling over him, a secret, amused smirk on her lips.

She could look at him as much as she wanted. She could study him and laugh and smile without worry. He, however, avoided her eyes and kept his gaze down at his plate. He feared that looking at her would give himself away. That her father would pick up on the lust in his eyes right now more than usual or that the feral need raging inside him to make her his would be glaringly obvious.

There was a lull in the conversation when he felt her elbow nudge him.

"Pass the pasta salad?" She asked nicely, pouring herself a glass of water. "Do you want some water?"

"Sure," he said and she poured him some his glass.

Her leg silently rubbed against his and she smiled as he passed her plastic container. He stiffened at first but didn't pull away. He supposed he could deal with this, and then, before he could even consider it, her hand touched his knee once she put the water pitcher down. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and hated himself when he didn't pull away immediately. Instead, he slid his hand (which rested on the armrest before) over and up her thigh a little. She smiled and her eyes met him as she passed him the glass with her free hand.

"Here you go," she said, sliding her other hand up his thigh then. He felt her palm him and the smirk on her lips grew a little before she put away.

Ned had his glass of water in his other hand in a death grip while he finally managed to retract his hand from between her leg. Ned didn't say anything for the rest of dinner, furious with himself for being so weak. For wanting to touch her and for reveling in the look she had. Afterward, as they were helping clean up in the kitchen, her parents disappeared outside to ready a fire. His parents had gone out for dinner tonight and her siblings were all quietly doing their own thing spread out over the living room.

The moment he heard the door close he turned on her in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "You're barely seventeen. This can't happen, Katie."

"What if I want it to?" She asked, appearing genuinely hurt. "I should have a say in this, shouldn't I?" He wasn't prepared to see the vulnerability there, the look in her eyes that told him that she really had no idea the effect she could have. She looked sad like she might start crying if he told her he didn't want anything to do with her, and that was far from the case. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes actually beginning to glisten with tears. "I won't talk to you again if that's what you want. I didn't know I repulsed you that much."

"No. Katie, I didn't mean it like that." He said, shaking his head. She didn't know the effect she had on him. Not really. "I just want to know why you are messing with me?" He asked, forcing himself to ask the question before he broke down and gathered her into his arms to soothe her.

She at least had the decency not to deny it. "I like you," she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have always liked you more than I should." She pulled back from him, sighing.

He turned away, unable to look into her eyes anymore. The truth has he wanted her too, but only in the last few years. He wished he'd been born earlier. That he wasn't four years older than right now. Why couldn't he be seventeen again?

"We could be so good together," he insisted, and she felt a shiver go through her at his words because they both knew he was right. He hadn't realized that he'd leaned her against the fridge now, his hand touching her cheek. "You're too young for me Katie. I'm twenty-one."

"That's only four years, Ned. My parents are four years apart," she shrugged, smiling at him.

"It would be different if you were eighteen," he pulled back then, shaking his head. That's what he had to keep telling himself. "But you're not."

As her mother returned from outside, he made some half-hearted excuse to leave and went to watch a movie with the little kids. Ned wasn't sure how much longer he could deny himself from being with her.

* * *

It wasn't until a year later, when Katie knocked on his bedroom door one day, he was sure that this was it. He was sure that he would tell her how he felt. She was eighteen now.

But when he answered the door she was holding a plate of cookies. Her hair was in a long braid down her back and she was in jean shorts and a t-shirt.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and invited her into his room.

"Your mom let me in. I made you cookies," she proclaimed happily, handing him the plate.

"Uhh...thanks," he laughed, touched and surprised by the gesture. "Why?"

"My dad thought it was the least I could do since you helped me pack and wouldn't let me pay you," she explained.

"I told him it was fine," he replied, taking a cookie from the plate.

She shrugged in response as he bit into the cookie.

He clamped his jaw together as the disgusting taste invaded his mouth. He tried to keep his face normal, not wanting to give anything away and hurt her feelings. She usually made such great cookies, but like always thought she could read him so easily. She studied his face, her eyebrows pinching together in concern.

"What is it?" she asked, eyes darting from his unmoving mouth full of cookie and the plate in his hand. "Are they that bad?"

She grabbed a cookie from the plate and bit into it herself. After a few seconds her face scrunched up in disgust and she spat the offending treat back into her hand.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"They're not that bad," he offered weakly, even as he spat out his own piece of cookie into a napkin discreetly. "You're usually on top with cookies Katie."

"They're awful!" She insisted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged and avoided her eyes. He didn't say anything because he would rather swallow a mouthful of the worst cookie he had ever tasted than risk hurting her feelings again. He was touched by the gesture and he wanted to show her he appreciated it.

She studied him for a moment and realization seemed to dawn in her eyes. She knew that he was playing the nice guy. She knew he was just trying to spare her feelings.

"I think I used salt instead of sugar," she finally said and they both dissolved into laughter. "God, I'm an idiot," she cackled.

He assured her it was a mistake that could happen to anyone. "You're anything but an idiot Katie," he smiled.

* * *

The hardest days for Ned were when he could tell his girlfriend was horny. Today it happened in the guest room at the cabin. They'd been dating six months.

"Can you tell I'm not wearing a bra?" Katie asked, coming into the room and closing the door behind her.

He turned to find her in a white tank top that was two sizes too small for her. It ended well above the waistband of her shorts and revealed plenty of her midriff. It was also practically see-through, and he could easily make out the outline of her dark nipples.

"Little bit," he retorted, turning back to attempt to refocus on his work.

She approached him slowly from behind where he was sitting back on his heels. "Can I give you a massage?" she whispered in his ear, sinking down onto her knees, her hands gently squeezing at his taut shoulder muscles.

He gave in, her hands felt too good for him to deny.

"Does that feel good?" she murmured, reading his mind, her nose trailing along the skin of his neck until she was tugging his earlobe between her teeth.

His eyes were closed, his head was dropping back. He was slowly going insane from wanting her and struggling to concentrate on the file he was reading over for work when they came home on Monday.

"Ned..." she whispered, and for some reason, the sound of her voice like that saying his name snapped him back to his senses.

There was something in the sound of her voice that reached deep inside him. It wasn't just longing and lust, it was real and aching. He was almost afraid it was love. What if she didn't love him like that now that they were together?

"What's wrong?" She kissed his neck, rubbing her hands over his chest. "Talk to me..." He looked at her, smiling a little as she pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course, I do." She whispered, smiling at him. "Why would you think I didn't?" And now Katie was staring at him, arms crossed in front of her in annoyance.

He was just about to raise his hand, to explain himself when he saw her strip off that too-small tank top of hers. His mouth dropped open a little and he looked around to ensure no one else was getting the show he was, but it was unnecessary. There was no one but him and her and he'd heard her lock the door on her way in.

"Do I need to show you?" She whispered.

"Yes, please." he groaned, earning her laugh as he laid back and she turned, straddling him. Then she unbuttoned her jean shorts and pulled them with her panties down her hips, leaving her naked for his greedy eyes.

"Fuck..." he mumbled to himself, feeling himself twitch at the sight of her. "C'mere you."

* * *

It was that next summer when he knew he wanted to marry her.

He had got home from work and knew what he had to do. He was going next door to tell her father how he felt about his daughter. He was going to ask him for his suggestions on rings. He walked up to their front door so nervous, so nervous and out of sorts, that he didn't even notice that any of their cars were in the driveway as usual.

He rang the doorbell and then knocked a few times, patiently waiting for someone to answer. After a few minutes when no one appeared at the door, he stepped away, trying to catch a glimpse through the window.

He'd started to text Katie, wondering where everyone had gone.

"No one's home, boy!" He heard the neighbor, a nice old woman, yell from his porch. He laughed and looked back to her book in hand, swaying back and forth in her oversized rocking chair.

"Um...do you know where any of them are?" he asked nervously, stepping off the porch as he sent her a text. "I'm looking for Katie."

"Your girlfriend, right? She didn't tell you they took her dad in an ambulance not too long ago?" The woman asked, and he felt his blood run cold.

He ran back to his truck and called Katie's cell. She didn't pick up, and he was forced to leave her a rambling, frantic message.

"Katie...hey...your parents neighbor just said something about an ambulance coming for your dad? Is he okay? I'm really worried. I hope everything is okay. Umm...I want to come see you, wherever you guys are. I need to know you're alright. Please call me as soon as you get this. Love you. Umm...okay...bye."

He hung up with a knot in his stomach and an anxious feeling pressing down on his chest. He shook his head with a pained sort of laugh escaping from his lips. Of course, this would happen just as he finally felt like he figured out what he wanted.

He started to drive, being careful not to speed as he anxiously waited for his phone to ring.

Finally, as he was turning into the hospital parking lot, Katie called.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He could feel himself trembling, and he realized just how important Katie and her family had become in his life. They were all he really had besides his mom and Tim.

Slowly, relief started to wash over him as Katie explained what had happened.

She was fine. So was her dad. He had had a mild heart attack, and her mom had called 911. The doctors ran plenty of tests and determined he would okay, but that he needed to start taking medication to prevent any future problems. He needed to lay off the sweets and heavy fatty foods.

"Where are you?" The phone crinkled. "It's really overwhelming here. My mom is still crying."

"In the parking lot," he said, sitting back in his seat, eyes closed, overcome with exhaustion now that he knew everything was okay.

"Of course you are," she said. "I'll be right out."

He insisted on coming in to see everyone, but Katie pleaded with him not to. She explained that he was going to be getting released sometime soon which meant either late tonight or early tomorrow morning and her mom needed to focus all her energy on taking care of paperwork and getting her father out of there. She promised to come out to see him.

He hung up feeling better, but there was still a nagging feeling in his chest that he couldn't shake. He realized as he sat alone in his car for a moment, that it was the fact that he had been planning to approach her dad about his feelings for Katie and hadn't gotten the chance. And now, with Jim recovering from a mild heart attack, he was going to be hard-pressed to find a good time to bring that up.

She slid into his truck a few moments later, looking frazzled and tired. "I'm so glad you came. I meant to call you," she whispered, enveloping him in a hug. "I just didn't want to worry you at work."

"It's okay Katie. He's gonna be okay." He whispered, kissing her cheek. He could feel her cry, letting go into his jacket. She'd been strong for her mother, holding her hand while they waited for news. "He'll be okay."

* * *

Later that night, in the wee hours of the head and instead of being in bed, Ned was in his living room. He'd just recently moved into his own place and was attempting to read a file to cure his insomnia, but he couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering to Katie and her father, his gaze drifting out the window to where he could see the hospital across the square from him.

At some point, he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was being awoken by the sound of soft knocks at his door. He sat up in surprise, his face dry from where it had been resting against the pages of the file. He ran a hand through his hair and approached the front door.

He didn't even get a chance to properly look at her.

He was only able to briefly recognize the figure on his doorstep as Katie before she flung herself at him, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling his mouth down for a kiss.

He was so surprised at first that his mouth was simply slack, not returning the passion of her kiss. And then, when his brain processed that this was really happening, he closed the door and pulled her more firmly against him. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, he cradled her face with his hand, he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer, and even closer still.

"Ned..." she whimpered when they pulled away to catch their breath, but he couldn't bear the idea of not kissing her now that he knew what it felt like. "I couldn't sleep at my parents. I know it's what I wanted to do so I could help out... but it was too.. tense."

"I understand," he whispered, nodding. "Did you at least leave a note so no one worries where you are in the morning?"

She nodded and then he kissed her again. His tongue sought entry to her mouth eagerly, pushing and stroking and tasting. She melted into him; they were breathing through each other, ragged gasps and wandering hands.

"Please... make it all go away," she started chanting over and over again, and his brain didn't even register her plea until he felt her leading him to his bedroom.

She pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed, and he looked up at her stunned, his brain clouded with lust and adoration for this woman in front of him.

He watched in a daze as she reached up under the soft cotton sundress she was wearing to remove her panties. And then she was on her knees pulling at the button of his pajama pants. He didn't protest, just lifted his hips to help her as she dragged his pants and boxers down to his ankles, which he promptly kicked off.

His cock was humming with desire, hard and aching for her even as a small voice in the back of his mind still tried to protest. They should talk about why she was here. About why she was here with no notice at two in the morning.

"Katie..." he started to say, trying to form a coherent thought, trying to maintain his composure even now.

"No, Ned, please..." she whimpered, lowering herself to straddle one of his legs. "I'll tell you later."

He jumped when he felt her slick wetness on his thigh, and his hands immediately went to her hips. She gripped onto his shoulders and began rocking back and forth against his thigh, rubbing her center and spreading her arousal on the bare skin of his leg.

"I need you so much," she panted, whimpering as her hips started rocking faster against him. "I just need to forget about this entire day with you." He made a pained sound as if he held back a second longer it would actually kill him. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm aching for you."

Then they were on the bed, and one of her legs was over his shoulder. He was buried inside her, each of them making sounds that almost sounded like they were in ecstasy. The feeling of finally being joined again was too much to process.

He could not hold back. She was perfect. She was hot and wet and tight and met each of his thrusts with equal fervor. She was his. She screamed his name over and over again. He could feel her nails digging into his back.

"How do you feel now?" He growled into her ear. "How do you feel now that it's filled with me?"

She whimpered in response, head thrashing from side to side. And then his hand dipped down to where they were joined to find her center. He rubbed her in tight, hard circles, and he could feel her clench around him as she came.

She went limp, and he could feel the tremors of her orgasm still surging through her body. He paused his thrusts to catch his breath and lowered her leg off his shoulder.

Then he sat back on his knees and grabbed her hips to pull her with him, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands were on her lower back as he pulled her toward him. He gazed down at her, flush skin, messy hair. Beautiful. His beautiful girl.

He pulled on one strap of her dress and was rewarded to discover she was without a bra. He tugged her dress down to reveal her breasts to his hungry eyes and when he began to knead the flesh, she moaned her approval and started to rock her hips again, encouraging him to continue moving into her.

He was in a trance. He had never felt like this before. He had fucked a handful of women in his life, and he thought it had been good, great even. But this was something else entirely. This was them, in their best and worst moments. But it was more than that. He had spent his entire life keeping her at a distance, floating by completely unattached to her. But this last December changed everything.

She was fearless and sometimes reckless, but she was most like him. A little lost and alone, just needing someone to connect with, who understood her.

He admired her. He was amazed by her, the way she never hesitated to go after what she wanted. He loved her. He could admit that now and it wasn't scary. He loved her, and yet he lusted after her. He wanted to fuck her into oblivion, fuck her into submission for all those times she had driven him crazy with want.

His hands were on her lower back, and his thumbs gripped around the curve of her hips. They knew each other's bodies so well. It was innate-like they had done this a thousand times before.

He pulled her to him as he slipped through her tight, wet folds. Again and again and again. He set a hectic pace, and she started to moan and whimper. Then his hand found her clit again, making her back arch. He could feel his own release fast approaching and he could only focus on the sight of him disappearing inside her. He was pounding her, the sound of their bodies slapping together and his labored grunts and her mewls of delight filling the room.

She came for the second time before he did, and the feel of her insides squeezing him and her body spasming beneath him pushed him over the edge. He rocked his hips into her in time with his release, filling her up.

He collapsed against her and tried to catch his breath. He rolled to his side and pulled her against him. He thought about how right it felt to hold her in his arms and decided that was where she was always supposed to be. He was able to function again before she was. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing she was watching him later.

"I needed to get out of there. The couch was too uncomfortable with me and Aaron on it," she said, curling into him. "Is that terrible of me?"

"No," he laughed, "You're welcome here whenever. You know that."

She nodded, kissing his cheek as she closed her eyes. He decided it wasn't too bad of an idea to get some sleep.

He woke when sunlight was just starting to pour into his bedroom, his eyes closing at the brightness. His cock stirred then, feeling something trace up against it. Warm, wet. His eyes opened as she took him in her mouth.

"Katie," he gasped, his hand balling her hair into his hand. He couldn't see her, the sheet rustling as she moved against him, taking more and more of his erection into his mouth. "Oh, Katie. Yes..."

This time she was on top, and she rode him, moving her hips in a way that had him calling her name. He held onto her, shouting his name as he thrust up into her. His hands covered her ass as she leaned into his chest.

After they finished in his bed, and then went once more in the shower, they talked about going to see her father. Everything was back to normal, just like it should be.


	23. Missing Ned

**A/N: Meowser wrote the letter lol. A restless night for Katie when Ned is at basic during LIAM. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and Katie knew she should be asleep, but she just couldn't. Every time she tried to get sleep, it was like she had this itch to get up and clean. Just imagining the state of her wardrobe made her restless. This was how she found herself clearing through her desk, just a couple of hours before she had to get up.

Katie was usually an organized person, she wasn't the cleanest person in the world, nor did absolutely everything have an exact place, but she prided herself on her organizational skills. However, Ned had a secret and that secret was the second draw on the right of his desk. It was where he put things, he was sure he'd find a place for eventually. Or at least that's what Katie thought he did with the drawer. She called it a black hole. Ned kept saying he'd look through it, but he just didn't have the time or the willpower, so here she was doing it.

Halfway through the drawer, she found four clearly worn folded pieces of paper. It took her a second before she realized what they were. But as soon as she did she wasn't sure she wanted to read them. She could remember writing them so clearly, holding them in her hand took her back two years, her heart speeding up. The nervous anticipation of writing them filled her body, she'd never done anything like it before.

It was the first letter she wrote to Ned. The first of many, he loved reading them, as much as she loved writing them. She missed writing them. She still wrote to him now, but it was different. It was more intimate, special.

She didn't mean to start reading the letter again, it just happened.

* * *

 _Ned,_

 _I know I say I don't miss you that much and that the distance is bearable. And the distance is bearable. But I do miss you. I miss you so much, baby. You are my sunshine, and your texts mean so much to me._

 _Babe, I zoned out the other day, just thinking of you. In the middle of class and the teacher even called on me and I didn't hear. But I was thinking about you. About all the nice things you tell me. About how you know about my gift. And I was remembering how you look naked. All I could think about was the next time you make love to me. Babe. I lost myself. I was thinking about your hands, how gently you start out. How your hands are whisper soft on my arms and then you move to my breasts and become a little_ _rougher, show more passion._

 _I was thinking about how you lose control. About the look on your face as you lean in to kiss me, and the way you kiss my next. I was thinking about how you slam into me, right before you're about to come. I love the way you hold onto me and pull me so close. At that moment you're my entire world and all I want is to be your sun._

 _But, I miss you so much. I'm always gonna miss you. I can't wait until we're finally living together._

 _Your Katie_

* * *

Katie wiped away the tears from her eyes. She hadn't even realized she was crying until it was over.

She never truly gave herself time to miss Ned since he'd left, but now she was letting herself it all came back. She missed more than just the man she loved. She missed her best friend, the person she will spend forever with. There were times when she could smell him just briefly in the haze of waking. Deep and rich, the smells invaded her senses making her head spin and her heart race. Only it wasn't real. He wasn't here with her. Even if she just want him to be. For him to hold her in his arms, hold her against his warm chest that smelt like sleep and linens. To just be able to breathe him in one more time. The pine of his skin and the cinnamon sugar of his breath; the sweat and tang of the sun as his skin melded to hers, the potent all-encompassing comfort that was Ned. She wanted to burrow in and never leave.

Katie missed his smell. She missed him.

She could still hear his voice. Steady and sure, its resonance through a crowd, or its softness across the pillows at night. It whispered through her mind and was screaming in her nightmares. What was he saying now? Did his voice whisper her name in his sleep or before he closed his eyes? Did he hear her voice in his head? Or the gasps and quite moans in the back of her throat that he loved to hear? If she closed her eyes she could hear him. The sounds of their lips sliding, and their breaths panting. The way he'd groaned into her mouth if she ever touched him or moan her name in her ear as he touched her.

Katie missed his voice. She missed him.

She pressed a kissed to her wedding ring. Its cool and smooth surface steamed against her breath. His lips on hers were so much warmer than this. His exhaled hot and impatient down her throat. He tasted salty from the sweat on his skin, sometimes, with a hint of spice from his Altoids was behind his kisses that only intensified the longer they continued. She could still taste the way he kissed her when he left a few weeks ago. She has never felt more hungry in her life. It was delicious and desperate and wonderful. She savored the flavor of his mouth that was so ravenous against her own that last time their kids. Both of them had.

Katie missed his taste. She missed him.

She saw him, everywhere, all the time. She saw him behind her eyes when she slept. She saw him in her nightmares. Sometimes she lost him now too, with Charlie, and to wake alone was the worst. He'd scream for her, he shouted in agony and cursed her for leaving him alone. She saw Amber killing him, with her bare hands. She saw Mason kill him or worse, she saw him kill himself once. She'd died in that dream instead of being saved and he'd put a gun to his head.

Katie definitely enjoyed the good dreams. The times when she'd saw him from afar, behind the window in the station. She also saw the ridges and planes that shifted along with his back when he moved, in his arms when they wrapped around her solid and warm, and the tendons in his jaw flexing and worrying the angles of his face. She saw his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. Looking into them was like falling but she didn't care. It's a soft fall both lovely and free, it felt safe. She saw his gentle eyes when he would wake her, hold her and chase her dreams away. She saw them confident and sure boring into hers on the beach.

Katie missed seeing him. She missed him.

When she thought about feeling him, this hurt worse than the rest. It's like a livewire along her skin of both pleasure and pain. She could still feel his pulse against her mouth fluttering in time with her breathing when he finally held her again on the train. His hands along her waist and moving up her sides, his mouth on her neck in the most intimate of times, but she could also still feel him rubbing gentle circles along her spine to soothe her back to sleep from the time when she was pregnant with Charlie. She still felt the grip of his fingers in hers, the steadiness just that light pressure assured, his palm and hers as one. She still felt him hard against her hip against her lightly in his sleep, her leaning back and making him groan in his dreams. His fingers would brush along her neck tracing her braid, down crossing from her shoulders along with her arms and circling her hipbones. He never knew she was awake to feel that. They'd been dating hardly long when he first started to do that. If only he pressed a hand to her heart, then he would have felt it racing and her lungs heavy and shaking trying to breathe.

She could still feel his hands on her jaw, so soft and possessive before touching his lips to hers. They were chapped, wet and so warm moving slick and heavy. That kiss started out so tender only to dissolve and break apart in intensity, their mouths and bodies chasing one another. That had been the last time they'd been together before he left. She could feel his vibrating against hers and the slight thrust against her side. They were shaking into one another's mouths exploring in such a messy desperate way. She could feel that final kiss standing in the train station, the air thick and oppressive. Just a press of his warmth quick and abrupt as their fingers slipped apart easy, senseless, and final.

Katie wanted to feel him, wanted to feel his heart beating beneath her hand and his lungs expand in his chest so she knew he was alive. That he was safe. That no one would take him from her. She wanted to feel the heat of his skin, his mouth on her. She wanted to feel him against her, inside her. If she never felt anything ever again, that didn't matter, she just wanted to feel him. She missed him.

The letter brought this all back, she shared everything with Ned. Their lives were each other lives too.

Finally, the tiredness hit her, the compulsion to tidy was gone, at least temporarily, so she climbed back into bed and felt the cat rub against her backside. She rubbed behind Stitches ears and closed her eyes, trying her best to dream about her husband.


	24. Swanky Hotel Room

**A/N: I've been on a roll this week. Meowser helped with this :) Thanks girl, don't know what I'd do without you. Love, Mariah xo**

 **Ages:**

 **Ned - 37**  
 **Katie - 33**  
 **Hannah - 33**  
 **Brandon - 33**  
 **Aaron - 29**  
 **Michele - 29**

* * *

The club was packed. It's hot and the music was pounding and bodies were pushed up against each other on the dance floor. Katie sat with Hannah and Michele at the bar, drinking the last sip of her second long island iced tea, her usual.

"On my way back from the bathroom I think I saw Ned," Hannah nudged her, pulling her from the text she was sending to her mother.

It was something along the lines of brushing Willow's hair helped her calm down before bed.

"Hmm?" She said, pressing sending and looking over at Hannah. "You saw Ned?" She looked back at her phone, swiping over to see when he'd last texted her. It was over an hour ago. Wouldn't he tell her if he had come to the bar? "Where?"

"Over by the bathroom at a hightop," Hannah shrugged, pulling her hair up. "I'm gonna order a shot. Want one?"

"No. I'm gonna investigate," she typed out a text, but closed her phone and took the last swing of her drink before standing up with her purse on her shoulder. "I'll be back."

"Okay," Hannah said, turning to Michele. "Wanna do shots?"

Katie laughed, sliding through the crowd to the bathroom. Finally, Katie made it through and spotted a few familiar boys. Her brother, Brandon, and Ned were all sitting at a table, each with a beer glass in their hand.

Katie's whole body started to hum with energy, just like it did every time she saw her husband. Ned smiled at her as she walked up and kissed him, his arm pulling her onto his lap. She sat down and wrapped her arm around him.

"When did you get here?" She asked, tasting beer from his tongue in her mother. She leaned her forehead into his, smiling playfully at him. "Not too long ago, I hope. I didn't even see you. Hannah said she thought she did and I came to check it out."

"We all got here not too long ago. Aaron texted saying to come because he was checking in on Michele. LeTrai let me go a little early," Ned said, shrugging with a smile. "How much have you drank so far?"

"Well, Officer Banks," she joked, rubbing her hand up his back as she leaned in to smile at him. "I had two drinks since you're asking me. I just finished my second when I heard you were possibly here."

He helped her up and swung his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you another one then, babe." Ned kissed her cheek as they walked through the crowds of people, his arm snug around her waist. "Want your usual?"

"Hmm… surprise me." She said, sliding into her seat as Hannah saw she was here.

He bought her a rum and coke and himself a scotch, but his eyes never left hers as he sat down next to her, his hand snug on her back, keeping her at an arm's reach at all times. He smiled as they talked, even when several girls that were scandalously dressed sauntered by him, clearly trying to get his attention.

Katie didn't worry the way she used to, not after fifteen years of marriage. She just leaned in closer, kissing his lips and earning a scoff from Hannah.

She could help but love the way Ned listened with rapt attention as she complained about her Willow's latest tantrum and shared the stories about the new student teacher Asher liked. It was somewhere around when they'd sat down and he'd ordered her the sixth drink, when her cheeks felt warmer and warmer, as did her body. She looked up at him, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows suggestively as she leaned in closer to him, barely a few inches separate them now. His hand goes to went to her hip as she stood up and he pulled her closer as a guy tried to slip by.

Ned was still, just as possessive as he'd been when they first got married. She liked it to an extent though. The way he'd pull her closer if someone looked at her legs too long or the way he'd kiss her when guys would stare at her ass was nice.

"You wanna dance?" She asked, taking the last sip of her drink and throwing one arm over his shoulder.

"With you? Yes." He grinned, moving his hand up to her shoulder and rubbing his hand against her.

"Maybe after this song," she said, seeing how packed the dance floor was. She sat him down, stepping between his legs. His hands went to her face, caressing her cheeks as he smiled up at her. He looked over and she saw just how deep green his eyes were. The hint of stubble on his face accented his features but couldn't hide the dimple in his left cheek when he grinned. "I love you a lot, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that Katie," he said smoothly, standing up to kiss her cheek as he pulled her in for a hug, his hand resting on her ass as he hugged her. "I love you, baby."

She bit her lip as she smiled into his neck, pressing a kiss there. She blamed the alcohol for why he made her feel so good, but she always felt like pudding when it came to Ned. He took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

Ned navigated a way to the middle of the dance floor, holding her hand tightly so they wouldn't get separated. He didn't stop until they were completely surrounded by a mass of bodies that were moving in rhythm to the pounding music. As they were lost in the crowd, she turned to face him, throwing her arm over his shoulder. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him. They shared a stupid smile and she realized he'd drank enough not to care about the people around them anymore, and she had drunk just enough to go along with it, relishing in the feel of him.

She kissed him, her hands, running through his hair for only a few moments before she found herself turned around, her backside flush against her husband, her ass pressed tightly into his crotch. Ned's hands were around her waist, pulling her against him as he pressed himself into her, making sure she felt every inch of him. The feel of his hardness pressing into her, made her want him so much, she actually moaned.

She reached back, her hand cupping the side of his face and then running through his hair that had started to curl slightly from the humidity of the club. His head dropped to her shoulder, his nose trailing along her exposed skin. His lips never made contact as he licked up her neck and bit down on her ear nicely.

"Katie," he groaned in her ear. "I want you."

She nodded, turning to kiss him as the song ended, but she didn't care. Not when he was kissing her like his life depended on it and she could feel every bit of him against her. Her breath came in short pants as his mouth followed the line of her neck, pausing to nip and suck in turn at the tender skin as she curved her head to give him better access.

"God," she mumbled brokenly, fingers burying themselves in his tousled hair to hold him right where she wanted him. "Don't….dammit….right there… don't stop, Ned." His answering groan curled her toes as he acquiesced to her garbled demands and lingered at the vale nestled at the base of her throat.

Hazy green eyes flicked up as his fingers found the zipper at the front of her dress. He wished she would let him pull it down here like she would've if they were younger. If this wasn't Grandview.

When the song finally ended she pulled him back toward the table where the boys were. Hannah and Michele had joined them now, Katie could see the table from here. Ned held her around the waist, wanting to keep her close.

Someone Ned knew walked by and while they were sharing a quick word, Katie took the opportunity to step away for a moment to cool down. She sat in the chair at the high top that Ned had been sitting in before and fanned herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey you," Hannah laughed. "Where have you been?"

"Dancing," she said. "Did you bring my purse over?"

"Yeah," Hannah slid it over to her. "I ordered you a drink too. It hasn't come yet."

A tall guy with dark hair and dark eyes came over to her. The guy was attractive enough to catch her attention as he gave her a sweet smile. She smiled back at him politely before starting to dig through her purse.

There was something endearing about him, the way he was still kind of dancing like a nerd. It made her think he

wasn't like every other complete tool that you usually run into at a club, so maybe his intentions weren't of a nature she couldn't respond to, being married.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face as he looked at her expectantly.

"Married," she flashed her ring just as Ned slipped behind her.

"Oh, well, I better keep a better eye out next time." The guy chuckled. "Hope you have a nice night."

She felt two strong arms wrap around her.

The guy nodded understandingly to Ned, raising his hands up to indicate he meant no harm. When he turned away she looked up at Ned, who was glaring at the guy.

"He wasn't being creepy," she said to him, sighing. She took another sip of her drink, starting to feel warm again. "Not everyone is after something."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so possessive," he shrugged, rubbing her shoulder a little. She cooled down then because at least he had the decency to realize what he did wasn't okay or fair. "I just don't like it when people hit on my woman." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she rolled her eyes at him and rubbed his back.

"It's fine," she laughed. "Let's just have fun tonight. We're celebrating life after this car accident, okay?"

Katie and Ned both raise their glasses and everyone else did too, cheering together on that they had made it through another feat stronger. Katie was happy to see almost everyone there. Mackenzie was usually an attendee, but being six months pregnant, she had a big veto card.

"Ugh, as much fun as this is, I miss my boys." Michele sighed, taking another drink of her margarita.

"Me too," Hannah agreed, sipping her cocktail as well.

"Hmm... I have an idea," Katie turned to Ned.

"What?" Ned asked.

"What if my mom keeps the kids overnight," she suggested.

"Did she already offer?" He asked, knowing Melinda well.

"Maybe, but she always does." She shrugged, smiling at him. "But I was thinking, what if we spent a night in a hotel room?"

"What brought this on?" He asked as she hugged him.

"It's a gift," she whispered.

"Yes, it is," he chuckled as she kissed his neck and laughed, rubbing his side. "a gift from God."

"No. Life is a gift. We just went through so much stuff, Ned. But we always do, don't we? This time it was just with the car accident and now this case with Mack." She pulled his head down to look at him. Despite the wave of alcohol on her brain, she was making enough seen from him to understand her. She could tell that. "I want to live every moment with you."

"Okay. Let's go to a swanky motel," he said smiling at her. "I'll go stop by your parents and run to the house quick. Text me when you're ready to go."

"I think you guys should stay," she whispered, kissing him again.

"No boys allowed," Hannah reminded her as she moved away from Brandon reluctantly. "You promised me until midnight. It only eleven o'clock woman. Come with me to the bar."

"No," she whined to her friend with a pout. "I'm going with Ned. Take me away."

"Gladly," Ned smiled and they left before anyone could say another word.

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Ned came, again, to the conclusion that Katie was drunk. Really really drunk. This night had the potential to be really fun, and also, he knew Katie could end up fast asleep.

Really. It could go either way.

Ned had to keep batting her hand away every time she grabbed his crotch as he led her through the hotel lobby, so the future was looking bright. Luckily, it was after eleven at night, and there was hardly anyone else besides them in the lobby. He was grateful the front desk clerk was actively avoiding looking in their direction as if she could sense their blatant fondling.

"Katie," he warned, his voice a near whine when she pushed his hand away and palmed his hardening dick through his jeans. "Do you feel what you're doing to me?"

"Mmm," she purred in his ear, teetering precariously on her toes as they crossed through the elevator bank. "Of course I can feel you." She leaned in close as she bit on his ear. "I always can Ned."

His resolve weakened, hearing his name on her lips and he indulged her for a brief moment, reveling in the way she pressed her hand against him before he pried her hand away and frantically pushed the button for the elevator multiple times. He closed his eyes and hit the button again, hoping it would open faster.

Katie pulled him back toward her, pressing herself into his chest and tilting her face up to kiss his neck. "I want you," she murmured, kissing his throat. "So bad."

"We'll be in our room in a few minutes. Just hold on–" He chuckled, resting his hands on her hips as he held her close. He leaned forward to press the button again.

"No, right now. In the elevator," she demanded, licking a wet trail from his collarbone to his earlobe again.

He whimpered, faltering as he thrust against her involuntarily, then he shook his head. "We can't–"

Her teeth dug into his shoulder to cut him off. "I want you. Now, Ned. I want you once we get in the elevator."

"Oh Katie, I want to." he groaned when her hand rubbed against him again. "Trust me, I want to so bad. We're almost to the room. Can't we just wait?"

Where the fuck was that elevator?

He glanced back at her, her eyes alight with lust for him. As she licked his neck, he knew he wanted to fuck her. God, he wanted to so bad, his own arousal was making him heady and careless. Katie could tell. She so could. She could tell he wasn't concerned about the public factor, but there was just no way they could have sex fast enough in an elevator to finish before they reached their floor, especially not when he had some alcohol in himself, too.

Once of the elevators finally dinged, he quickly steered her into it and he hit the button for the fifteenth floor. Once the door closed again, he pushed her up against the back wall, hungrily claiming her mouth with his own. She moaned around his tongue and fumbled with his belt, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them down at her sides.

"Not yet," he breathed heavily, pulling back her hand. "You're gonna have to wait until we get to our room."

She whimpered, pouting at him. "Ned," She touched his face, sighing.

He kissed her again and she slid his hand under her dress between her thighs, hastily pressing his fingers against the damp crotch of her panties. She gasped into his mouth, jerking against his hand as he rubbed her teasingly over the satiny material, then he nudged her panties aside and dragged his fingers through her folds. That was all him. She moved her hand away and ran it through his hair.

"You are wet," he mused huskily. "Let's see if I can't make you come before we get to our floor."

She chuckled as he punctuated his words by pumping his fingers inside her, dipping into her slick heat before dragging his fingers up to her center to stroke it deftly. Katie groaned loudly, her head thudding against the wall, and he latched his mouth onto the salty skin of her neck. As his fingers worked quickly, rubbing firm circles against her clit, he pulled the zipper down on her dress. He knew this would be a challenge, considering how drunk she was. But he was determined. He knew he might need to stimulate two places if he was going to do this. Just then the elevator slowed to a stop, and he cursed angrily, jerking his hand away and spinning back around. He tried to adjust his pants hastily, pushing down on his erection as he pulled up on her zipper.

That was definitely no longer an option.

Katie cried out in disappointment at the absence of his hand. "Ned, I need you–"

"I know. Just bite down on my shoulder. I don't care what you have to do. Just don't make a sound," he said just as the doors opened on the sixth floor. "Someone is coming in."

Ned smiled tightly at the man who stepped on and hit the button for the tenth floor. With the man's back to them, Ned shielded Katie's body with his own and reached back between her thighs again, returning his fingers to his previous ministrations. She couldn't stifle her gasp quickly enough before she buried her face against his shoulder, gripping his arms tightly as he stroked his fingers her. His wife's muffled mewls were still audible in the tiny, quiet elevator.

Ned noticed the man in front of them stiffen. The man's face flushed with embarrassment, but he smirked regardless, pressing his fingers harder between her legs. When he kissed her neck and circled his fingers against her. She yelped into his shirt and the man pressed the button to open the doors to the tenth floor. As the man fled quickly, Ned laughed to himself. Katie was completely oblivious to this all, holding onto him tightly as she came. He pulled the zipper of her dress down and latched onto her breast, seeing she wasn't wearing a bra in the tight comfortable dress. Luckily, it was not summer and not cold enough for her nipples to pebble in public.

He could decipher his name in her suppressed moans, grabbing at his hair as his mouth sucked at her tender breast. "Ned, oh god." She whispered. "I'm there. I'm so there." His hand was cramping, but he gritted his teeth, watching as the doors closed.

 _10…11…Come on, come on… 11 1/2_

Then he felt her body tense, her thighs clenching around his hand, but he rubbed faster as she shuddered and gasped; she abandoned all pretenses of trying to be quiet, moaning loudly and brokenly as she came apart harder at his fingertips. He removed his hand when he felt her sinking into him and he tenderly scooped her up into his arms, carrying her out onto their floor. Her head lolled against his shoulder and she groaned his name sleepily, pulling the zipper up on her dress on her own.

Ned chuckled to himself, shifting her in his arms so he could grab his keycard from his back pocket. "Don't fall asleep on me now. I still plan to fuck your brains out like you wanted." Ned nipped at her neck as he held her up, rubbing his hand up her back softly as he swung the door open.

"Mmm," she muttered as he walked into the hotel room, tucking her face into his neck. "I'm trying Ned. I'm so trying."

"Come on, babe, you can't fall asleep on me now," he whispered, leading them to the bed and letting them fall onto it.

He had her underneath him, and it was the sexiest thing. It always was. Her body was ready for him, and he couldn't wait. He kissed her neck, feeling her hand wrap around him at his neck and run through his hair. She giggled, low and sleepily, and then she was out.

Ned had moved up to kiss her lips, and she was just out. Beautiful and relaxed, hair over her fair and full lips in a pout. Her eyes were shut, mouth slightly open, deep breaths out. He groaned, just staring at her for a disbelieving minute, hoping that she was playing around, but she wasn't.

"Oh Katie, I love you." he finally said, falling to rest his head on the pillow next to her. "Okay. You sleep. I'll shower, dear." He carefully lifted her up and slid her under the blankets. She was all tucked in, looking cozy as could be. He kissed her cheek, brushing her hair from her face as he moved out of the bed.

Ned sighed, knowing it would be a long night. It was time for a cold shower.


	25. Movie Theatre

Katie turned her head quickly when she noticed Ned jolt next to her. He tried to make it look like he was just shifting in his seat, but Katie knew better — he was falling asleep.

She leaned in closer to him and brought her mouth close to his ear. "It's not that bad," she said, making sure the soft swell of her lips grazed his earlobe.

Her boyfriend turned his head and narrowed his tired eyes at him. "It's awful, babe," he groused. "This is the last time I let you pick the movie."

"Like that horror movie was any better?" She turned away, taking the popcorn with her.

"At least that would've made me laugh a little bit," he whispered, looking around. "We're like the only ones in here Katie."

"No, we're not," she argued.

"Oh, sorry. There are four other people in here," he said, pointing to the four heads seated at the front of the theater. "Six whole people in a theater with seating for one hundred."

"Well you're the one that wanted to go to the last showing," she muttered. "And then you have the nerve to fall asleep!"

"This movie isn't doing a very good job of keeping me enthralled," he said. "And since you've been sitting here arguing with me for five minutes, I don't think it's keeping you enthrall end much, either."

Her silence was enough to tell him that he was right, but she refused to admit that to him. Rather than saying anything in return, she turned in her seat and returned her focus to the movie.

"Why'd you pick this anyway?" He asked a few minutes later. He nudged her shoulder with his and leaned in closely, waiting for an answer.

"I liked the book, okay?" hissed.

He nodded, mulling over her answer. "But this is terrible casting," he said. "The plot seems decent, from what I've caught."

"I've realized that," she sighed, stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

"Okay," he shifted and leaned back in his seat, setting his clasped hands down on his stomach.

Something about his posture agitated Katie. It was like he wasn't even trying to enjoy the movie or the one night a week they could go out together without having to worry about waking up early for work or class.

"Why don't we just leave then if you don't want to sit through this?" She whispered angrily.

"What?" He said. He straightened up in his seat and looked at Katie who had begun to gather her drink and popcorn tub. "Sit down."

"No," she spun around and leaned down close to his face. "This is the one night we have while you're in the city with me and you're ruining it."

"How am I ruining it?" He asked.

"You could at least act interested in the movie," she muttered.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Before he could stop himself, a light laugh sprang from his throat. "It's a shitty movie."

Katie stared down at her boyfriend as he continued laughing. She could barely hear him, but she could see the way his shoulders moved up and down slightly with his chuckles. She wanted to be angry with him. It would have been easy for her to storm out and leave him there in the theater laughing at nothing, but she couldn't.

Because he was right. Battlefield Earth was a shitty movie.

Katie fell back down in her seat and joined in with his laughter. Luckily they were so far back in the theater, the few people who were also there didn't seem to hear them over the sounds of the movie.

"It's so bad," she finally admitted, laughing. "I'm sorry."

"The paper did give it one star, but you still had to pick it," he said. "You're too damn stubborn for your own good."

"Did that paper happen to say how long this was?" She asked. "I swear the book was good."

"I believe you, but it's still almost two hours," he said checking watch. "And we've been here about forty-five minutes."

"Shit." She sighed.

"Yeah…" He nodded, shrugging and sneaking some popcorn from her tub. He'd finished his already and she'd slapped his hand away enough times already, but just not this time apparently.

"You can have it," she said, setting her tub of popcorn in his lap. "Too much of that butter gives me a stomach ache."

Katie slumped in her seat and continued to watch the movie as he chomped on the popcorn. She couldn't blame him for almost falling asleep before. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier the longer she stared at the screen.

Ned scooted over in his seat as far as he could and ran his fingers through her hair. "Falling asleep? I can help wake you up…" He whispered in her ear. Ned snaked his hand down and rubbed his denim covered thigh. "You're not exactly dressed for fooling around tonight."

"It's my fault we are sitting here watching this shitty movie in the first place," she said. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth briefly taking her breath away before she spoke again. "I can wait until later. The thought of you bending me over the kitchen counter is also looming in the back of my head."

Katie set her hand against his chest and trailed it down to the front of his jeans, squeezing the slight bulge that was already present. She smiled when she heard the gasp that seemed to be stuck in her boyfriend's throat.

She had forgotten about that part. He would try so hard not to make a sound when she touched him like that. It was always a thrill for her to watch his response to her touches. His chest would rise and fall roughly the closer he got to his climax. His breathing was always so heavy and enticing, and it was the only sound he would make. It was a sound she was convinced she could listen to all day.

Every audible breath he took urged her to keep going. She loved the way she could feel him getting harder under her ministrations. While palming the front of his jeans, Ned moved his mouth to her neck. He nipped at the skin gently between peppering kisses upward in a path back to her ear.

"Do you think those people up there know what we're doing back here?" He whispered.

She squeezed and ran her hand along the length of his cock as it strained against his jeans. She shook her head. "They're clueless." She took her hand away from his crotch just long enough to undo the button on his jeans and pull the zipper down. Without hesitation, she pushed her hand beyond the waistband of his boxers and grabbed his erection, pulling it free from the confines of the fabric.

A groan slipped from Ned's throat and he quickly tried to disguise the sound with a cough. She smiled and ran the tips of her fingers along the rigid length, stopping at the tip to swirl the pre-come over the head. She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on the wetness.

"You always taste so good," she said, returning her hand to his length.

He sighed. "I take back what I said earlier. I'm going to let you pick the movie more often if this is what happens."

"Shhh.." Katie scooted over as far over as her seat would allow and rested her head on his shoulder as she started to pump her hand up and down him. She moved and twisted her hand around him in silence, using Ned's heavy breathing as guidance. When his breathing sped up, Katie slowed down. When it became more even, she moved back to the tip and started over. She swirled the pad of her thumb around the sensitive head and down, tracing the vein on his shaft all the way down to the base.

She knew he was close when his breathing stayed shallow and heavy despite her slower strokes, but she stayed in place and waited for his cue.

Ned's hand covered hers and guided her. He stopped her when they reached the base as his breathing quickened even further and he began to shake his head from side to side.

"Now," he whispered huskily, scooting forward in his seat.

Katie moved quick, her movements swift as she moved the armrest. She bent down and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to suck, waiting for Ned's release while he stroked his shaft a few more times, stopping when his orgasm washed over him.

They didn't linger long. She swallowed and made sure her mouth was clean while he tucked himself back into his boxers. His breathing was still erratic when he looked down at his watch and finally spoke again.

"Still a little less than an hour left of the movie," he said breathlessly.

She groaned and threw her head back. "Is it too late to get a refund from the box office?"

"Wanna try?" He asked. "There is a counter waiting for us at home like you mentioned earlier."

Katie didn't have to think about it long. If the movie itself wasn't enough to convince her to leave, the wetness and throbbing between her legs were. She rose from her seat abruptly and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go."


	26. Unexpected

It wasn't like Katie actually expected Ned to send a dick pic, she reasoned. And she'd been drunk, the wine she'd drank with Hannah on their couch had gone straight to her head. Hannah had been laughing all night and giving her tips on how to send dirty texts but Katie blocked her out in the way she'd perfected with her. Hell if she wasn't right about it all though.

And on top of that, she was horny. Sophomore year was trickier than freshman year. She had more classes and her rent went up a little, which meant she was working more. Three weeks was the longest she'd been without sex since she'd been with Ned and she had one more to go before she could come home to see him.

So when she was pretending to listen to her and was actually letting Ned know that no, she wasn't wearing a bra, and his reply was to show him, she smirked around the lip of her wine glass and let her body talk instead of her brain and replied.

 _You first baby ;)_

She choked on her last sip of wine as a photo of Ned's dick popped up on her phone screen followed by two words.

 _Your turn_

"You're supposed to swallow it, brainless." Hannah chuckled.

"Whatever Han. Hey look, people in the movie are making out. Critique them or something." She said, sitting on the edge of the couch. "I'm gonna order the pizza."

When she looked back at her phone, below that fucking perfect picture of him was another message.

 _Not going to pay your debt, Clancy? ;)_

It was on. And he knew it.

She'd stood up, wobbled slightly and with the pretense of going to pee and ordering a pizza, she walked to her room and took a breath. She was no good at this. If Ned wanted a hot photo of her she tended to let him take it himself. But he'd challenged her. Plus the alcohol had given her the right amount of confidence.

Pulling her shirt over head, she'd put the front-facing camera on and awkwardly tried to get a photo, trying a few different ones until she got one she liked. She sent it off before she pulled her shirt back. And in the second before she realized the door opened, she saw Hannah over her shoulder in the camera, her expression one of pure joy at the situation.

"I was just coming to tell you we should Hawaiian, but I'll take this, too, if you're offering," Hannah smirked and then winked. "Sending naughty photos, are we?"

"Get out!" She laughed and so had Hannah. She'd never heard her sound so amused as she yelled at her to leave.

Grabbing her shirt, she ran to the door, shoved her out and slammed it shut, her cheeks burning hotter than they'd ever been. Suddenly she felt very sober and let her head thud against the door, listening to her laugh. Oh, Jesus. She was never going to let her live this down.

* * *

Once Katie finally got Hannah to shut up about seeing her boobs, she reached to grab her phone again. Until there was a knock on the door.

Katie sipped the last bit of her glass of wine, "Are you expecting somebody?"

"Nope," Hannah popped the 'p' in her word and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not," she laughed. "Hello?" She opened the door to reveal Ned holding a pizza box.

"Hey you," Ned grinned and stepped closer. She threw her arms around her him. Her legs wrapped around him as Hannah stole the pizza and he could properly pick her up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much. How did you get away?" She asked.

"Devon owes me a few favors," he smiled, leaning in to press his face into her neck. He breathed her in, walking into the apartment and kissing her neck. "He took my shift in the morning."

"So you sent me that picture in the car?" She smirked, rubbing his back. "Nice, Ned."

"Would you have rather me stayed home?" He asked.

"Never," she whispered.

He stepped back to lift her chin and studied her until she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He returned the soft pressure and gasped when she opened her lips under his. "Katie…" He groaned.

She sighed into his mouth and threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His solid frame against her felt like her anchor to the world while his lips made her feel like she was floating. Heat spread from her chest into the pit of her stomach, and she squirmed in his arms as his tongue rubbed against hers.

"Katie, slow down," he pled in between kisses, chuckling as he set her back down and shut the door and pushed him onto him.

"I don't want to," she kissed his neck and a moan caught in the back of his throat as she rubbed her hand over his crotch.

She was so warm against him, and suddenly he didn't want to stop either. She wound her arms around his neck again and nibbled on his earlobe with her teeth. His fingers found the hem of her tank and traced the smooth skin of her back.

"Baby, I've missed you," Ned mumbled half-heartedly. As she reached his lips again to kiss him, her tongue slid against his, she moved her hips into him and drew him down and onto hers, rubbing as hard as she could against him.

He grunted and pulled his mouth away. "That's it. Bedroom. Now." Without another word he quickly pulled her up and into his arms, slinging her over his shoulder like he was a Neanderthal and she weighed as much as paper. She giggled, a drunk, giddy feeling settling over her.

Once they were safely inside her room, she tugged her shirt over her head as he laid her down on the bed. He pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled his belt loose next and slid his jeans down before he moved to lay by her.

"I've missed you more," she smiled as he laid on top of her.

"You're beautiful," he groaned before dipping his head to her nipple and teasing it with his tongue. She moaned as she arched her back to give him a better angle. He grunted and pressed her into the mattress.

His mouth moved down to her neck, sucking at her pulse point and she gasped, her hips rocking upwards at the same time he pressed his firmly down onto hers, the feel of him pushing against her warmth making them both groan.

Katie felt delicious. Ned's hands skimmed up her sides touching everything he could from hip to breasts and down again, his hips thrusting lightly against hers. His boxer covered center grinding against the silky material of her panties. Thank god she went with the good underwear today. She hadn't been expecting him to come over.

"I want you," he had pulled his mouth away from her neck and kissed her lips between words.

She felt a thrill shoot through her spine at his words. "Bed. Wall. Floor. You could take me anywhere you want." She sucked his top lip into her mouth flicking it gently with her tongue and watched as his eyes flickered shut.

He groaned. "You can't say things like that if I'm going to last longer than five minutes."

She wiggled her hips underneath him. "I'm just impatient." Her hands reached round to his back, gripping his shoulders before moving down to his ass. She grabbed it with her hands, digging her nails in and making him gasp.

"Katie," he groaned and his eyes flew open. His insistent hands were pushing her pants and panties off onto the floor. The bed was cold against her bare ass but it only made her feel hotter.

His hands held her firm, balanced on the very edge of the counter as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and his head dipped between her thighs.

The first pass of his tongue had her wailing. He'd always been so good at this, could play her body like a violin, winding her up so tightly she could only chant his name, an invocation. But he's utterly relentless, not giving her a second's reprieve.

The way he moaned against her flesh, she's certain he's stroking himself, and that knowledge almost sent her spiraling over the edge. "Please, Ned," she whined. "I need more." she tugged his hair until he's leaning over her, licking his lips, eyes dark and hooded. "I need you."

He cupped her face, smiling before he kissed me hard. She could taste herself on his lips. Even as he slid off his boxers, he held her fast, keeping her securely balanced. He's always so giving, in every way.

Her soft, affectionate thoughts were scattered to the wind as he pressed into her. He's big and so hard, and even as wet as she was there's that pinch, that breathless moment of wondering if he'll fit, but he did. He fit her perfectly, in every way. Always.

He took his time. When it came to loving her, he never rushed. He set a controlled pace, every smooth stroke nudging that place inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, heels digging into the firm flesh of his beautiful ass. "I love your ass," she groaned and he chuckled against her skin.

She was lost in pleasure, panting his name. His strokes were sure and generous as he built her fire.

"How did I get so lucky?" he murmured against her throat.

"I'm the lucky one," she moaned, nibbling on his ear. "Harder," she panted, and he made a strangled groan deep in his throat.

He cupped her ass in his hands, tilting her hips to hammer into her. He's frantic, all he could do was cling to him and surrender. He pressed his face against her shoulder, panting nonsense and filth, pleading with her to come with him.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her blood screamed in her veins. She just couldn't get over that last hill.

She was close, but he's closer, and he seemed to understand that. He could see it in the way her brows scrunched up at the very end of each moan. He shifted his grip to snake a hand between them, stroking his thumb against her and she flew.

She came so hard the noises got stuck and all she could do was bite his shoulder hard while she rode out the waves of intense pleasure. It's enough to drag him over the edge with her, his sharp cry of pleasure echoing through the kitchen as he pulsed inside her. Then he slumped against her, clinging as he struggled to control his breathing.

"I'm going to be thinking about this the entire time while you're back in Grandview until this semester is over," she giggled as she felt him kiss her neck. "I'm thinking about how much I want to do it all over again."

His eyes light up even as his mouth twitched in amusement. "What's gotten into you?"

She rolled him off her and slid up against him. "You, just a few moments ago." She winked at him, slipping from the bed and pulling on his shirt. He was a bit taller than her and the shirt hung at about her thighs as she started to saunter away on shaky-fawn legs. She stopped just underneath the mistletoe by her door and bit her lip. "Look where I'm standing..."

He laughed outright and joined her after pulling his boxers on, kissing her sweetly. "Go steal the rest of the pizza…" he murmured against her lips.

"Okay," she smiled, pulling away after too short of a minute. "Go lay down and find something to watch on my tv. Something romantic, maybe?"

"You're going to be the death of me, but fine." He groaned, but dutifully and turned on the tv. "Be quick. Grab me something to drink from the fridge."

"Fine," she sighed and then winked at him. "Get comfy for me."


	27. Time in the Car

**A/N: I was listening to Lea Michele's album to get inspiration and Getaway Car really struck me. Katie and Ned spent a lot of time in the car in their relationship. So here are some various times of them together throughout their relationship :) I hope you enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

The first time Ned was in the car with Katie alone, she was fourteen. It was after her dance rehearsal. She hadn't been expecting her mother's text explaining that her father had gotten stuck at work and she was still at the store, so Ned was picking her up and bringing her to Delia's.

She was excited. It had been a while since she'd seen Ned. Not that she didn't see him in the halls at school every day because she did, but it was different to see him alone.

Katie packed her dance bag up quickly, pulling on her coat and pulling the ponytail out of her hair as she walked outside.

"See you tomorrow, Han." Katie hugged her friend before she ran off toward her nanny's car.

"See you, Katie." Hannah tossed back with a smile. "Don't forget to wear your hair up with the dance team bow tomorrow."

"I won't," she called back and looked around for her ride. She knew Ned had gotten a white truck from the junkyard with Tim and fixed it up with him and her father. Ned's truck stood out to her and she ran to the passenger door, hopping up and buckling herself in. "Hey, Ned. It's been a while."

"Hey. I guess it has been a minute or two since we last talked," the blond haired teen smiled at her as he put his truck into drive and started to creep away from the curb. "How was dance rehearsal?"

"It was good. I worked on my footwork a lot," she said softly, relaxing into the seat as she placed her bag on the floor. "How was football practice?"

"Tiring and long," he tapped his hands on the steering wheel as he waited at the stop sign. "I heard you're dating someone on the Freshman team. Henry?"

"You did? Word travels fast, I guess..." She looked over at him, her eyes widening. She hadn't expected anyone to know so quickly. Henry had only asked her out to the Homecoming dance at lunch and then proposed a study date at his house during the sixth period. Was that considered dating? "Please don't tell my parents. I haven't told them."

"My lips are sealed," Ned chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to nark on you, but if you need a ride. Just know you can always ask."

"That would be awesome," she smiled at him, her heart fluttering. No matter how nice it was to be going on a date with someone like Henry, Ned always held a place in her heart. He was her first crush.

"I can even talk to him if you'd like," he said, turning on the road. "Just to make sure his intentions are right. I just overheard him talking to his buddy in the locker room."

"Would you? It's not that I'm scared or anything, but he's on the football team and I'm a nobody." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him. She always loved looking at him. He was always looked so good. He slicked his hair back in the morning, but it always ended up messed up by the end of the day and in his eyes.

"Katie, you're not a nobody." Ned smiled, stopping at the stoplight and looking over at her. "You're special, at least to me."

"That's different, Ned," she sighed, turning and looking out the window. "You're like my brother. You have to say that."

Ned didn't say anything after that for a while. He just drove quietly toward his mother's house. He even turned the radio on.

Once he was off the main road, he pulled off on the side. He parked and turned to look at her. "But I'm not your brother, Katie," Ned said softly. "And I didn't have to say it. Or that's not why I said it. I said it because it's true."

Katie felt her heart flutter but she didn't know how to react. Was she special to him? How? She wondered if that was something she could ask or if that would be too awkward for words.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Don't think just because you're a freshman you're nobody," he smiled, leaning to give her a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him slowly, smelling his cologne as they pulled apart. She didn't know what to say or how to feel.

"Thanks, I guess," she smiled. "I'm glad to have someone like you on my side, Ned."

"You'll always have me in your court," he said as his phone vibrated on the seat.

She saw the caller ID before he could decline it.

 _Samantha_

She knew who Samantha was. There was only one in their entire school and she happened to be on the dance team. She'd overheard her talking about hooking up with someone new. It must be Ned. He was fit her type.

Katie pulled away and looked out the window. She wished that her heartbeat hadn't sped up. She wished that he didn't smell so good when they hugged.

Why did he make her feel like she was the smallest person on earth?

She wished that this moment didn't mean so much to her when it meant so little to him. She always gets

too carried away with him.

"Can we go?" She said softly when he hadn't moved after five minutes.

"Of course, Katie." He said and pulled back onto the road.

* * *

Ned approached Katie at the cabin slowly, watching her as she wrote delicate words into her newest journal quickly. She looked up as he came closer, shoving his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thanks, Ned," she laughed, closing her journal as she laid her head back on the tree. "Did you come all the way out here just to wish me a happy birthday? I'm seventeen you know. Not five."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a ride," he suggested. "Get some air. It's cramped inside."

"I'd love to," she said, standing up. She pulled on her romper and picked up her pen.

Ned watched as the fabric of her shorts rode up her legs, exposing her ass just enough to him. He smiled smugly, wishing he could reach out and pull her close. If only that weren't illegal and he wasn't twenty-one.

She turned around and he smiled at her. "Maybe we could get some ice cream," he replied.

"Just let me grab my wallet and jacket," she nodded. "Good idea."

"My treat, Katie. It is your birthday after all," he nudged her side. "I'll waiting be in the car."

She nodded, walking inside. She wanted to tell him she was independent and could buy her own ice cream, but she rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. That wasn't worth it. Ned would probably still end up paying for her ice cream before she had the chance to.

She went into her and Mackenzie's room, grabbing her sweater off her bed. She buttoned it and pulled her hair out, running her hands through it before grabbing her lipstick from the pocket and reapplying it.

"Ooh, lipstick. Where are you off to?" Her mother poked her head into the room as she came out of the bathroom with Mackenzie, who was wrapped in a towel in front of her. "Get dress Kenz. I'll read you a book and tuck you in."

"A car ride with Ned," she said softly. "Maybe ice cream."

"Nice," Melinda smiled. "Don't be out too late." She nodded and hugged her, feeling her lips touch her cheek. "Keep in touch."

"I will, mom." She reassured her, pulling her phone off the charger. She waved to Mackenzie. "Night Kenz. I'll be back soon and I'll tuck you in before I go to bed."

"Okay," the seven-year-old pulled on her pajama top and ran over for a hug. "Happy Birthday, Katie."

"Thanks, little fish," she hugged her, rubbing her back. "Sleep tight." She turned after that and headed out quickly. She got into Ned's truck and buckled in. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and back out. "So, how would you rate your birthday this year?"

"It was okay," she laughed. "Not the best."

"What would make it the best?" He asked, smiling at her.

She licked her lips, pondering her answer.

A kiss from you.

She laughed to herself, looking out the window. She could never tell him that. "Nothing," she said.

"Nothing? There has to be something," he nudged her, touching her leg. He shook it a little, squeezing it and pulling her gaze back. "That smile tells me there's something."

Her lips turned up and her teeth showed as she laughed. "It's silly," she whispered.

He stopped at the stop sign at the end of the driveway and parked. "I'm not going until you tell me," he said.

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess… my answer would have to be a kiss. A kiss from you would make this day better," she said.

"A kiss? That's simple," he smiled, leaning in. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, the warmth making her blush a crimson red. "How was that?"

"Perfect," she smiled.

* * *

The movie was not all that interesting. But, even if it had been, the drama and angst of teenage vampires were no match for the delectable distraction seated next to him.

Katie and Ned sat in the very last row of the theatre, away from everyone else. They rarely had time alone, so quiet movie theaters were preferable to all the other places they could have been. Her apartment was no good, as it was constantly occupied by Brendon and Hannah and their wedding planner. Brandon's mother.

So for now, they would have to make do.

This particular movie, a popular one, had been out a few weeks so it wasn't as crowded as it would normally have been. Sometimes the crappier movies provided a little more solitude. The couple typically arrived early so that they could claim the top row and watch the others arrive. Then they'd leave before the credits started rolling. Predicting the end of the movie was the trickiest part, but they'd made a game of it.

She lifted the adjustable armrest that was situated between them to form a little loveseat of sorts and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and went in for a kiss; the first of the night. He noted the sweet softness of her lips from the slushie she's gotten tonight as he pulled it between his own two.

"I've been waiting all night to do that," he whispered.

"Well, Ned. You can just do that again." She replied.

Their physical relationship was growing and they were becoming less shy with each other. The problem was and has always been finding ample time alone to explore each other. But, they didn't mind.

They'd been friends since forever and just enjoyed being together. A little making out here and some heavy petting there kept the raging fires going.

But, he'd be lying if he said that sex with her didn't invade his thoughts 101% of the time. There was only so much he could do besides think of her when he goes home.

They had only been together in the physical sense about a dozen times since the first time, thanks to the distance, but they had only been together six months.

In some ways, he supposed, this was a good thing. It forced them to focus on each other and to talk rather than making out every chance they got but the chemistry between them was mind-boggling. He took special care in letting her know that his feelings for her had little to do with what lay behind his zipper. Still, it was hard in more ways than one to be around her without catching wood in a major way.

She was gorgeous and sexy in a very unassuming way. She wasn't showy and overdone like most girls, and he loved it. Katie had the kind of sex appeal that wasn't on display for everyone to see. Her charms were reserved for the special guy in her life…

For him.

He kept his desires in check most of the time, but tonight was proving to be particularly difficult. He wanted her. In a big way.

His lips on hers left her breathless, as usual. His mint-coated tongue combined with the ever-present strawberry lip balm was a familiar and welcomed sensation in her mouth. Her skin had been craving his touch for weeks now.

Spring break had flown by way too fast. The end of the term was close, but still two weeks away.

She couldn't wait to go back home and be with him for a whole four months. Each break which brought her back home felt like starting all over again…in a good way.

Ned had come to visit her because he couldn't wait another two weeks until she came home. He hadn't seen her since Easter in early April.

The more they kissed, the more the details of the movie faded in importance. The more the movie faded, the more they kissed until they just didn't care about the damn thing anymore. She had both her legs thrown over his lap and her hand nestled deep within the bed of blonde locks on his head.

When she tugged on them lightly, he let out a soft "Hhmmhh…" against her mouth. When his lips traveled along her jaw and neck, she returned the sentiment. She'd left her thick, curly hair down tonight instead of in its usual braid. He loved it that way and was showing his appreciation by bunching it between his fingers as he probed her mouth. He then ran one hand along her shoulder and down the length of her arm as the other encircled her waist. He felt the goose bumps pebbling her soft skin.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Just keep warming me up," she replied.

He struggled to keep his strokes along her summer-bare legs respectable in such a public place, but she was doing such things to him! The pressure between his thighs was building and he kept clenching them together to offer some friction. She noticed this and shifted her leg a little higher on his lap to relieve some of the pressure. Misreading this as her granting access to what lies beneath her cotton mini skirt, he glanced around before ghosting a finger over the crotch of her underwear.

The contact made her gasp aloud causing the stern looking woman in front of them to turn around.

"Shhhh!" They jumped apart quickly as if doused with cold water. They giggled quietly as the woman turned back around and muttered something that sounded like, "Manners!"

"Dear, God!" he whispered as he pulled away. "We need to stop before we get thrown out of here." But, he didn't come to his senses soon enough before noticing that her panties were soaked at the center. How he longed to stroke his fingers along her skin, but he knew he had to be good.

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. As they looked up at the screen, they made note of the tell-tale signs of the dramatic score indicating that a final scene was soon to come.

"Want to get out of here now?" he asked.

"Yes, may as well. I don't even remember the plot." He smiled cockily at knowing that he caused her short-term amnesia. "Not that I was really paying any attention."

The ride home was silent but the desire between them was palpable. They held hands the entire way back into Manhattan and exchanged looks mixed with shyness and lust. When they pulled up at a stoplight, his hand slid from holding hers on her knee, to squeezing her thigh.

"Sorry if I ruined the movie for you." He wasn't, really.

"You didn't," she said. "I missed you." She scooted closer to his side of the truck.

"Me, too." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Should I park somewhere?"

"Yes, please." She whispered.

He parked near Central Park and killed the engine. The kissing resumed.

He pulled her forward and wrapped his hand around the back of her head. She probed his mouth with her tongue and sought out the hem of his t-shirt. She just needed to touch some part of him, any part of him. She wanted to feel his warm skin underneath her hands. Running her fingers along his muscular chest, she hoped, would ease the ache of not touching him on a regular basis; but, it didn't and the fire that was started on the back row of the movie theater was reignited right there.

"Oh, Katie," he hissed when her short fingernails grazed over his nipple. "I want you too much, baby…"

"I want you too," she whispered and then started to lie down on her back.

They settled themselves, barely, in the cocoon of the cab of Ned's truck before resuming their kisses with a little more tenderness. He thought to himself, 'Slow down, Ned.'

He took a couple of deep breaths and searched her face for understanding. "Can you forgive me for missing you so much?"

"Always," she whispered.

His hand resumed its survey of her sleek, smooth legs. He kissed the soft planes of her face before moving back to her lips. By the time his lips reached her neck, it was obvious to the both of them that they wanted more than mere kissing. This would do little to provide them with the closeness that they craved. She needed to feel the heat of his skin beneath her hands. He craved the hum of her flesh beneath his lips when he kissed her breasts. She grabbed his large hand and placed it on her breast which he pushed and kneaded, causing her womanly parts to tingle.

All sense and sensibilities began to slip away with each turn as they probed each other's mouths further. The funny thing about tight spaces and short skirts was that they were not very accommodating to each other. His fingers traveled up her thigh and once again grazed the outside of her undergarment and he wondered if there was any possible forethought on her part in wearing this item of clothing. How she ended up straddling his lap, she'll never know…or care to know. But, she did.

She found it interesting that straddling her boyfriend while wearing a short skirt lent itself to all sorts of amazing possibilities. And Ned knew how to navigate this situation for the both of them. He positioned himself by sitting closer to the edge of the seat to allow her more depth to place her knees behind him; thereby bringing her closer to right where he wanted her to be…flush against his zipper. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was something.

She smiled deviously against his mouth and planted soft kisses on his plump lips. He could feel the flutter of her eyelashes as she covered his face with soft pecks of her lips. When he began to rock his hips forward, her gasps registered along his jaw as she cupped his face in her hands. She could feel his hands grip her hips to hold her steady as his khaki shorts got acquainted with her blue cotton panties.

"I need more," she whispered, kissing his neck. She pulled back and licked her lips. "Did you bring a condom?"

He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and found it empty. He checked in his glove compartment too, but both places were empty. "Fuck," he muttered. "I think we used the last one when I saw you last."

She laughed and moved back to the seat. "Well, we could just be careful." She suggested. "I am on the pill."

"That is true," he said, turning to smile at her. "Unless you want to just go back to your room."

"No," she shook her head. "Too far away."

"Is there...ah...anyone else out here?" He asked.

She heard the question but cursed the need to think of a reply as her oxygen-starved brain was otherwise occupied by lust for him. She swept the fog aside and slid toward him, pressing a kiss firmly on his neck.

"I think we're alone. Besides..." She leaned back to lock eyes with him. "...we would've seen headlights by now if anyone parked nearby."

He squinted his eyes and scanned the landscape around them for other vehicles. Nothing but trees and darkness. He returned his gaze to his girlfriend, his expression full of mirth and longing, just before her hands encircled his neck and pulled his face down for a kiss.

She released him only long enough to lie on her back and grab his hands and pull him forward. His hands moved from her hips to her ribcage. He gently stroked the sides of her bra beneath her underarms with his forefingers. Before long, his hungry thumbs made their way to the budding peaks beneath her top, circling them gently and bringing them to life. She whimpered and scooted closer to him, creating more contact between her pleasure center and his building arousal. A soft, guttural moan from him coincided with him circling his hips slightly, causing the front of his pants to rub against her.

Keeping the friction on her nipples, he left her lips to suck gently on the side of her neck. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"Ned," she writhed and panted beneath him. "Hhhhhhh..."

The breath that left her resonated in his ear and sent a jolt of satisfaction to his groin. She drew away, panting for breath and locked gazes with him. Without breaking the stare, she slid her hand in between them and used the leverage to pull his zipper open. Once she had given him a head start, she slid her panties off as Ned looked around.

His last act before turning his full attention to her was to scan the perimeter one last time. He slid his pants down enough before smiling at her.

She was looking up at him, eyes anticipating. He leaned down and held her cheeks, "Come closer."

She skidded forward on her bottom, never more happy to comply with an order. She wasn't the order-taking type, but she'd do just about anything for Ned.

She trusted him. She wanted him. She loved him, more than anything. And that was all they needed.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to get me," Katie said for the eighth time since he'd picked her up outside her apartment. "I know you had a long day."

Ned smiled at her as they drove past Grandview's town sign. "It's not a big deal, Katie. I enjoy our car rides," he smiled. "You excited to see my new place?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I'm so excited to have our own space for a little while, you know?"

He squeezed her hand as he pulled into the parking ramp, shutting his truck off. "We're here. Let's get your things.

Ten minutes later, Ned fumbled with the lock on the door of his apartment as Katie impatiently tapped out a tune with her sneaker behind him. He kept jiggling it but just couldn't get the door open. She slid her duffle bag off her shoulder and set it near her suitcase.

"Lemme see," Katie reached around him to grab the key and jimmied it in the lock. One twist and a bump of her hip freed the door from its spot. "Got it."

Ned looked at her with raised brows, "Impressive."

"Comes from living in an old house like my parents. Wood probably needs to be shaved. Complain to the landlord." She said softly. "If he doesn't do anything you can always talk to my dad. He knows how to do that sort of thing."

She tossed him the keys as he nodded and followed her into the apartment, grabbing her suitcase. She set her duffle bag on the couch and turned around to walk back toward him.

He winded his arm around her waist and set her suitcase down, shutting the door behind him. He realized that each day brought another thing about his girlfriend that impressed him even more. She was beautiful, smart, witty, self-sacrificing, strong and sexy as hell.

The apartment was a modest one, understandably since Ned was a cheapskate. But, the inside was decked out with a plush brown leather sofa, a flat screen TV that would be the envy of any bachelor and artifacts strewn throughout that gave it a warm, homey feel. The colors were rich and inviting: soft browns and tans, delicate oranges, Ned's favorite color, and reds dotted throughout.

"My mom helped with some of the furniture. I certainly couldn't have afforded this on my own." But, she was sure Ned had something to do with the selections.

On the wall were several paintings, large and small, that Katie recognized as Hannah's work. She'd always loved to paint. She wanted to be an art teacher.

"Are these Hannah's paintings?" She asked, looking up at the one that hung in the living room.

"Yeah. She gave me a few the last time I was in the city. She ran out of space." He chuckled. "Do you like them?"

"I love them," she nodded.

He stuck his elbow out, "Let me give you the grand tour, milady."

She took his arm as he showed her the kitchen which looked out over the living-room. The first thing she saw was a red tea kettle.

She knew Ned wasn't the biggest fan of tea, but she was. She loved tea in the morning and wondered if he had her in mind when they purchased it. There were beautiful, shiny canisters filled with flour, rice, beans, sugars, various tea bags, and pasta. This was surely not a bachelor's kitchen. But, Ned was not your typical guy. He enjoyed cooking.

With a final wave of his arm towards the kitchen, he turned and ushered her back towards the living-room. Also off the living-room was a nicely decorated and, apparently, freshly painted hallway. He laced his fingers through hers and walked her toward his room.

In the center of the room was a platform bed, which was neatly made. His palm grew sweaty against hers as they both eyed the bed at the same time. She glanced at him shyly in time to catch the darkening in his eyes and dry clicking in his throat as he swallowed.

"This is my room." He said.

The color scheme echoed that of the living-room, confirming her suspicions that it was Ned who was responsible for the decor. His shoes were neatly lined up inside of his open closet as his shirts and pants hung above on hangers. Pants on one side. Shirts on the other. He even had his dress shirts and polo shirts separated. There were stacks of various colored t-shirts and sweaters on the shelf above alongside what appeared to be boxes of art supplies. The dresser top was clear of any clutter except for an alarm clock, which she knew he purposefully kept on the other side of the room to force himself out of bed in the mornings.

"Wow. You really are this neat. And all these years, I thought it was your mother's doing." She laughed.

"Well, I guess she's rubbed off on me in some ways. Plus I did just move in. Give me a chance to mess it up a bit," he turned her to face him and planted a feather-light kiss to her lips as his thumb raked gently along her jaw.

The kiss surprised Katie but was no less welcomed as she braced herself on her tiptoes to meet it easier. She allowed her tongue to play along his bottom lip, giving the signal that she wanted to deepen the kiss. He parted his lips to let her sweep her tongue along the inside of his mouth and gave her a low moan of approval from the back of his throat.

Without realizing she was doing so, she began backing him up until his back was against the wall just inside the entrance to his room. His hands glided down her sides to find her hips and pull her forward, flush against his stomach. Her small hands gripped the back of his neck, alternating between twirling the hairs at his nape and tugging on the collar of his flour-covered T-shirt. Their noses bumped against each other as they alternate angles, trying to find the deepest connection. The soft sighs that fell from her mouth caused his jeans to tighten unmercifully.

No matter how many times he'd had her, being with her never got old. It always filled him with excitement and anticipation, with each time being better than the last. He was certain that tonight would be no different, but…that's not all he wanted out of the night.

It was their first night together in their own space. He wanted to make the most out of it.

"If we don't stop, I'll never get to make you that dinner," he said as he detached himself from her lips to lean his forehead against hers.

Their hearts raced in tandem against each other as she nodded against his forehead. By the time he and Katie had admitted that their feelings for each other went beyond friendship, she was preparing to leave for college. Since being together, their private times were usually so rushed, they scarcely had time for anything except for a little conversation and some quick sex.

He wanted desperately to show her that his feelings for her extended far beyond the physical. In spite of how horny he was for her, he would not let tonight be just about sex. He wanted to do something nice for her, so he'd spent the previous evening shopping for ingredients for her favorite meal: her father's chili.

It was expensive and time-consuming, but Katie was worth it. He'd chopped all of the vegetables, herbs, and meat the night before, ignoring the fatigue that was already upon him from a long day at work and unpacking a new apartment.

He tucked a dark, curly tendril behind her ear and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Wanna help?"

"Ew, I'm disgusting. I packed all those clothes and sweat like a money carrying them down the stairs." She laughed. "I should probably shower."

"Well, I'm not exactly clean," he said. "I'm gonna just change my shirt and wash up before I start."

"Well, at least you earned your sweat fighting crime." She shrugged.

"Okay, well. You can shower in my bathroom. Throw on some of my stuff and toss your clothes out so I can put them to wash."

Katie hesitated just slightly as she eyed him with what seemed to be a question behind her eyes. He was always doing nice things for her. She felt like she'd never been able to do enough in return to show her appreciation.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. You're just really sweet to me is all. Picking me up. Making dinner. Now doing my laundry." She laughed. "I don't deserve you."

"I told you, babe. I enjoy doing things for you. I mean that." Katie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she studied the face of the boy she thought she knew so well, but who was constantly surprising her.

"I know," she blushed. "I love you."

"I love you," he winked and then kissed her, tapping her rear lightly as he pulled back. "Now go on."

"Yes, sir," she said jokingly and kissing him again before sliding out of his embrace.

* * *

Katie spent a majority of her winter vacation in the library. It's not unusual. With the amount of work that she had to do before the end of the year, with her deadline to declare her major near.

She hadn't seen Ned yet, since her arrival. They'd texted because he was busy working on a case and she understood that, to a point. She missed her boyfriend.

It wasn't a secret about that either – about how little they see each other because of not only the long drive but Ned's long work hours and Katie's jam-packed schedule.

She leaned back in her chair, glancing at the clock, she realized that he was still at work, so she had a good hour before he made it home.

She wrote another pro in the column under an English major as her phone vibrated and she grabbed it to read it, certain it's going to be her mother again. She's texted her at least a thousand times today asking her when she'd be home. But it wasn't her mother. Instead, it's Ned.

 **Babe [Sent December 21,** **9:17pm]: Hey are you still at the library? I'm getting off early. Maybe I could swing by and pick you up?**

 **Babe [Sent December 21, 9:17pm]: I miss you and we need to talk. About us.**

She frowned.

What did that mean?

She set her pen down and held her phone with both hands.

 **I am in the middle of a mental breakdown over deciding my major. And what's there to talk about us? Is there something wrong? [Delivered 10:18pm]**

The little bubble popped up, indicating that he's typing, but then it disappeared. She kept watching, getting more confused as his typing bubble kept popping up and disappearing.

That should be an easy question to answer. Shouldn't it?

 **Babe [Sent 10:20pm]: Alright. Leaving the station now. And nothing too drastic. Just want to chat with you about something.**

She rolled her eyes. Of course, Ned was cocky enough to give her a vague answer.

 **Okay. See you when you get here [Delivered 10:** **20pm]**

This time, his typing bubble popped up and didn't go away. He sent it within a few seconds.

 **Babe [Sent 10:21pm]: Be there soon. Ten minutes tops.**

She went back to staring at her list of pros and cons of an English major compared to a creative writing major. She added a little sketch of a rainbow behind the creative writing column. It was a dream.

After she put finished her doodle, she closed her notebook and packed up her laptop into her laptop case. She tucked her pencil into the spiral of the notebook and slid it into her purse as she stood up from the table.

She grabbed her empty water bottle and lunch bag and brought it to the trashcan nearby before grabbing her laptop case, purse and phone. She swiped over to snapchat and posed for a selfie, asking Ned if they could pick up some ice cream on their way home.

 **Can we pick up some mint chip ice cream? [Snap delivered 10:30]**

 **Sure. You look good babe. Here. [Snap delivered 10:31pm]**

Her eyes narrowed at the picture of his face. He looked bored as he looked at the camera with a smile at, still in uniform and looking sharp. He had a bit of facial hair that was well groomed, but she hadn't known about that.

She shook her head. She opened it but didn't reply and she sulked, having tucked her phone away as she walked toward the exit.

About a minute later, she's pulling her hat on as she walked out into the night of Grandview. She could hear an ambulance nearby, speeding down the street as she walked down the tall steps that lead to the library. Ned was the only car parked on the street, Katie was the only person at the library at this time of night besides the librarian who parked in the back.

The door swung open and Ned smiled as he leaned back into his seat, having opened to the door.

"Hey!" She said, smiling as she stepped up into his truck. "I was beginning to think the library was going to take me, prisoner."

He shook his head. "Not if I have a say in it," he winked, leaning in to kiss her briefly before she pulled the door shut. "Did you research all the majors you were thinking about today?"

"Yeah. I have a lot on my mind," she sighed, leaning back into her seat. "Hoping to have a chill night, I guess." She set her purse down on the floor by her feet before touching his face and rubbing her thumb through his beard. "I missed you. I like the beard."

"I missed you too," he hugged her, tucking his face into her neck and kissing it as his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled back and then smiled at her. "That's what I wanted to talk about."

"What?" she said, her face softening.

"Have you ever thought about transferring to Rockland?" Ned asked. "Like maybe for spring semester?"

She leaned back against the counter and sighed. She felt like there were a ton of bricks that had been dropped on her chest.

She had barely picked her major yet, even though it seemed like it should be so easy. Did she want to be an English teacher or did she want to write novels?

She knew Ned wouldn't break up with her because of the distance if she said she didn't want to leave the city just yet. Even if the long distance hurt her too. She missed him and loved him and her family so much that she didn't know why she hadn't come home yet.

Granted, she did love the city, but what was keeping her there? She couldn't possibly pick her life in New York over Ned, right?

"This distance situation is terrible," he continued. "I hate how little we see each other." She felt his hand on her hip, gently rubbing in a comforting motion. "I know how tough deciding my major was and I know how terrible of timing it is, but I just wanted to get it out there. I"' not saying you have to move back here or anything. Just that I simply wish you were here."

She pulled out her phone. Her lock screen was still a picture of her and Ned making goofy faces from Halloween. There were times when she just looked at her screen and got lost. She might as well admit that too.

Ned didn't push. He just sat there, rubbing her side and waiting. He'd probably wait a lifetime if she asked.

"I don't know what I want to do anymore," she sighed, looking over at him. "I'd love to move home, but I'm worried I'll get bored one day. I love the fast pace of the city." She didn't know why she started crying, only that the tears that were running down her face were landing on her phone. "But some days I just want to come home. And I don't want to be away from you anymore."

He took her in his arms and let her cry for a while, just the soft radio in the background as his hands both rubbed her back.

"One more semester," she said softly. "Let me just finish out my grants at NYU. Then I'll come home."

"Okay," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I think I can handle one more semester if you could handle me when I was a bratty teen and still like me."

"Okay," she smiled, turning her face to meet his lips with a proper kiss.


	28. Night in with Her Two Boys

**A/N: Just a usual night in for Katie and the two men in her life, her husband and son. After a long start to the school year, a night in with her family is just what she needs to relax. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie opened her bottom drawer of her desk, pulling stack stalk of graded essay as she stood. "I have your essays," she said, walking through the aisles in her classroom to pass them back. "Overall, your essays were very well written. You have all improved greatly since September." As she handed out the papers, the students began to pack up and whisper amongst themselves. "I encourage you all to share your papers with your families over the break and have a wonderful Thanksgiving. And don't forget to study for the vocab quiz on Monday! There will be a few bonus questions on the book material you read this weekend, so read up to chapter 14."

The bell rang as she passed the last essay back and she made her way to the front of the room before the students began to disperse, all itching to get out of the classroom and out of the school for the holiday weekend.

Katie began to erase the whiteboard of her lesson plans for today, occupying her time before she had to meet Ned.

Her car was in the shop after she was rear-ended on her way home from picking up Asher. Luckily Asher was safe and in his car seat, but Katie's car was damaged pretty badly, so he was picking her up on his dinner break from work. Once she finished erasing, she heard someone approaching and turned around.

"Mrs. Banks?" A student asked, walking toward her in the aisles.

"Yes, Liliana?" She turned around to grab her lesson plan off her desk and picked up a dry erase marker. She went to the board, writing American Literature 10 at the top in big cursive letters. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I know it's late in the term and you had written in the syllabus that no extra credit was optional within the last two weeks of a semester, but I was wondering if I could make up any points?" Liliana asked apprehensively. She shuffled back toward the first desk and set her backpack on top, pulling out her binder. "I believe I turned all my assignments in, but I'm still a little shy from an A."

Katie began to write on the whiteboard, writing out the prompt for her creative writing class. She'd listened to the student speak and turned around when she mentioned the syllabus. Not many kids kept the piece of paper longer than the first week, let alone checked it before asking a question. That earned her some brownie points.

"How much are you looking to make up?" She asked, setting the marker down on the board.

"Not much. I'm just five grade points from an A and I've been really trying to keep my grades up this year. I let them slip freshman year and my mom freaked. She told me I couldn't let this year be the same." The girl sighed, looking through her notebook and binder again before sliding it back into her backpack.

"Well let me look at the gradebook and see what we can do," she said, walking over to her desk, sitting down and logging onto her computer. She pulled up her final hours spreadsheet and looked through all of Liliana's assignments. The teen had turned them all in but had received mixed scores. "I see you turned all of your assignments and essays in. You got pretty good scores on most of them, but not on your last vocab assignment. If you wanted you could redo that over the weekend and that should bump your grade to an A."

"Really? You'd let me redo it?" Liliana seemed surprised and she knew most teachers probably wouldn't have been this reasonable this late in the term, but she liked to give her students a break sometimes. She knew how hard school got, even for her sometimes.

"You seem like you deserve it. You come to class every day and turn all your assignments in. And it wasn't that long ago when I was a high schooler here. I remember the pressure to keep up and all the homework," she opened the bottom right drawer and looked through the files for a blank vocab sheet. Once she found one, she pulled it free and handed it to her student. "Just have it on my desk by Monday and I'll have in the gradebook as soon as I can. It also will help you refresh your memory for the vocab quiz."

"Thank you. I will," Liliana took the paper and slid it into her backpack carefully.

"Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, picking up her marker again and standing up to write again.

"No. I should get going before my mom calls me wondering why I'm not in the car yet." Liliana shuffled toward the door as Ned was about to knock, their toddler clinging to his hand excitedly as he waved at his mother. "Thank you for letting me make up the assignment again, Mrs. Banks. I really appreciate it. Have a nice weekend."

"Thank you, Lili. I'll see you on Monday. Don't forget to read this weekend." She said, setting the marker down and crouched down for Asher, who ran to her. "Hey little man! Did you miss me?"

"Mhmm," the boy wrapped his arms around her as she picked him up and stood. "I miss you all day when you're at work mommy."

"Well good thing it's the a long weekend then, huh bud?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. ASher giggled excitedly, and she basked in the beauty of her son. The dimples in his cheeks, the curl of his lightening hair against his forehead. Now that Asher was a little older, and he was outside more, his hair had begun to lighten toward Ned's color. She turned to see her husband, who was just smiling at the door from the doorway still. "Hey, you're both early."

"Let's just say I got off a little early for once and your mom told me he'd been talking about wanting to see you since she picked him up from the preschool," Ned shrugged, walking toward her and wrapping his arm around her waist immediately. "So, I thought we would come to get you, with your car being in the shop and all. You're not busy, right?"

"Not at all, but I was just about to write my lesson on the board, so I wouldn't have to be in as early on Monday. That and you told me you wouldn't be here until four and its half past three," she said checking her watch that Asher was tapping his finger on as he watched the hands move.

"Well, we can wait and let you finish." He nodded, taking Asher from her, who reluctantly went to his father with a pout. "Right, Ash? Grandma said you didn't want to wait your turn on the swing at school today. We need to learn to wait, right bud?"

"Yeah." The boy sighed. "I guess."

"Daddy's right, little man, but I'll be quick," she said with a wink to the little boy as she held out her pinky finger to her son. "I pinky promise."

He squeezed her finger with his for a moment and then she grabbed the marker and began to write out the steps for an online quiz on her board. It was just a quick review on the last few chapters they were to read over the weekend and the latest and last vocab test. After that, they had the hour to themselves to either read the last two chapters of the book or do as they please.

She went to the other side of the board and wrote out Creative Writing for her second and separate class before writing out that lesson. It was only a few minutes before she stepped back and went to the side of her board with her name and the date, where she changed the day and date before capping her marker and turning around.

"Alright, all done. Just let me grab all my stuff." She smiled and shut her computer down before she slid it into her case. She grabbed her jacket and swung it over her arm and she placed the strap connected to her laptop case over her shoulder. She opened her top drawer and grabbed a folder with assignments to grade and slid that into her laptop case before grabbing her purse from under her desk. "Ok. I have everything. We can go home unless we need to do anything?"

Ned approached her and took her purse and jacket from her with a kiss to her lips. "Just a quick trip to the grocery store," he said. "Then Ash and I are going to make you dinner."

"Is that what you two were talking about over there?" She asked, holding her hand out to the three-year-old.

"We're making you yummy stuff mama." The boy beamed, jumping with excitement as they walked into the school hallway. It was mostly deserted besides the occasional student who was by their locker. "Daddy told me."

"I bet it will be mighty tasty, baby" she smiled at her son and squeezed his hand as she looked up at Ned then. "You're the sweetest. You and your daddy. I'm the luckiest girl."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one," he opened the door for them and they all walked out, soon hand in hand again.

Asher pulled Katie as he ran, and their hands came loose again as she followed him. "Where are we going so quickly?" She asked him curiously, to which he answered with an infectious giggled.

"Can we go to the park?" Asher asked, stopping suddenly.

"I think we can stop at one on the way to the grocery store," Ned picked Asher up as he caught up with them. "What do you think mom?"

She shrugged, leaning in to take that extra moment and kiss her husband, who eagerly kissed her back.

"Eww," the little boy snickered and pulled their faces apart. "Don't do that." He had the same expression that Katie would if he was doing something she didn't like. "I don't like it."

"Why not?" Katie proposed, kissing his nose and taking him from her. "I kiss you because I love you. Can't I kiss your daddy too? I love your daddy very much. You know that."

"No. You're my mommy," the boy snickered, hugging her tightly.

"I am!" She exclaimed, rubbing his back as they walked toward the truck. "But I'm still going to kiss your daddy. He was my boyfriend first you know."

"He was?" The little boy looked so curious as she placed him in his car seat inside the backseat of the truck.

She nodded, carefully slipping his arms into the straps. "Yep." She said as she buckled him in. "He's one of the reasons you're here. We just loved each other so much that we had you!" She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I guess you can kiss him then mommy," the little boy whispered and she nodded, smiling. "If you love daddy soooo much."

"Thanks, bud," she winked and then pulled back to close the door. She got into the front as Ned turned the truck on and rolled the back window down the way Asher likes it. She buckled in as he pulled out of his parking space, his free hand holding hers. "So did you know who finally resurface?"

"LeTrai and I broke into his apartment today." He sat back in the car as he looked back at Asher, who was playing with his dinosaur and bug toys. They were talking about Scott, Ned's partner. He'd taken a turn for the worst after a hostage situation gone bad during a bank robbery. "He's on desk duty, but I'm off all weekend. Captain's orders."

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank goodness," she whispered, touching his cheek as she pulled back slowly. "It's about time. Has Scott actually talked to you yet?"

"He just keeps apologizing," he muttered, shaking his head. "And when I said he should come over for dinner, he said he couldn't face you yet."

"He shouldn't feel so responsible," she sighed and leaned back into her seat. "I wish he could see that."

Ned started to drive and the radio filled their silence and they both thought of Scott, worrying for him. Ned reached over and squeezed her hand, catching her eye as he looked over at her and she smiled.

"Has Mack been able to talk to him?" He asked, tapping on the steering wheel.

"Whenever she calls, it goes to voicemail." She bit her nails and looked out the window, a tell-tell sign that she was over-thinking.

"Hey, don't forget that Scott is a grown man." He brought her hand to his mouth. "Do not let him take all of your headspace."

"Easier said than done, Ned," she turned to look at their boy, smiling. "Hey, baby, what park do you wanna go to?"

She could see Asher pondering his decision, making eye contact with her and then leaning in to whisper to his favorite dinosaur, Skylar.

"Turtle park!" The boy said gleefully from the backseat.

"Turtle park it is," he said, nodding and then driving onward.

* * *

The room turned to moonlight and shadows and there's this indescribable feeling in the pit of Ned's stomach as Katie crawled between his legs. Her head slowly tilted, and seconds slowed down to nothing and there's a moment where there's no sound, no outside world, no snow, no Asher in the other room, no house, just her. Then her lips gently brushed his and its heat sparked through every fiber of his being.

"Asher is finally asleep. I think we might have the night to ourselves now." She whispered into the moonlit dark, almost too loud for the muted quiet. Her golden eyes ablaze, and there she was again setting fire to everything that could possibly ever be cold. "Did you want to watch a movie or something?" She traced her hands up his arm as they lounged on top of the bed.

"I could think of a few things we could do," he hummed, licking his lips and he leaned in to press a kiss to the bare skin of her neck. He turned her chin to down as he leaned in close to kiss her, but instead pulled back just shy of her lips.

"Ooh getting kinky now, are we?" She laughed, kissing his lips gently as she held his face in her palms. "I don't know if we have time for all these mechanics. Ash likes to get up lately. I did lock the door, just in case."

He nodded, turning to kiss her neck. He sat up with her before turning her around on the bed and moving up to kiss her chin and then her lips again.

"You're so sexy," he whispered, running his hands over her as he turned to kiss her cheek.

"I don't feel sexy," she whispered, his hands running over her stomach. "Especially not there."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I love your hips and your stomach." He whispered and leaned down. Pulling her shirt up just enough to kiss over the bare skin there. "You're so beautiful and curvy. I love you."

He unbuttoned her work slacks and slid them down off her hips, kissing her panties as he tugged her pants off and threw them on the floor. He kneeled before her and parted her legs as he came closer. Ned leaned down to kiss the tops of her thighs and moved to her stomach. He pulled her shirt up and over her head as he kissed the skin up her ribcage, looking up at her as he pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her lips.

"You're so beautiful to me. In every way you hate, I love because that was from Asher. You've given us two beautiful sons and I love you so much for that." He whispered and smiled at her. "You know that, right?"

"I do," she blushed, biting her lip as she smiled at her husband. "I love you for always reminding me though." She pushed on his chest a little and moved them over to his sides, rubbing them. "But I think it's about time that I take over for a bit, don't you think?"

"That's fine with me," he chuckled as he flopped onto his back, tossing her shirt onto the floor as her hand pressed softly down on his chest.

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and any thoughts were immediately overridden by lust as her tongue demanded his full attention. He was happy to oblige. But when he reached for her waist, she moved away and placed his arms down just firmly enough to startle him, to tell him she was serious.

"Do you think that these last two weeks have been fair, Ned?" She whispered, even as she rubbed her hand against him through his slacks. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned. "Do you?" She squeezed and his eyes shot open.

"Do I what?" he grunted, the pique in her words so at odds with her hand stroking him exactly the way she knew he liked.

"Like teasing me like that? After you left me alone for twelve nights," she said, leaning in to suck at the pulse that leapt in his throat. "Twelve days without your arms, or your hands or your lips," She was moaning the words into his stubble-flecked flesh. "Twelve days without you reminding me constantly why I shouldn't kill Scott for dropping all of his night shifts on you."

The multiple layers of sensation - her hand rubbing him just right, her tongue and teeth teasing his jaw, her words coming from her sweet mouth - put him right on the edge. Shit, if she didn't stop he was going to come in his slacks like a thirteen-year-old. But just as he moved his hands to pull her close, the floor outside the door creaked.

"Mommy?" Asher's voice came from under the crack, as though he was laying on the floor for the best way to talk to his mother.

Ned liked to be selfish with his time with Katie. Especially when Asher knew he should be in bed. Especially after taking all of Scott's night shifts these past two weeks.

He tucked his face into her neck as she moaned lightly, his lips sucking on her pulse point.

"Can I touch you now?" He whispered, moving his hands just above her thighs as she sat above his knees.

She nodded and he pulled her to his lap, earning a giggle from the back of her throat as she kissed his forehead.

"Mommy? Are you awake?" Asher's voice came through the air quietly.

Katie sighed, her arms running up Ned's sides as she opened her eyes and sank down onto his lap.

"How long until he's in college?" He asked.

"Fourteen and a half years," she replied, getting out of bed. She placed her hands on her hips, which was proving to be ridiculously hot when all she was wearing was a bra and pair of panties. "I'll be right back. Don't you move."

"Not moving," he said, certain she was going to drive him to the brink of insanity, then leave him hanging. Payback for all of the taunting he'd done. "Hurry back though, baby," he begged, breathless. "Please."

She shrugged, pulling her robe off her closet door as she walked away, tying it closed as she opened the door of their bedroom. Asher was crouched on the floor as though he was trying to look through the crack under the door.

"Hi mama," the little boy stood up quickly and hugged her legs, his arms completely wrapping around them.

"Hi sweetie," she picked the boy up. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," Asher whispered and laid his head on her chest. "Can I sleep with you? It was really dark in my room mama. Lighty was off."

"He must've burnt out baby. Mommy will fix him and you're going to sleep in your big boy bed tonight. Everything will be fine. I promise," she reassured him. "Daddy got lots of bulbs at the store the last time, remember?"

Her voice disappeared as she started to walk down the hallway and Ned rolled onto his side in bed, waiting for her to return. Once he heard Asher's clapping, he knew it wouldn't be long now that she'd fixed his nightlight.

He waited for what seems like an interminable amount of time before he heard the soft click of a door closing down the hall. She doesn't appear right away, but once she does, the door is closed and locked behind her. Her robe hit the floor next and the sight took his breath away. The glow from an outside lamp streamed in through their bedroom window, casting Katie in a silvery haze.

"He's fast asleep," she whispered, coming to her empty side of the bed. She crawled in next to him and his arms wrapped around her waist, his head turning into her neck.

"You're always so warm," he groaned, his hands moving around her waist and turning her onto her back. He leaned over her and kissed her neck. "Especially here."

His lips met hers next. The kiss was so soft, but it grew in intensity the longer it went on. His tongue licked over her lips, tasting her. He could still smell the toothpaste on her breath, but there was something new too. Traces of their son's scent linger in the air around her, probably from the sweet kisses and hugs she'd given to their boy when she put him back to bed. The thought of that scene pulled at his heart strings, he'd loved how wonderful of a mother Katie was.

His hands slid to her face, cupping her face as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. The taste and feel of his tongue exploring her mouth leave her moaning in pleasure as he released her lips. "God, I love you. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She crowed.

"Maybe," he whispered and can feel her smile against his lips. "I think I know if we have been married as long as we have… wouldn't you say that's right?"

"Mm yes, baby," she kissed him again just as his fingers peeled her panties down and found their way through her slick folds, dipping inside her. First one, then two fingers reach into her, curling forward to rub that most sensitive place. The combination of his skillful ministrations had her panting and gasping for air as she's overcome with lightheadedness as a tantalizing heat raced through her body.

"Open your eyes," he breathed, kissing her neck. "I need to see you."

Her eyes flew open, meeting his gaze dead on and finally letting him see her eyes had gone almost completely black with lust for him. He pressed his forehead to hers, increasing the intensity of his fingers movements. Her hands tangled into his hair to pull him even closer. Their lips hovered and ghosted against each other, and their breathing grew rougher still; gasps that came out in hard pants collided in the small space between their lips.

His eyes never left hers. Not even for a second.

She moaned, and the heat rose. She rolled her hips against him, and the fire consumed her. She cried out and began to come undone.

"Dammit honey, you're so beautiful when you come," he whispered, lowering his lips to her ear. His tongue traces the outer shell as his fingers coaxed her through the last of the convulsions that had swept through her body. "If you've still got some energy..."

"Yes—yes please," she gasped out before she kissed him. "Please."

Oh, fuck yes. She said please. Please.

"Of course, my love," he positioned himself between her thighs and pushed into her with a moan.

Katie's hands clutched at his ass and scrabbled at his lower back in an attempt to bring him as close to her as possible. He felt impossibly good, and she swore she could feel him swell even more as she pulled him closer. She wanted every inch of him touching every inch of her, and he craved the feeling of her craving him.

"What's something you've never done before?" He asked, picking his head up to look at her.

"We've done everything," she laughed, kissing his chin. "I'm yours, remember?"

"What?" He asked, moving, slowly at first.

Each thrust was deep and measured, the careful way Ned always was with Katie. She ran her fingers up his spine, scraping him lightly with her fingernail. She peppered the side of his face and jawline with soft kisses and turned her head so her lips graze against his ear. "I'm yours."

"Say that again," he groaned in response and pulled up on his elbows, increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts.

"I'm all yours, Ned," she purred in his ear, her tongue swirling around to drive him crazy as he dropped deeper into her and his hand snuck around to rub her center.

"Say it again," he cried out into her neck, pulling her bra down and free from her.

"I'm yours," she mewled, biting her lip as he sucked on her breast, his thrusts steadily increasing with speed. "I'm yours, Ned."

"Again," he groaned and can feel the familiar tightening in his stomach as he grasped her ass.

She steadied him, clasping one hand on his bicep while the other grasped lightly at his throat, their eyes meeting again. "I'm yours," she cried out, her legs wrapping around his hips, locking her feet behind him.

She pull him at him with her legs, driving him deeper and harder into her. He kept up a frantic pace, his blond hair damp with dark sweat. His eyelids were heavy, lips parted, as he gasped for each breath.

"Katie, baby, are you close?" He groaned.

She was, and she nodded against his lips as she kissed him to reassure him that she was close. So very close.

She moaned into his mouth and he could feel her walls flutter and clench around him as he drove into her before his movements become erratic. His hand grasped her ass as he came, emptying himself into her with a shout.

They laid together, reveling in each other and what they'd maybe just done. He rolled to the side of her and pulled her to his chest. She laid against his side the way she always did, her leg curled up with his.

"Ned?" She whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" He muttered.

"When we get pregnant, however long it takes, will you promise me one thing?" She asked.

"Of course," he kissed her forehead. He rolled her onto her back, and looked her in the eye. "Anything," he said as he caressed her cheek.

"Will you take more time off this time? You went back three weeks after Asher was born and it was too early," she sighed. "Way too early."

He chuckled, dropping his head to kiss her. "I will take off as long as you want me to, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, smiling as he kissed her. "Wanna go again?"

He laughed again as he moved to kiss her neck, not even bothering to answer that question. It was always yes.


	29. Before 10am

**A/N: A time when Ned didn't have his shit together and Katie wished he did. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie stood over him, a scowl on her face and a freshly brewed cup of coffee in her hand. She studied the way his back shifted with each breath he took, the muscles rippling under the skin that had, thanks to summer, become a warm golden color. And it was pretty much all over too - the black boxer briefs he'd obviously stripped down to the night before left little to the imagination.

She was glad he was at least lying on his stomach. The last thing she needed right now was Ned Banks' barely concealed junk staring her in the face.

"Mom!" she yelled, smiling with pleasure at the groan that emanated from him at the noise. "Ned is passed out on our sofa again!"

Looking over, she saw her mother come down the stairs, her hair a tangled from sleep, her eyes slightly open to the point Katie wasn't sure her mother even had eyes anymore. "Katie, babe, you gotta be so loud?" Melinda complained, heading straight for the coffee pot. "Not everyone was in bed at 10 pm last night like you were."

"Well, sorry, I didn't feel like being in bed until eleven," she retorted. "I like enjoying my summer."

"You'd think now that you're 18 you'd have a more adult summer," Melinda replied.

"I'm fine with my summer the way it is," she sipped at her coffee, glared back down at Ned. She hated when Ned crashed on their couch- he did it once a week, mostly because her parent's house was closer to the college parties than his mother's apartment was.

Melinda slunk into the living room, dropped onto the end of the sofa, jostling Ned. Another groan emitted from him, and Melinda poked at his back until he reluctantly lifted his head.

"What?" He muttered, and the look on his face gave both women a perverse sense of satisfaction.

Not even Mr. Handsome could look good all the time, she thought happily as she took in the bloodshot eyes and blond hair that stood every which way.

"Have a good night last night?" She asked, not even caring that she sounded bitchy.

"Did Jim bring you here on his way home?" Melinda asked.

He shrugged, then nodded, smiling, and damn if the asshole could still smile like he was in a Colgate commercial even when he was hungover. "I think he did."

"I thought he said something about pulling you off some beautiful girl," Melinda laughed, setting a bottle of water and aspirin on the coffee table. "But, he'll be up soon and then there will be food. Here's water and aspirin for now."

Katie rolled her eyes, dropped into the armchair across from them. "Why am I not surprised," Then her eyes widened, horrified. "You didn't bring a random here, did you?" She hissed, glancing wildly around the apartment as though a stranger would pop up at any moment, dressed in nothing but Ned's shirt.

Ned shifted himself so that he was resting on his side, laughing before his head dropped to the arm of the chair. "Come on, Katie, I wouldn't do that. Not here, at least."

"I know." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I still haven't forgiven you for that girl walking in on me while I was peeing at the cabin last year, for God's sake."

Melinda snorted, then protested when Ned nipped the mug from her hands, drinking deeply. "You gonna drink all of that?" Melinda asked. He nodded absently, and with a huff, she yanked herself off the sofa, heading back towards the kitchen, and muttering about him getting his own damn coffee.

With her mother gone, Ned propped himself up higher. "You know I promised I'd never do that again, Katie. I was 20 and drunk, and I invited someone back to the cabin."

"Promises don't mean it couldn't happen again," she snapped.

"Well it didn't and it wouldn't have," he replied just as sharply. "And for starters," he began, then sat up completely, as though he was getting ready to launch into a long, lengthy speech. Katie screwed her nose up and took a sip of coffee; even higher up on her list of Things Not to Do before 10 am than 'Talking to Ned Banks for extended periods of time' was 'Talking to Ned Banks in his underwear'. "You know that that girl was just a friend and nothing happened; she just crashed there. So really, I was being super responsible even while intoxicated because I made sure she wasn't stumbling home alone drunk at two."

"Yeah, yeah I know, it was all innocent and Ned Banks being good, I've heard it all before..." She muttered under her breath. She couldn't help it - the roll of her eyes started before she could stop it. "You just like pretty and willing girls."

"I've got nothing against beauty, but that doesn't just do it for me." He drained the last of the coffee and stood, stretched in a way that made every part of his body demand her attention.

But she refused to. "Well that's nice and all," she replied into her coffee cup. "But I don't really care what your type is."

"You should," he said, then moved towards her, trapping her in by placing a hand on each of the arms of the chair. "Because prickly brunettes are right up my alley."

He grinned then, that stupid grin that she hated, before turning and walking into the kitchen.

It took her about two seconds to realize he'd meant her. And she dropped the empty coffee mug on the floor.


	30. Memory Book

**A/N: A special chapter of when Katie told Ned that their child was going to be a girl. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie first became aware that a new day was beginning when rays of early morning sunlight were streaming through their curtains, radiating soft light throughout their bedroom. There's a calm breeze making the curtains billow softly, and birds singing from somewhere outside. Immediately, she knew it was going to be a beautiful day and smiled in gratitude.

She felt no rush to get out of bed and even felt her child kick from inside her. That's when she heard a stifled yawn. Lifting her head off the solid chest she had been resting on, she caught her husband looking down at her with a smile and bleary eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ned whispered sleepily, pressing a kiss to her hair as he rubbed his hand over her stomach, swollen with their child. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she smiled and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Happy 30th Birthday, old man."

His eyes widen. "That's right, it is my birthday today." He let out a chuckle. "I guess we've been so busy lately, I forgot."

"Well, you're an old man now, so you were bound to lose your mind eventually," she teased, smiling at him.

"Very funny, Mrs. Banks. Is Ash up?" He asked, lifting his head up to claim her soft pink lips.

She shook her head against him. "I can hear him snoring like his father through the monitor," she giggled and he rolled himself on top of her, just as her hands drifted into his scruffy bed hair and she pulled him closer to her. Their tongues met and teased each other languidly like they have all the time in the world.

"Can I have my present now?" he asked and lowered his hands down to grip her ass, pushing his morning erection up against her leg.

She broke away and leaned up on her elbows. "I actually made something for you. I've been working on it all week."

His eyes brightened and suddenly he looked like an excited kid. "You made me a present?"

She nodded and moved off the bed slowly, heading towards a drawer where they keep some of their older clothes. Sitting back on the bed a few minutes later, she gave him a handmade book.

He smiled and looked at the front cover. His eyes widen as he recognized the picture of them together. They'd gotten it done at a winter carnival years ago, while they were celebrating their first anniversary as a couple. "What is this?" he asked her curiously.

"It's a memory book," she explained. "Reaching the age of thirty is a huge milestone for you and since we've known each other pretty much the whole time we've shared a lot of special and happy memories together." She explained, smiling. "I wanted to remember them in honor of your birthday."

"Are there at least a few pages filled with naked photos of yourself?" He asked suggestively, smirking at her.

Shaking her head in mock annoyance she uttered out, "Just turn the page, old man."

With a pleased laugh, he looked down at the first page. There's only one sentence, sprawled across the page in black ink and matching Katie's handwriting.

 _Do you remember the day I made you cookies and I put salt into the mix instead of sugar? It was a disaster._

He looked up at her with a grin. "I certainly do remember that and it wasn't a disaster. It was the best cookie I'd ever had."

"Ned Banks, it was not! Those cookies were disgusting and we both know it." She broke into a deep laughter, one that nearly made her cry happy tears.

He moved his hand to cup the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw. "It was the best thing I've ever tasted because you made them," he told her sincerely. "Well actually, now thinking about it, I would have to say it's the second best thing I've ever tasted." With a glint in his eyes, he removed his hand from her neck, and let it travel down the valley of her breasts, drifting softly down her swollen belly until it stopped at her underwear. As he leaned in to give her a searing kiss, he ran his fingers teasingly along her.

"You need –" she let out a raspy gasp and tried to ignore the excited jolt in her belly. "You need to finish looking at the book," she murmured against his lips. "Please."

He broke away with a feral grin, "This isn't over, Katie," he promised, and let her go. He moved his attention back down to the book and continued opening page after page.

 _Do you remember the day when my dad was trying to round up both Lana and Emma at the same time and he slipped and went tumbling down that hill? It was our first real laugh after Charlie._

 _Do you remember the day you swam the whole length of the lake by yourself when you were training for that 5k? I was so proud._

 _Do you remember when the blizzard hit in the city my sophomore year and we sat in the dark, in silence, holding hands? We were at peace even in a citywide blackout._

 _Do you remember the first time we made love? The way we came together that first time?_

Ned looked up at her then, smiling as he nodded. "I remember that night in the city," she could see his eyes starting to water. "This was such a wonderful idea. Thank you so much for this," he whispered.

"We've been blessed with so many great memories." She said and started to feel her own eyes well up as she squeezed his hand. "It's not finished yet. Keep going," she said.

He continued turning more of the pages. One after another of more happy memories of their lives together resurface and greet them like an old friend.

 _Do you remember the day you carried me when I sprained my ankle on that hike to follow a spirit?_

 _Do you remember the day you proposed? I've never seen you as happy as you were when I said yes._

"That was the happiest moment of my life," he whispered. "Well, one of them."

She nodded again and she felt a stray tear run down her cheek.

He flipped the page and she smiled at the pictures of him and herself both holding their son, her words above it.

 _Do you remember the day Asher was born? The first time that we both held him?_

It was now the moment of truth. The last page. The reason why she made this memory book for him in the first place. "One more page, Ned."

He turned the page, and there's silence for a moment. He looked up at her, confusion settling in his eyes before they turn wide as saucers and he let out a surprised gasp. "Is this real?"

She nodded, confirming what he's read. "It's very real."

He looked back down, continuing to stare at the black letters that make up a sentence she knew he had always hoped for.

 _Will you remember the day I told you that we were going to have a daughter?_

He broke his gaze from the page and looked up at her with wonder and awe. "We're having a girl?"

"We're having a girl," she confirmed, grinning.

"Oh my god, this is great!" He reached for her, cradling her hand in his. Very slowly, like he's trying to capture every moment to store away in his brain for later, he lowered one hand down to gently place it upon her billowing stomach. "A girl? Really?" He spread his fingers wide, as though he could touch every inch of her soft skin. She felt so much wonder and love radiating from him as he leaned down and offered her the kindest and sweetest kiss they've ever shared. He opened his mouth, seeking her tongue, and they moved together, fusing as one before they break apart slowly. "This is truly the best birthday present I've ever received."

"So would you say this is your favorite book now?" She asked quietly, her tone teasing.

He laughed. "This book has surpassed any of my favorite books. It's so far ahead, that those books and every other book I will ever possess in my life are now dust in its wake."

She let out a watery laugh and he grinned back at her. She felt the warmth coming from his palm as his fingers started rubbing affectionate circles against her belly.

"Am I the only one thinking that this silence from Asher isn't a good thing?" He asked.

She moved her hand down to join where his hand rested. "I won't lie, I've been thinking about going and checking on him," she laughed.

He gazed at her in awe, kissing her again. "Our children are so blessed to have you as their mother."

"And our children are so blessed to have _you_ as their father," she repeated back, squeezing his hand in assurance before kissing him. "We should go see if our boy is awake now."

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed as he leaned back down to kiss her again. Slowly, he helped lower her down onto her side of the bed, so she's lying on her back and he's hovering over her. "Right now though, I do have another feeling I was wondering you could help me with?"

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" She murmured against his lips and placed her arms around his neck, encouraging him to lay down on top of her.

"I want to make love to my pregnant wife right now," he told her huskily and began moving his hips eagerly against hers, his erection getting harder by the second. "Will you allow it?"

Pushing her hips upwards to join in on his ministrations, she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered hotly, "I'll allow it, but after we check on Ash."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he laughed, nodding against her kiss. "C'mon, let's go see if our boy is up."


	31. Door Closed

**A/N: Just a random dream I had. It took me a while to get this all edited though because my glasses were pretty much destroyed by a dog, so yeah. It's been a struggle the last few days, but this chapter is set the fall after Charlie, mid-November when school lets out for Thanksgiving.**

 **I guess this is more of an insight on what happens after Lookin' in a Mirror. Hope y'all enjoy this! xx Mariah**

* * *

As the end of the school day was near, Katie was sitting at her desk at the front of the classroom, off to the left near the windows, prepping what she needed to tell her students before they let out for Thanksgiving break.

She tugged on her skirt as she stood up. She'd gotten an okay from both her mom and Hannah before she wore this dress too school, but she still felt like it was too short. The material clung very nicely to her figure, but she wore a purple coverup over it, since it had rather short sleeves and to try and hide the cleavage that came with the tight, scoop neckline.

She cleared her throat as she stood, a few heads popping up from the page they were reading. "Oscar Wilde was a man of many secrets, and those secrets influenced his writing." She said, picking up a piece of chalk tow rite on the chalkboard. "So you're going to finishing 'The Picture of Dorian Gray for your first quiz back in December." She said as the bell rang, leaning against the front end of her desk with a smile to all of her students. The school bell rang and the students began packing up. "Now, I know you'll be on vacation, but I expect a three paragraph essay on a novel of your choice from each of you when you get back. Happy Thanksgiving and be safe."

Half of the class had left quickly after that, but some stayed back to say goodbye before the end of the semester. "See you," she smiled at one girl. One boy was turning in his last assignment while he could and hse smiled, taking it from him. "Bye, Ross. Have a good holiday." Another girl came over, one who had told her about how excited she was to go skiing with her family for the first time this year. "Have fun on the slopes! Happy holidays, Becka. I can't wait to hear about it, be safe."

"I will, thanks, Mrs. Banks." Becka smiled, giving her teacher a quick hug before she left the classroom.

Her brother, Lucas and his other friend Nathan were among the last in the class to leave.

"Happy Thanksgiving break boys," she said, nodding at them all, smiling. "Excited for the week off?"

"Of course!" Lucas smiled, beaming proudly as he pulled on his backpack. "Have a good vacation, Mrs. Bnaks. I'll text you Aaron and maybe we can go grab pizza later after basketball at the Y."

"Oh, I will. Tell your grandmother hi for me," she said softly, winking at him. He's been a friend of her brother for years and she'd known him long before she was his teacher this year. "Be safe over the break and that's to all three of you."

"Yeah, sounds fun." Aaron nodded, grinning at his sister with a laugh. "Safety."

"Well, I know you pretty well and dad will be preaching safety if I tell him you said that," she nodded warningly.

"Alright, we'll be safe." He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "See you for dinner later, sis."

"See you later then, Aaron. Bye, Nathan." She said, turning around to grab the folder full of assignments she had left to grade and get in the gradebook over break. There were well over a hundred left, but she had a week. So it was doable.

She sat down in her chair as she grabbed her bag, opening it and placing the folder inside. She couldn't wait to get home and just relax with a big cup of tea and finally watch the last two episodes of her favorite show that were waiting for her on the DVR.

* * *

Toby parked his car in front of Katie's house. It looked better than he'd thought it would. He figured Katie would pick a more modern home, but she had gone more traditional. It almost looked like a smaller version of what her parent's house had looked like from his memory of it, except it was blue.

He still regretted that he wasn't able to keep Katie in his life, that he'd ruined their short-lived relationship. As he strolled up the driveway he noticed just how much work had been done to this house. The house was freshly painted from the summer— blue with white shutters — flowers filled the window boxes and there was a hopscotch game in chalk on the front walkway.

He was walking up to the front door when he noticed music coming from the backyard; of course, she would be outside on a nice day. He walked around the side of the house and saw a newer black mini SUV in the driveway. There was no way Katie would by a car like that one. She'd always been a compact car person, right?

Since the window of the SUV was down, he didn't think it would be terrible for him to take a peek inside. He first observed the purple heel that was sitting on her passenger seat, the other was on the floor in front of it. That's when he saw a blue notebook sticking out of the side of the passenger door, a pen tucked in the spiral. She must still keep a journal. He remembered every night whenever she'd stay over, she'd bring her knees up to her chest in bed and write a few pages at least.

He'd always wondered what she'd written about him.

Toby saw a receipt in the center console that started to flutter in the wind. It was his duty to make sure it didn't fly away and litter the ground, right? He picked it up and turned it around to read it. The receipt was from a local shop for earlier in the week for a bottle of wine, a pack of red and blue pens, and a bottle of strawberry lube.

He had to reread the last item at least three times before he chuckled to himself.

Real men didn't use lube because it didn't matter if she was ready, it will still feel good was always what his father told him and he laughed, thinking that Katie might need to use it with her so-called husband she'd told him about.

Were they finally out of the honeymoon stage already because why on earth would Katie buy something like that? She thought things like that were silly when they were together. She'd blushed when they walked past a sex shop that one time when they were together. He'd joked about wanting to go in to see if there were any sexy outfits, but she'd pulled him away from the door.

He walked closer to the fence for the backyard and he heard her laugh. God, he'd missed that sound. He still hated that he'd ever hurt her. As he reached for the handle on the door of the privacy fence, but the sound of a man's voice stopped him.

"What are you doing here?"

He turned around to see Ned coming from around his truck. The man had a brown paper bag full of groceries in his hand and was still in uniform, his police badge glimmering in the sun. He definitely looked the same as when he'd last seen him. About four years ago.

"I came by to see Katie," he cleared his throat, pulling something from his jacket pocket. There had been a reason he'd come by. It wasn't just because he did miss her and he did want to make things better between them. He pulled the lanyard from his pocket. "She must've dropped this at school, but I found it in the lounge and she was already gone by the time I had any time to stop by her room."

"You could've just waited until school started up again," Ned walked past him and opened the backyard gate. "You didn't have to stop by."

"I wanted to," he shrugged, eyeing the man. Ned was obviously not intrigued by his presence and that only egged his ego further. He walked into the backyard behind him, following him up to the side door. "Where's the woman of the hour?"

"Katie's in the backyard, and you're not coming inside," Ned said, opening the door to the white kitchen that he could see. The man blocked his way as he closed the door. "Be quick."

Toby came around the corner and saw Katie lying on her back in the grass with an infant sitting up on her stomach. There was another little girl running around with a bubble wand, lost in a fit of giggles.

"Who's a big girl?" Katie cooed to the little girl. Her blonde hair was what made him pause until he'd remembered her telling him about her parents having another child after the fourth one he remembered. "Emmagirl, you're getting so big. So so big!" He cleared his throat and she looked over at him then, her confusion readable on her face. "What are you doing here, Toby?"

"I just wanted to stop by," he kneeled down as she sat up, holding her sister in her lap still.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked as she ran around him and then around Katie with the bubble wand.

"Hey, Lan, why don't you go inside and see if Ned came home? I think I heard his truck," she said, holding Emma carefully as she stood up

"Ooh okay!" The dark-haired girl put the big wand down and ran toward the house quickly, peeking her head in the door first. "Ned, are you in here?"

"You don't usually just stop by someone's house without calling first," Katie muttered, adjusting Emma to sit on her hip.

"You left this in the lounge, I think," he said, fishing the lanyard out of his pocket again.

"Oh," she took her school ID and smiled up at him. "Thanks. You could've waited, you know. Or emailed me."

"I don't know why, but I wanted to stop by." He shrugged. "Your husband didn't seem to happy about it."

"Do you blame him?" She asked, laughing a little as she walked toward the back patio. There was a table with chairs and a grill, even a highchair. There was a bin of toys too, probably for her sisters whenever they came over. "With all the shit that has gone on lately, I'm perfectly fine with him being a bit overprotective."

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered. "This summer was pretty scary for you two, I presume. I don't really know what happened, just what I heard around town."

"It was a shitshow," she sighed. "Well, you should probably get going now. I've got a busy night."

"Babysitting?" He asked, touching Emma's hand and swinging it around.

"Yeah," she said, setting her sister in the highchair and then turning back to him. "I have a whole lot of stuff I need to get done. I'm watching my sisters for my mom for a couple hours, so I should probably give them my full undivided attention. They can be a handful."

"Yeah, I'll leave you be." He nodded, just as the sliding door opened and Ned and Lana came out, each holding a plate of snacks. Lana had a plate with crackers and cheese and Ned had a plate of sandwiches. "You have a nice break, Katie. See you at school."

"Yeah, see you, Toby. You made snacks, babe?" Katie's voice floated through the air as he kept walking, resisting the urge to turn around. "I love you for all the things you do. Did you get drinks?"

"Oh really, like what?" There was a teasing tone to Ned's voice, one that would only come from someone who was comfortable. He realized they knew each other better than he had hoped. Maybe they were happy. "I have a pitcher of ice tea on the counter waiting for me to come to grab."

"Well, I love that you bring me flowers and that you take me out to dance. I love that you make snacks with my little sister and care for my family as much as I do. I love that you enjoy spending all your time with me, even if it is just to be in the same room while we both work, and I love that you helped me fix up the house this summer." He realized these were things he never did or thought of doing for her when they were together. He just assumed she would think it was a waste of time and resources.

"Oh, is that all?" Ned asked

She chuckled before she answered. "No, I love how your eyes light up when you see me and how your arms make me feel safe even when I think it's impossible. But most of all, I love when you hold my face in your hands when you kiss me."

Ned quickly responded, "Like this?"

Toby looked around just in time to see Ned taking her face in his hands as they kissed and he felt his stomach drop. He had kissed Katie before, but this was different. He could see her melt into his kiss, then he noticed her moved up from where she'd sat down and sat on his lap.

Toby knew he should turn around and leave, but he was frozen in place watching the scene in front of him. Katie giggled as she pulled away, giving him a peck on his cheek as the older one of her sister's snickered.

"Eww," Lana giggled. "You kiss like mommy and daddy do."

"That's a good thing, right?" Katie winked, moving back to her seat.

Ned groaned as she got up, but he swept her back over before she could get too far away from him, which caused her to giggle. Toby again questioned how much he actually knew about her, the Katie he remembered from years ago didn't giggle when he pulled her back to him. It was clear that time had changed her in a good way — this Katie seemed happy with the life she had.

"Daddy and mommy love each other the mostest, so yes!" The little girl cheered. "Ned? Can I sit on your lap like Katie too?"

"Sure, Lan." Ned chuckled, pulling her up on his knee. "Are you gonna eat your sandwich now?"

"Yes, but only if it has ham and cheese like you said," Lana said, her finger wagging at him with a very similar scowl that Katie could give. It must be a family thing, something from their mother.

He started to leave, he knew he had lost her years ago, but the door had finally closed after all these years.


	32. First Father's Day

With a huge sigh, Katie stepped through her front door and closed it firmly. Last day of school behind her, she was now officially on summer break. She loved her students, but corralling six classes of high schoolers two days before summer break would test the patience of a saint.

And Katie Banks was no saint.

She could only blame the insanity of the day - a classroom potluck featuring more sugar and garbage than she could ever have imagined - for how utterly exhausted she was. She dropped her coat and bag on a chair and plopped onto the couch.

 _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes_

She twisted herself into a comfortable position and settled in for a quick cat nap, but when a hand gently shook her awake it was dark out.

"What time is it?" She asked, practically jumping up, and then regretting it as a wave of wooziness hit her. She knew she shouldn't have had all of those chocolate-covered strawberries.

"Woah," Ned said, catching her shoulders as she swooned a little. "Are you alright? Hard day?" He sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and she sunk into him, breathed him in.

"Yeah, I guess," she admitted. "The kids were out of their minds between the candy and summer break. I don't think they listened to a single thing I said all week."

He kissed her temple and chuckled. "My poor baby. Why don't you lie back down and I'll start dinner?"

She loved this man so damned much. He always knew exactly the right thing to say. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll close my eyes just for another minute." She only intended on closing her eyes until that residual grogginess faded, but the next thing she knew Ned was lifting her off the couch, carrying her toward their bedroom. "What?" she groaned, but he shushed her.

"Go back to sleep, Katie," he whispered.

"What time is it?" She swore it had only been ten minutes.

"Eleven," he said. "I tried to wake you for dinner, but you were out like a rock."

She felt like she should argue, but she couldn't lift her head from his shoulder. "Okay," she whispered.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Katie was still just as tired. When she opened her eyes again it was bright, too bright. She lifted her eyes to the clock on her nightstand.

Nine-thirty! She'd promised her mom that she'd come to the house at seven. She was hosting Aaron's graduation party at the house tomorrow. She'd planned on spending most of the day cleaning and decorating the backyard with her mom and Mackenzie. She was already hours behind schedule.

She bolted out of bed and immediately wished she hadn't. Her head and stomach spun and she barely made it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach in rather spectacular fashion.

"Katie?" Ned came running into the bathroom just after round two. "Shit, Katie," he said, seeing her slumped on the floor, her face pressed to the cold porcelain. She closed her eyes tightly, gagging on the taste against her tongue. Behind her, he shuffled the sink ran. And then a cold cloth was placed on the back of her neck. "Damnit, I should have known you were sick when you said no to steak earlier this week."

He brushed her hair back from her face, then pressed his fingers to her forehead, checking her temperature. But she can smell he's been baking his Grandma Spencer's bean dip. Normally it was her favorite. But the stench made her stomach clench painfully and she shoved his hand away to throw up again. It's nothing but bile.

He made soft, comforting sounds, wiping the cold, wet cloth over her neck, rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. Eventually, she lifted her head to look at him. His brow creased in concern. "You look awful."

She didn't have the energy to be offended but grunted her rebuttal to him. She looked up at sighed, "I think I'm done," she whispered. Her throat ached from the acid but there's no longer any imminent risk of a repeat performance. He helped her back into bed, but she fought to get back out. "Ned Banks, I have to get to my mom's."

"I'll call your mom and let her know I'll be coming over to help instead of you," he said softly, but she protested. He silenced her with a kiss to both cheeks. "Now get some rest. I'll be back with some medicine in a few hours to check on you."

"Fine," she settled back into her pillow. "But I'll be fine after a nap, I promise." He looked completely unconvinced, but she looked up at him through her lashes, the way she knew he couldn't resist.

He rolled his eyes. "I know what you're doing, Katie. Fine," he sighed. "I'll make you a deal." He waited until she nodded, then continued. "You stay in bed and take a nap while I go help your mom out for a few hours." She could almost cry, this man was so unbelievably good to her.

"Okay," she whispered, already fighting heavy eyes.

"I'll re-evaluate you when I get back," he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

She was not any better rested when he got back, but she moved out of bed anyway and plastered a big smile on her face. He wasn't completely convinced, but he didn't fight her.

He's brought chicken soup from the takeout counter at the grocery store, and she smiled big at him for thinking of her enough to stop out of his way home. And it helps, so much. It soothed her throat and tempered residual nausea.

The afternoon passes in a blur of preparations. Though she was so tired I can barely see straight, she powered through. Like an automaton. Just keep swimming.

She was teetering on a stepladder, hanging the last of the streamers when he wrapped his arms around her and helped her down. "That's enough. You look as white as a sheet," he said, feeling her forehead. "You need to lie down."

She looked around, all of the tables set up and anchored down. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his throat. He stroked her hair, breathing her in. They stood together, the stress of the day and week melting away in each other's embrace. He cupped her cheek, kissing her lips gently. "Are you hungry?" he whispered.

"A little," she shrugged and let him lead her up into her parent's house. They walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, where both of their mothers were preparing different snack dishes for the guests tomorrow.

"How's the backyard looking?" Melinda asked, looking up from the second fruit salad she was making. "Oh, are you alright? You're pale, Katie."

"She needs something to eat," he said, reassuring Melinda as he helped Katie into a kitchen stool. "She wasn't feeling well this morning, but wouldn't stay in bed longer than a few hours."

"Katie..." Melinda sighed. "You know we would've been fine without you. I'd rather you be here for the party tomorrow and not today."

"I know, but you needed the help in the backyard. It's done," she said, nodding.

"Oh good. I guess that's true," her mother smiled so wide before kissing her cheek. "Relax now. I'll bring you a glass of water, and a plate of food."

"Okay," she nodded, smiling as her mother walked away to make her a quick sandwich. She looked at Ned. "I guess I should've listened to you."

He had a smug smile on his face and crossed his arms. "What was that?" He asked.

"You were right," she said, rolling her eyes. "I guess I should've listened to you and stayed in bed."

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I was only thinking in the long run, honey."

"Yeah, I know." She said softly.

* * *

The entire ride home, Katie speculated that she might be pregnant. She was looking at her calendar, chewing on her lip as she tried to place when she should have her period this month. She'd been late last month about a week and it had only been a little spotting. School had been so hectic, she didn't even think about it.

"Everything okay?" Ned asked as he pulled into the garage, shutting the door once the car was off.

She decided not to say anything to him. "Yeah," she nodded. "Just trying to figure out something my mom said to me."

"Oh," he nodded. "Okay." Ned moved out of the car and so did Katie.

She held onto her purse and gasped the car door as she stood. She knew she was going to faint when her stomach gave out. It felt like her innards were being replaced by some kind of black hole. Then nausea crept from her abdomen to her head

"Do we have any ice cream in the freezer?" Ned asked, turning around just in time to look over at her.

Katie suddenly took on a pale look, as if she'd been painted with white-wash - even her lips were barely there. Then with one step backward she crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings.

Ned dove toward her, catching her just before her back his the concrete floor of their garage. He sat down on the ground and held her up. "Katie?" He held onto her face as he looked down at her, feeling for a pulse. It was there, steady, but erratic. "Hey, hey you okay?"

She slowly began to open her eyes. The room was spinning and she tried to focus on Ned and his voice as he spoke to her.

"I'm okay," she said before she could even see straight. She moved to sit up, but Ned held onto her.

"Hey, just take it slowly." He whispered, kissing her forehead. His mind was spinning. The last time she'd felt like this. The last time he'd been so worried about how she was feeling was with Charlie.

"I think it was a... spirit," she whispered, moving to sit up. "I stood up and it was just like I couldn't keep my legs steady."

He didn't buy it. He didn't buy it for one second.

* * *

Then there was the girl with the lollipop.

The girl who came into her mother's shop with her parents at least once a week without fail, her hair in two braids as she pressed her little face up against the glass to get a better look at the elaborate jewelry designs on the bracelets. The girl that Melinda, without fail, snuck a lollipop every time she was there, solely for the pleasure of watching her little face light as she got to pick one from the bowl Melinda had and unwrap it.

 _The blonde, brown-eyed girl with the lollipop._

Katie didn't even know her name, but she recognized her parents around town. A young couple, no more than thirty. The father had been a boy who was in her class with brown eyes like Katie's, but the mother was his opposite in almost every way, with blonde hair and soft eyes, who sold the most beautiful flowers at the farmer's market. And most of the times, when she saw the couple, the little girl was with them, her hands tucked into her parents as they swung her between them and her giggles always seemed to reach Katie's ears, no matter how far away she was.

At first, it used to be sweet, this happy little family. Lately, it made something hot curl in her stomach. Something that she's pretty sure was envy, mixed in with what's she's afraid was a good dose of plain old, terrifying want.

And so Katie tried to push it down, to ignore the feeling, but one afternoon when she saw them walk past the shop's doors. One day when she was helping out her mother when Delia had the day off.

All thoughts just went away from her and she couldn't help but blurt out, out of the blue, unnaturally loud in the peaceful quiet of the store, "I don't know if I can hide this anymore."

In response, Melinda paused what she was doing and turned towards her daughter, blinking at her puzzled, the motion almost sleepy, before she said plainly, "What does that mean, honey?"

"I think I might be pregnant?" She replied after a moment, her voice slow but certain, and it was not a question.

"You do?" Melinda asked simply, and she stroked a hand across her cheek before she continued, "And you're afraid?"

Katie could think of nothing to say in response, and so Melinda hugged her for a long minute before she kissed her cheek be she moved back to marking something in the bills spreadsheet. And it should be the end of the conversation for Katie as well, but it wasn't.

It wasn't because Katie can't stop thinking about the little girl with the lollipop; the little girl with the brown eyes and the blonde hair that could look as their child would.

Katie touched her stomach softly and went back into work mode.

* * *

That night Katie found herself thinking about all of her carefully crafted arguments for why they weren't ready for her to be pregnant again.

They were still broken; that will never truly go away. But they were better now; her bad days have been replaced by bad mornings now, and on those mornings when Katie didn't have the energy to get up, Ned brought her a cup of coffee and a kiss to her forehead, and then he headed to work, because he knew that she needed her space to get up on her own. And when Ned had a breakdown, which was rarer and rarer by the year, Katie knew to whisper in his ear as she pressed kisses all over his back until he calmed down.

They were broken, but they were strong because of it. Their broken pieces fit together perfectly as her fingers did into his. And because of that, she knew that together, they could make having a child work.

It could work, and more importantly, the longer she thought about it, the longer she wanted the opportunity for it to work.

She still doesn't tell Ned though; not when she crawled into bed with him that night, not when she kissed him with the slightest edge of desperation, not when she straddled him and took him inside of her, so familiar and yet so good, and not when he came within seconds after her, the look on his face almost reverent, his voice a rough whisper as he said her name.

There were plenty of reasons why she didn't; partially because she's afraid, partially because a part of her feels if she didn't say it aloud it then it wasn't real yet. But mostly it's because she didn't know if it was true yet; if given the damage to her body after Charlie. If her body will even work right this time, and she couldn't bear to get his hopes up if it doesn't. She promised herself she would never hurt him like that again, and this was a promise she would do anything to keep.

So she stayed quiet, holding his hand that night as she watched him sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed and a note from Ned. He was called into work and would call her when he was cleared to go. She checked her phone and saw that he hadn't called yet as a wave of nausea hit her. She got to the toilet just in time to vomit.

Her feeling of worry intensified and she knew that she needed to tell Ned.

She went to her parent's house instead and found her mother helping Mackenzie apply eyeliner in the shared bathroom between her and Lana's room.

"I puked my guts out this morning," she sighed, sitting down on the toilet seat.

"I think I can do this," Mackenzie said, turning to look in the mirror as her mom finished her left eye. "I wanna try at least. Deal with Katie."

"Hey, don't be snippy." She whispered. "I'm freaking out."

"I see that," Melinda said, turning to kiss Katie's forehead. "I think I might still have a pregnancy test or two under the sink in my bathroom." Her mother was quick and brought her the box as soon as she found it.

She followed the instructions and set it down as Mackenzie finished her makeup. Which had taken a bit of time from the several makeup wipes that sat in the trash can beside her.

"Okay, how do I look?" Mackenzie asked, taking her hair down from the pin-up she'd done quickly. She had straightened her hair and fixed it over her shoulders. "Should I do a lip? Or go without?"

"You're going to the park with some friends, not the club. No lipstick." Melinda said, closing the top drawer where Mackenzie's makeup was.

"What about lip gloss?" She asked, trying to lighten her mood as she sat back against the back of the toilet. She looked over at the test, but it was still loading and she sighed. "She could wear this." She fished a lipgloss out of her purse and gave it Mack, who quickly put it on before their mother could say no.

"Ok, lipgloss is fine." Melinda sighed, waving Mackenzie off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, nodding. "Just worried." She chewed on her lip, looking up at her mother. "What if it happens again?"

"It won't," Melinda whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. She grabbed hold of her hands and kissed them too. "It's gonna be alright, okay baby?"

"I know," she whispered, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "I really do, but I can't help but get caught there with all those thoughts, you know?"

After the two minutes, Katie's hands were shaking so badly that she almost couldn't read the test. It had beeped, so she knew it was ready. But somewhere, from the depths or herself she manages to draw up the courage to steady her hand and look.

Two lines.

They were having a baby.

Then Katie burst into tears because she's terrified; so, so terrified but she's also so happy and there was no way those two emotions were staying inside of her without some kind of release.

Mackenzie, who wasn't big into hugs lately, being thirteen, embraced her sister tightly before she left the bathroom, leaving her with Melinda.

"I've had a hunch for a while, but I guess I know for real now," she whispered, wiping away her tears. Finally, after she stopped crying and she felt a bit more like herself again, she smiled at her mother. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Katie found herself making her way home, and it's when she's there it occurred to her that she had no idea how to tell Ned what was happening. And it's not that's she's afraid that he'd be upset; he told her he wanted to start trying for children again soon. It's just she wanted it to be special this time around.

However before she could work herself up over it, she caught sight of the calendar they kept on the wall, and as the significance of the date set in she could help but smile, because she wasn't a big believer in fate, but this was pretty perfect.

A rough plan in mind, she ended up baking him a cupcake, decorated it carefully with white frosting and a tiny sprig of baby's breath, that grew outside the cabin in the summer. Then she put it on one of the nice plates they had, a gift from LeTrai of all people, and placed it where he couldn't miss it on the table and waited for him to come home.

Luckily for her nerves, she didn't have to wait long, as no more than 15 minutes later he walked through the door, fanning himself slightly with his hand, as the June heat had started to set in. He smiled at her and, as was his routine, pressed an affectionate kiss to her lips, that she returned with more fervor than she typically would for a welcome home kiss, her nerves and anticipation rising.

He blinked back lazily when she drew back, his eyes beginning to darken with desire, but before he could formulate a reply he noticed the cupcake, and Katie had the pleasure of watching his whole body freeze before he returned his gaze to her and asked warily, "Did I forget an occasion?" And she could almost see him rack his brain desperately trying to figure out what he had missed.

"Yes," she said, and she was helpless to stop the little smile that she knew had formed around her mouth, "but it's not one we've ever celebrated before, so you get a pass this time. Next year, however, I expect you to remember it."

"All right…" he said slowly, and without relinquishing his hold on her he picked up the cupcake, cradled it in one of his hands before he asked lightly, "So are you going to tell me, or do you want me to guess?"

She breathed deep, gathered all of her courage and brought his free hand from where it was resting on the small of her back to her still flat stomach, before she said softly, "It's father's day."

He dropped the cupcake, right on his shoe and the frosting smeared on the leather, but the stunning smile of almost helpless joy that burst on his face and shined brighter than the sun more than made up for that.

"I love you," he said fervently after he could speak again, brushing kisses to everywhere on her face that he could reach before he bent and pulled her shirt up just enough to press a kiss to the warm, soft skin there as well, "And I love you too."

And Katie couldn't help but smile because yes, she was scared, but they would do this together, and she knew they would be alright.


	33. Trouble Connecting

**A/N: Set when Katie goes back to New York for her sophomore year of college after the end of the summer. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Katie blinked to stay awake as she drove down the familiar street to pull into the parking lot for her apartment building, while Ned who was in his truck behind her found a spot to park on the street. She pulled into her allowed parking space and parked. She shut her car off and then made sure the parking pass was stuck to her windshield before she grabbed her purse, keys, and phone and opened her door to get out.

Once, she stepped out she noticed Ned was already walking toward her to help her bring her stuff upstairs. She popped her trunk as he approached and closed her door.

Katie had been elated Ned told her he had decided to come up with her, driving separate so he could go back to Grandview after the weekend.

"Should we just grab your clothes for now and grab the rest tomorrow?" Ned asked, grabbing her duffle bag and suitcase from the trunk.

"Yeah. I have two things I'm gonna grab from my car, but the rest is fine until tomorrow." She said, going around to the passenger door where she collected her laptop bag and a backpack. She slid the backpack on and the strap of the laptop bag over her shoulder before she collected her purse off the seat and made sure she'd put her phone inside. She grabbed her keys and purse and closed the door, locking her car as she came over to the trunk and grabbed the last suitcase and closed the trunk. "Thanks for helping me."

"Yeah, of course. Plus this is probably one of the last weekends I'll get off for a while." He sighed, shaking his head. "Someone said that the Chief is being pressured to retire and doesn't want to yet, so he's taking it out on all us rookies by tightening the ropes, so we're all on desk duty."

"That sucks. He'll probably let up soon," she sighed. She could sense there was something more he was holding back from her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wasn't convinced she was wrong either, but she left it alone for now. "I've got a pretty packed schedule too once school starts. I have a meeting with the manager at the diner about work in a few days too."

"We'll figure it out, babe. Don't worry," he said, reassuring her.

She shrugged as they began to walk toward the front of the building and as Katie went to open the door, it slammed into her face knocking her back into Ned.

"Oh fuck," she winced, clutching her nose as it began to bleed and tilted her head back.

"Holy crap, I am so sorry!" Someone gasped as Ned took her purse out of her hands and looked through it to find her a tissue to press against her nose.

Once Ned found her something, she looked back at the man who'd hit her with the door and was greeted with warm blue eyes and a handsome face staring down at her.

"That could've been a lot worse," he said in a quiet voice.

Katie's eyes look to bloodied napkin she was holding to her face. "I think you might've broken my nose," she responded and as he stepped toward her with a look of concern, she shook her head laughing. "I'm just kidding. You scared me more then you hurt me. I think it's just a bloody nose."

He chuckled at her words and his hand reached to grab her suitcase. "You're funny," the man told her. "What's your name? The least I can do after hitting you with a door is bring your suitcase up."

She was still a little disoriented from the door and followed him inside, Ned right behind her. She couldn't hel[ but study the handsome new person she'd just met. She hadn't ever seen him around the building last year. He must be new or one of the few people she hadn't seen over the last year. This man's hair was dirty blond, much light than Ned's and his sculpted face drew down to a strong chin that cradled his smile.

"I'm Katie in 7B." She said, stepping off to the side to throw away the napkin and use the second one Ned had given her to clean up her face in the mirror off to the side in the lobby of the building. Her nose had stopped bleeding, thankfully and was only a little swollen and bruised where the door had actually had contact. "And my nose is a little bruised, but fine, nothing makeup won't fix."

"I'm really sorry about that,' the man said. "I'm Andrew. I moved in right next to you actually. 7A."

"Oh, I didn't hear that someone new had moved in yet," she shrugged. "Nice to meet you, Andrew. This is my boyfriend, Ned." She gestured to the man who was right behind her with a smile. "We just got back into town and I think we got the bags now. Thank you for helping me get that big thing in here though."

"Nice to meet you both," Andrew shook Ned's hand and then Katie's before turning toward the door. "I'll see you around, I suppose."

She nodded and then turned to Ned, who was already looking at her nose to make sure it wasn't more hurt than she'd realized.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ned asked, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

She nodded. "A little disoriented, but I'm fine." She said. "I wanna go take a nap once we get upstairs."

"That sounds like a great idea to me." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips then. "I knew there was a reason I was dating you. It was for all the naps we take."

She giggled and then kissed his lips briefly again. "Shut up. Let's get upstairs," she snickered, going to grab her suitcase as they walked toward the elevator. "Hey look, it's working. Thank God. I feel like it was out forever."

They both stepped inside with their things and Katie pressed the number seven button. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes until the doors opened and she straightened up and pulled her suitcase as she walked toward her apartment door.

* * *

Ned's tender, warm lips caressed Katie's neck and a moan escaped her mouth. Slowly, Katie opened her eyes and remembered that she and Ned had fallen asleep after getting all her stuff into her room.

They didn't even bother changing out of their clothes they'd driven in all afternoon. They'd just kicked their shoes off and crawled into bed together for a nap.

"What time is it?" She smacked her lips, as Ned nipped on the soft flesh of her ear. Pressing against him as she stretched, she felt him hard against the thin cloth of her leggings. "Mmm, hello there,"

"9:30, I think," he responded as his hand wandered to her stomach and under her shirt. His fingers were seeking under her bra and her lower half twisted, fully awakened and aching to be touched by her boyfriend.

She turned toward him, throwing a leg over his hip to draw him closer. "Is Hannah here? I didn't see her car when I pulled in." She whispered.

"I haven't heard anything since I woke up," he said, groaning and thrusting against her. His hand cradled her neck as his lips peppered across her collarbone. "You feel so warm."

"We should be quiet just in case…" She bit her lip, smiling at him.

Ned grinned and laid back so she could fully straddle him. His hands went to her hips and she shifted to feel his erection straining in his jeans. She looked up at him before she kissed him, smiling.

She loved this man. She really did.

"How's your nose?" He asked, at the moment, touching the bruise there.

"It doesn't hurt too bad," she said. After her nap, she'd pretty much forgotten about the door colliding with her face earlier.

"That's good," he smiled, his hand brushing against her cheek as he pulled her face closer to his. "I was worried for a second there when the door hit you."

"Yeah. It was out of nowhere," she whispered and then leaned in to kiss him. They kissed briefly and she hooked her arm around his neck as she ground against him. Ned groaned and she felt him pulsing against her leg, making her gasp. "Oh, Ned."

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Katie? Are you here?" Hannah's voice called out from outside the door. I got home early from my shift. My phone died so I couldn't text you, but I saw your car. You down to go grab a late dinner?"

Her boyfriend met her eyes as she smiled at him and he nodded in acceptance as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "I'll make it up to you when I get back," she whispered.

"Have fun with Han," he winked. "I'm gonna shower and probably whip up something that you guys can eat as leftovers."

"Okay," she nodded and got off of him. Katie turned back to the door. "Give me five minutes! Ned's here too, but he's staying while we go."

"Ooh, la la. Hi Ned. I'll be in the living room." Hannah giggled and the floor creaked as she walked away.

"Hi Han," Ned laughed and laid back against the pillow.

"You don't think that she heard us, do you?" She asked as she reached for one of her suitcases and laid it down to pull out a pair of jeans.

"No, we're fine. Nothing she hasn't heard before probably anyway." He laughed, sitting up and leaning in to kiss her neck again. "Don't worry. Just have a fun night with Han. Go out for as long as you two want, okay?"

She smiled at him, rolling her eyes. "We won't be gone too long," she laughed. "But I guess we just have to get used to having a roommate again, sweetheart," she said to him.

"Yeah," he nodded, leaning back to lie in the bed.

She fished out a cute top and pulled her graphic tee off. She pulled the other blouse on, fixing the neckline before turning to Ned. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Pretty as ever," he winked. "Have fun."

She stood up, leaning down to kiss him briefly again before she left. "I will. Don't miss me too much." She joked.

"I already do," he grinned, rubbing his eyes as he stood up. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said, blowing him a kiss as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

There was a great burger joint just five blocks down from the apartment building that Hannah and Katie loved. On their way there, Hannah pointed out there was a new hole-in-the-wall patisserie that had opened two blocks down that was fantastic and they'd have to go there sometime.

"I think that the scones are fantastic," Hannah said, smiling. Katie shook her head, she'd never been a fan. "But I knew you might make that face." The blonde laughed as they got closer to their destination. "I missed you. It's been like three weeks since I last saw you."

"I know," she sighed, squeezing her arm. "I'm so glad to be just hanging out with you, not that I don't love my family and Ned, but I'm happy to be back."

Hannah nodded, understanding what Katie meant. "I'm happy to have you back too. You can start helping me dress, you look so cute."

She changed out of her comfy driving clothes and was now in a purple blouse and jeans with a black leather jacket. "Oh, thanks." She smiled. "You look cute too, so how has the rest of your summer been beside what you've told me already?"

"Oh, thanks this dress is like so old though. Just something in the back of my closet, but not much has gone on here in the city lately," Hannah told her. "I just tried to sock as much money into my savings for the wedding as I could this summer. Brandon and I have been taking dancing lessons like I told you, but we decided to push the wedding back a few months. We just don't have enough for everything yet."

"That totally makes sense. You guys should do everything on your timetable with Brandon and make sure you guys get what you both want," she said, agreeing with her.

Entering the bar, several voices shout out to the girls and they wave to everyone before going to their usual booth off to the side of the bar.

A tall, dark-haired man wearing a button up shirt came up to the table. "Usual drinks, ladies?" He asked.

Katie glanced at the back of the menu. "I think I'll try the new peach tea," she said.

"I'll stick with my tap root beer," Hannah said, looking at the menu for what she wanted to eat.

"Alright. I'll be right back with those," the man said.

"Thanks, Logan," Katie said, relaxing into the booth. "What kind of appetizer are you feeling tonight?"

"Wanna get some hot wings?" Hannah asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, not feeling hot wings tonight. What about cheese curds?" She suggested. "I think I'm just gonna get the caesar wrap and fries."

"Caesar wrap and fries?" Logan set down their drinks and pulled out his pad.

"Yeah," Katie nodded.

"And for you, Hannah?" Logan asked.

"I'm gonna get the chicken burger, extra mayo, and lettuce on the side, please. With fries." Hannah said. "And can we get an order of cheese curds to come out first. Ranch and blue cheese on the side."

"Sure thing," Logan smiled, taking their menus. "Wave me over if you need anything else."

They both nodded before turning to look at each other.

"How are things with Ned? You've asked enough questions about me." Hannah laughed, sipping her drink.

"We're good," she twisted her straw around their drink. "This year is gonna be a test for us, for sure. I can feel it in my bones. My schedule is packed and so is his."

"You'll work through it." Hannah laid her hand on top of hers, squeezing it. "If you can handle him last summer, you can handle him now."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I guess." She took a drink of her iced tea and sat back in the booth as she saw Logan walking closer with their appetizer.

"Here's the cheese curds," Logan set the food in front of them with the dipping sauces. "Is there anything else I can get for you two?"

"No, thank you." They both said and reached for a cheese curd at the same time.

Katie then looked back up at Hannah as she finished it eating it. "I guess it's just my whole life I grew up with my parents being in love and a unit." She explained, shrugging her shoulders. "I want to make sure Ned is the right person to have a family with. I want our kids to know their parents love them and each other more than anything."

"Well, do you think he is the right person?" Hannah asked.

"He could be," she nodded. "I know he could be a great father, Hannah. I just don't know if we can be as good of a unit unless I know more about him. I feel like we're not as connected as we could be after nine months."

"Then tell him that, Katie," Hannah said softly. "He'll understand."

"I hope so," she whispered, grabbing another cheese curd.

* * *

Katie bid a goodnight to her best friend before she slipped into her bedroom, where Ned was lying in her bed on his side, shirtless and asleep. It was late, almost midnight as she closed the door behind her and breathed in the silent, dark room.

Ned rolled onto his stomach, still fast asleep as he groaned and she smiled. He was so cute when he slept.

She walked toward her side of the bed and wiggled out of her jeans before pulling her blouse over her head. She pulled her bra off a moment later and picked up Ned's discarded shirt on the edge of the bed.

"That looks good on you," Ned groaned, rubbing his eyes as he laid his head on his pillow. A lazy smile came across his lips as his tongue wet them and he reached out to her. "Come to bed, baby."

She slipped into bed and laid her head near his, feeling his hand run through her hair. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he leaned in to kiss her lips and she pulled back just before he could.

"Not yet," she whispered, her hand running up his side. "We need to talk."

"About what?" He asked, laying back in bed.

Katie was silent at first, studying Ned as they laid in bed together. It was only a minute or so before she knew what she needed to say. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew if she didn't speak up now she would only regret it in the long run.

"I'm worried that you're not as open to me as I am to you," she said, rolling onto her back. "It's just... you know everything about me, Ned. I've told you everything, but when I think about everything you've told me it doesn't feel like we've connected as much as we could."

"It's hard to be open," he shrugged. "I've never really been open with anyone before."

She nodded. "I understand," she whispered. "I just want to be the same person to you that you are for me."

He smiled, rolling closer to her and pressing a kiss to her forehead as his arms wrapped around her. "What's one thing you wanna know? Ask me anything." He whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

She relaxed into his chest, breathing in his smell as he overloaded her senses. She rubbed her hands up his chest an moved back. "This," she whispered, touching the scar on his right side. There was bruising around it like it was recent, but it had scabbed over by now. "What happened?"

"Work," he sighed, bringing her hand there to his mouth, pressing a kiss to each of her fingers. "There was this one routine pull-over for a broken taillight last month. The guy had a warrant and when he ran, I took off after him and he pulled a knife. He got me pretty good, but I wasn't worse than anything that's happened before."

"You got him though, right?" She asked, her eyes wracked with worry. She wanted to know more, everything that had happened to him and she wondered if this is why he didn't tell her everything that happened at work.

"Yeah. He's in jail awaiting trial," he said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Don't worry. What else do you wanna know?"

"What about a story?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Hmm… a story?" He rubbed his hand against her hip and smiled. "Okay, there was this one time when I was over at your parent's house. I don't remember why, but my mother had dragged me over with her and I ended up playing video games with Aaron downstairs after she went upstairs." He laughed, blushing a little as he looked down at her. "And then you came down the stairs and I realized my mom must've been helping Melinda get you ready for your Senior Prom. I was really happy I'd come then because you looked so beautiful."

"You told me I looked rad," she laughed, shaking her head at him.

"I didn't know what else to say," he laughed with her, shaking his head too. He remembered the dress, the brilliant green material that clung to her hips and bosom. "All I remember was my mind going blank at how much skin was showing." He touched her shoulders, imagining the small straps that sat on her shoulders. "It had an open back, right?"

She nodded and he smirked. "Why didn't you just say I looked pretty?" She asked.

"I thought my mom or someone would hear me," he sighed, shaking his head. "And I was so immature back then. I was going to come to talk to you outside, but I saw that kid kiss you before I even opened the door, so I didn't. I didn't want to ruin your entire night and I had a tendency of doing that back then."

She nodded, rolling her eyes at him. "You wanna know what happened that night?" She asked.

"What happened that night?" He asked.

"The dance went fine, we even kissed again in his car once we pulled up in front of the house, but then he'd said something about Henry telling him I was good blowjobs." She rolled her eyes, laughing at the thought of the facial reaction that kid must've seen.

"What did you do?" He asked. "I would've kicked the crap out of him if you'd told me."

"I just got out of the car without another word," she said. "My mom and dad were waiting on the porch anyway. I just marched inside and they came after me. It was a long night, but I got through it. I didn't need you to kick the crap out of him for me, trust me."

"If you say so," he scoffed, winking at her. "I would've been so grateful to have a prom date as pretty as you looked that night."

"You're just a smooth talker, Ned Banks," she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"If you say so," he laughed, leaning in to kiss her as she pulled him on top of her. "I'd say it's working out pretty well for me."

"Yeah, yeah." She giggled.


	34. Delia's Helping Hand

**A/N: Delia saves the day in the end when Katie and Ned are both exhausted, new parents.**

* * *

Katie was awake before Asher even got a real cry out. All he did was whimper, and she was awake. Ned, of course, was still sleeping like a rock next to her. She was too tired to glare at her husband, so she settled for causing as much movement as she could as she climbed out of bed.

Naturally, Ned didn't even move.

Katie shuffled over to the bassinet and lifted Asher out just as she started to cry. As soon as he was settled against her chest, he quieted himself. Knowing from experience that it would take at least another fifteen minutes for him to fully fall asleep, Katie cupped the back of his tiny head and gently rocked back and forth.

The past six months since Asher had been born has been absolutely wonderful. Katie would even describe them as magical. There was nothing that she loved more than watch baby boy grow. Katie didn't think that she would ever forget the first day that Asher smiled at her, sat up, rolled over and began to crawl.

Right now, however, all Katie wanted to do was sleep.

Her son had fallen into the habit of waking up every three or four hours. It got to the point where Katie would wake up before her son could get too upset, but that also meant that she wasn't getting much continuous sleep. Finally, Asher was lulled back to sleep. She gently placed him in his bassinet once again and waited a moment to see if he would wake up. Just like his father, Asher settled into sleep—it was as if he hadn't even woken up.

Katie dragged herself back to bed and slid under the covers. She poked Ned repeatedly in the shoulder until he suddenly jerked awake.

Blinking drowsily, he looked around worriedly until he faced his wife staring at him. "What's goin' on Katie?" Ned yawned. "Is Ash alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, Ned." Satisfied that she had her husband's attention, Katie curled up on her side and snuggled into her pillow. "The next time our son wakes up, it's your turn to get him." She stated before she laid down and immediately fell back asleep.

* * *

Katie made what were (admittedly) pitiful airplane noises in an attempt to get the spoonful of mashed carrots into Asher's mouth.

All he did was blink at her with his wide, green eyes and Katie knew that her son was thoroughly unimpressed. Just as she was about to try again, someone knocked at the door.

She set aside the tiny spoon and small jar of smashed carrots (out of Asher's reach—he had the habit of getting into things) and jumped up to answer the door. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that it was Ned's mother, Delia standing in her doorway.

"Delia, hi!" Katie greeted and hugged her mother-in-law tightly. "Please, come in!"

"I wasn't sure what you would be up to today. I was going to call, but my phone died," Delia said as she walked in. "How's my grandson doing?"

"He's doing good. Teething and a picky eater, but he's my little angel." Katie explained, smiling at Delia. "Asher is actually in the kitchen, so let's go in there."

Delia walked into the kitchen with her once the front door was closed and set her bag on the counter and hugged Katie tightly again. "How are you, sweetie?" she held her daughter at arm's length and frowned in the way that only a mother could. "You look like you haven't been getting enough sleep."

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "That's because I haven't," she said. At that moment, Asher chose to let out a shrill screech and he banged his tiny fists on the tray of his highchair. Katie grinned at her little boy and wiggled her fingers at him, and he giggled in return. "It's worth it, though. I'm doing fine, you and my mom should stop worrying so much."

"Of course you are. Your mom just worrying because she misses you. You've been cooped up in here since Asher got sick a few weeks ago." Delia said, smiling at her daughter-in-law. "But I wouldn't expect anything less from a Banks boy. Despite the way that Ned sleeps now, he didn't sleep all the way through the night for a very long time."

"How did you get through it?" Katie asked and sat down in front of Asher, trying once again to get the spoonful of carrots into his mouth. He held his mouth open all the way up until last second, and then he snapped his little jaw shut. He giggled at the look of surprise on his mother's face, and Katie couldn't hide her smile at the cute look on his face. "You think that's funny, huh?" Sure, this wasn't the ideal way to feed her son, but it was pretty amusing.

"Well, a few months after Ned had been born, my mother stopped by and said that she was going to babysit for the night. She kicked Charlie and me out of the house and told us to dinner." Delia smiled fondly at the memory. "I may have called every hour to check on Ned, but it still ended up being one of the best things for us."

Despite her lack of sleep, Katie caught on to what Delia's visit was really about. "And I'm assuming you're going to be doing the same thing for Ned and me?" She asked.

"You got it." Holding her hands out, Delia waited until Katie handed over the spoon and the carrots. "Is there any milk in the fridge?"

"I pumped a few bottles this morning," she nodded.

Delia smiled. "Good, we should be fine then." She gestured for Katie to vacate the seat in front of Asher's highchair. "Go on and get ready. Ned will be here in two hours to take you out to dinner."

Katie smiled. "Was this his idea?" she asked.

"It was." Delia winked and then further proved the fact that she had superpowers by successfully getting Asher to eat the mashed carrots. "But don't tell him I told you."

"I love that man so much," Katie declared. Her heart felt full and despite the fact that she was still incredibly tired, she was also undeniably excited for her night out with her husband.

"And he loves you," Delia said. "Now go and get ready."

Katie spun around and practically ran up the stairs.

* * *

As Katie looked at herself in the mirror, she immediately knew what she needed to do first. Bathe.

It reminded her of when she found herself readying herself for her and Ned's first time together in the city. She'd promised him she'd shave her legs. She'd gone all out; bought a sugar scrub, to help get all the dead skin off, and make her legs softer than they'd ever been.

Because she knew the weighted tone of Ned's voice when he was turned on. She knew she and Ned were going to have a nice night out and wanted to prepare as much as she had that first night they were together. She went over to the bath and turned on the water before going into the bathroom drawers looking for some type of nice soap or scrub she could use.

The last time she'd had the chance to go out and buy something for herself was before Asher was born, besides the new pants, which she'd gotten last week when she finally started to lose some of the baby weight. She eventually found an old sugar scrub, like the one she remembered using that first time.

She sat into the warm water, shutting off the water once it was at the right height. This felt so good and it was just what she needed. After almost an hour, Katie wrapped her towel around herself and stepped out of the tub.

There were a few knocks and Katie went to the bathroom door, opening it as she bit her lip, looking at herself in the mirror in case it was Ned, but then smiled once she saw her son's mashed carrot covered cheeks.

"Hi, my sweet sweet boy." She said, looking up at Delia and then making sure she had her towel tightly tied against her. "You got him to eat it all?"

"Yes. I was just wondering where the wipes were. I didn't know much is in his nursery," Delia shrugged. "And I think he missed you a little."

She nodded and took Asher in her arms. The little boy squealed happily and laid his head on Katie's shoulder. "Let's go get you cleaned up little man," Katie said, kissing his head and bringing Delia into the nursery with them. "All of his changing stuff like the wipes, any creams, and diapers you might need are in the cupboard under the changing table. His onesies, sleepers and basic clothes are in the dresser and any other outfits are in the closet, but you shouldn't need any of those."

She set Asher down on the changing table on his back and clipped the belt over his tummy before she bent down and opened the bottom doors to reveal the wipes and diapers and anything shed need to change her son. She grabbed a few wipes and closed the package and then doors before standing up.

Katie gave Asher one to distract him from the fact she would be touching his face. He didn't like it too much. Even so, the wipe distracted him as Katie quickly wiped his face clean. She then took the wipe from his hand and wiped his hands clean before leaning down to kiss both his cheeks, which made him giggle and grab her face. She unbuckled him and picked Asher up into her arms, but Delia took him from her quickly.

"I'll get him changed. I should have everything I need from now own," Delia said. "You get dressed. Ned should be here soon."

"Yes, going back to the bathroom." Katie laughed, leaning down to kiss Asher's head. "Bye baby." He waved goodbye to her and she looked around the room, thinking of any last minute things she might need to tell Delia. This was the first time she was leaving Asher with her for an extended period of time. She usually went to her mother, which she rarely did. Melinda had watched Asher three times in the last six months since he was born. "His bear is in the bassinet in our room. He doesn't like to sleep without it by him. Same with his blanket, it's also in there. Thank you so much for all this, Delia."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll see you later when you get back," Delia said as she held Asher in her arms. "I know you haven't left Ash with me before and that can be kind of hard."

"Yeah, but I know everything will be fine. Asher loves both of his grandmas and how much they are there for him already." She said waved at him as she left the room.

When Katie looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom, she decided she wanted to forgo some makeup because she didn't want to have to take off a lot when they got home, but didn't want to be barefaced. Not completely anyway. She put on a light coat of lip gloss and flicked her wand of mascara over her eyelashes a few times before she sprayed her perfume in the usual three places.

Her hips, her neck and over her stomach.

She went to her dresser in the front of the room next and pulled out a pair of comfy underwear before going over to her closet. She grabbed the bra that hung over the back and pulled the towel off her body. It was only a matter of a minute before she had both on and she began looking for an outfit in her closet.

Katie looked through the few drawers and found a slim fitting pair of jeans and slid them on, buttoning and zipping them up quickly. She grabbed a purple sweater and closed the closet before sitting on the bed and pulling on the sweater. She went to the dresser again and opened her jewelry box. She picked up the gold locket she'd gotten when she was thirteen. It had meant so much to her, the original pictures she'd put inside of him and her. After she'd broke the chain he'd regifted it to her fixed.

Now inside was a picture of Charlie and Asher and she put it on quickly before going out into the hallway. She could hear giggles coming from inside Asher's room and went in to say goodbye before heading downstairs. Ned came in just as Katie pulled on a pair of flats and her jacket.

"Hey," she smiled. "You could've told me before work you know."

"I wanted to surprise you," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Consider me surprised," she laughed, kissing him briefly. "So, where are we headed? I'm dressed nicely, but still casual."

"Good, we're just going to dinner at that new sushi place on the east side." He said, winking as he leaned over to open the front door. "Let's get going, we have a seven o'clock reservation."

"Mmm I told you I wanted to go," she hummed, smiling at him. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, pulling the door closed behind him as he caught her lips in a quick kiss. "C'mon, I left the truck running."


	35. Five Years

**A/N: A tough day for Ned, but he always works through them because at the end of the day he has a family to go home to. Enjoy a big mark for Katie and Ned's relationship xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned leaned back into his chair, frowning at the new file. Another person was brutally mugged. They gave a decent description to a sketch artist.

"Who the is that?" Cabot asked, speaking through a mouthful of potato chips. He pointed at the sketch. "That photo looks like a ten-year-old."

Ned didn't look up. "It's just a preliminary sketch. David is working on another one." He explained, looking at his watch. "Thank God, it's seven. I'm off the clock." He stretched, closing the file. "I'll have to look at this over the weekend, I guess. Katie's gonna be mad if I bring work with me on the trip... I guess I could leave for the weekend." He put it in the top drawer, sighing.

"I don't know how you do that, just leave it at the office," Cabot sighed and he nudged his shoulder with his hand. "I'm still struggling with all of it." He looked down at the chip bag and tipped it back into his mouth.

"It can be hard," he nodded, looking up at him.

Alex Cabot was still the same short, stocky detective that he was when he came in with this year's batch of rookies from the academy. He just was his temporary partner for now. Alex wanted to transfer out of the county in a few months hopefully and Ned had been up for a new partner when Jamison left. He'd transfer out and Ned would get another new partner, so he was trying to teach the kid as much as he could.

"That's why you need a good place to go home to. Someone to go home to," he reminded him.

The younger man laughed. "I know, Ned." Cabot stood up. "I have a date at nine. I should get going actually, so I can get ready."

"That's great, Alex." Ned stood up, smiling at him. "Enjoy your night off. Don't be late for George this weekend. He'll tell me you know."

"I won't be late for George, promise. I just, I have one more question for you." Cabot walked back toward him, sighing. He leaned against the desk, running his hands through his hair. "How do you put it all out of your mind... after all of the dark stuff we heard today it's hard to be excited about a movie date."

"Yeah. I know the feeling. It's like taking a rape statement and going home to see my wife at the end of the day," he said, shaking his head. "It's better to try and know it's not your fault anything happened and we are just there to help find the person who did it. I know it's hard to keep all of our feelings out of it, but at the end of the day we can work it out once we're home, right?"

"Right," Cabot stood up and walked toward. "Thanks, Ned. Have a nice weekend with your wife."

Ned grinned, following Rameriez out, clapping his arm around him. "I will, you know where we're going?" He asked. "It's our fifth wedding anniversary and Katie's birthday is next week, so we're driving to the city and spending the weekend in a really nice hotel with expensive wine and the jacuzzi tub. When you have a two-year-old anything is a vacation, as much as Katie and I both love our son."

"I bet," the younger man chuckled as walked out of the station with Ned. "Enjoy your weekend."

"Oh, I will." He chuckled as he jogged toward his truck.

Once inside, he started it up and backed out of his spot, getting onto the main road so he could get home. He rolled down the window and the summer air flowed softly through his blond hair, and she paused at the main stop sign that led to his block, taking a right turn.

Looking out across the road, a rare feeling of peace flowed through him and he was very thankful. He was thankful for how far he and Katie had come. Thinking back to how difficult the first months were after Charlie, he shuddered.

It took close to a year, but they healed, at least enough to slowly come together to where they were now.

Five years.

He grinned a little, and am silently thankful for every up and down they'd been through, even the worst of them.

Ned pulled into his driveway behind Katie's car and go out. He was coming home at his usual time and jogged up the steps and walked in the front entryway. He stooped down to take off his shoes, but he didn't hear any immediate sounds coming from his son.

He stood up and looked around, seeing the first floor of his and Katie's home was empty and turned for the stairs. Once he was to the second floor, Asher's precious giggle floated through the air.

"Be careful, Asher, you know he doesn't always like it when you're all over him." Katie's voice was soft, but in a warning tone and Asher giggled again.

"I know, mommy." The little boy replied as Ned began to open the door. "Daddy's home!" The two-year-old practically launched himself off the bed and toppled into his father. "I missed you so so much daddy. I wish you didn't work so long."

"But I'm home now," Ned winked, picking him up as he walked into the room. Katie was in the bathroom, grabbing a few last minute things for her bag for the weekend. "And we can hang out until grandma comes, okay?"

"Okay!" Asher giggled as Ned tossed him onto the bed and crawled him on it with him. "Did you have a good day daddy?"

"It was okay. A few people got hurt, but I'm looking for who did it." He explained simply and Asher grabbed his spider toy from the pillow and began to play with it, moving it up and down his arm. "You know what I thought was the coolest part?"

"What?" Asher looked up from the eight-legged creature with curiosity.

"I saw this super cool bug on the window of the squad car today," he explained. "I took a picture. Wanna see?"

"Yeah!" The two-year-old climbed up on his lap. "How big was it?"

Katie giggled as she came out of the bathroom with her small bag that she zipped shut. She set it on top of the suitcase that was on the floor before she plopped down on the bed next to her husband.

Asher was staring at the picture of the bug on Ned's phone and she ruffled his hair, kissing his forehead before she looked up at her husband. "How was work?" She asked.

"Okay," he shrugged, his hand rested on the small of her back. "It was kind of stressful. We can talk about it later."

She nodded and pushed up onto her knees, moving up on the bed more so she could properly kiss her husband. She leaned in against him, pulling back with a smile. "I missed you today. I'm so happy we're going on this trip," she sighed, rubbing her hand against his cheek. "We deserve it."

He slid closer to her and began to nuzzle her collarbone, "We do." Ned pulled on the neckline of her shirt and began placing gentle kisses across her collarbone. "I can't wait... to celebrate with you."

"Ned Banks–" she half-moaned, half-laughed as he nipped at her skin.

His smile was innocent, but his eyes were devious, "What, Katie?"

"Don't you dare act innocent," she bit back her smile, which twisted up around the corner of her lips.

"I am innocent," he chuckled, gently sliding his fingers between the valley between her breasts and then moved down her stomach, resting on her hips which he pressed his erection against.

"It's been so long," she groaned, her eyes floating closed as his lips moved up to touch her neck again. He chuckled against her skin and she was wiggling in his arms, "Ned Banks, it's been _three weeks_. Don't do this to me."

The doorbell rang and Asher dropped the phone on the pillow. "Nana and Papa are here!" Asher gasped, going to the window. "See! See! Nana's red car!"

Katie sprung up from the bed as Ned leaned onto his stomach, concealing the best he could as Katie rubbed Asher's back. "I see, baby!" She giggled. "Let's go get your bag. We don't want to keep them waiting." She turned back to grimace at Ned, pouting. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she headed for the door. "…I promise we'll actually get somewhere later, okay?" She didn't wait for him to answer and was out the door in a flash. "Daddy will be down to say goodbye in a minute, c'mon let's go get your bag and Mr. Bear."

His words were strangled away as he pressed his face into a pillow. He thought of everything he could to help bring down his hard-on before he stood up, feeling like he could face his mother and father-in-law now. He walked out of the bedroom and met Katie as she and Asher came out of his room.

"Hey you," Katie smiled, meeting him with a brief kiss before leading their son toward the stairs. "C'mon, bud. We gotta get to that door."

* * *

Katie was so beautiful when she's sleeping. Not that she wasn't always beautiful. But something about the way her entire body relaxed in slumber – the way the worries of the day seem to melt away with every relaxed breath she took – always filled him with an indescribable tenderness.

Even almost seven years.

Ned gazed at his wife's naked, sleeping form for another long moment, gently brushing her hair away from her face. He was torn between rousing her to resume their earlier activities and letting her enjoy this rare late-night sleep in peace.

Ultimately deciding on the latter course of action, Ned got out of bed and stretched languidly. He puts on one of the two bathrobes hanging in the hotel bathroom and opens the door to wash his face. He brushed his teeth and walked back over to the bed as he took the robe off and hung it on the chair by the bed.

"Hey, nice view," Katie whispered, sitting up a little as she yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours," he shrugged, sliding into bed to claim her lips in a kiss. "You're an even better view."

She laughed, tapping his chest as she claimed his lips harder, slipping her tongue between his lips. She moaned against him, pulling him down by his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed as he pulled back from her mouth, touching her face before reaching down to cup her breasts. She closed her eyes and arched into his hands. Her breasts fit perfectly in his palms. He squeezed and massaged them gently and kissed her neck while embarrassing mewls and whimpers fell from her mouth. But all too soon, his hands were gone from her chest. She frowned and whimpered in protest, bucking against him.

Ned groans low on his throat. "Patience, Mrs. Banks," he exhaled.

Opening her eyes, she smiled and her breath was taken away when she saw the intensity and love in his gaze. "I feel like we're newlyweds again," she giggled as Ned shifted his hands on her back. Slowly, tenderly, she wrapped hands around his waist and drug them up his back towards his muscular shoulders.

Ned kissed her again on the lips. It's a slow, sensuous kiss, a delicious appetizer to what's to come. He ripped his mouth from hers and trailed his kisses down to her breasts. She gasped when his tongue flicked against one of her nipples and her hands came up to his hair to keep his head in place as his fingers pinched the tip of the other one. She tugged at his hair, panting in pleasure and he switched his mouth to her other breast. She let one of her hands wander down his spine causing him to release a moan against her skin, the rumbling sensation making her whimper. Her hand stopped when she reached the waistband of his boxers.

"I think you're a little overdressed, Mr. Banks," she groaned.

When he lifted his head to look at him, she took the opportunity to push him off of her and onto his back. She slid off the sheet that was wrapped around her bottom half and straddled his legs to look down to him. Ned's breathing was hard and ragged, his green eyes hungry, dark with love and desire. Her eyes rack down his rock hard chest, to his abdomen and followed the trail of dark blond hair until it disappeared under the waistband of his boxers. The front of them are tented; he's more than ready for her.

She made eye contact with him again and ran my hands over him through his boxers, making him hiss. Very slowly, taking her time and reveling in the effect she had on him, she slid them down his legs. His erection sprung free and he moaned something that sounded like her name.

Once she removed the last of his clothes, she crawled back over him until her face was level with his groin. She took his hard length in his hand and began to stroke him. Looking up, she found darkened green eyes staring at him. Without breaking away from his gaze, she opened her mouth and lowered it onto him. Ned gasped her name and threw his head back as he started to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue around him with every upward pass. He's panting hard now, his hands balling into fists whenever she hummed around him.

"Katie," he let out through gritted teeth, "I don't want to come yet. I want to finish inside you. Please."

She let him out of her mouth with a soft pop and crawled over his body to kiss him on the lips. Once their mouths are locked together, their tongues fighting for dominance, Ned flipped them over so he's on top of her. She opened her legs under him and his hips fell there, making her gasp when she felt him and effectively breaking the kiss. But Ned didn't seem to care, he just continued to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. He paused to briefly kiss each of her breasts before continued his path down her body, kissing and licking and nipping at the skin of her stomach. She was writhing and squirming under the sensuous assault of his lips and tongue, his ministrations making her wetter and her need for him greater.

Ned dipped his tongue into her navel and swirled while sliding her underwear down her legs before moving his lips further south. He lapped his tongue up against her before circling her center briefly and then sucking it into his mouth.

"Ned, oh god." His name left her lips like a prayer and he hummed in response, the sensation made her back bow off the bed and her hands clutched his hair to keep him there. With her bundle of nerves still in his mouth, one of his hands grasped her thigh and he inserted two fingers of his free hand inside of her. He groaned when he felt how wet she was getting for him. He started to thrust his fingers in and out of and her hips move at their own volition, rotating in time with the rhythm of this fingers and mouth as wanton sounds escaped her. "Oh, fucking hell, yes... right there... yes.."

It didn't take long for her to feel the familiar coiling deep within her belly as the pleasure escalated. She was all sensation. It's when Ned lightly tugged her center with his teeth that the coil unraveled and she was lost. She threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. Her back lifted off the warm, rumbled sheets as she came crying out his name.

Trying to catch her breath, she opened her eyes to find Ned's face smiling adoringly down at her. She smiled dazedly in return, still basking on the effects of her orgasm. He leaned down to kiss her again, lazily moving his lips against hers, knowing she was out of it still– she can taste herself on his lips - and moving to hover over her. She spread her legs and he settled himself against her. The feeling of his readiness at her opening made her gasp and she ached with need all over again.

"Ned, please," she gasped, clutching him close. "I need you."

He nodded and kissed her softly one more time before moving his mouth toward her ear. "I love you, Katie," he whispered and with a swift movement of his hips he's inside her.

They moan in unison at the sensation of being joined this way. Katie started a slow, steady rhythm, in and out, in and out and she began to moved his hips to match his movements thrust by delicious thrust. He knew her body so well; he had studied it like a book and he'd memorized everything about her, knowing exactly what to do to make her moan, squirm, mewl and whimper.

One of his hands found her breast and tugged on her nipple, making him arch into him. His other hand traveled down her body to find her clit and began to rub, increasing the speed of his movements at the same time. She held onto his beautiful, sweaty shoulders, digging her fingernails into his flesh as she felt the pleasure starting to coil once again. Ned groaned and sped up, pounding into her frantically and she could tell he was close too.

Rubbing her harder and thrusting at a deliciously finishing rhythm he gasped, "Let go for me, baby. Let go."

His words sent her flying. She cried out, holding onto him for dear life as her orgasm washed over her even more intense than before. The feeling of Her body gripping him seems to be enough to send him over the edge. He stilled on top of me, burying his head on her shoulder and moaning her name as he emptied himself into her. The feeling of his come inside her was unlike anything she'd ever felt; it made her his even more than she already was. She loved it.

He slumped over her body, still inside her and they both panted heavily as they came down from their highs; his weight helped anchor her to the earth. She peppered small kisses on his shoulder as their breaths evened out. She could tell when he's somewhat recovered because he eased up and out of me, moving to lay beside her, kissing her shoulder. She immediately moved to him and draped an arm over his stomach and laid her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her frame and he lazily ran one hand up and down her back. She stared at the fire as they laid cuddled together and naked on their hotel bed.

She heard him sigh after a while and then planted a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and kissed his chest. "What if we had another baby?" She asked, her tone happy, almost amused.

He chuckled and then brought them both to a sitting position. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly before pulling back to look intently into her eyes. The intensity if his azure gaze making her blush. "Yes," he grinned. "A million times yes, Katie."

"Really?" She asked self-consciously.

"We already have one beautiful son," he said, pecking her once more and letting go of her face. "Why not better our world with another? Even if we're in over our heads now. I love it. I do."

"Me too," she smiled, kissing him. "I love it too." She pulled him back down into the bed, further falling into their own little love nest.


	36. Sex Tape

**A/N: Katie has never complained about her sex life with Ned, but lately it hasn't been all that great. Maybe a little adventure can reignite the spark in the bedroom?**

 **Ages:**

 **Katie - 34  
Ned - 38  
Asher - 9  
Willow - 6  
Hannah - 34  
**

* * *

Katie set down her glass of white wine with a deep sigh of relief, then she plopped down onto the sofa. Finally, it's quiet. She had just gotten home after a long day at school. Willow was on her way home on the bus, Ned was at work until eight, and Katie would go get Asher from hockey practice at five-thirty, and now she could enjoy the comfort of silence for the next hour or so before everyone got home and she had to cook dinner.

She was not complaining about her life because, honestly, it's perfect. But she was exhausted as well. Two kids under the age of ten and a husband who woke up with the sun. Katie tended to be a light sleeper. As soon as Ned's alarm went off, he showered and got ready to head to the station, she was up for the day.

Katie missed the days when his mouth would wake her, the intricate movements of his tongue making her come sometimes before she would even open her eyes. She can't remember the last time Ned's gone down on her. Maybe it was her birthday or their anniversary.

They're busy. He's busy. Now that he was made Sargent, his duties at work have taken up so much of his time, that when he came home, all he wanted to do was eat dinner and go to sleep. There were some nights when she would press herself against him, hoping to wake him for a quickie, but he mumbled something and started snoring again. She now resorted to using her detachable shower head to get herself off, because she was incredibly frustrated and Ned was not getting the hint.

They'd always had a very lively and adventurous sex life. When they got together and started dating, they could barely keep their hands off each other. He would fuck her anywhere: the shower, his room, her apartment, even the back row of the movie theatre a view times. It was hot. He set her body on fire, and she melted under the touch of his talented fingers.

She could still remember the first time he nudged her legs open and tasted her for the first time. It was an out-of-body experience. His tongue was slow and tantalizing as it moved through her. Even though she knew now that her parents had heard her in the kitchen, she never could control the string of profanities that left her mouth.

Ned always took his time. He enjoyed making her squirm.

They hadn't even been dating that long when they'd first time he'd gone down on her in her parent's basement.

It was so intimate, but he made her feel like she was riding this incredible high that she never wanted to come down from. After that, Katie was completely addicted and couldn't get enough of his mouth.

When they got married, they shouldn't have been surprised when they found out she was pregnant. They were young and sometimes irresponsible. After they lost Charlie, it took them time to get back into their routine, but it didn't take long. They love each other, so much.

After a few years, they'd had Asher. When Ned held their son for the first time, his eyes filled with tears. All he could do was thank her for making him a dad, again. Ned was a great father. She always knew he would be.

Finding time to have sex was a little bit more difficult. There wasn't much time for foreplay because the second they fell on the bed, Asher would start to cry. She ached to feel him inside of her again, but nothing really ruined the mood like a screaming baby.

They found time between their busy schedules to connect. They always did. They were good at that.

They loved fooling around, the essence of getting caught was exhilarating. They also loved teasing each other, which often left Katie being the one playing tricks. She loved having Ned in her mouth. It was the way he looked down at her with eyes half-open and the stupidest grin that made her ache for him.

It's amazing knowing that she was the one making him feel that way.

Their daughter was born three years after Asher. Her beautiful, dark-haired baby girl was nothing like her older brother. Asher was a happy, content baby who could sometimes be finicky. Willow was fussy and had troubles sleeping through the night. She didn't know what it meant to be truly exhausted until Willow was born. Things winded down when Katie co-slept with her for the first year, which left it so difficult to find time with Ned.

The stress of taking care of a new baby and a sprightly three-year-old made their sex life dwindle down to almost nothing. It wasn't a priority. Sleep and making sure everyone stayed on their schedule was important.

She missed her husband. She missed the way their bodies easily moved in sync with each other. She craved the mornings when she would wake up, grinding her ass into him, waiting for him to wake up and mess around with her. She would already be soaked for him. When he would finally pull down her panties and slip inside of her with ease, her orgasm shortly followed. She missed the spontaneity of their lovemaking. Now they had to schedule when they had sex, even when their kids were nine and six.

She couldn't count how many times they'd had to pull over on their way to their date night plans. They'd park in some deserted parking lot and hop in the back seat because they were both so worked up. Her hands were devious. She would jerk him off until he was begging her to wrap his lips around him, but she would never give in. She wanted him to fuck her and he would always give in.

Even when they do have sex, it's not the same. She knew Ned loved her, and she hoped he still found her attractive, but she wished he would try a little harder. He did his best, but it's hard for her. She used to come without much effort, now it took her forever and she could see that Ned was tired. He held out for as long as he could, but after a while, she told him it's okay and he pulsed inside of her with a strangled cry.

She kept telling herself that this was just something all couples go through, but what if there's something more going on?

Back when she transferred to Rockland, he would send her the filthiest text messages throughout the day, and her panties would literally be soaked by the time she got back to his apartment. Thankfully, he was almost always waiting for her.

Now he just texted her to remind her to take the chicken out of the freezer. Or to pick up one of the kids from a sports practice or friends house if he couldn't.

Sometimes she worried that she was not sexy enough for him anymore. Her husband was gorgeous. She saw the way women stared at him whenever they went out together. It's kind of impossible not to. His luscious blond curls, forest-green eyes, and incredible biceps were enough to make any woman swoon. It didn't help that he's charming as hell. When he picked up Asher and Willow from school, she watched the other women try and flirt with him. Ned usually didn't pay them any mind, but it bothered the hell out of her.

What if one day he decides that she was too boring?

She knew she wasn't bad looking. Her parents had given her good genes. They were both looking good in their older age.

Katie'd always been on the thin side, but three babies later and her body had certainly changed. Her boobs weren't as perky as they used to be, and her stomach wasn't as flat, but she still thought she... might be sexy. Still, she worried.

So she grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend Hannah's number. Maybe she'd be up for something.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hey Katie. What's up?"

"No worries. I was just bored," she told her with a wave of the hand as she laid her head back on the couch. "How's the house? The kids? We only talk about work lately and our husbands."

"The house is good. It's clean and the kids are at hockey practice. Do you need me to get Ash or something?" Hannah asked as she reached for the glass of wine she'd placed on the coffee table when she'd sat down. "I guess we have been preoccupied with work."

"No, I don't need you to get Ash. Ned's got that covered." She said with a smirk. She bit her lip. "I'm calling because I haven't had an orgasm in weeks."

"So Ned doesn't have that covered anymore?" Hannah laughed loudly and then snorted, to the point where Katie just finished her glass of wine instead of saying anything in reply. "Oh, Katie. Sweet, sweet Katie. You're calling me about this? Why am I not over on your couch sharing the glass of wine you probably just finished."

"You know me to a tee, Hannah Carson, and it's because we're old," she laughed, standing up to go fetch the bottle of wine from the fridge. "And we're both busy. I just called because I only have thirty minutes until Willow comes off the bus."

"So what do you need?" Hannah asked.

"I need you to promise to just shut up and listen to me, no jokes, nothing, okay?" She said, closing her eyes.

"Okay. Yes. I promise." Hannah giggled a little. "Alright, that's the last laugh. Promise. Now spill."

Katie giggled a little too but then rolled her eyes. "I need advice because Ned and I...our sex life has been straight vanilla lately, and it's just…we hardly have sex anymore. It really sucks."

Hannah is quiet for what feels like an eternity but then spoke. "You need to spice things up. I know for a fact that Ned still thinks about fucking your brains out."

"I found porn on his laptop," she said softly. She wasn't surprised when she saw it, but it did hurt her feelings a little bit. Was she not good enough for him? Was there something that she was doing wrong?

"Oh, don't go all prude now. Brandon watches porn," Hannah scoffed. "But I got it!" she said excitedly. "You and Ned should make a sex tape. Then he won't need porn when he jerks off. He'll just watch your video and be good to go."

"But I don't want him to jerk off! I want him to have sex with me!" She said with frustration.

"I know that, brainless. Obviously, you have to have sex if you are going to make a sex tape. Maybe trying new positions will help?" Hannah suggested.

She chewed on her bottom lip, debating what Hannah has just suggested to her. The idea sounded appealing. It's not like she'd never sent Ned naked pictures or anything. Maybe this was what they needed. "I'll deny I ever said this, but I think you may be on to something."

"Duh! Ned won't know what to do with himself when you suggest this." Hannah chuckled. "I say go for it and make sure you share all the details with me."

She rolled her eyes. "I have to go. I hear the bus. Plus, I need to call my mom and ask her for a favor."

"If she doesn't say yes, I'll take Wills. You know Asher can always find a friend to bunk with for the night." Hannah said cheerfully.

"Ok, will do. Thanks, Hannah." She laughed.

* * *

Willow was thrilled when she told them they would be spending the night with Nana and Papa. Thankfully, it's a Friday, and her mother loved watching her and Ned's kids. When Katie couldn't find a friend for Asher to stay with, she turned to Hannah who was willing to take Asher for the night. He was great friend with her younger son Drew anyway, they were on the same hockey team too.

She couldn't have any interruptions tonight. It had to be perfect. Ned wouldn't be home for another few hours, so that gave her plenty of time to prepare. The warm water from the bath felt like heaven on her skin. She grabbed her expensive smelling body wash and lathered up her loofa with it. Her mother had picked this out for me as a Christmas gift. It's the first time she's ever actually used it.

Her body squirmed with anticipation of what's going to happen later. She couldn't remember a time that she'd felt this delirious with pleasure. Finally, she was going to have Ned's lips on her, teasing her into madness. She reached for her razor with a frown. It's been so long since she had done any kind of grooming from her hips down. With it being winter, she was always wearing pants so it didn't matter.

Ned always told her that he didn't care about that, but she wanted to surprise him. She wished that she had time to get a wax, but shaving will have to work for now. Once she made sure that all the hair was gone and she completely smooth. She resisted the urge to her fingertips over her swollen center. She needed to be completely worked up for Ned.

After her bath, she rummaged through her underwear drawer, looking for the sexiest pair of underwear that she owned. Buried deep in the back was one of her last matching sets of lace bra and panties. It's one of Ned's favorites.

Green.

His favorite color on her. She remembered him telling her that one day, in this very room. That was so long ago. Her stomach lurched when she took a look in the mirror.

Was she actually nervous about having sex with her husband?

Katie ran her fingers through her hair, trying to give it that messy but still sexy look.

She heard the front door open and quickly applied lipstick before Ned comes upstairs. His heavy footsteps can easily be heard coming up the steps and down the hall.

"Hey," she heard him stretch, his back popping before the bedroom door was opened. "Where are the kids…holy shit, hi."

With a satisfied grin, she turned slowly to face him. Ned stood in the doorway in his police uniform, clutching his keys, his chest rising and falling with every deep intake of breath.

"I didn't even hear you come in," she teased him.

"Is it a birthday? Did I miss an anniversary?" He questioned with a panicked look on his gorgeous face.

She shook her head. "Maybe I just wanted to surprise my incredibly sexy husband after his long day at work."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands rested right above her hips. She pressed her half-naked body into him, feeling him hardening underneath his work slacks.

She couldn't hide her smirk. She's still got it.

"I'm definitely surprised," he whispered in awe, stepping back. His eyes raked over her, along with his hands before he brought their lips back together. He pulled back, smiling. "You look so fucking beautiful."

"Ned," she whispered, her hands petting his cheek. "I was wondering something."

He squeezed her ass, pulling her closer to him. "Mmmm, what's that?"

"I think–well, I think we should make..." Why was this so hard? This is Ned. He's her husband. "I want us to make a sex tape."

A deep, loud laugh escaped her lips, and suddenly she wanted to completely forget the idea. This was such a dumb idea. She should have never listened to Hannah. "A sex tape? Why?" He asked. Her eyes must've shown that his laughter upset her because his face immediately softened. "I didn't mean to laugh, but I just don't understand why..."

"You don't understand?" She yelled back, her eyes filling with tears. "Ned, I feel like you don't want me anymore. You barely touch me, and when you do, it feels forced. I found your collection of porn on your computer. Am I not enough for you? Am I not sexy enough anymore?"

Ned reached out to grab her arms as she turned to walk away. She had never been more embarrassed in her entire life.

"Katie, are you kidding me? You think I don't want you?" He tilted her head up to look at him. "All I think about is fucking you."

"You do?" She asked softly, wiping her nose.

He nodded, running his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever met, and I'm sorry that work is killing me, baby," she couldn't hold back the smile that graced her lips. "You are the only woman want or think about late at night. And don't even get me started on these puppies," His hand cupped her left breast, and she wished she wasn't even wearing this stupid bra. "I love when you aren't wearing a bra, and your nipples get all hard underneath your shirt. It takes all the self control in the world not to put my mouth on you."

A flood of moisture pooled between her thighs. How could she forget just how sexy Ned's voice sounds when he talks dirty? "Why haven't we had sex in like forever then?"

"We've both been busy, and I've been so stressed about this new case and position at work." He pressed his lips against her neck. "I'm so sorry if I made you feel unwanted. You're all I want. There is no one in this world that even compares to how sexy you are." He pressed his hips against hers with a low growl. She could feel the hard evidence of his arousal through his pants. "Seriously, I can't even tell you how hard you make me. All I want is to feel you..."

Her entire body tingles with excitement. She ached for his attention. "Ned, I want you to fuck me, and I want us to record it." She whispered, pulling his lips to hers again. "So that when you're alone on those stupid business trips for those conferences in the city, and you need a reminder of what's at home waiting for you..."

"It would be better than just using my imagination." He grinned. "But maybe next time... you just come with me?"

He knew that he had her convinced, vise-versa. Ned's eyes have glazed over, and his hips involuntarily thrust into her when she began to nibble at the sensitive spot behind his left ear. "I like that idea," she whispered. "Do you remember that tacky poster you had in your room in high school. The one with the 100 different sex positions?"

Ned cringed. "Ugh, do not judge me on past mistakes, okay? Besides, that was totally Devon's idea."

"Ned, shut up and listen to me for a second," she told him with a scowl. "I was thinking that maybe we could try some of the more difficult positions for our video."

He smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I've been wanting to do the Overpass on you since you wore that red bikini for the fourth of July."

"You can do whatever you want, but on one condition," she laughed against his lips. "Remind me again why they called you Pussy Champ in college."

* * *

After almost thirteen years of marriage, Ned had learned all the different ways of making her come. He knew just how to maneuver his tongue through her so that she would be screaming his name within seconds. Ned had never been one to disappoint when it came to oral sex. There was really no elegant way to put it—he just knew how to eat her out.

Her legs fell open wide enough so that Ned could fit comfortably between them. "Mmm, you are so fucking wet."

She groaned, wiggling her hips in anticipation. Ned chuckled at her impatience. It's been so long since she's felt his hot breath tickling her inner thighs. She heard him take a deep intake of breath and then... nothing.

She sat up using her elbows for support, looking down at Ned who was rubbing his face with his hand. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing. I just–it's weird knowing that we are filming this," he said, looking over at the camera they set up on their nightstand. "I'm nervous, okay?"

"Mmm, well we are going to have to change that," she whispered, sliding her hand past her breast and down to the flood of moisture between her legs. "Ned, don't you want to feel how wet I am for you?" Her fingers were slick with her own arousal. She massaged her swollen folds slowly, making sure Ned could see exactly what she was doing. Her thumb brushed her center and a jolt of pleasure shot throughout her lower body. She could feel his intense gaze on her, which only further inspired her. She swelled with desire as her own fingers bring her closer to ecstasy. "Ned, don't you want to taste me?"

He grunted in approval, pulling her by the waist and crawling down over her. His tongue gave one long, slow lick up her heat, and the moans already began to escape her mouth. She couldn't hide the smirk on her face when she thought about Ned watching himself get her off. She was sure it's better than any porn he could find on the Internet. "Oh, fuck! Oh, Ned... yes... yess..."

His fingertips dug into her hip bones in a feeble attempt to keep her still. She couldn't help thrusting herself against his face, needing to feel more of his mouth on her. His tongue plunged into her, lapping up the juices seeping out of her. It's the first time in ages that they were able to fully enjoy ourselves. They didn't have to hurry or worry about being interrupted by knocking on the bedroom door.

She was on the precipice of her orgasm, and he knew it. He brought me even closer to him, her legs falling over his shoulders so that she could see him as he ate her out. She tugged on his soft blonde curls as her body began to tremble. The warmth spread from her core to every muscle in her body, leaving her gasping for air and grabbing the bed to keep her grounded.

She chanted his name over and over again until her voice is hoarse. She was already spent. How could she even go on?

Ned wiped his chin with a smile. She glanced down at his underwear and saw just how hard he was. She was so glad that she'd gotten him to strip while she readied the camera. "I'm so fucking turned on right now, Katie." He chuckled, leaning against her arm as he kissed it. "I think this may be the shortest sex tape in history."

"Well, what do you want to try first?" She asked excitedly.

His face took on a look of deep concentration. She was sure this was something he's thought about on numerous occasions, but actually having to pick was daunting. The throbbing between her legs only seemed to intensify as the seconds pass by slowly. "Katie, you know that we don't have to do this, right? You are the only woman I want, and I'm perfectly happy making love to you the way we always do."

She felt the tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. If he's so happy with how they had sex, then why didn't she feel that way? "So why are you watching porn and not just having sex with me?"

"I don't really watch it that much," he said with a shrug. "If anything, all I have to do is think about you, and I'm finished. You're way hotter than any of those porn stars. That's mostly from when I'm away."

She wanted to believe that he's sincere, but she couldn't shake her own insecurity. It's unfamiliar; she had never doubted Ned's feelings for her before. She's not sure why she was doubting them now.

"I think I just miss how things used to be," she confessed softly. "We used to be so spontaneous and wild."

Ned smiled, running a hand through his curls. "I'm sure our spontaneity is why we have two little ones in the first place."

"Yeah," she looked over at him. "I guess this whole sex tape idea is a total bust, huh?"

"There's too much talking and not enough fucking." He pulled her by her hips swiftly, positioning her on his lap. She felt his hardened length pressing against her. "I just want to fuck you, baby. Nothing fancy. I just want you."

His large hand cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple. "How did I get so lucky?" She whispered against his lips. "You're the most incredible husband and father."

Ned gave her right breast a soft squeeze before he flicked his tongue over her nipple, turning it into a tiny, hard pebble. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine as she ground her lower half into him. "I want you so bad."

He released her nipple from his mouth with a smirk. "I was wondering something. It's a little on the spontaneous side..."

She grabbed him in her hand and slowly began to stroke it. "What is this idea you have, Mr. Banks?"

His green eyes sparkled mischievously. She could only imagine what he's going to say, but she was down for anything at this point. "I think we should have another baby."

Well, that certainly was not what she was expecting to hear. It's not like they hadn't talked about how many children they wanted to have, but it's surprising to hear the words leave his mouth. What's more surprising was that she was not completely opposed to the idea. "Seriously? You want to have another baby?"

"You know I love getting you pregnant," he said with a cheeky grin. "I love you, and if you aren't ready, then I'm fine waiting until it's something you may want to consider."

She pressed her lips to his. Ned stiffened but then relaxed into her kiss with a sigh. "There's no harm in trying."

"Really?" he asked. "You really want to try?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Trying means sex. When have you known me to deny myself sex?"

He didn't answer with words. Ned pulled her to him and laid her down on the bed. He hovered over her, and her entire body began to melt. It's like what Ned said earlier, she didn't need anything fancy right now. All she wanted was to feel him inside of her.

Ned rests his forehead against hers, propping himself up on his elbows. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. "Katie, baby, you are so fucking hot. Have I told you that lately?"

"Mmm, I don't think so," she said, jokingly.

He bucked his hips forward with a grunt, and finally, he was sheathed inside her. It felt so, so good. Their bodies fit perfectly together. They always have.

"Shit, you feel so good," he groaned into her neck. "I should tell you, all the times you look so sexy." She chuckled, smiling as he moved, bringing her closer and closer to the brink. "Like yesterday morning, in the kitchen... I wanted to pin you right on the counter and take you."

"I wish you would've," she groaned, feeling his hand slide between their bodies to find her center. He began rubbing her in delicate circles while thrusting his hips back and forth. She knew her orgasm was fast approaching. It won't take long. "The kids were still asleep... it was early."

"I had to get to work. Scott was waiting out front. He has the tendency to come in when I'm ten minutes late to the car," he chuckled, pulling all the way out and then pushing back in with a hard thrust.

"Ned, I need–please!" She grabbed hold of his ass to pull him closer to her. He buried himself in her so deep that she knew it would only take a few more moments until her body surrendered to its desires.

He never looked away from her. Their eyes stayed locked on one another as they moved in that perfect rhythm she always had with her husband. His soft grunts of pleasure in her ears were music to her ears. At this moment, nothing could touch them. She forgot all the insecurities that had been troubling her.

Whenever Ned and Katie connected, it was easy to remember why they worked so well together. He was the missing puzzle piece in her life that she was always searching for. Even when they lost each other, he still fit perfectly. She captured his lips in her, running her tongue along his bottom lip.

Kissing Ned had always been one of her favorite activities. She lost herself in the taste and feeling of his mouth on hers.

His movements quickly began to unravel as the sped of his fingers on her center picked up. "I'm gonna come soon," he warned

"That's okay," the tightness in her stomach finally disappeared as the intense shockwaves of her orgasm spread through her tired body. "Oh, Ned, I'm coming!"

His hips stilled as she felt a rush of warmth fill her as he pulses, spurting out his release, hot and fast. "Fuck, you feel so good." He hummed, licking his lips. He collapsed beside her, his breathing heavy. He turned to look over at with her flushed cheeks and a goofy smile. "It's like I said," he kissed her forehead. "You're all I want."

* * *

Seven months later, Katie rested her hand on her swollen stomach, their baby's swift kicks becoming more frequent as the weeks passed by. Did she think that she would get pregnant on the first try? No. Was she surprised? Not in the slightest.

Of course, this one time when they talk about having kids, she gets pregnant right away.

Once the kids finally were put to bed, and all Katie wanted was to get her feet rubbed and fall asleep. When she opened the door to their bedroom, Ned was sitting on the bed with his laptop, a dazed expression on his face.

He had a case file surrounding him, but it looked like it had been finally tucked away once she heard the moans coming from the speakers. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? I'm going to kill you."

"Before you freak out, it's not what you think." Ned turned the laptop around and she saw myself, legs spread open wide as Ned was between them. "If you delete all the talking, we actually have a pretty decent sex tape. It's hot."

She wanted to be furious. They had agreed to delete the video and never speak of it again after laughing for a good ten minutes after they took the camera down. Why was her darling husband watching it?

"Really?" She asked timidly, tapping her fingers on her belly as she walked closer to the bed.

Ned nodded enthusiastically. "You look sexy as hell. I've been watching it in little clips these past few days." He said, seeing her raise her eyebrow as she sat down beside him. "Only because you were tired. You're pretty late in your third trimester, honey. Do you want to watch with me?"

She cringed. Seeing herself have sex seemed so strange, but she was a little curious. What would the harm be? "Okay. Also, what do you want to call this sex tape? It needs a good name." She joked, wondering what he would come up with.

Ned stroked his chin, pretending to think really hard. "One Night in Katie."

"Yeah, that would be a hard no." She laughed, pressing play on his competer and rolling her eyes.


	37. Missing Him

"Ned," Katie's called out from in the hallway.

He didn't hear footsteps that followed, only his girlfriend's voice.

"Yeah?" He answered, trying to keep his tone light as he ran his hands through his hair, frustratedly glaring at the blinking cursor which taunted him. He had only barely made it a quarter of the way through this report and it's needed to be finished before his morning patrol — no exceptions. He glanced down at his watch and sighed, leaning further back into the swiveling chair.

 _7:23pm_

He'd promised her that he'd come to watch a movie by seven thirty, but he was nowhere near finished. Through his peripheral vision, he spotted Katie lean against the doorframe and he took a second glance at her, realizing she stood in only a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"I was thinking of taking a shower before the movie," she said, pulling her hair out from its messy bun. She arched her back a little as she shook her thick waves and his eyes glued themselves to her nipples that poked through the fabric of her tank top. "If you wanted to join me," she finished, seductively low.

"I want to," his grin grew as he spun to face her. "Believe me I do," he groaned as his resolve began to slip. "But I've got this report-"

He winced as she huffed out a deep breath. He knew that it was coming. They had only been living together for a month now — an adventure both of them excitedly took on — but it just so happened that they decided they were ready for this step around the busiest time of his work year. The holidays.

And with finals rapidly approaching, it's a miracle if Katie had time to spend with Ned either. They both rarely get four hours of sleep at night, let alone have time for anything else.

"Ned," she emphasized, and it's so hard to concentrate on anything when she crossed her arms, effectively pressing her breasts further out and causing the material of her shirt to ride up slightly, showing off the lower part of her belly.

He shifted as he felt himself beginning to grow hard inside of his sweats. "I know," he breathed, leaning his elbow against the chair arm and resting his head in his palm. "It'll get easier once the holidays pass, I promise. December is right around the corner and even closer than that is Thanksgiving, once that passed—"

"We're not having sex until Thanksgiving?" She asked, shock clear in her tone. The expression etched across her face was so amusing that he involuntarily laughed, causing her look to fade into one of irritation. "Fine, laugh," she muttered, turning away from the door with pink stained cheeks. "At least someone finds this amusing."

"Babe, wait, you know I wasn't laughing at you," he insisted, turning around and clicking the save button on his document quickly before standing up to follow her. She had barely gotten out of the doorway before he held her arm lightly in his grasp. "I'm sorry," he said to her back as she stood frozen in the direction of the hallway. "I know we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together and it's been just as hard on me, believe me—"

"You don't need to apologize for your work, Ned," she said quietly, just barely turning to look at him over her shoulder. "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad… I just miss you."

He sighed. He missed her too, so much.

"Come here," he said gently, holding his arms out and encasing them around her as she walked into his arms. "You don't need to miss me, I'm right here."

"I miss being with you," she admitted and he had to fight off the urge to laugh again. They were after all just together last night… but he understood what she meant. There was no spontaneity like there had been before when he'd come to see her in the city. It was just rushed moments in the darkness before bed or in the morning. It more out of habit than to make each other feel good.

Fuck, he missed her too.

Before she could say anything else, he moved his hand to cup her chin, pulling her head in the direction of his before pressing their lips together. Her body stiffened for a second before she obliged, deepening the kiss as her lips parted slightly.

His hands moved to rest on either side of her hips, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her skin and relishing in the goosebumps that peppered against his hands. She let out a small noise from the back of her throat, sending shocks of excitement immediately to his groin. Her leg brushed against his hardening dick lightly, causing just enough friction to make him buck forward for more before breaking free from her kiss.

"Katie," he chuckled as she wasted no time trailing her kisses down to her neck. She nipped and licked at his neck, where she knew he was to be particularly sensitive and he could feel her smile when he let out another shaky moan. "I think I can take a break…" He snuck a hand under her tank top to palm her breast, pinching her erect nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He tugged up on the material of her tank top and she immediately lifted her arms to help him rid it, flinging it across the room once it's over her head.

She pushed him back until he sat down his chair. She slipped down off his lap, positioning herself between his legs and pushed his shirt up just far enough to run her tongue beneath his navel, kissing the thin trail of hair leading down into his sweatpants.

"Fuck, Katie," he hissed, his head resting against the chair.

She continued to plant kisses along his stomach and up his chest as her hands ran themselves up and down his thighs. She gripped the elastic band of his sweatpants between her fingers and pulled it back slightly before allowing it to snap back against him.

He closed his laptop and she glanced up at him with a smirk. "So uh… you said something about a shower before the movie?"

* * *

Ned liked the look of Katie in bed next to him, even when they're literally doing nothing. After they had showered, they had agreed he could finish up his report as they watched the movie.

Every so often he gazed over the screen of his laptop and studied his girlfriend's face for a second, never long enough so she noticed, but plenty long enough to watch as her chew on her bottom lip as the main character in the movie slapped another character.

He found himself staring, his eyes traveling up the bridge of her nose as her eyebrows jumped in surprise. He went over the curve of her cheek as her tongue ran across her lips then and she smiled, her eyes meeting his then.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked.

He smiled and looked away, running over his report one last time before closing the laptop and stretching his arms high above his head.

Just then she pivoted off the bed and moved to stand.

Ned reached out and touched her bare shoulder before she even made it all the way up. "Where are you going?" He asked as she patted around the bed for the DVD remote. "We just started the movie."

"Just thought I'd get some tea. You weren't paying attention anyway," she snickered and stood up. She slid her robe around her, tying it shut around her waist. "Do you want something?"

She smiled at him as she grabbed his computer off the bed to bring it to his desk. "I'm fine. Why the tea?"

"My throat is a little sore, so some tea would be nice." She said softly.

He wanted to tell her he'd already heard the rasp in her voice, but he just shrugged instead. "I think there is a hockey game on," she said leaning across the bed to kiss him briefly. "The movie got boing."

She was walking away before he could say anything else.

"Where'd your remote go?" he called back.

"I think it fell behind the bed." She said.

"Ah," he chuckled.

She was tearing open a pack of Lady Grey to dangle in the mug in front of her when she heard a stifled snort and a sudden…was that buzzing? She peered around the corner back into the hallway that led straight to their bedroom, just in time to see Ned's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Holy shit, Katie." He guffawed. "This is some heavy duty machinery you've got plugged in behind your side table."

Her cheeks burned crimson immediately. So that's where that goddamn vibrator went. She had used it a few days ago when she couldn't sleep and Ned was working late. She hadn't really missed it - sleeping with her boyfriend negated the need for a vibrator.

"Jesus, Ned, do you have to wave it around like you're Harry-fucking-Potter?" She cringed and rolled her eyes.

He smirked even wider than before and flipped the switch to turn it off. She watched as he used the bottom hem of his shirt to swipe over the length of the thing - was it dusty or something? Dear God, could she possibly be more mortified?

The kettle whistled angrily, reclaiming her attention and giving her a scant few moments to swim in her embarrassment. She probably shouldn't care as much as she did. Ned had been with her when she got it, as a joke, for god's sakes, but she tried hard to seem self-confident and assured around him: not like a horny teenager that kept toys stashed around the house for a quick get-off whenever the need arises.

She considered for a minute that she is still a fucking horny just-about-to-no-longer-be-a-teenager these days.

He seemed to have put the toy back where he'd found it when she came in with the tea mugs, but the shit-eating grin was still firmly affixed to his face. She not-so-subtly kicked him in the shin as she sat back down.

"I don't know what you're so embarrassed about. I'm aware that you get themselves off sometimes… without me." His eyes traced up and over her as he licked his lips. "It's…kinda hot."

"Shut up," she muttered, sipping her tea as she set it down on the side table. She slid her robe off and hung it up on the door where it always hung. "I'm embarrassed enough you found it."

They sat in a heady silence for a few moments, save for the sports announcements on the screen in front of them. Their mutual favorite hockey team has completely squandered a man-advantage and the program has gone to commercial when she felt his eyes move back on her.

She lifted her gaze his way in time to see him reach for her hand. Her hands found his readily when she saw the predatory glint in his eyes. Her tongue moistened her lips on impulse as he slid closer to her.

"Seeing that vibrator turned me on," he chuckled, his hands splaying over her arms.

"You don't…" she said, her words catching in her throat for a second. "You don't have to…you know…"

"What if I want to?" He asked. "What if I really, really want to use that thing on you and hear what you sound like when I do?"

His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath against her top lip and smell the sandalwood-scented body soap he used. She could tilt her face just so and claim his lips if she wanted - and she wanted to- but something told her not to. She bit the inside of her cheek to suppressed a giddy squeal as she bobbed her head up and down in silent acquiescence of his request.

"Take off your clothes…all of them," he growled as he sat back against the headboard.

He leaned across the bed to grab the vibrator from where he'd put it back before placing it on the bed next to his right hip. She slid in front of him as soon as she's on her knees, effectively blocking his view of the television, which was back to playing the game. The way his eyes drank her in as she slowly looped her fingers under the hem of her camisole and pulled it up and over her head leave little doubt in her head that he could care less about the score. He shifted noticeably in his seat as he followed the descent of her shorts down her hips, her thighs, her knees, her shins before they finally are tossed to the ground.

He patted the tops of his thighs after a moment more of studying her naked form but shook his head quickly when she moved to straddle him. He reached out and tenderly touched her hips, pivoting her so her ass was in front of him and pulling her down against him. She leaned back against the expanse of his chest as he spread her legs wide. His fingertips ghosted over the tender skin of her inner thighs teasingly, making her want to snap her knees closed to stop the torment just before his fingertips dig into the flesh to keep them in place.

She arched her neck where it lolled against his shoulder and returned the hungry smile he shot at her. His right hand released her thigh to move higher against her center. His middle finger parted her folds, and his smile got even broader as it spread around a little bit of the moisture seeping from her entrance.

"Do you need more than that for this thing?" he asked seriously. She shook her head quickly and her eyes flutter closed when he slipped his hand away to palm the device. Just hearing the sound of the vibrator whirring back to life was enough to make her nipples pucker almost painfully. She felt her jaw fall slack as soon as he trailed the rotating head gingerly along the delicate skin of her inner thighs before pressing it to her center.

"Ohh…" she moaned when the toy made contact with her. Ned's wrist rotated the toy in tiny circles as though to sift the head between her lips to gain purchase on the sensitive bud hidden there. Her fingers circled his left wrist to coax that hand toward her core to assist. He used his two first fingers to spread her folds wide and slanted the toy upwards just an inch. The insistent buzzing against her core was almost too much too fast, and she could feel her back arch up and off his stomach as she cried out.

"Shhh…" he murmured hotly into her ear and nudged the toy down toward her entrance. The head rapidly collected the juices undulating out of her as he nudged his nose against hers and planted a sweet kiss to her cheekbone. Her eyes opened just long enough to see his face arching toward her, and when his lips slanted over hers, she breathed a contented sigh right into his mouth. The tip of her tongue tasted of the bitter black tea when it flicks against his.

Were it not for their mouths fused together as Ned ensured they were, lips sliding together greedily and tongues writhing between parted teeth, Katie would scream his name. She'd usually claw at her breasts with her fingernails and rock her hips against the toy, begging for the eventual release the device was oh-so-great at giving her.

Instead, the fingers of her right-hand twine in the silky strands of his curly hair, deepening their kiss as her left-hand hangs limply to her side. Her fingers curled into a tight fist as he teased her. She could feel his erection as it strained against his sweats and pressed into the curve of her ass, but his breathing was shockingly slow and deep against her cheek. The steadiness that Ned brought to everything - even when he's on the precipice of making her come - was undeniable.

His teeth nipped the bow of her top lip when she finally broke the kiss. His eyelashes brushed against her cheek when his eyes flutter open to meet her gaze, and his mouth quirked up in the corners.

"Ned, I'm gonna…!"

He responded by pressing the whirring head directly to her core with a firm hand. A moan bubbled up from her chest before spilling from her lips, long and loud and jubilant with the sweet relief of release. She rode the crest of the wave with a few whimpers and desperate gasps of his name when he didn't turn the toy off or pivot it away.

Over-sensitive in the best possible way, she fell over the edge before finally pushing his wrist aside so she could snap her knees together. He flicked the vibrator off before tossing it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close as she panted through her recovery, his lips nuzzling the crook of her neck, and the corner of the frame of his glasses digging gently into her ear.

"You sound amazing when you scream my name - even if I'm not inside you when you do." He chuckled.

It's her turn to smirk at him as she slid her fingers out of his hair and slipped it instead between their bodies and into his pants. She circled her fingers around his erection before laughing. "That part can easily be arranged, you know."

"Katie," he gasped as she stroked him.

He pushed her hands away abruptly, startling her, but then he had her laid out on the bed underneath him, his mouth finding every sweet spot on her neck and chest. A surprised gasp tumbled from her lips, and her back bowed off the bed as he sucked at her breasts, her thighs falling open around his waist. He alternated his attention to each breast, his fingers plucking and twisting whichever nipple his tongue wasn't bathing with his saliva. She raked her nails down his arms, keening and writhing under his hot mouth.

She couldn't bear it anymore, the ache at her core was an insatiable need. She needed him to fill it, to fill her, unlike before. She clawed at his back, bucking her hips to his. "Ned, please," she whimpered, and they both gasped when his erection brushed her wet center. He pulled his mouth away from her breasts to look at her.

"I don't have any condoms left," he groaned, his head dropping to suck at her neck.

Cutting him off with a kiss, she grasped him eased him between inside her slowly with one angled thrust of her hips. They usually used protection, just to be safe. But sometimes in the heat of the moment, it didn't matter. She just shook her head, struggling to forget any one of the safe sex lessons her parents had tried to drill into their daughters' heads.

"It's okay," she whispered, pushing up against him to take more of him in. "Just—pull out…before…" She didn't finish as he slid into her up to the hilt, a burning sensation stealing her breath, and she bit down on her lip.

He began to move again, his hips colliding with hers steadily, her arousal slickening him as he pushed, then pulled, then pushed in again, filling her. She was scratching at the back of his neck, pulling at the damp hair curling from his sweat. Ned kept his face buried against her neck, hot puffs of air warming than immediately cooling her moist skin.

Ned's hand traveled over her stomach to her hips, making her tense in anticipation. What was he going to do?

"Wanna turn around?" he murmured in her ear, parting her thighs, and she nodded her head, her back arching when his fingers slid through her wet folds as he pulled out of her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she rocked against his hand as he explored her lips, pumping his fingers inside her before withdrawing them again. When he finally connected with her core, she moaned and thrust back against him. "Does that feel good?" he asked lowly, rubbing the swollen nub slowly, and she nodded frantically, burying her face in the obscenely fluffy pillow. "I wanna hear you say it," he growled unexpectedly.

"Yes, it feels good, it feels so good," she gasped out, the pleasure uncurling between her thighs quickly as he rubbed faster, the sensation settling in her gut like molten liquid. She bucked against him harder in desperate need of her release as she rolled over, her ass thrusting against his erection. She felt him slide between her cheeks as he began to rub against her in return. "Ned," she mewled as he stroked her into oblivion, her abdomen tightening with her orgasm, the pleasure snapping through every limb. She muffled her pained moan in the comforter, going stiff until she melted bonelessly into the mattress.

He withdrew his hand after a moment, his slick fingers wrapping around her hips as he rocked against her in pleasure. "Katie, baby," he began urgently, and she was already nodding.

"I want you," she whimpered, eliciting a sharp inhale from him as he moved between her legs.

He slowly nudged himself inside her from behind, sliding inside her deeper with a gentle thrust. She groaned as he filled her once again. Ned thrust slowly, shallowly at first, allowing her to accommodate him, and when she finally released a breathy moan, he increased his pace, his hips jutting against hers with more earnestness and precision.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned behind her, and she dug her elbows into the mattress to prevent her body from slumping forward with the force of his thrusts. She felt his hands slipping down her back and over her ass, circling her hips and down her thighs, seeming intent on touching every inch of skin, and she dropped her forehead to the bed. Her breathing was heavy, as loud as the thwacking sound his hips made against her behind, and she released a pathetic moan every time the head of his erection inadvertently rubbed the deepest part inside her.

Ned leaned forward, losing the rhythm of his thrusts just slightly as he roughly grabbed for her breast. Her head jerked up when he began kneading the mound, his fingers clawing desperately at her puckered nipple.

"Ned," she gasped, rocking back to meet his hips; he was thrusting harder now, his erection amplifying the wet sounds of her as he pumped it into her. Slumping her torso down to the bed to hold herself up, she covered his hand with her own, encouraging him to massage her breast harder.

"Fuck, Katie," he grunted harshly, his hips whipping against her ass so forcefully, she nearly lost her balance, but he released her breast suddenly and hissed as he pulled out of her.

A split second later, she felt his sticky cock on her ass and then the spurts of come on her back as he came. He pulsed against her as he stroked himself until he had emptied everything, and then he groaned, settling back on his shins.

"I barely pulled out in time," he muttered as she tried to stretch out before him, and he made an effort to peel the comforter off the bed and wipe her back off. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she whispered breathlessly, unsure why he kept apologizing.

She curled up on her side again, and he spooned his body to hers, their faces pressed up against each other. They were silent for a few minutes, and she listened to his breathing as it evened out gradually. There was something near a smile teasing the corners of his mouth, and he dropped his face to hers, coaxing her into a tender kiss. After a moment, he pulled back, and she licked her lips, giving him a small smile.

They settled down on the bed, Ned now holding her from behind, and she pressed back into his warmth, her eyelids starting to droop. "I've missed nights like this," he whispered carefully.

"Me too. I don't want this night to end just yet," she said quietly. He responded by squeezing her tighter, his mouth curving into a smile against her shoulder.


	38. Popsicles

**A/N: I've fallen into a deep Tumblr prompt hole lol. Being that my heart is breaking right now from my own recent love tragedy it's hard to get happy about this stuff, but oh well.**

 **This one is a kissing prompt: a** **gentle "I love you" whispered after a soft kiss, followed by an even stronger one.**

 **I hope you all enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

In bed, Katie traced patterns by connecting the freckles on Ned's bare chest. "Is this one a birthmark?" she asked, tapping one on his stomach which was larger than the rest.

"I don't know, maybe?" he laughed. He began his own exploration, brushing her hair from her shoulder and pulling down the strap of her nightgown. His lips were soft against her, but his bread tickled.

She laughed softly. "How about this one?" Her hand lingered over his waist now.

He doesn't even look. "I think that's a bug bite," he said, and this time his mouth connected with her pulse point.

"I'm trying to talk," she said, pushing him away. "Isn't there anything from your family you'd like to pass along?"

His eyes narrow curiously at her question, but he played along. "I'd say the less he or she looks like me, the better. For the kid's sake."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you're pretty easy on the eyes," she whispered, licking her lips. Her hands moved up his chest and wrapped around his neck.

"What about your father's kindness," he prompted.

"Yes," she agrees. "I want our child to be strong," he rolled over her again and kissed her throat. "Like our mother's."

He hummed against her skin, his hands sliding over her swollen stomach. He pulled up to meet with her face then, his hand sliding over her cheek. "Katie..." he whispered. "I wish every day that you would see the beauty inside yourself for once."

She pressed her lips against his this time, kissing him lightly. "I love you," she whispered, smiling up at him.

It was in her eyes. Always her eyes.

He claimed her lips again, desperately, passionately. He knew he needed to slow down. A breathy moan suddenly escaped her lips against his, and his hands moved over waist, full with hunger. His throat dried hearing her— feeling her mouth open slightly, labored breaths making her breasts rise, and her gaze anticipating.

"I think we should take a minute," she said after a moment. "I kind of want a popsicle."

"Alright, good thing I got another box at the store today." He said softly, leaning back slowly to press their lips together. In a trance, he moved off the bed and toward the kitchen, his mind focused on getting the popsicle for her. "I'll be right back."

"Make sure it's a grape one!" She yelled as he jogged down the stairs.

Would it be bad to ask her if they could make love? Nothing had stopped him before during her pregnancy, but with it being the eighth month, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable—even when he woke up more than one morning extremely uncomfortable.

Grabbing the popsicle box from the freezer, he made sure to the grab a grape one and another because she always wanted another one before finally heading back into the bedroom. He crossed the hallway and to their room, pushing the door open and nearly tripping over his feet as what he saw.

Katie had taken off her nightgown, her body on display to him underneath the bit of the moon shining through the window.

"My dress was making me too hot," she said simply. "And you were taking forever."

Katie was beautiful, ripened with their child. Her breasts were full, darkened areolas surrounding large, peaked nipples and her olive skin was smooth because of the cocoa butter that her mother had always used. Her stomach, stretched with their baby, was sheen and peeking beneath it were the cute and comfortable panties she'd been raving to him about.

"Wow," he walked toward her as his eyes graze her full hips and toned legs. "Feel free to stay like that whenever you feel like it."

She smiled shyly. "Really?"

His free hand reached to lift her chin. "I've always thought you were beautiful, Katie. And seeing you like this…" He couldn't seem to get the words out. He wanted to tell her lovely she was; how he would never forget this image of her —this vision of beauty and motherhood all at once. Lust and love intertwined, coursing through her body and causing all the blood to rush downward. "It does some pretty crazy things to me."

Her eyes briefly flit to his crotch before she plucked the water glass from him and took a sip. When she gave it back, she licked her lips and dissected him with her eyes. "Show me—clothes off."

Boldly, he kept his eyes on her as he removed his tank top and tossed it aside. His pants were swiftly discarded after he gave her the popsicle and set the extra on the nightstand.

She watched and unwrapped it quickly before her mouth wrapped around the treat. He bit back a groan at the sighed of her sucking so reverently on the popsicle. The image of her on her knees, his hand cradling the back of her head as she treated his cock with a similar attention to the popsicle, causes him to twitch.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her lips shining purple.

He took the popsicle from her grasp, bringing it to his mouth to soothe his parched throat. "I want to try something," he started, an idea formulating in his lust-hazed mind. "Why don't you lay down?"

He could tell she was mad he'd grabbed the popsicle, but did what she asked. Their bed was king-sized and large enough to fit them both and then some. He could tell she was nervous for what he was going to do, her chest rising and falling rapidly, causing her breasts to jiggle invitingly. His mouth watered at the motion and quickly he sat next to her hips.

"Trust me," he assured her with a wink. "Now close your eyes."

She chuckled. "What made you so bossy?"

"The same thing that makes me horny," he added before schooling her expression. "Now do as I say."

She closes her eyes and he stared at her pretty features—a heart-shaped face framed by thick, dark hair, long lashes, a pert nose, and a mouth with the sweetest Cupid's bow. He sucked at the popsicle, swirling his tongue on it before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her mouth.

She allowed him in easily, his cool tongue intermingling with the hot cavern of her mouth. She laughed in surprise at the sensation before the sound falls apart in a shaky whimper. Her hands rested on his shoulders, gripping him as he invaded her in a hungry kiss, tasting sugared saliva.

They pulled apart; her brown eyes stared up at him, ardor evident as she rested a hand to the nape of her neck.

"Do you like that?" He asked.

She nodded, almost afraid that he'll stop if she spoke. Not by a long shot. The popsicle was still in my grasp and he pulled away before offering her a taste. She took it eagerly before he dragged it out of her mouth to danced it down her neck, wetting her skin. He trailed the treat down the space between her clavicle. It's melting rapidly and before it completely melts, He glazed over both her nipples in its sweet juice.

God, her looking at him, all eager and mewling, almost made him come. He wanted to savor the moment. Most of all, she wanted to savor her. Her nipples were sharp from the cold and leaned down to suck one, caressing the peak with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck!" She cradled his head as he flicked her nipple up and down in his mouth. There's something intensely sexy in the movement of his mouth on her—that feeling of her flesh in his mouth. "I'm going to come if you keeping doing that."

"You're that wet?" His free hand traveled to the cleft between her legs, the heat emanating from her making him twist in hunger. He pulled her panties down and thrust his index and middle fingers inside her, immediately coating them in her juices, and she cried out. Sitting up, he brought them to his mouth and tasted her—heady and arousing. The essence of his wife. "You taste delicious."

She doesn't respond, her body undulating in the spiky sensations of hot and cold intermingling.

It was not even a second before he made another grab for an extra popsicle he'd brought. It had only melted a little and he got on his knees in front of her. Katie brought her own knees up, her feet on each of his sides. Their eyes remain on one another, never breaking—even when he circled the popsicle along her stiff center and then along her slick lips.

Leaning down, he breathed her in—succulent, rich, and enticing. His lips go to her slit…sucking…tasting…relishing the taste of popsicle and his wife. He was punch-drunk and inebriated, just barely aware of the nearly-painful grasp of Katie's fingers in his hair as she swiveled her hips against his face.

"Ohh…uhh…" The sounds coming out of her mouth urged him on until he was on a roll, his tongue plunging into her. "Ned…ohh…fuck yess!"

She tightened around his tongue and he sucked, drinking her up eagerly.

There wasn't any time to recover as he pushed up and kissed her lips gingerly. She met him halfway, her eyes lust-filled as she pulled him down on top of her. There weren't many comfortable positions they fit in together anymore, but they'd managed to make a few work.

He leaned his face against hers as their lips broke apart. Her hands slid his pants down and he licked his lips as she grasped his cock lightly. He leaned in to kiss her again as she worked him slowly, groaning into her mouth as he rolled her onto her side. He settled beside her and when he filled her, she'd never felt more complete.

Their lips broke again. "Oh—yes," she gasped.

He was barely conscious, dazed by the sensation of her surrounding him, hugging every nerve, causing spikes of pleasure to surge through his body. His hands move to her waist, gripping her softly so that he could begin to move.

"Katie…" He whispered, his hand running through her hair.

She met his eyes, her mouth in a beautiful, breathless smile. Her breasts bounced with every harsh thrust and his hands went to her popsicle-sticky nipples, letting his tongue graze along them. A warbled moan built at the base of Ned's throat as he felt the beginning of his wife's second climax.

"Ned!" Katie arched, her body almost folding back, as she came around him.

Hot-white light invaded his sockets and he was blinded and flying high as he thickly coated her insides. When he came back to earth, he felt her face resting against his shoulder. "Katie," he whispered, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. His eyes become heavy, sinking in exhausted slumber beside her. "I love you."

But, not before he heard her whisper, "I love you…always."


	39. Katie's Knight in Shining Armor

**A/N: Comforting times for Katie after the car accident when she is recuperating from a broken ankle and femur, and yet another miscarriage at home with her family. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie couldn't suppress a hiss of pain that resulted from trying to shift her injured leg, a sharp lance of agony that shot up from her injured ankle through her leg and up the back of her thigh. Her father had sentenced her to bed rest for a minimum of two weeks until further doctor's visits. Once her ankle healed, she knew she would be able to move easier. But for now, she was tired of her confinement to her and Ned's bed.

The general soreness of the car crash had worn off by the time she left the hospital last week. A glance out the window at the dreary winter sky did nothing to improve her mood.

Why did every winter have to come with something terrible happening to her or her family?

Sighing heavily, she looked over her two books, word puzzles and her laptop on her bed as she'd done on and off all morning. She'd finished one book and started the other, but when she got bored of reading she looked over the word scramble, sudoku and word find books her mother had brought for her. She looked at her laptop and thought about watching a movie or tv show but didn't want to do any of them.

All she wanted to do was spend time with her kids, but Delia had taken Willow for the day and Asher was at 4-K.

"What have you got there?" She heard a familiar voice from the door.

Her heart gave a heartfelt leap when she saw her husband walk through the open doorway with a plate in hand.

"Ned," she smiled. "You're back. You were gone forever."

Her eyes flitted to the bandages on his face. He'd just gotten his stitches out a couple of days ago and needed to keep the bandages on for another few days. She motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Sorry, I tried to be quick." He walked over to her and sat beside her, kissing her lips briefly before he gave her the paper plate with the grilled cheese on it. "You're getting bored of all this stuff aren't you?"

"Yes," she sighed and brought the grilled cheese he'd made her to her mouth. "I miss playing with our kids. I miss wrestling with Asher to go to bed and chasing after Willow because she's getting better at walking." Her words faded at the end because she knew she should be grateful she was still alive.

Ned glanced over at her, the lines around his eyes softening. "The kids miss you too. I'm not as fun as their mom," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"You are so much fun, Ned, you don't have to make me feel better." She took another bite of her sandwich. "I just need something to keep me busy until my leg gets better."

He nodded as he laid back in bed. It…touched her that he was trying to think of something to keep her occupied, and made everything for a brief moment seem better than it had before. He could always do that, she realized.

"I like making you feel better," He says quietly, his hand resting on her leg, just above her cast. His eyes swept over her face, a flush of pink heat suffusing and engulfing the dust of freckles on his cheeks. "And I can think of something that we could do... to occupy your time."

"Oh, yeah?" She laughed and finished her sandwich.

He nodded. "Why don't you lay back?"

He moved onto his knees in front of her. He knew this would be a challenge. She didn't break one bone, but two. One being her thigh bone.

Ned looked up at her, and she nodded, knowing what he was going to do. His tongue came inches from where she wanted him as he took a deep breath, taking in the moment. His tongue slowly and sensually lapped at her, as he made his way to her center. Katie moaned loudly, her hands finding their way into his hair as he rolled his tongue around and into her. When he finally made his way to her center, she screamed out in pleasure, her fists grasping tightly onto the sheets, as his mouth massaged her, his tongue teasing her center, making her come.

He drank in her sweet scent as she grew more and more wet under his lips. He took in her sweet taste as she moaned sensually, so turned on by his tongue. It was then when she decided that she had to have him, all of him. As he finished pleasuring her, he looked up at her as he rose back up to her, kissing her passionately as he ran his hands all over her body. She grabbed at him, her hands finally resting on her shoulders as she felt his hard erection press against her. She took her hands off of his shoulders, touching him, and looking into his eyes as she guided it toward her.

She looked at him deeply. "I want you," she whispered.

He looked at her seriously. "Are you sure? This could hurt your leg," he said softly.

"I don't care," she whimpered, kissing his lips. "After everything... I want to be with you."

He smiled and kissed her back, his hand cradling her face. "I want to be with you too, especially after all of this." he slowly moved into her and started gently, not wanting to hurt her as his hands cradled her hips, thrusting himself into her slowly as he kissed her cheek.

He looked into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, her good leg wrapped itself around his back, encouraging him to keep going. He started to thrust a little harder, and she moaned, loving the feeling of him filling her completely. He kissed her deeply as he started to thrust harder, feeling her moan into his mouth.

"Oh, Ned," she moaned loudly, "The way you make me feel..."

He kissed her passionately once again, feeling his erection grow even harder inside of her as she massaged him to the brink of coming. She felt her nipples harden as she looked up at her strong husband, taking her to such a beautiful place, making love to her so sweetly, and making her feel like nothing had even happened.

He knew he didn't have much time left, feeling the ay she was milking him. "Baby, it's almost time, are you ready?" He whispered.

She didn't answer, just moaning loudly in affirmation. She kissed him hot and hard as he felt himself start to slip into his orgasm. He started to pull himself out of Katie at the last minute, but she pulled him down.

"No", she said. "Come inside me, please."

"Always," he whispered, groaning into her neck as he gave one last thrust into her, feeling his seed spill into her.

She moaned as she felt herself go with him. He looked at her for a few precious moments before kissing her tenderly, and rolling over her onto his side carefully, wrapping her tightly in his arms. He kissed her gently. "I love you. That was beautiful," he said lovingly.

She smiled. "It was worth the wait. Even if this last week was hell."

He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I think I can arrange you moving about the house if you're careful. I'll have to carry you, though."

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. "My knight shining armor," she laughed.

He kissed her tenderly, wrapping her tightly in his arms as he moved his mouth to hers.


	40. Babysitting Emma

Eighteen months and five days. That was how long sweet little Emma had been a part of the Clancy family. She was inside-and-out baby perfection wrapped up in the green giraffe blanket Katie bought her for her first birthday. She looked down at Emma asleep in her carrier and caressed the blonde tresses that wisp across her forehead. She had the most beautiful blonde hair just like Mackenzie.

Emma sighed softly in her sleep, and she couldn't resist picking her up from her playpen in her living room so she can snuggle her littlest sister close to her chest. The toddler stretched her body, arching her little back as Katie lifted her.

"I love it when you do that, it's so precious!" She whispered and inhaled her scent; she still had that new baby smell. Her heart was so full of love for this little ladybug. "Oh, Emmabear..."

A car door shut outside that startled the dog next door to bark, startling Emma. Her body jerked, but her eyes didn't open; she squeezed her eyes shut and jut her little baby lips out in a pout. "Hey, shhhhh…I've got the sweet baby, yes I do," she cooed as she bounced her sister in a futile attempt to comfort her. "It's just a dog, Emma."

Emma was not having it, even with the mention of an adorable animal and there's only one thing that Katie knew would settle her, so she lowered her forehead to hers like her mother would and sang softly.

 _Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

 _Can't go far, but you can always dream_

 _Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight_

 _Promise you that there will come a day, butterfly fly away_

"You look so beautiful holding her, you know," Ned said, his voice suddenly coming from behind her. Katie was startled to see her husband standing just outside the screen door with an expression on his face that she couldn't quite read. "I could hear you singing before I even opened the door, I just had to stop and listen…" His voice trailed off as he pushed open the door and grabbed the box of diapers and diaper bag off the porch on his way in. "Damn," he said, dropping his load, in a heap, in the middle of the foyer. "Who knew such a little girl would need so much stuff."

"I told you it would've been better to take two trips," she rolled her eyes. "Did you get it all?"

"Sorry, babe. I got a little sidetracked," he said with a sheepish smile as he held the door open for her father, who stood taller behind him. He was holding another small box that looked to have books in it and another that had toys. "I think your dad has the rest."

"Yeah, you told me." She waved him off and bounced Emma in her arms. "Ned is such a slacker, yes he is. I don't know what Mommy and Daddy were thinking letting you stay here with us..." Ned stood and walked toward her giving her a playful shove.

"Fun!" Emma squealed, swinging her legs. She was itching to be put down.

"Is that what mommy said? Are we gonna have fun?" She asked, smiling at her and pinching her cheek.

At the word Mommy, Emma's eyes wander, looking around for her. "There are my beautiful girls," Jim whispered, coming in right after Ned. He set down the boxes and picked up the toy phone and gave it to the toddler. "Here Emma."

She turned her attention back to Ned. "Speaking of Mommy… where is mom?"

"Still looking for Emma's rabbit," Jim chuckled. "Your mom insisted that she put the damn thing in the car."

Just then Melinda came into the house holding said the stuffed rabbit in her hand. "Found him!"

"Mom," she said, "I'm sure Em would've survived a few days without him. I think you brought the whole house over for her."

"Maybe, but I've never been away from my sweet little snuggle bug for longer than a few hours or a night, and I want to make sure she has all her favorite things for these few days." Melinda smiled down at her smallest daughter in her eldest's arms. "Besides, you'll be happy to have this guy around if she gets fussy or has a sleepless night."

"Well, I guess we ought to get going before Mack gets stir-crazy in the truck. Mel, you ready?" Her dad regarded her mom pleadingly, but Melinda was having a harder time leaving Emma behind.

Katie couldn't say that she blamed her. She would probably have been the same way with Charlie, if she hadn't lost him.

"She's going to be fine," she reassured her mom the best as she could. "Ned and I are so excited to have her for a whole weekend. I promise I will call you every single day."

She looked over at Ned, who was grinning from ear to ear. She knew he'd never had siblings, and she knew he's just dying to get his hands on Emma, but he's letting her get her time with Emma first.

"Okay, it's not you I'm worried about. It's all in my head." Melinda laughed uneasily. "My sweet girl, Mommy's gonna go." Melinda walked over to take Emma in her arms and smother her with more Mommy-love kisses before giving her back and heading to the front door. Jim followed suit and after a few more tearful hugs from her mom they are out the door.

"So, are you on baby or dinner duty?" Ned asked as he shut the door. "You get the first choice tonight."

"Hmm, well if I choose baby duty, what are you planning for dinner?" She asked.

"I was thinking about making chicken parmesan?" He suggested, winking at her.

"Oh god, yes please." She pleaded, smiling at him. "I call baby duty!"

"Good. That means you get to sort through Mount Emma in the foyer and get her all settled in." He leaned in to steal a kiss. "I'll get dinner started."

"Emma! Do you hear him?" She gasped, holding the eighteen-month-old on her hip. "Being all sneaky…he thinks he's so funny, doesn't he?"

Emma smiled and kicked her feet excitedly. "Bad Ned!" Her hands wiggled and her feet kicked and she scrunched up her nose as if she might actually try to respond to her question.

"Come on, sweet girl, let's get you settled." She winked.

* * *

A few hours later Emma was fed and bathed, and now it's Katie's turn. After a fun-filled evening with her sister, she was pretty dirty. Katie was covered in dried up splatterings of pudding from her sister sneezing just as she'd spooned the banana-flavored mixture in her mouth, and there's a trail of drool that had dried on her neck and back.

"Ned, I'm jumping in the shower," she called out from their bedroom doorway before disappearing into the ensuite bathroom.

Her tired muscles talked her into a soak in the tub instead. After dimming the lights, lighting a few candles, and playing some calming music, Katie settled into the warm water. She propped a towel behind her head and closed her eyes. She fell asleep within minutes.

Katie had no idea how much time had gone by, but when she woke the water was tepid, so she knew she'd been in here a while. She was just thinking about maybe shaving her legs when she heard a noise.

Buh-duh

She opened one eye and saw that the bathroom door was ajar. Hadn't she closed that when she came in?

"Ned?" She called out, just in case.

Buh-duh

Buh-duh

Yep, it's the theme from Jaws. "Ned, what are you doing?" She giggled, smiling as she sat up a little

Just then she saw her little sister being dangled in the doorway with what appeared to be a cardboard shark fin tied to her head.

Buh-duh

Buh-duh

Buh-duh

"Ned," she laughed, covering her mouth. "Get that off her head!"

"There's nobody here but us sharks," Ned called back in his singsong voice. "We're here to eat you all up."

"Raaa!" Emma made a cross between a giggle and a growl.

He came rushing into the bathroom with her, serenading Katie with the theme song from Jaws. He lifted Emma and swooped her down over Katie few times and plopped down on the floor next to the tub, setting the little on in his lap. "We thought you might be getting lonely in here." He smiled. "It's been almost an hour."

She knew the look her husband was giving her, and she was reminded of why they tore out the original tub that came with their house and had a garden tub installed instead.

"Oh no!" She waved him off. "You take Emma and go play nicely. I'll be out in just a few minutes."

"Fine," he sighed and stole a kiss before he left. "Say bye Emma."

"Bye-bye," the little girl giggled and waved as he pulled the door closed behind them.

After shaving her legs and putting an organic sugar scrub on, Katie climbed out of the tub, dried off, and changed into the sleeping shorts and a comfy, frilly lingerie tank top she'd brought in with her. Katie was towel drying her hair after brushing her teeth when she caught the sight of her husband in the reflection of the mirror.

Ned's back was to her, and she could only see through the crack of the door, so she turned to get a better look. Katie practically had to bite back her laughter at what she saw. Her husband was holding a broom like it's a makeshift guitar, rocking back and forth singing to Emma as she sat up on the bed. Emma clapped along with him, her laughter filling the room every time Ned's raspy and totally out-of-tune voice paused.

She turned off the bathroom vent fan so she could listen to the two of them. He had to have no idea that she was standing here listening to him sing.

 _One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_

 _I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya_

 _One way or another, I'm gonna win ya_

 _I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya_

"Since when is Blondie lullaby material?" She asked, stepping into the bedroom.

Ned was startled and jumped back from the bed. "Shit honey, you scared the hell out of me." He laughed, running his hand through his hair. "I was just trying to get Emma to laugh."

"I'm sorry. You are just so sexy when you sing to my little sister," she said as she walked toward him. She circled her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her. She placed a soft kiss just below his neck and slowly made her way towards his jaw. "I can't wait until we have a family..."

"Does that mean its past Emma's bedtime?" He chuckled, looking over at her.

"Oh, most definitely." She pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Saturday and Sunday go by in a haze of bottles, dirty diapers and sex. So much, hot and dirty sex.

Katie really didn't know what had gotten into her. She and Ned have a very healthy sex life, but having Emma here and watching Ned interact with her had kicked her libido into something akin to NASCAR Sprint Cup driver in overdrive. She couldn't keep herself from touching him, rubbing against him and feeling him up under his clothes every chance she could get.

Her main goal for the weekend seemed to be keeping her husband in a perpetual state of undress. With a baby in the house, they've had to get a little creative with places and positions. The laundry room, hall closet, and living room have all become favorite places to dart to when Emma nodded off.

She loved every minute they've had together with Emma, and she found herself rushing through all her other normal routines so she could get back to the two of them. She loved their dynamic with a kid in the mix, even if their time alone together would dwindle down.

Luckily their lives would go back to normal when her mother and father would be here in the morning to pick her sister up.

"It's going to be so quiet around here when she goes home," she said to Ned.

He was making airplane noises while dangling a spoon full of soup in front of Emma's face. The toddler did not want to eat the tomato soup at all. He paused, responding, "Yeah, I guess that's the natural way of things," but she knew what he's thinking.

 _We can have one of our own._

They've had this discussion so many times. Ned always knew that she was scared, so scared to try again after what happened to Charlie. It hasn't been perfect or easy, but they've worked hard and they were happy. Really happy.

"We _could_ do it," she muttered to herself. "Couldn't we?"

"Do what?" Ned's eyes locked onto me. It's almost like he could read her mind sometimes.

"Oh, uhm…I was just thinking about the empty bedroom," she said, recovering from her usual daydream. The one where she tried and pictured what their kids would look like. "Maybe we could do something different in there."

"Okay. We need to clean it out, but that won't take long. We can do whatever you want, whenever you're ready." Ned's suddenly at her side, running his hands up and down her arms. He must've given up trying to feed Emma soup and given her the crackers and cheese bites they'd also readied, just in case. "In the meantime, how about a picnic lunch for us at the park?" She knew this was his way of moving them beyond what it was they were talking about now, and she was grateful. Ned pulled him into his arms. "It'll be a great way to tucker the little lady out, and the weather is perfect."

"That sounds wonderful," she said, melting into her husband's embrace.

* * *

Ned was right. The weather was perfect. Blue skies with billowy clouds hide the sun just enough to keep the afternoon temperatures manageable with light jackets. The remnants of the picnic lunch that Ned prepared was spread out over a blanket, and Emma was dozing off in Katie's lap with Ned watching adoringly.

"Your baby is beautiful." Katie was jerked back to reality by the voice of a little girl. She looked to be about five or six, with black hair pulled up in pigtails. Her half-eaten chocolate ice cream cone was melting down over her hands, dripping down her arm.

"Thank you very much," Ned said before she could even think. His eyes darted to her before turning back to address the little girl with a smile. "What's your name? Is your Mommy or Daddy with you?"

"I'm Jamie. I'm six !" The girl held up the five fingers on her hand. She looked at her other hand trying to figure out how to hold up another finger without dropping her cone. She settled for sticking up her pinky finger slowly. "My Mommy and Daddy are over there."

Katie turned to where Jamie's eyes have landed to see a man approaching quickly, his very pregnant wife waddling behind.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "She saw the little girl on the blanket with you and took off like a shot. We're expecting in two weeks, and she's just so infatuated with little kids right now."

"It's fine. We're happy to let her take a look," Ned said, beckoning Jamie over to him. " _Look,_ Jamie. No touching. We don't want the baby covered in chocolate. She's one and a half." The woman who was obviously Jamie's mother has caught up with her husband and pulled out a wet nap. "Hi, I'm Claire, and this is my husband Carter. Clearly, you've met Jamie already."

"Oh yeah," she said. "She's adorable."

"My mommy is having a baby too!" Jamie suddenly exclaimed, and she ran over to her mom for a hug and patted her protruding belly affectionately. Claire doesn't even care that her daughter is smearing chocolate all over her yellow shirt. She just reached for Jamie'shands and wiped at the chocolate grime. The picture of this family tugged at her heart strings, and she found herself fighting back tears.

"Well, come on, Jamie, we need to get going. It was nice to meet you." Carter reached out his hand.

"Ned, Ned Banks," he said, extending his hand to Carter. He turned to her and then to Emma in her lap. "My wife Katie and this is Emma." She smiled and nodded back but didn't offer anything else.

Carter and Claire looked fondly at Emma and paid their obligatory respects to her adorableness. She was still choked up, and watching Jamie continue to rub on her mother's belly had her heart clenching. Eventually, the three left with a wave and they're left alone. She couldn't stop the tears any longer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ned's hand found the side of my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. "Honey, what is it?"

"Why?" She stammered. "Why didn't you tell Jamie that Emma wasn't ours?"

"Oh god, Katie, I'm sorry." He was going to say she was overreacting, she could read that clearly in his eyes. "I just figured it was easier than trying to explain to a six-year-old that we were just babysitting while your parents were out of town. But what's really wrong…?"

The sobs she'd been trying to hold burst out of her, and she cradled her sister in her arms before laying her down on the blanket. Emma rolled fitfully onto her side, still asleep. She flung herself into Ned's arms. It's terribly uncomfortable with Emma on the blanket between them but she didn't care. She just needed him close. She just needed to touch as much of him as possible. "I miss Charlie... and everything we missed out on when we lost him." The words tumble out and her sobbing continues. "And you…you've been so perfect with Emma this weekend, with me... and I don't know."

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked with a chuckle, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"No. I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me today." She choked back another sob and pulled back. Ned passed him a napkin so she could blow her nose. She was a disaster.

"I think you're just tired, Katie. We've had a really busy weekend." Ned rose and reached for her hand to pull her off the blanket. "I think we need to get you home and fill up the bathtub again. I'll even sing the theme song from Jaws for you if you'll smile for me."

She couldn't help but laugh at the silliness that was her husband _._ Thirty minutes in their bathtub will make everything right again. She hoped.

Ned ordered her straight to the tub as soon they got home, and she was happy to ease down into the hot bubbly water. He was right. A soak in the bathtub was relaxing her, but it wasn't doing much else to ease her mind.

Visions of herself pregnant flood her brain. She remembered when Mackenzie had laid her head on her stomach, cradling it like Jamie had done to her mother.

What was wrong with her? She couldn't be seriously considering… she wasn't ready to try and have a baby with Ned again was she?

She got out of the tub, wrapping herself in a towel, and rushed through her nightly routine again. She brushed her teeth and reached for her birth control pills. She started to push the pill through the back foil when she realized something was off.

She had extra pills.

Today was Sunday, but she clearly had pills here for Friday and Saturday too. With all the changes in her routine with Emma, she had missed two doses. She closed her eyes and think about what to do… _she could take two tonight and two tomorrow. That should be fine._

She was going to do just that and remove two pills from the pink packet. Except she didn't remove the pills. She set the packet down and lowered herself to sit on the side of the tub.

What if she stopped taking her birth control altogether?

They could just see what happens.

A girl with dark hair and Ned's eyes or a boy with blonde hair and her eyes, wouldn't it be perfect? The happiness that welled up inside her at the thought of being pregnant again hit her. She really needed to tell Ned about this.

She looked up at the partially opened door. It's quiet and dark in the house now. She dropped her towel, grabbed the packet of pills and walked over to the doorway to find her husband. The man who came home to me every day— no— who raced home to her. The man whose arms wrapped around her waist every evening, whose lips always found that one place on her neck, whose tongue licked its way into her mouth each night.

For as long as she can remember, the eyes that always lit up when they were playing together as kids, the smile that could warm the cockles of her heart as a young, embittered teen, the ever-present reassurance that he brought to every doubt she ever had about herself… him… them together.

But she wanted more with him, more than just them together. She was already bound to him forever. Till death do they part.

She wanted to give him the one thing they have both wanted since Charlie… another baby.

"Ned," she whispered. She looked over the towel-draped form that she found spread across the bed. His nose was tucked in closely to Emma's slumbering face with his hand splayed across her tiny belly. She watched both of them laying there when Emma suddenly took an alarmingly deep breath and released it in a stutter. Her heart flew to her throat. Ned didn't flinch, doesn't even open his eyes, he just smiled at the sudden disturbance and tucked her in a little closer.

He was going to be an amazing father.

"Ned?" She whispered.

"Hmmm," he grunted back at her.

"Ned, will you look at me?" She stood there completely naked with nothing but the pink pill packet in her hand.

"What is it, hone…" Ned's words vanished into thin air when he saw me. I don't know if it's the look on her face or the sound of her voice, but he knew something important was about to happen and was at her side in an instant.

"I… uh… forgot to take my pill Friday and Saturday." She looked into his eyes but am unsure about what she saw there. Fear? Panic? Hope?

"Oh, Katie, it's alright." Ned's voice softens, and his hands rise to cup her face. "I can go to the drugstore and get the morning after pill if you want me to…"

"No, Ned." She shook her head, laughing at him. She could see how much it hurt him to say that to her. He'd probably had to say it someone before her. He didn't want to have to buy that stupid pill for her. She didn't either. "I don't think you understand." She looked back at the birth control packet in her hands. She studied it for a little while, turning it over in her hand. "I… don't want to take them anymore."

"Katie, what are you saying?" Ned was whispering now.

She paused long enough to consider what she was about to say, to back out if she really wanted to. But she still didn't want to. "Ned, will you have another baby with me?"

"Katie," Ned breathed her name so softly she almost didn't hear him, but then his lips were on hers. The kiss was so soft, so sweet…so gracious. So Ned. The Ned she knew at least.

"Is this a yes?" She asked with a smile.

"Are you sure? You have to be sure." Ned's eyes bore into hers. "Don't do this just because Emma is going home tomorrow. She's your sister. You can see her whenever you want."

"It's not that, Ned. I've wanted this for a while now." She said softly. "It's just been hard to think about it until now."

"How long?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's since Hannah found out she was pregnant…or before. I think I was just too afraid to really think about it. I'm not afraid anymore, Ned." She moved a few steps and ceremoniously dropped the pill packet into the bedside trash can before she turned back to Ned, eyes glittering. "Will you put Emma to bed?"


	41. Night of Fun

**A/N: A time when Katie and Ned were just friends (even if things were heating up between them lowkey) before she went to New York the summer after graduation. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

"Tell me again why I let you drag me here?" Katie groaned as the first pungent whiff of weed hit her nostrils.

Loud chatter and louder music throb from beyond the tree line. Dried leaves crackle under her feet as she neared the clearing. She pushed tree branches out of the way and tugged down on her shorts, suddenly wishing she hadn't gone for the shortest pair she owned.

Ned shifted the 30-pack of Coors Light he was carrying to his right hand and slung an arm around her shoulder, tucking her against him. "Because, Katie, it's a gorgeous summer night, and you're too fucking young and cute to sit home like a goddamned spinster. You haven't been to one party all summer."

She drove her elbow into his ribcage and shoved him away. "I don't call 90-percent humidity 'gorgeous,' Banks. It's disgusting out here." She could already feel sweat beading on her forehead and the back of her neck, and she knew her crop top and shorts were going to be clinging to her in no time.

Even in the dusky twilight, she could see Ned's teeth gleam as he grinned. "That's what the lake is for." He wound an arm around his date tonight, Katie didn't bother to remember her name and unlike her, she offered no protest. They shared a private smile.

She wrinkled her nose at them. She could get a little nauseated watching them constantly make eyes at each other. The cynic in her wonders how long they'll last when the fall rolled around.

"So how's life at the Clancy household?" Ned teased, his eyes on her again. "I feel like I haven't been over there in like… forever." He threw his voice with a mock affectation.

"It's good," she replied. "I know I'm gonna miss it, but I am counting down the days until I move to the city."

"Must be nice for your parents to pay you through college," the girl mumbled from where her face buried in Ned's neck.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the rest of the trees. She had worked her ass off to keep her 3.8 GPA throughout high school, get into NYU and earn as many scholarships and grants that she could.

"Shit, everyone is here tonight," Ned marveled as they reached the sandy shore of the lake.

Her eyes roam around and took in the scene. It's definitely more crowded than usual, but locals are all home from their respective colleges, not to mention Rockland University is just ten miles from the center of town, and many of its upperclassmen stick around for the summer.

Despite the fact that this summer hasn't seen a drop of rain, a bonfire has been lit at the edge of the clearing, tongues of red and orange licking at the wood, sending plumes of ashy smoke rising into the thick air. Hopefully, the park rangers weren't going to alert the authorities and break things up.

Bodies were already bobbing in the lake, splashes and shouts intermittently rising above the music. It's fairly early in the evening, just after nine, so the odds are most of them are actually wearing bathing suits. The clothes are shed, along with inhibitions, the longer the party raged on.

Ned led them over to the makeshift wet bar, a half-crescent of Coleman and Igloo coolers. Behind them was a folding table stocked with a variety of hard liquor.

"Banks. You finally fucking made it!" Devon McGuire, one of his best friends, looked up from where his arm was submerged in one of the coolers. He pulled out a can of Coors Light and tossed it to Ned, who caught it one-handed and passed it to his date. Devon threw a second can to Ned, and then leered at her, his eyes drifting down to her chest. "Clancy, you drinking?" he asked, a slow grin leaching across his thin lips. When he finally moved his gaze off her breasts, he grabbed a can of beer at me.

"I'll get my own beverage, thank you very much dickwad," she replied, lifting the lid of the nearest cooler.

"Ooh, she got you there," Ned laughed.

Pushing chunks of ice aside, Katie located a bottle of Blue Moon. She twisted off the cap and lobbed it into one of the large black buckets that served as the recycling bins. She could feel Devon's covetous stare on her ass as she walked away from the coolers, following Ned and the girl down closer to the edge of the lake.

Lake bonfires don't discriminate. Kids from any and all social circles show up, though the clusters that break off and speckle the shoreline tend to be from homogenous groups. Katie usually just hung with Hannah, her boyfriend and his friends on the basketball team.

"Damnit!" she muttered, stopping short. Ned turned around and the girl he was with, pulled on him to keep walking, but he didn't. "I think I left my phone back in the truck." She thrust her hand out towards him. "Keys."

He jammed his hand in his back pocket and after a second of thinking, he turned to the girl and motioned to a spot further down the scrubby beach for her to go to. "I'm gonna walk with Katie back to the truck just to be safe. Wanna go find us a spot?"

"If I wanted to come to this thing alone I would've," the girl rolled her eyes. "I think your cousin or whoever Katie is will be fine."

"Well I'm walking with her anyway," he said, clutching his keys in one hand and his beer in the other as he walked away.

"If you go with her, I'm not going home with you." The girl scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I think he can find someone better than you anyway," she said as she turned around to walk away with Ned. "I would've been fine you know. You didn't have to lose your date."

"I know, but Anna was clingy. I didn't really care," he groaned and took a sip of his bear.

"Anna! That was her name." She muttered as quietly as she could, but Ned was laughing before she could even try to rebut anything.

"You could at least pretend to like my girlfriends sometimes," he tossed his arm around her and she leaned into him this time, wrapping her arm around his waist.

She sighed and looked away from him.

It wasn't that she didn't like them. He just deserved so much better than girls who just thought he was a pretty face. Someone to bring to parties and make out

"I like some of them," she said.

"Name one girl I dated that you have ever liked Katie," he laughed shaking his head at her.

"I liked Rachel," she said, pulling her arm away from around him.

"Rachel?" He asked. He was trying to remember.

Had there been more than one Rachel?

"Come on, I'm pretty sure she took your virginity," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, tenth grade Rachel!" He gasped, smiling and nodding his head. "Yes, yes I remember her, and she definitely didn't take my virginity."

"Then who did?" She looked up at him, knotting her eyebrows together. "I don't remember anyone serious before her."

He laughed, tossing back his beer for a big sip. He swallowed and sighed, "Now Katie, you'll have to get me more drunk to get that story out of me."

"Come on! Give me something, Banks." She laughed and chased after him.

Katie and Ned were sweating when they reached Ned's truck. She lifted her damp hair off her neck and wound it into a bun that she secured at the top of her head as Ned unlocked his vehicle. He opened the door and she grabbed her phone from the console quickly. She leaned against the door to take a long slug off her beer.

She could feel Ned's eyes on her before she even turned to look, just as he tried to look away in time. He didn't. She caught his gaze and smiled. "What you looking at?" She asked, pushing away from his truck.

"Nothing," he said, shrugging. "Just memorizing what you look like before leave for like ever."

Just as he closed the door, she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Aw, you gonna miss me, Ned?" She enjoying poking fun at him and took another drink of her beer.

"Of course I will, Katie," he said, smiling at her.


	42. The First Time

**A/N: The first time Ned was shot in the line of duty and definitely not the last time. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie was on her way back into the school with Hannah after lunch when her phone rang. It wasn't until the third ring when she finally pulled it free from her purse to see it was LeTrai, her husband Ned's police captain.

"Who is it?" Hannah asked as she scanned her teacher's badge to open the side door.

"Ned's boss, I have to take it. He wouldn't call without a reason," she explained, pressing her phone to her ear. She waved at her friend to go on without her. The school had terrible service the moment you stepped inside. "Hey, Josh, what's up?"

"Hello Katie, I wish I was calling for better reasons." Josh's voice was muffled, surrounded by other voices and an intercom voice in the background. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, but I have to get back to my classroom soon because my lunch is over in like ten minutes." She stepped away from the school a bit, trying to keep her conversation as discreet as she could. "Is something wrong? Are you at the hospital?"

"You need to get over here as soon as you can, Katie, can you do that?" LeTrai's voice was the only thing she heard on the other end now.

She went numb, grabbing hold of the nearby railing that leads up the wheelchair ramp. "What's happened, Josh?" She could barely remember how to breathe or think, but she needed to know what had happened to Ned.

A cold chill had spread over her body before LeTrai even spoke. She had assumed the worst. Ned was dead or dying and she was going to be alone for the rest of her life to raise their children.

Oh god. She didn't ever want to think about that.

That's when she heard Josh sigh on the other end. "I need you to take a breath, Katie, okay?" LeTrai said softly and slowly to her. "There was a situation at the bank and Ned was shot in the leg."

"Oh, God." She cried, leaning against the ramp. Her heart was racing now, and she fell to her knees. "Do you need me to come to drive you over to the hospital?"

Katie thought the worst thing she'd ever felt was losing her son, but things had only gotten worse now. She couldn't lose Ned too.

She wouldn't survive it. She couldn't.

"I don't think I can drive, Josh," she whispered.

"I'll be right there," and then he hung up.

Katie clutched her phone to her chest and felt her tears spill over her cheeks.

What was she going to do?

She knew she should call Delia or her mother, but didn't have the strength to. She couldn't remember much of what happened after that. The next thing she knew LeTrai was there trying to get her attention.

"Katie?" Josh snapped in front of her face and that bounced her back. "Hey, I called the principal on the way. He's covered your classes and is going to bring anything you left from your classroom to the station."

She nodded slowly and rose to her feet as he helped her up. "I need to call my mother-in-law she's watching the kids," she whispered as LeTrai opened the front passenger door for her.

"We already had someone sent over to Delia's. I had sent someone to come by the school but they said you were out so that I called you myself." Josh helped her in and put a sympathetic hand on her upper arm as she buckled herself in. "I wish I could tell you more but they had just put Ned in the ambulance when I called you."

Katie was going to try and keep positive. She nodded and smiled softly at him. "We should get going," she pulled the door closed.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital, LeTrai helped Katie out of the car and they walked in through the emergency room doors. Katie already could see the number of cops that were here and spilling out of the waiting room. Her heart nearly stopped from how beloved her husband was on the force. At least he wasn't alone in all of this.

She came around the corner to see Delia holding her one-year-old daughter while four-year-old Asher was sitting on Scott's lap playing on his phone. She scooped Willow out of Delia's arms and plopped into the chair next to Scott as she held her close to her chest. "My beautiful girl," she whispered and looked over at her son to rub her hand on his head because he was still occupied by his game. "And my sweet boy."

"Ma," the girl cooed and snuggled closer to her.

The surgery took several hours and there wasn't much of anything Katie could do but pray for her husband. It wasn't long before her mother arrived and prayed with her.

Finally, the dad came out and after seeing how much blood was on his scrub pants Katie felt like her heart had stopped and she'd stopped breathing. She held her breath until Jim said, "Sweetheart, Ned's okay. He was shot in his upper right thigh but survived the surgery. While the bullet did knick hit his femoral artery, we were able to repair the damage because of a field tourniquet that Officer O'Neill placed on his leg. It will be risky for the next few days and we'll need to keep an eye on him, but we are hopeful." Her dad's smile was big as he took his scrub cap off and turned back toward where he'd come out. "It should only be a couple more minutes before he is awake and you can see him. I'll be right back."

Melinda and Delia both cheered beside her, along with every other cop around them, and Katie thanked God while finally taking her first real breath since LeTrai called her. All the pressure and stress of the past few hours, of the whole day, drained out of her and she felt exhausted. Tears started streaming down her face, then she hugged her dad quickly and then Scott, who she knew had felt guilty form the pained look on his face the past several hours. He had also avoided her gaze at all possible moments.

"Katie, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Scott gulped, sighing.

"You saved him, Scott." She whispered and squeezed him tightly. "You heard what my dad said. He might not have made it if you hadn't applied pressure to the wound. I can't ever repay you for that." She pressed an eager kiss to his cheek before he turned around and held her children tightly. Asher, who was only four hugged her back, seemingly sensing his mother's stress.

"Oh, Katie, I'm so happy. But why did this happen?" Melinda asked, her face pale. She sat down and kissed her cheek, then Willow who was in her arms.

"All I know is there was a situation at the bank. I just don't know. This awful stuff keeps happening to us over and over," she said, shaking her head.

"It was all my fault. The suspect was armed and dangerous," Scott muttered under his breath. "Ned and I went in, but were ordered to stay back, but I saw someone… she was pregnant and bleeding. The robber saw me and when I tried to dive for her Ned ran out to pull me back and that's when the guy started shooting. Ned was down a second later and then he fired back at the suspect and I just froze. It's all my fault."

"I'm just thankful he is okay, and you put pressure on the wound. Nothing else matters, Scott." She reassured him but could tell it hadn't helped him much.

She looked back at her mother, who shrugged and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It'll take time. He'll realize it soon."

Katie so badly wanted to say something to Scott, to make him feel better because she didn't like to see him in pain. He was a good guy. Something was off, but she was too tired and stressed to worry about it if Scott wasn't going to.

"Good night, Katie. I'll be back in the morning," Scott said, slightly startling her out of her thoughts. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Good night, Scott. I really hope you take in what I said," she explained and grabbed hold of his hand to keep him there for another second. "It's not your fault."

Scott tried to smile for her and nodded before he left. It wasn't long before her dad came back to tell her that Ned was up and she could see him. Jim didn't have to tell Katie twice. She knew it wasn't the right time for their children to see their father in a hospital bed and pressed a kiss to both of their heads as she left them with her mother.

Katie nearly ran down the hallway with Delia, eager to get there. Nothing else mattered to her right now. Just her husband. She needed to see Ned. Touch him. Feel him. Reassure herself that he was going to be okay.

He was indeed awake and a lot more alert than she thought he'd be with a nurse poking and prodding at his body to get an IV drip in his arm after just getting out surgery. She could tell the moment he saw her, through the glass wall; his eyes widen and he almost tried to up straighter.

He smiled just as she walked through the sliding glass doors and then she was in his arms. She thought she would have had the perfect words to say, but instead, she broke down. She cried noisily against his shoulder, her arms squeezing him so tightly she was sure he couldn't breathe.

Ned, however, said nothing, his own face buried in her hair.

It's not until he heard a soft, choked sob that she realized he was crying, too. She pulled her head back slightly and met her husband's eyes, wet and red and swollen. "This isn't how I wanted this to go," she said, stumbling over the words.

Ned managed a small, watery smile. "What did you want to happen?" He asked groggily.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," she whispered, cupping his cheek. "Just – kiss me."

And he did.

It was ten minutes before Delia cleared her throat and she reluctantly moved to sit beside him so Delia could have a moment with her son. She hadn't wanted to let Ned go yet.

When her dad came back, he said he needed to check Ned for less obvious damages and had to clear the room for obvious reasons. Ned tried to brush them off, telling Jim that he felt better for now or Katie could stay, but it's non-negotiable.

"It's policy, Ned," Jim said softly.

"It's okay," she told him quietly. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go fill my mom in and maybe you can say goodnight to the kids once my dad is done."

"That sounds nice." Ned smiled at her and nodded. "I guess I can agree to that, not that I really have a choice."

She rolled her eyes at his antics, even in this situation, and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I'll be back in twenty minutes."

* * *

Melinda took the kids home about an hour later once they all realized how late it had gotten and that Asher and Willow needed to get to bed. Once her mom left, Katie and Ned were finally alone as she pulled the door to his private room closed.

They had managed to find a comfortable way to lay together, even with Ned's leg propped up and in a cast. Katie's head leaned against his shoulder and said nothing. A man in gray kitchen clothes appeared with a tray for Ned, who accepted it with a thank you.

The greasy grilled cheese sandwich wasn't much and didn't look too tasty, but she'd never seen anyone slurp down the kitchen's thin, watery tomato soup so quickly.

Ned finished the soup in record time and sighed as he dropped his spoon into the empty bowl with a clatter. He ate the sandwich despite the grease the dripped off it and sighed as he licked his fingers. "I'm still hungry. You think they'd give me more if I asked your dad?"

She shook her head sadly. "They're really strict about food with patients here. They'll give you exactly what is prescribed per your weight, no more, no less."

He sighed again. "Great."

She smiled. "But I can have Aaron run us over a free pizza. He's working deliver tonight," she pulled her phone out and moved out of the bed.

He cheered excitedly, but it wasn't for long as the door opened. A man in a suit came in and Ned outwardly groaned. "Great. Rat squad is here," he muttered. "What do you want Hank?"

"I need to talk to you about the hostage situation," the man in the suit said gruffly.

"What? Why?" Katie grabbed her husband's hand. "Questioning him about what? How he nearly died saving his partner?"

Usually, she wouldn't have even talked to one of Ned's superior officers or whoever the hell this guy was.

The old guy scoffed and turned to talk to both of them. "We're not accusing him of anything," Hank said, lowering his voice. "We just need to make sure that if he knows any more about what happened tonight, we know it too."

"It's nearly midnight in the morning," Katie snapped, loud enough to catch someone's attention like a nurse. "My husband needs his rest."

Hank sighed and turned as there was a knock on the ajar door. "What's going on?" It was her father.

She didn't trust the Hank. She didn't need to know who he was to tell he could possibly have bad intentions at this time of night. But she knew she needed someone to back her up. She looked back at Ned, questioning him without words.

He was staring Hank head on, not afraid, and so she knew she didn't have to be either.

"This guy wants to question Ned. I think it's too late," Katie whispered.

"I agree with my daughter here. Ned needs his rest. You'll have plenty of time over the next few days he will be here." Her father said, moving to show Hank out of the room.

"I'll be back on Monday," Hank muttered and left without another word.

"I'll give you two the room. Sleep well," her dad said, pulling the door closed.

As soon as Jim left, Katie moved back toward the bed with Ned. "My brother said he'll try and make a stop by if he can. They're pretty slammed."

"It's fine. Are you staying?" he croaked softly, his eyes already half-closed.

"Yeah," she said, leaning down to kiss his forehead "Of course, I'm staying."

"Can you…can I lay with you?" he asked quietly.

Without a second thought, she crawled in under the covers beside him carefully. She curled up against him, relaxing as his arms wrap around her, warm and secure despite how tired and weak he was from the surgery. "This doesn't feel real. It's like a dream," he whispered against her hair as he breathed her in. "I thought I was gonna die."

"It's not a dream, baby," she whispered back, lightly rubbing his sides. "You're gonna be okay."

* * *

Katie had no idea what time it was when she woke to her brother, Aaron, tapping her on the shoulder, but it was a nice surprise.

"Sorry it took so long," Aaron sighed, setting the pizza down on the tray table and bringing it over. "How is he?"

She twisted her head to look up at Ned who was thankfully sleeping. "He's doing better than I expected, but he's probably just trying to look macho to me."

Aaron nodded and gave her a squeeze before he took a step back."Probably. He looks like crap, but that's okay considering. I should get home though before mom gets worried." He took a step toward the door then, turning away but turning to look back. "I'm glad you texted. I was pretty worried when I heard about all this on the news."

"I'm glad you came by too. What kind of pizza?" She asked.

"Half cheese, half pepperoni. You and Ned's usual." He sighed and waved. "I'll stop by again soon."

She waved goodbye and smiled at knowing her brother still knew her pizza order. She turned in Ned's arms to look at his face. In sleep, her husband looked peaceful, healthy and better than he had the night before. She wondered if it's because she was here. She hoped it was.

Just then, Ned's eyes flutter open. She could see the recognition in his gaze as he slowly realized that she was here and then the pizza with a smile. "Yes, did Aaron come by then?"

"You just missed him,"

"I'm okay with that," he buried his face in her neck and kissed it, squeezing her tight against him. "That means we're alone and have pizza."

A smile cracked over her face. "Sleep okay?" She laughed, finding the clock above the door. It was nearly three in the morning, usual for Aaron getting off work on a Saturday and for Ned's restless sleeping habits. "You got a good three hours, but we should try and get some more after the pizza."

She could feel him nodding. He moved his head back a fraction to speak. "I still feel like I got hit by a truck," he said, his voice gravelly.

She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly. He looked up at her, so much love and content in his eyes and she flushed slightly but didn't stop the repetitive motion. He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply through his nose. "I wish we were in our bed, so we could stay there forever."

"Me too," she said, reaching to open the pizza and grab a slice of pepperoni for him. "But at least we have pizza."

He laughed and took a bite as she held it up to his mouth, nodding in agreement. He always loved pizza.


	43. Valentine's Day

**A/N: I skipped over Valentine's Day in Between the Good so I thought I'd have some fun with the upcoming holiday. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

The words to Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" pour from the stereo of Olivia's beat-up old Chevy. Katie stared glumly out at the scenery that flashed by the window and sigh.

"But baby now!" Olivia and Hannah scream-sing along with the singer.

She cringed at their crude attempt at vocalization. Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder and continues to aggravate her. She knew her friend sensed it, which was why she doesn't stop.

"Oh, come on, Katie!" Olivia begged. "Tonight will be fun, I promise! Ned will be here later, right?"

She nodded and swatted her arm away. She was in no mood for the nagging she'd been subjected to all night.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Livy," she responded playfully.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Olivia slowed the car to a stop to accommodate the valet that approached our car. The cute valet, she might add.

"Ohmygod," Hannah whispered, the low volume quite unnecessary. Olivia hasn't even lowered the window yet. "Katie, he's totally checking your boobs out."

With this, her best friend captured her attention immediately and she snapped her head up size the guy up and slightly turn away. "I am not okay with that," she sighed.

Olivia rolled down the window. "Good evening," Liv mused and the man gave her a ridiculously perfect smile.

"Good evening, ladies," the man replied, actually leaning into the car just to get a better look at all of them. "I'm Nick. If you'll just shut off the car and hand me your keys, I can take care of it for you." His grin widened when both front doors opened.

Liv handed him some cash and her keys, and they all stepped out of the car and toward the club. She and Hannah turned to walk into the building until they realized Liv had stayed behind to flirt with the valet driver, a permanent smile playing across both of their features.

When they're done talking, Liv scampered back over to them, practically bursting with giggling joy. "What? If you weren't going to, I was."

She and Hannah gave her a pair of extremely inquisitive looks, neither of them having to say a word to get their message across.

"He said that when his shift is over in thirty minutes and he wants to hang with us at the bar," Liv said. "I got him to agree to buy us drinks."

All three of us exchange excited smiles, but inwardly Katie was not excited for tonight. Well, at least not until Ned got here.

* * *

After an hour of loud music and fruity drinks, Katie was ready to get drunk so Ned would be obligated to take her home the second he got here.

"Vodka tonic, please," she shouted to the bartender over the pulsating music, really needing this drink.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Olivia and partying with the girls, but taking her alone to this stupid Valentine's Day club night was the worst thing she could have done to me.

"But Katie, it'll be so much fun!"

Yeah, right. she needed this party like she wanted a double shift on a Saturday night.

It was not the party itself that bothered her. Its location was beautiful, actually- right under the glittering city lights of New York City. But come on, people. She just wanted a night in with her boyfriend like she'd had last year. Instead, she was spending this Valentine's Day devastatingly lonely in a bar while she waited for her boyfriend.

She glanced back over to where Hannah, Nick, and a love-struck Olivia sat, chatting and laughing. Her silver cross necklace twirled absentmindedly in her fingers, its light, shiny surface cool against her angry-red and sweating skin. Why was this place so damn hot?

Ten minutes later and she was still waiting on her drink. This bar's really crowded.

Finally, the bartender slid her glass over to her. She smiled her thanks and handed him some cash. No use waiting for him again to scan her card.

Suddenly she gasped in surprise. A pair of beefy hands have found purchase on her ass. She immediately elbowed him in the chest and whirled around, disgusted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A clearly-intoxicated idiot gave her a lopsided grin. "How's it hanging, cupcake?" he slurred, swaying slightly as he tried to inch closer to the bar.

"Not interested," she responded in annoyance.

He looked shocked for a moment, but regained his confident, and somewhat pervy, attitude. "Hey, now. Let's not be that way." The drunk guy slung an arm over her shoulder.

"I said I'm not interested." She slid out of his grasp, grabbing her drink and turning to go, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I said," he asserted, now becoming slightly ominous, "let's not be that way."

This won't end well. She knew that for a fact. She opened her mouth to fire back a retort something about having a boyfriend, but it turned out not to be necessary.

"I'd get your hand off my girlfriend." The guy's clammy fingers were detached from her arm by another, stronger, hand. She didn't even have to second guess that it was Ned. She looked up just as he slid his arm around her waist.

The would-be stalker swallowed hard and looked up. So does she. Her eyes traveled up his strong, lean body, with a black t-shirt stretched over his broad shoulders.

Ned stared down the creep before them. "Hey. Why don't I buy you a beer and you leave us alone." He gave him a five dollar bill. "There. Go."

By now she had forgotten the drink in her hand, its ice melting.

The embarrassingly-drunk imbecile gulped again. "O-Okay," the guy stuttered, sobering up a little. He grabbed the money and scurried away.

"Sorry, I was stuck in a little traffic." Ned sighed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Has your night even been somewhat good?"

"Not really," she said, slightly laughing. "I'm just glad you're here. Can we go and just get something from the liquor store? It's so loud and crowded in here. I'd much rather be drunk and alone with you."

He shot her a pearly smile. "Sure," he responded. "I like that idea."


	44. Beach Day

Katie's long, dark hair whipped around a bush in front of Ned as he struggled to keep up with her, his feet somehow managing to find every twig, rock, and shell in his path. Meanwhile, Katie's feet were sure and silent as she walked lightly across the beach floor, and she's managing it with a baby on her back. How she did it was beyond him; he could help to admire her for it. This was Katie at her happiest, freer than he'd seen her in months.

"It's not much farther," she assured him.

He was only able to grunt out a singular reply, his breathing too heavy to talk much. But if what she promised came to fruition, the hike to their spot on the beach will be worth it.

There was a lightness to this day that had little to do with the cloudless sky and accompanying balmy weather, and everything to do with the end of the summer. They enjoyed the last of Katie's leave from school. She had to go back in September, after having taken the last three months of school and the summer off when they had Asher.

A fresh start for their new family.

They walked through some dense brush for another ten minutes or so, and when they finally enter the clearing Katie described to him back at their home, he could see that she was right. It was beautiful and peaceful here, the ground abundant with wildflowers and the nearby lake water lapping against the shores in the midday sun.

Ned pulled a blanket out of the bag he was carrying and spread it on the ground so Katie could settle in with Asher. The baby always came first now, and it was around his usual time for him to eat.

At five months old, Asher was such a cheerful, vivacious baby. He had yet to say his first word, no matter how much Katie tried to coax him, but Melinda claimed that he babbled more than Katie or her younger siblings ever did. His giggles were the most infectious thing in the world. His mere existence brought them hope, that after everything they'd gone through, maybe they could have a happy ending.

While Katie fed the baby, he assembled a modest lunch from the contents of the bag he'd brought. Cold- cut sandwiches, Cheetos, and cookies that one of Katie's little sisters made with her mother. By now, Katie had mastered the art of eating a meal single- handed and she took a bite as soon as he handed her a sandwich.

"Are you sure you want to go back to school in September?" He asked, observing her reaction closely.

Katie frowned around the large mouthful of sandwich. "Of course, I'm sure. We don't have much in our savings to keep us going on just your salary."

"I'm only thinking out loud, I guess." He dug into his food with a big bite of his sandwich. "I just mean, if you want to take another month, you can."

"Shhh, Ned," she said, and she abandoned her sandwich to lay a finger across his lips. "We talked about this. I want to stay home with Ash every single day, but the more you remind me of it, the harder it will be for me to go back to work. I want to go back to work. I miss it, just as much as I love being at home with this little guy."

She made a fair point. They were running out of their savings, with only a little over a thousand left in their accounts. They did need for her to go back to work sooner rather than later.

Katie traced her finger along her jaw and down her neck. The contact was enough to raise goosebumps on her skin. They were close to kissing, but it was then that Asher finished his meal and Kaie shifted him away from her breast and to her shoulder for burping. The action was so seamless, so natural, that his heart soared as he watched her. The role suited her so perfectly that he couldn't imagine her any other way. He hadn't known it was possible, but his love for her has deepened immeasurably since their son came into their lives.

"Wanna go wading in the water?" He asked when their son had been burped and their food was eaten.

"If you want to, it'll be freezing so far up the beach," she said, rolling her eyes. She's probably right.

"Guess we'll find out!" Before she could stop him, he scooped up Asher from where he was playing with the sand with Katie and headed for the water, kicking off his shoes and socks as he did. He bounded into the water and halted immediately.

Katie was right. The water stung on his bare feet.

His wife stood behind him as he peeked over his shoulder, hands on her hips, clearly trying to hold back her laughter. "I told you," she said.

He gave her a mischievous grin, lowering Asher's feet toward the water.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "You wouldn't."

He would. He knew it wouldn't too much damage to just dip the infant's feet into the water as he held him safely in his arms. He lowered Asher so just the tips of his tiny toes touch the surface of the water. It worked, just like he knew it would.

Katie ran after him, splashing into the water. "Ned! You'll give him pneumonia!" She gasped, reaching to grab him into her arms. But their son was giggling and kicking his chubby legs, toes skimming the surface of the water.

"See, he's fine," he reassured he

When she started laughing, he joined in too. Then Asher gave a particularly hard kick and splashed his mother with the icy water. Katie stopped dead, and he took the opportunity to scoop up a handful of water and hurl it at her, too. She shrieked as the water doused her front and Asher giggled more than ever.

"Oh, you two think that's funny?" She said, reaching toward the water herself.

"Ah ah ah, I have the baby!" He said sing-song, holding Asher up in front of his face as a shield from her retaliation.

"That's playing dirty, Banks." She huffed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He challenged, peeking from behind their son.

She stared at him dead in the eyes for a second that contained an eternity. Then without warning, she whipped her shirt over her head to reveal the thin cotton swimsuit she'd worn, it was completely soaked through and leaving very little to the imagination.

"I'm going to go dry off." She flounced away in a very un-Katie-like fashion, leaving him in the stream, mouth agape.

His wife and he have made leaps and bounds together since they'd first gotten married, but the physical intimacy between them had been lacking, largely due to the lack of privacy and time since they'd had their son. But now, a half-naked Katie lounged in the sun only a few yards away from him.

His body began to respond in ways that have been dormant for months now, enticing him to act on it, despite his son whom he was holding in his arms. Asher kicked again, splashing water around them before he scooped him up and held him to his chest.

"Your mother is too beautiful," he sighed, looking at his son.

The baby gleefully blew spit bubbles from his mouth as they trudged out of the water and back to their picnic spot. He dried his feet, change his wet diaper with the skill of a practiced pro, and wrapped him in an extra blanket, just in case he was cold from the water. He did not protest. The boy gazed up at his father with huge brown eyes as he stroked the soft hair atop his head in the way that promised to lull him to sleep.

They remain that way for several minutes, father and son wrapped in each other. Then his eyes became heavy, his blinked last longer, and soon he had drifted off to sleep. It's too easy. He would wake up again soon and demand attention once more, and he or Katie will be only too happy to oblige her. But for now, it felt like he was giving his mother and him the alone time they desperately craved

He would never take it for advantage. He settled their son in a nest of blankets just beside them and moved over to where Katie laid, eyes closed and soaking in the afternoon sun that trickled in through the few clouds. His fingers trailed up the skin of her arm, around her shoulder as he turned in to press a kiss to the nape of her neck. His hands continued to move over her body and across her stomach, which still had a little more weight from their son, but it only made her more beautiful to him. His eyes cast over her damp top and bottoms and the dark wisps of hair across her shoulders.

He could tell that she was awake, but she hadn't opened her eyes since he left the water. Stubborn girl, like always. She startled a little when his lips touch her upper cheek.

"You look so pretty," he whispered.

She cracked open an eye. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh huh. Asher is fast asleep," he whispered and rubbed his hand up and down her sides. He would stay here all day if she'd let him. "And so sexy, Katie."

"Shouldn't we try and get some rest while he is sleeping?" She asked softly.

He nibbled his teeth across the lobe of her ear, his hands running over her backside as she rolled to lean into him. "I can take care of you," he whispered.

"I don't feel sexy," she sighed, rolling around his arms.

"You're so sexy, mommy." He said and leaned down to kiss her.

Their kiss began slowly. They fit perfectly together, like the two missing pieces of a puzzle. She tasted the same as she always did. Sweet and earthy and simply his wife. There was no other way to describe it. She was impossibly beautiful and unique. When he inhaled, her scent filled his senses.

And then there was heat, sparking where her lips were melded to his and spreading through his entire body. The sensation warmed his chest and limbs, burning all the way out to his fingers and toes. The arousal that began minutes ago became more prominent as more blood rushed south.

Katie made the first sound that either of them had made since the beginning of their kiss. A deep, longing moan that sunk into his bones. He ached to touch her, and she must read his mind because she pulled him down to rest on top of her. His hips gave an involuntary thrust at the contact. Even through their clothing, he could feel her center hot with need. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him better access, and lifted her hips up into his. She pulled a groan from the back of his throat when her fingers curled into his hair, further securing his face to hers. If this keeps up, he was going to blow his load far too soon.

It took all his willpower to wrench himself away from her, and when he did, the look on her face nearly broke his head. She thought he didn't want her. Nothing could be further from the truth. He leaned down to place another gentle kiss upon her swollen lips, explaining wordlessly thatatn this moment he was entirely hers.

She moved his hand to her chest, slipping his fingers under the material of her swimsuit. Together, they shimmy the damp fabric over her head and cast it away. His lips fall immediately to her chest, lavishing kisses over both breasts, giving each the proper attention they deserved. It was both familiar and brand new at the same time to cradle them in his hands as she writhed beneath him, squirming with pleasure.

When his lips met hers again, her fingers fumbled to find the hem of his shirt. He helped her along, sliding over her shoulders, and allowing her to run her hands up and down his chest. He had been working out a lot more lately, ever since some rookie from the academy took his so with a faster mile. By the look on her face, it had paid off. Her fingers left a trail of pleasant tingles wherever they touched his naked skin.

Suddenly, the urge to feel her skin on his was overwhelming. He grabbed her hands and held them above their heads, pressing himself into every line of her body. Her perfect breasts heaved into his chest with each panting breath she drew.

"As much as I love our boy, I don't think we're quite ready for another baby yet, don't you think?" He breathed into her ear. "I don't think I brought anything…"

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled away from him, looking disappointed at the implication that they should stop here, but agreed with him, nodding her head yes. "You better be glad I brought these along then," she rummaged through the picnic bag one- handed, finally locating the items she wanted.

She pulled out a small box of their usual brand of condoms and he grabbed it eagerly. "I love you," he admitted, a deep blush coloring his face and neck. She only smiled in return. "And you brought the whole box with us today? You had lofty expectations for a trip to the beach, didn't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I'm an optimist for later on too. The clear air will knock our son our early tonight." She smirked, pulling one of the wrappers from the box. "What are you waiting for, then?"

That's all it took.

He peeled his swim shorts away from his hips while Katie did the same with her bottoms. She settled herself in his lap, knees apart, straddling his legs. He hadn't even touched her there yet, and already he could feel that she was dripping wet for him.

Sinking two fingers into her only confirmed his suspicions. He was so happy they'd hiked down to the secluded part of the beach. Katie moaned and ground herself onto his hand. When he removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth, her taste came back to him like the sweetest memory. How could he have ever forgotten this? In this moment, it doesn't seem possible that he could have.

He knew now was no the time and if she would let him, he would lie her down tonight and savor every inch of her. He was goin to taste her and pleasure her until she forgot her own name. But she seemed hell bent on getting what she wanted. And right now, what she wanted him. This time, he would allow it, but his plans would not be tempted with later on.

She gripped his erection her hand, and ignoring his own needs up until this point had made him extremely sensitive. His whole body succumbed to mush when she ran her hand up and down his length. She leaned down to place a single kiss on the tip. "I've missed this so much," she mewled.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He challenged her with the same words she'd said to him.

Her warm, brown eyes snapped to his, and the corner of her mouth quirked up the slightest bit. She grabbed the condom and rolled it down over him, then lunged forward to capture his lips with hers, his cock trapped between them and absolutely begging for release. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up to position her just right. She grasped his shoulders and he swallowed her gasp as she sunk onto him, all the way to the hilt.

Their bodies fit so well together; they were like two separate pieces of one being. The act came so naturally and he was relieved that this, at least, was one thing he would never have to relearn.

Katie moved first. His hold on her ass tightened as she lifted herself up and plunges back down with a soft grunt. She did it again, this time so slowly it was almost painful. He allowed this exactly one more time before he took control. Grabbing her hands, he lifted them above their heads and rolled them so that she laid on the blanket beneath him.

As much as he loved the view of her on top of him, he wanted her now and fast. Her legs locked automatically around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside her plush walls. It jolted him into action, pulling out almost all the way before entering her again, just slowly enough so that he could feel every facet of her. He knew from way too many years with this one, beautiful woman, that he'd hit just the right spot when her fingernails dug into the skin of his back and she gasped, but he relished the pain. It helped to stave off the pleasure threatening to engulf him.

Katie had other ideas. "Ned, baby," she mewled. His name was pure desire on her lips. It was a wanton promise, a desperate need. And it was going to be the death of him. His erection swelled impossibly harder at the sound of her voice. "Let go, baby. I want to feel you..." Her words ghosted over his face as he gazed into her eyes, pupils dilated so her warm irises have all but vanished.

"I can't," he croaked. Not yet. He wanted her to let go first. He could give her that much. He didn't know if he would have the energy to get her there after. "You first…" He angled himself so that his pubic bone brushes against her most sensitive area as he moved in and out of her.

She cried out each time he hit that spot, pleading for more, more, more. He would never deny her what she asked. His hips snapped into her with reckless abandon, quickening with each thrust. Warmth began to curl his toes, spreading from the place where he and his wife were joined as one.

With a final deep thrust, her head fell back and she let out a strangled cry that reverberated around their intimate clearing. His mouth latched onto hers when he knew he could hold it back any longer as her walls contract around him. The pleasant warmth in his bones became a fire that scorched blissfully through my body as he reached his peak, falling into ecstasy right alongside her.

His limbs felt like jelly. He didn't think he could move if he wanted to, but Katie held her even closer to her, as though she was afraid he would disappear if she so much as loosened her grip on him. His lips seek hers, and she met him in a long, lazy kiss.

It was the very definition of a perfect moment.

"What are you thinking?" She breathed in his ear.

He shift himself so as to look directly into her eyes. A million things that he could say raced through his head, but only one thought made it past his lips. "I still can't believe this is real," he breathed. "This… us.. our beautiful son." He reached for his bathing shorts and pulled them up over his hips.

Katie smiled. "It's real, baby. I promise."

"I know," he whispered. "It's too good to be true."

She hummed softly and leaned up to kiss him again. Their languid kiss increased in intensity, tongues clashing in the heat of their mouths. He could feel himself getting hard again already. But there was one thing he wanted to do before anything else. He broke away from the kiss to nibble the sensitive area at the base of her neck. Her skin was beaded with sweat and soft as velvet under his tongue. His lips painted a trail down her body, from the valley of smooth skin between her perfect breasts to her stomach, taught with anticipation. Her legs part willingly under his touch.

"Oh, Ned," she moaned when he reached the mound at her center. Her silky voice transformed his name into an ethereal song.

He wanted to listen to it for the rest of his life. He lapped at her sweet warmth again and again until she grasped his hair tightly in between her fingers. She had never looked more at peace to him than she did now, sprawled beneath him with her hair sprawled around her head and still moaning with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

The pair lock gazes as their bliss faded to be replaced by a sated relaxation. He's quick to la beside her and hand her a towel to lay over her as her eyes begin to drift closed. He couldn't blame her for falling asleep.

"Honey, let's hike back to the car. You can nap on the drive home," he whispered.

She slowly nodded and patted his chest. "Get Asher ready and then wake me up."

He chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. Anything for her.


	45. Married Almost Twenty Years

**A/N: I've been stuck in a little young Katie and Ned rut for a while and wanted to branch out a little. Enjoy xx Mariah**

 **Ned - 44  
** **Katie - 40  
** **Asher - 17  
** **Ryan - 17  
** **Julian - 17  
** **Willow - 13  
** **Emily - 7  
** **David - 5**

* * *

When Ned came home after a long day at work the last thing he'd expected was for his house to be full of people. Full was a bit of an understatement, but when he and Katie already had four kids and one brought two over, that equals full.

All six children were crowding the kitchen island and Ned couldn't even see his wife as he slipped his coat off and hung it over the banister.

"Full house tonight, I see." He said as he stepped into the kitchen.

The crowd turned and Emily bolted toward him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Daddy! You're home!" The seven-year-old squealed. "Mom's making homemade pizza. We're picking toppings."

"Hi, babe. Happy to see that you're home." Katie glanced up from where she was sprinkling cheese over a pizza. "What topping do you want on the pizzas? I've limited each person to pick one to add."

"Hey, my vote is for pepperoni if someone already hasn't said it," he smiled, leaning down to hug their younger daughter properly. "Hey sweetheart, how was school today?"

"Good. Mrs. Frank let us play with clay today in art!" Emily boasted, her grin wide and pigtails bouncing as she did. "And mom gave me two cookies in my lunch today."

"That's awesome. I got two in mine too," he said with a wink as he walked past her. He swung around the island to get a chance to properly say hello to his wife, but she was surrounded by Asher and one of his friends that he couldn't remember the name of. He wondered where their youngest son was. David didn't seem to be in the kitchen.

Instead, he went to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer and twisting the top off.

"Hey, babe, can you grab the cheddar cheese for me?" She asked just before he closed it.

"Sure thing," he said, grabbing the bag from the drawer. He slid in beside her to set it down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hey, you. It's busy in here."

"Yeah, it's a nuthouse in here." She sighed, opening the bag and sprinkling the cheese on the pizza to her left before she put it in the oven.

"Where's David?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down her side. "I haven't seen him yet."

"He's up in his room playing with his wrestlers. It was a little too loud for him down here, so I got him situated upstairs." She explained, leaning against the counter for a moment of relaxation. "I didn't realize that Ash was bringing two friends over when he asked and Mack bailed on the girl's sleepover with Willow and Emily and her girls for tonight so all the kids are home, plus Ash's friends."

"We'll manage, Katie. I'm home all night and have the morning off in the morning." He reasured her, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. "I can usher everyone to the living room if you want some quiet in here." His arm making its way around her waist as he pulled her in for a hug.

"That would be great," she said, squeezing him close, her hands moving over the expanse of his back and taking in the feel of his muscles. "I haven't heard quiet since my twenty-minute lunch earlier." She pulled back from him and went back to the counter, sprinkling cheese on the other pizza now. "That would be perfect because then I could clean this up in a little bit of silence."

Ned nodded and clapped his hands to clear the noise. "Alright, everyone to the living room. Pick something to watch that everyone will enjoy."

There was a moment of silence as the children and teenagers all pondered what he said before they slowly meandered their way into the living room, each getting themselves any last minute snacks while they waited for the pizza.

Katie leaned against the counter with an exhausted igh. "Thank you." She rubbed her temples. "I don't know how we're going to manage."

He walked closer and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll be fine." He said, rubbing her back slowly. "You can take a bath later, I'll make sure."

She pressed her lips to his neck. It was the little things now that meant the most. Like giving her the extra house to take a nice bath and making dinner some nights. It wasn't that the flowers and gifts he would get her weren't nice too, but it was the every single day things that meant more.

"Thank you," she whispered and slowly moved away to put the second pizza in the oven.

Just then there was a whine from Emily and Ned went to investigate and calm her down.

Katie's next mission was to find the plastic cups for the soda everyone would drink.

"What kind of soda do you guys want?" She called from the kitchen, standing on her toes to try and reach the cups in the cupboard above the fridge. Usually, she was tall enough, but they had rolled all the way o back. She hated the extra high shelves that were in their kitchen but they usually only stored non-necessities up high. The plastic cups being one of them, were now out of reach.

"Let me help with that, Mrs. Banks." A smooth voice said from behind her, and all too familiar tone in it. She looked over her shoulder as six feet of teenage boy easily reached the cups without a problem.

"Oh, thank you Julian." The teen handed her the cups, his thousand-watt smile that would make any girl weak in the knees beaming right at her. Thank God she wasn't a teenage girl and was married. She moved under his arm and back toward the island. "Did you need something?"

"I was just coming to see what soda you had when I saw you struggling to grab the cups," Julian said smoothly, following closely behind.

"Oh, how nice of you." She said softly, gently bumping his shoulder with her own. "The soda is over by the back door. I think there is root beer, orange and mountain dew."

"Oh, alright…" Julian said his voice lowering a bit too much for a seventeen year old.

She flushed, just now noticing exactly how close the teen was to her. "R-right, well best get yourself a soda and go back in the room with the other kids, don't want to miss the show or movie they picked." She stuttered and turned around to open the freezer and pull out the cheesy bread she was going to make too.

"They picked some kid movie," Julian grabbed a rootbeer and shrugged. "I've seen it already. I'll just wait on the pizza in here."

"Still… I think Asher and Ryan would like their friend to hang out with them, don't you think?" She asked, unwrapping the bread to put it on a pan to ready for the oven.

"It's boring in there, I like the more mature conversation… besides you're all alone in here." Julian smiled and took a sip of his drink sa he walked back over toward her.

"Hey, babe, did you want to—- oh hey sport. I think Asher is looking for you." Ned said, his stance a bit stiffer than normal when he saw the teenager a bit too close to his wife. His brow furrowed.

"Actually I prefer Julian now, Ned." The teen took a swig of his soda. "This isn't little league."

"Oh? And I prefer Mr. Banks- go get the juice boxes out of my truck for me?" Ned walked toward the center of the kitchen. "The little kids are bound to get thirsty soon and I don't think you want them on a sugary soda high to annoy you."

"But it's barely twenty degrees outside," Julian sighed.

"Then you better do it fast." He said ushering the boy out with a smile.

Katie snickered and leaned back into the counter as Ned walked closer to her.

It turned his proud grin faded into a confused one. "What?" He asked.

"Oh my, Mr. Banks are you jealous of that boy?" She grinned.

"Not one bit Mrs. Banks. I am married to you after all," he smiled as he pulled her close, one hand firmly set on her hip and the other on her jaw as he finally pressed their lips together for the first time since he'd gotten home.

She smiled and leaned into him, "Very true," she whispered. "For almost twenty years now, you'd think you'd be a little less possessive by now." She wrapped her arms around his neck just as their lips met again.

"I don't think that'll ever happen, my love." He chuckled.

"What were you saying when you came in again?" She asked, breathlessly, just remembering he was saying something when he'd first walked in to find her and Julian making awkward conversation.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to make that bath for two," he grinned, winking at her.

Her cheeks flushed pink and she nodded as their lips pressed against each other's again.


	46. PTSD

**A/N: This is not long after the ending of Lookin' in a Mirror, but includes something I've been thinking about for a long time before I even considered it. Meowser helped a lot. I hope you enjoy xx Mariah**

 **Ages:**

 **Katie - 22**  
 **Ned - 28**  
 **Melinda - 47**  
 **Jim - 51**  
 **Aaron - 18**  
 **Mackenzie - 12**

* * *

Katie breathed in the scent of roses, smiling up at her husband. She was so thankful for him. Even more now, only a few months since the Mason situation had happened.

She'd never stop being grateful for being home again, for being safe, for having Ned around every corner, for having him just a phone call or text away.

"It's for the best four years," Ned said, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. "You deserve flowers."

"I love these," she told him, taking another smell of the flowers before she looked back at him. "You're too good to me. Most guys don't remember their wedding anniversaries, let alone the one from before."

"That's impossible to forget Katie," Ned replied, and slowly wrapped his arms her. "I can never be good enough to you to make up for all the crap I've put you through."

"Don't be silly, we've both done stupid and dumb things to each other," she said, leaning her head back to kiss his chin. "Now let me put these in water. Did you want to go out for dinner?"

"Actually, I got Chinese delivered, and it should be here any minute now," he said, checking his watch. "I just wanted to spend the night home alone with you. My girl."

She smiled. "Did you get cream cheese wontons?"

"Of course, I got a double order so you can have some for lunch tomorrow," he said, and she almost purred with delight. "And extra hot mustard."

"Thank you," she whispered. "God, I love you, Ned."

"I love you too," he replied, and she twisted in his arms, laying the flowers on the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their lips touched, and Katie sighed against his lips, opening her mouth to deepen the embrace. She'd never get over the moment when their lips first touched. Or the way Ned's hands would hold her face and work his tongue into her mouth.

She'd been afraid that intimacy would be harder since the Mason situation but, after she'd physically healed, everything had been fine. Peachy even.

It didn't matter that they weren't going at it like bunnies for probably the first time ever. Ned wasn't outwardly complaining, right? At least not to her.

She was kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop, but she also was hoping that it wouldn't. That may be, for once, life would just be easier for them instead of hard.

Her mother hadn't agreed.

"It's only been, what, four months? If you haven't had nightmares or problems yet, your brain is probably still blocking it out," her mother had warned her. "I want you to see a therapist. You're still on our health plan and your dad's insurance will cover it."

"That will just make it worse, mom," Katie had replied. "Because then I'll be talking about it again. I told Ned already, what else matters?"

"Katie, I'm telling you," Melinda said. "I've been through this before. It sucks, but you need to talk about it because later on, you might not be able to talk about it. And then the PTSD will come. Maybe soon, or maybe even years down the road."

"Not yet," Katie said. "I'm not ready for that."

Her mother had sighed, but nodded, tightly embracing her daughter. "I love you, Katherine Ann. Just let me know when."

The doorbell ringing pulled her out of her trance just as Ned's lips pulled back from hers. He straightened and went to get the food, fishing his wallet out of his back pocket.

God, yes, she couldn't wait to devour the cream cheese wontons and get all this bad energy out of her head.

She and Ned were fine. They would be fine. They always were.

She was lost in thought about it while arranging the flowers in a vase when Ned managed to sneak up on her.

"You know, Katie," he breathed hotly on her ear as he wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her close to him. "I've been dying to have Chinese food all week. Are you as excited as I am?"

It was still kind hard for her to be snuck up on, and most of the time Ned made his presence known because of it.

When she pulled away from him, he turned to look at her face. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked.

She shook her head, biting her lip uneasily. "No, it's not you." She felt her skin crawling as she was tumbled back into that moment. Mason pressing the barrel of a gun against her neck as she made the steaks, his arms around her and pressing himself against her. "It's not you, Ned." She held onto the counter with shaking hands and felt a few tears roll down her face.

He could her read the worry and scared look on her face. Only one person made her feel like that. "I spooked you, I'm sorry. I forget sometimes," his hand rested on her shoulder for a moment before she turned in to hug him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know. I do too." She whispered softly, tucking her face into his chest. His arms relaxed and rubbed back and forth on her back. He could never fail to make her feel so warm and safe. "I think I should start seeing a therapist. My mom thinks it's a good idea."

"I'm on board with whatever makes you feel safer, Katie." He said, pulling back and reaching toward the brown paper bag with their food in it. He brought out a white to-go container and opened it for her. It was the cream cheese wontons. "And these. These make you feel good too."

She laughed and grabbed one, biting into it. Yes. These definitely made her feel good too.

* * *

After her first few sessions, Katie did feel better. She didn't feel as crazy when her therapist, Julie, told her that her reactions were perfectly normal. That they were the same reactions most people who had just gone through traumatic situations went through.

In her case, she had gone through a lot in the last two years. Julie had suggested Katie adopt up something new in her life, whether that be a sport, a diet, or even a haircut. She had also suggested keeping a separate journal for any bad experiences or days Katie had so that they could talk about them at their weekly session.

It was a good start. The journal helped and she'd gotten a haircut to change things up.

She ran her hands through her shoulder-length hair and messed around with the bangs that ran across her forehead before she was about to walk into her mother's shop. The last time she'd done something like this and hadn't run it by her mother, she was sixteen. Melinda had been so upset, mainly because she'd dyed her hair blonde, but you get the picture.

Katie pushed open the antique store's front door a moment later, expecting the usual what the hell reaction from her mother, but instead Melinda wasn't out front.

It was her sister Mackenzie, who was eyeballing her. "Bangs too, really?" The blonde shook her head slowly. "You've never looked good with bangs, Katie."

"I think it looks good," Katie shrugged. "Is mom in the back?"

"Yeah, she's arguing with Aaron in the back. Something about missing school and possibly losing his scholarship at Rockland." Mackenzie said.

"He what?" She immediately stormed into the back room to see her mother was definitely in the process of scolding her little brother. "What did you do?"

"He's skipping school to go on coffee dates with Lucy," her mother scoffed, turning around to look her over slowly. "You cut your hair."

"Do you not realize that colleges look at everything?" She whacked her brother over the head and then rolled her eyes. "Especially your attendance, and do you like it?"

"I like the bangs, I always liked mine." Melinda smiled and ran her hand through it. "It's really short for you. You usually keep your hair long."

"I know, but it's different," she shrugged. "I just needed something different."

"So can I go now?" Aaron groaned.

"Are you gonna stop skipping homeroom and first period?" Her mother turned back to her brother and held out her hands. "And I want your keys. You'll get them back when I see you haven't missed any classes for a week."

Aaron sighed and reluctantly gave her his car keys before their mother made his punishment worse. He knew better than to try and fight her on anything, their father usually backed her up. It was one in a million chances that he wouldn't.

"Love you too, son," Melinda called out after him and then wrapped Katie in a hug. "Now that he's gone you can tell me a little more about that haircut decision."

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Her mother always knew her better than she knew herself.

* * *

When Ned got home from work, Katie had just sat down to look over some assignments she had to grade. It was a little after eight, a little late for him, but she wasn't worried. He usually told her why when he got home, especially if she prodded.

"Hi, honey. How was work?" She asked, circling a spelling error.

"It was long," he sighed and hung up his jacket. He came toward the couch and leaned against the back of it, turning to look down at her. "I screwed up a case today and was trying to fix it. I'll probably have to stay late all week."

She watched as he slowly reached out to touch the ends of her hair and chuckled. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes. I thought you'd just got some bangs until I got closer." He smiled.

"Okay, but that majorly sucks to hear about work, I'm sorry." She said and set aside her assignments to sit up. "Are you hungry? I think there are a few leftover options that I can heat up for you."

"I can heat up some food. You don't have to," he shrugged.

"I want to, plus I missed you." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "So c'mon we can go find you something to eat."

It wasn't long before she found Ned some leftover lasagna a warmed it up for him. She sat with him at the table, drinking a glass of wine and enjoying a bowl of ice cream while he ate.

He told her about his long day and the case he ruined. He hadn't known there had been an undercover sting in play when he took down some lower level drug dealers and blew up a three-month operation and scared off the big buyers. Katie had had an okay normal day at the high school, with the usual drama that came from teaching teenagers.

When Ned finished eating, he brought their dishes in and came back with the bottle of wine and another glass. They shared another glass by a fire that he mad, and even some soft music was put on.

Ned's hand was in hers as they sat on the floor in front of the couch, the wine long was gone and a flush of warmth on their cheeks.

"I miss being with you, alone, like this." He whispered. "Things have been so hectic all year."

"Life is always a mess," she said as the music ended, the playlist over.

Their pinkies tangled together as they waged war over who got to play the next one. Ned won and then got up to choose a new playlist. When she heard the first cord to one of her favorite Elton John songs, she knew what he was doing. He was testing the boundary waters and trying to get her in the mood.

She was suddenly shy, and couldn't look anywhere but at the floor, even he was Ned. She knew him better than anyone. He was her husband, she loved him, but it was like every insecurity and worry that had been in the back of her head since the Mason fiasco just brust free.

The song was a few bars in when Ned sat down beside her and put his hands on her face- they were gentle and warm, like always. Their eyes meet, just briefly, and there was a moment where they just looked at each other, and he knew.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his thumb spreading across her cheek.

"I'm nervous," she whispered, gazing back down at her hands. She picked at the clipped away manicure she'd gotten a few weeks earlier. "And I'm afraid that if I keep saying no, you'll stop asking and then eventually stop loving me."

"Hey," he rose her head a little, to meet her eyes. "Never, baby." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm here, waiting, for whenever you're ready."

She nodded slowly and took in a breather. "Let's just take it slow," she said. "Baby steps."

"Baby steps," he smiled, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned forward.

Then his lips are on hers. Her legs trembled a little like a baby deer- she pressed them together and pretended that this was just like any other time he's kissed her.

But it's not. It's not, and she doesn't care. She's trying not to care.

They kissed until the room goes dark from the dying fire, and that's when she pulled away. Ned carried her to their bedroom then and kneeled at the edge of the mattress. She tried to keep her legs from shaking as his fingers trailed up the length of ankles, calves, knees, thighs-

And then the blood drained from her head as he found the loops on her jeans and began to tug them down. His hands traced over the tops of her thighs like he's never seen legs before or something, and then he paused and their eyes locked.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she whispered, more out of instinct and not wanting to disappoint him again then anything else.

"Are you sur-" he started, but she didn't let him finish.

She smushed her lips against his and slowly kicked her jeans off until he pressed directly against her.

What comes next was all a blur. The warmth of his breath spilling onto the taut canvas of her belly. His lips there next, brushing a light trail down her overheated skin until the air locked in her throat and her fingers tangled in the soft waves of his hair. The kiss he pressed against the tender muscles that connect her right leg and torso, and then he moved up to kiss her shoulders and up her neck, his hands running over her breasts. "Mmm, c'mon Katie, tell me how you like it."

Katie was transported right back to that moment, to Mason on top of her and those same words coming out of his mouth, and felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying those moments over and over again in her head. Her breathing became more rapid and she squeezed her eyes closed.

He paused and moved off to the side of her as his eyes widen in concern. "Oh, Katie..." he whispered softly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get him out of my head," she cried. "I'm sorry." She rose her chin, her eyebrows pressing together as her lips twist down and her chin trembles. "I'm so sorry."

She dared him to say something. And he did.

"Oh, Katie, don't apologize." He repeated, his voice trembling. "You never have to apologize to me."

The thoughts were accelerating inside her head. She wanted them to slow so she could breathe but they won't. Her breaths came in gasps and she felt like she would black out. Her heart was hammering inside her chest like it belonged to a rabbit running for its skin.

"Just breathe," he whispered, his hand rubbing up and down her back. "In and out."

She nodded and followed his words, breathing in and out slowly. She closed her eyes and willed happy thoughts into her head to bury the bad ones. She turned into her husband's chest, wrapping her arms around him.

His hand drifted up her neck and cradled her head, his fingers looping in her hair and his thumb brushing along her cheekbone, just under her eye. Her eyes flutter wetly shut and her aching heart battered itself against her ribs.

"You'll catch your breath soon. I'm here," he whispered, his lips pressing against her forehead.

That was enough. He was always enough.


	47. Promotion

**A/N: I found an old bit of writing during the time of Arrow's case, so I tacked it on the end of a chapter I'd started for a promotion for Ned. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned was counting down the minutes to the end of his shift, so when the clock hit six o'clock when LeTrai called him into his office.

That could only mean on damn thing.

He was going to ask him to stay late and look into Arrow's case through the night shift. To try and piece together the small lead they had with everything else that he and Jamison had found at the latest crime scene. But this case had been on his belt since victim one, and now they were on ten.

Ten crime scenes. Ten victims, that they even knew of.

He'd counted Arrow's tattoos in the photos they had of them from his last prison stint. He fourteen teardrops. Fourteen victims, but only ten crime scenes. They had to stop him, and for the past ten hours he had been chasing leads, victims and possible witnesses to no luck.

No one wanted to come forward. Not one damn person.

"Hey, Ned," LeTrai started as he walked inside his office, turning the light on and going to his desk, throwing his keys down and taking his jacket off. "How are you liking the day shift and pay increase?"

He'd been promoted to a detective at the beginning of the year and he'd gotten more clearance and better cases, but it wasn't his dream. He wanted his detective badge before he was thirty and that was getting closer and closer. He was twenty-eight after all.

"Better pay and more parameters in better cases than being on the night shift," he answered. "I get to see Katie more now, even though I'm still here 24/7 it feels like."

LeTrai looked up from the report that was on his desk and laughed, shaking his head at Ned. "How is Katie? I feel like it's been an eternity since you both were was last over for dinner."

"We'll have to come over again soon," he replied, glancing at his watch. "She's doing great and settled in at the high school with her teaching well. She's happy to have her summer vacation."

"Have somewhere to be?" LeTrai asked, signing the report and closing the file. "You're shift should be over by now, right?"

"It will be in at seven," he answered, looking at his watch again to be sure. "Katie's got dinner waiting."

"Good thing I caught you then." LeTrai smiled and stood up. "Sit down Ned. You're not in trouble and I'm not asking you to stay late. I know better than to mess with Katie making you dinner," he chuckled, making his way around the desk and leaning against the front of it. "How's the case coming along? Did you get any new info from the victims or possible witnesses?"

"No, but I got a few doors slammed in my face." He replied, pulling up on his pants.

"That comes with job son," LeTrai answered and there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Capt." Laurie, his co-worker said. "Hey, Ned. Been a while since I've seen you. You're always out doing something with Arrow's case."

"What's up?" LeTrai asked.

"I found a crack in Arrow's alibi for the last victim. Well more than a crack, I broke it." Laurie said. "He said that he was at his parent's house checking on their dog while they were out of town, but I found video footage of him at Moe's. I can't believe we missed him. He's right there with our latest victim and you can see him slip something into her drink."

"Grace," he said. "Grace Mahoney. You can see that? It never comes up on their toxicology screens... we can try and narrow it down now. This is everything we needed Laurie to bring him in for questioning and make him slip up. Fuck."

"This is great," LeTrai said. "I'll call the judge and get a warrant for his arrest because we all know he won't come in for questioning."

"So Ned, are you wanting to come with me to make the arrest?" Laurie asked, nudging him.

"I would, but in case it doesn't stick overnight I'm gonna try and keep my cover with Arrow. He doesn't know I'm a cop yet. I've had a few drinks with him and can get more information if he slips through our hands again." He explained, standing up. "And I have to get home. Katie already has dinner done at home and I can't keep my wife waiting too long. We all know how that goes, but I will definitely be here bright and early for questioning."

"Still as whipped as ever I see..." Laurie chuckled, rolling her eyes at him. "Whatever Banks. You're missing out."

"Not really whipped," he sighed but ignored her banter as much as he could. "I'm more the devoted and loving type."

"Well, I'll see you in the morning sissy. I'm going to get the arrest warrant from the DA," Laurie scoffed and slipped out.

"So what were you going to say before she came in?" He asked, sitting back down in the nearby chair.

Letrai typed away and glanced up at him. He was a busy man. Ned knew that. Everyone did.

"I'll just get down to business, okay? How would you like to be my deputy nomination for this year's lineup? I believe you've earned it and then some Ned." LeTrai explained. "If you accept that is."

"I gladly accept, sir." He grinned. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," LeTrai nodded to him. "You're the most promising detective I've seen since I transferred here and I can't wait to see what you do for our team in the upcoming years."

"That's a fantastic thing to hear from you sir," he replied, shaking his hand. "Thank you."

"Enjoy the weekend off and celebrate with your wife, Ned." LeTrai smiled, going back to his typing. "Don't tell the guys I did that for you, but tell Katie I say hello and get the hell out of my office. If you want to come in tomorrow to badger Arrow while she's at work then come on in."

"Yes sir," he laughed, saluting him. "Thank you again."

* * *

Katie was sprawled over the couch with a book and a notebook, she highlighted the book and wrote a small number before moving her notebook to write the same number and jot something down and question for her students to elaborate on and write in their own journals for their reading assignments once school started. Katie was always ahead of the game when it came to her classes. She wasn't the type to just give busy work. If there was a question sheet then there was a reason for it, something to be taken from it and then there would it be turned into a study sheet for a quiz or test later on.

"Some people would be offended that you're highlighting in such a great piece of literature," Ned whispered in her ear.

"Not many of those people would be English teachers because I know way too many colleagues that do this same thing," she replied and turned to look over at him. She smiled as she saw her husband's handsome face but then furrowed his brow. "It helps me and my student succeed and have genuine questions about the book."

"Well, your mother would be offended," he joked and moved around to sit next to her on the couch.

"My mother would only be offended if this was a first edition," she answered rather quickly. "And if I were to ever do this to a first copy, please, by all means, call my mother and let her murder me because that would be a well-fought case."

"Would it now?" he asked, leaning closer to her face to steal two short-lived kisses from her. "What is this book anyway?"

"The Scarlet Letter," she laughed and pushed him back to his side of the couch. "How can you call it a great piece of literature if you have not read it yourself?"

"Put it on the list," he sighed and smiled at her. "How was your day?"

"Rather relaxing," she smiled. "I've read five chapters of this bad boy and drank so much tea. Plus Stitches if drunk on belly rubs and I've loved the few moments he's decided to actually lay with me."

Ned scratched the cats head as he stretched and plopped off the couch, affectionately rubbing his face against Katie's leg.

"How many books have you read this week?" Ned chuckled. "Because this the third title I've noticed and most of the time my eyes don't even wander far enough to read the book title.

"This would be lucky number seven," she replied. "But only because I need to get all of fourteen read by the beginning of the school year and I've procrastinated until now on reading anything."

"Why so many books before September?" He asked.

"The first unit of the year is a lit circle which means each student can pick their own book out of these fourteen titles. But it also means that more than one is bound to pick the same book and form a group for discussion." She explained. "Make sense darling?"

"Kind of," he nodded, making his way around the couch to sit next to her. "What doesn't make sense is that you've read seven books this week when it's only the end of June. You still have two months to read them all."

"I know," she laughed, moving her legs to rest them on his lap. "They've just been all great books so far so I finished them rather quickly. Plus all that means is less time reading... and more time spent with you."

"That's a celebration indeed," he smiled. "I'm glad you have had such a relaxing time."

"How was your day?" She asked, closing her book. "And yes, I really want to know about it all."

"Tense," he sighed. "There have been too many dead ends with this case, but one of the new cadets finally found the needle in the haystack today and cracked Arrow's alibi. He's in custody now and I will get a crack on him probably tomorrow or Monday. We have to find something more to stick or we'll have to let him go after the weekend."

"Why would go on Monday? Why not tomorrow? Isn't he like your holy grail of suspects?" She asked, confused.

"Oh," he grinned. "I forgot to tell you. LeTrai gave me the weekend off to celebrate with you."

"Celebrate what?" She asked, sitting up. "Now you're acting weird."

"You know, for getting my deputy's badge," he winked at her.

"You got it?" She gasped and moved over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Oh, Ned! I'm so proud of you. We have to celebrate." She kissed him next, moving to straddle his lap. "Do you want to go out to eat or eat here?"

"I kind of want to order in," he shrugged and leaned in to kiss her again. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"I guess we could do that," she said moving off of him. "I'll grab the take-out menus."

"No, Katie wait." He stopped talking and looked at her.

She turned back around and her hands were on her hips, in a very Melinda like way. Her brown curls fell around her face as she waited for him, loving the way she smiled at him. The way her leggings fit perfectly around her curves.

"Stop," she immediately said, pointing her finger at him. "Do not get all glazed over for me yet. We have to eat, Ned."

What could he say? He was a dirty minded man. And inappropriate. Very inappropriate. He was always thinking about inappropriate things when it came to Katie.

He got up and walked to the other side of the room, meeting her. What made things worse was the fact that once he decided to move closer. She'd taken that as an okay to keep walking and was now slightly bent over the counter, reading one of the many take-out menus they had.

"I'm not feeling Chinese," she scoffed and slide that menu out of her sight. "What are you feeling?" His breath immediately hitched when her eyes met his, hair falling around her face, the top of her shirt falling slightly, showing her green bra. "Ned! Eyes up here. Food is on the agenda first," she walked closer, grabbing his tie and kissing him. "Then you can do whatever you want to me," the last few words came off her tongue with a smirk.

He could make out her perfume distinctively.

Honey vanilla.

She always smelt like something fresh out of the bakery oven and he loved it. He was breathing deeply. He could smell her perfume and the fruity scent of her shampoo. The proximity from her body to his was too close, her hips brushed against his, but he didn't step back.

He focused on the way her face was lit up as she looked at him. Even if all he could think about was picking up and pinning her against the wall, taking her right there in the hallway. His mind briefly went back to when she was bent over the counter.

He could do that too. Bring her to the kitchen, pin her, turn her around, mount her there with a smack to her ass. She had such a nice ass too. He would be able to feel the way it would jiggle against his palm, the warm skin of her rear. He felt his chest rising and falling more rapidly at this point. And that smile of hers too? It was perfect. He heard her laugh and he broke out of his trance-like state.

"I guess we could wait to order food since you're so distracted," she laughed, biting her lip. "Whatcha thinking about Ned?"

He continued breathing heavily, not answering her. She went to speak again when he closed the remaining distance between them, crushing his lips against hers. She froze in shock for a moment before registering fully what was happening. He parted her lips quickly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hands sliding down her sides, resting on her hips.

She moaned slightly as he did so and dropped her stack of menus, her hands immediately finding their way into his hair. He pulled her back a few remaining feet, hitting the wall roughly. She moaned again as he picked her up, spinning around and pushing her into the wall.

He pinned her against the wall with his body. His hands roamed her body, frantically but gently, and she pulled his tie off and started to work on the long cascading row of buttons on his shirt. Once unbuttoned, she ran her hands slowly down his chest, making him moan slightly. She smirked as she felt him getting harder against her thigh and she moved against him slightly, causing more friction, making him moan louder than before.

Her hands roamed over his chest and she broke from their kiss, immediately kissing down his neck. She smirked as he groaned when she took his belt off and she bit hard down on his neck. He tightened his grip on her hips as she did so. She teasingly undid his trousers and pushed them down as he reached up to pull down her leggings, tugging on her panties. She closed her eyes as his hand slid over her center slightly as he pulled them down with her leggings.

He smirked, helping her out of them and immediately started trailing his hand up her inner thigh as he sucked and bit roughly on her neck. He stopped mid-thigh and bit on her neck hard. She moaned and gripped his hand moving it to where it needed to be. He continued to bite on her neck as he slid two fingers into her, causing her to moan loudly and grip onto his shoulder for support. He moved his fingers hard and roughly, causing her to moan involuntarily with pleasure.

He continued to move his fingers hard as she moaned, every once in a while, rubbing his thumb over he swollen and aching clit. She drew in a sharp breath every time he did, trying to rub against his hand for more friction. She trailed her hand to the waistband of his boxers and wasted no time pushing them down and slowly started pumping him.

She smirked as a low guttural moan issued from his mouth. She reclaimed her lips with his and move her hand faster as he plunged his fingers deeper into her.

"Oh, fuck.. fuck," she moaned as she felt her walls flutter around his fingers. "Ned... Goddamnit."

He was getting close too. He could feel the tension building. He moved his fingers faster, causing her to moan and pump him faster. "Ah, fuck, Katie!" he moaned, as he climaxed.

He rubbed his thumb roughly over her and watched as she came undone. She arched her back as she came hard, her hand tugging on his hair slightly and moaning his name over and over again. She immediately kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth and gripped him in her hand again as he started to get hard again before he quickly pushed himself into her dripping core.

"Oh, Ned," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her.

He moaned loudly at the feeling. She arched her back and met his thrusts in rhythm, both of their

breathing picking up heavily. Ned continued thrusting into her, gripping her hips hard and plunging into her as deep as he could. He moaned and almost pulled out before plunging back into her, making her grasp his shoulders.

"G-God, Katie, you're so… amazing," he groaned as he slammed into her.

Katie gripped his hair tightly as she felt him repeatedly slam into her. She was aching with need and high on ecstasy. With every thrust, her moans got louder and his grunts got deeper. She closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasure as he thrusted, even if her back slightly pained from the constant slam into the wall. It was adding to the pleasure and she ground her hips against his as much as possible. She leaned her head to his neck and bit roughly, making him growl in approval.

She slowly made her way up to his ear and whispered. "Ned, oh, yes," she moaned. "Make me scream your name," she said through heavy panting.

More turned on by her words, he obliged. Husbandly duties and all. He moved into her harder and faster than before, causing her back to slide up the stone wall slightly on every thrust.

"Mmmmm, yes! Don't stop!" she screamed.

"Oh, god Katie," he gasped and he felt her spasm around him as she hit the peak of her climax and shouted out his name.

He came deep inside her, throwing his head back in pleasure and moaned. Once each of them was down from their highs, he slowly pulled out of her and stood her back on her feet. They felt like jelly and she held onto him, kissing him.

"Hi," she let out a breath and her head fell back. "A plus effort, Mr. Deputy... can we order food now? I'm feeling wings but they don't deliver."

"We could go out, you know," he answered.

"I don't want to get dressed. I enjoy being in the nude with you," she replied with a smile on her face.

"My two favorite things... I'm the happiest man alive." He grinned. "Thank you, for dealing with long nights. I wouldn't have gotten this promotion without you Katie."

"Yes, you would've," she laughed and smiled at him. "Why can't you see how great you are?"

He picked her up, kissing her, moving toward the stairs. "We'll get food later," he whispered.

"Later is good," she nodded and kissed him again. "I'll call Aaron and have him get it for me from the pizza shack because the wings there are great. Plus he owes me a favor, remember?"

* * *

On Saturday evening, Ned felt well-rested and a little ticked off that LeTrai had called him down to the county prison. He was supposed to have the weekend off. Even if he enjoyed that he was going to see Arrow in shackles, he didn't like the idea of leaving the Clancy family dinner early.

Katie hadn't been mad. She'd come into the living room to convince him to go after he'd left the dinner table to answer the phone. She was the one who reminded him that he had to see this case through and nail the bastard.

"This better be good," he said to his partner, Jamison, who was standing outside the cell in the heavily guarded hallway. Beside him was one of the rookies, Ramirez, who was taking a peek into the cell where Arrow was being held.

"He said he'll only talk to you," Jamison groaned, rolling his eyes. "Ramirez let it slip that you're a cop."

Ned sighed and slowly glanced over at the newbie. "I'm really sorry." Ramirez immediately said, trying his best to keep standing straight. "I forgot you went undercover at the bar to get intel,"

"Yeah, next time just keep your goddamn mouth shut." He muttered, walking up to the cell door. "Now I'm missing quality family time to question a criminal at eight at night." He pulled up his badge and banged on the bars. "Open up."

The gate slided open and Ned stepped in, seeing Arrow at the table with Captain LeTrai. For some reason, Arrow hadn't called a lawyer. He still wanted to be cocky, mostly because he knew they didn't have much on him beside the video breaking his alibi.

"Ned!" Arrow cheered and looked up from where he was freely walking around, his ankles shackled in chains. "How lovely to see you. I haven't seen you since that night at the bar. I should've known that you were one of them."

"Get his ass in the chair," Ned spoke to the correction officers behind him as he fixed his jacket and sat down across from where Arrow would be seated.

They escort him over to the other side and shoved him down in the seat.

"Don't have to be so rude, Ned. I thought we were friends," Arrow chuckled, glancing over LeTrai. "Not like this guy. He's stone cold."

"You have ten minutes with him, Detective Banks." LeTrai said to him with a slight nod as he stood up and stepped off to the side.

"Why did they send you all the way down here so late? I didn't think they'd get you here tonight," Arrow relaxed as much as he could with metal shackles around his wrists and ankles and smiled at him. The man leaned closer, breathing in. "You know, you still smell like your wife a little. I treasure that night when I met her. I had feeling she'd be special."

"You've learned how to push my buttons, Arrow. I'll give you that," he sat back in his chair, trying to keep his cool. He didn't like it when any man talked about his wife in that way, let alone some criminal who he was trying to put away. He cursed that Katie had ever met him. "You know why I'm here."

"My little rat of a brother is squealing to you pigs, I know," Arrow's shackled moved a little as he was unsettled. "And you're not too big of a puzzle. I saw the way you clenched your jaw every time I looked at your wife that night. It's a trigger for you."

"After we cracked your alibi and got a search warrant for your house, your accomplice started telling us everything. I just thought I'd come to gloat and see how you were doing." He smiled, leaning back into his chair. He playing it cool, because yes, Arrow's brother had told them a little bit of information, but not nearly enough.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't need something from me, Ned." Arrow chuckled. "I'm not a retard, now, come on we've always been honest with each other. If I give you something, I want something in return." Arrow dragged in and on, his words never ending as usual. He loved to gloat. "If I tell you that, hypothetically, I might know where a few bodies my brother buried. Would you tell me a little about your wife? I smell a little honey and vanilla mixed in with your cinnamon spice cologne. You were just with her, right?"

Ned's mouth moved from side to side as he gritted his teeth. Arrow knew just what buttons to push. "I was with my wife just a little bit ago, yes," he muttered. "And you're going to tell me where some hypothetical bodies are buried?"

"Yes, I'm very observant. I saw my brother burying their bodies," Arrow chuckled as he leaned back into his chair. "Now back to your wife. Can I see a picture of her?" When he didn't answer, Arrow rose his shackled hands and held them over where his phone sat on the metal table. "I bet if I press that button on your phone your screen will be her picture."

Ned pulled back his phone from where it sat on the table, out of his reach. As he held the phone, he clicked on his home button and a photo of Katie appeared. An older one of her smiling with an infant Emma on her chest.

A rare moment during those times.

He slid his phone over just enough. Arrow already knew what Katie looked like. Would a picture really be that harmful?

Arrow smugly inspected the photo slowly, licking his lip. "She has a very nice neck. Nice and lean," the man glanced up from the photo. "Is the child yours?"

"No," he said, reaching to grab his phone and slide it in his pocket. "We don't have any children, yet."

"Sad, you two would make beautiful children." Arrow leaned back into his chair and smiled. "How long have you been married to her?"

"Enough with the twenty questions about my wife. I want some information for you now," he set his clenched fists on the table in front of him. "You don't get to talk about my wife again, got it?"

"Whoa slow your roll there, Ned." Arrow sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's just guy talk, right? I give you a little, you give me a little."

"I don't want to hear your stories. I'm not here for that," he scoffed and stood up. "I'm here because you said you had information and would only talk to me. Is that true?"

"And if I tell you something? Will you answer my question?" Arrow asked.

"We just celebrated our third wedding anniversary this summer," he muttered quietly. "And what do you have to tell me?"

"Everything started when my mother would beat me and my brother whenever my father wasn't looking. She knew how to not leave a mark," Arrow explained. "Now tell me, are your wife's breasts as firm as they look?"

Ned grabbed hold of Arrow's jumpsuit and as the guards stepped closer he released his grip but held him close to his face.

"Tell me Ned, what are you thinking about doing to me right now?" Arrow slyly grinned, narrowing his eyes at him. "You gonna ruin the case over a few words?"

"I'd like to get my gun, put it in your mouth, and pull the trigger." He said simply, shoving him back into the chair. "And if you ever speak about my wife like that again, I will do with no hesitation, Arrow. You got that?"

"Oh, Ned... no, no. I don't think you'd actually do that. You swore to save lives, remember?" The man chuckled and relaxed back into his chair and set his shackled ankles on the table. "Plus, it is so much better to do it slowly. You should take your time. All my life I have been meticulous about finishing what I've started, and I haven't finished with you yet, I can feel it. I have something special in mind."

"You won't get the chance, you sick scumbag." He stood up, fixing his jacket. "You're locked up now. You'll never see the light of day again."

"Do you dream about me Ned?" Arrow asked.

"I don't even think about you," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. That was a lie. While he's never dreamed of him, Arrow was always on his mind. "I'm sick of your games. I'm done. Goodbye."

"Well, just know, I'll be dreaming of your wife." One last dig, the only thing Arrow was good at.

Ned didn't give him the chance to see his reaction. He waited until he was outside to punch the wall and then he pinned Ramirez up against the wall.

"Do you realize what you did by telling him I was a cop? We could've actually got something out of him if he didn't think I was one of us." He groaned and walked away, flashing his badge to get outside before he could yell at anyone else.

He just needed to breathe some fresh air and take the drive home slowly. That would calm him down.

The moment Ned stepped outside and was out of ears reach of the guards outside, he called Katie and broke down. He hated the way Arrow had asked him questions about her. He hated that he'd gone through with it, just to be played more.

"I'll meet you somewhere, anywhere." She said on the other end. "I'm already in my car. Are you still at the prison?"

"Yeah," he sighed, unlocking his truck as he stepped toward it. "I'm getting in my truck now."

"I know neither of us are hungry, but I could go for desert. How about some ice cream?" She asked. "We can meet at a fast food place and talk."

"Okay. Can we go to Dairy Queen?" he said.

* * *

By the time they walked out of the fast food restaurant, shakes in hand and smiles on each of their faces.

"I can't believe you still don't think Dairy Queen counts as a date," he said as he fished a peanut butter cup from his shake.

"It doesn't," she said, taking a bite out of her sundae.

"But a dinner at Lento's for the billionth time does?" He asked.

She smiled with her spoon in her mouth. "Yeah, well, I like Lento's. It's a cheap Italian place and if we are talking dinner dates I'd like eat at the sea food restaurant that opened last week, but somebody — and I'm not gonna name any names here, but somebody keeps bailing every time we make plans because of his cases." She smirked at him. "But I get it. Arrow is a crazy criminal and he pushes your buttons. I wish there was something I could do."

"You're doing it," he smiled, licking ice cream off his lips. "You're here. We're eaing ice cream and you're keeping me smiling."

"Okay, good." She said, wanting to change the subject now. "So is there some strange way to eat a Blizzard?"

"Put some ketchup in it," he replied as they leaned against the hood of his truck.

"Are you serious? That sounds vile." She looked at him.

He started to laugh. "Yeah, that's because it is. Don't do that." He looked so amused with himself.

She smacked him, but he only smiled, his eyes bright. "You're gross for even suggesting that Ned. My sundae is a masterpiece."

And she can feel it in the tips of her toes, his smile. She liked it.

"Share a bite?" He asked, opening his mouth slightly. She scooped a generous amount of strawberries and ice cream before bringing it to his mouth. "It's really, really good."

"I know, right!" She said and took another bite for herself. "It's almost better than sex."

"Nothing's better than sex," he said, licking his lips and taking a bite of his own ice cream as he snuck a glance at her.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She giggled and smiled playfully at him.

"Maybe it's a proposition," he shrugged, glancing back at her fully this time. "Want to test that better than sex theory?"


	48. Found Baby

**A/N: I read a terrible news story and got an idea. Ned's around 27 and Katie is 23, so a little bit before they have Asher but after all the mess in Lookin' In a Mirror and Arrow. Maybe sometime just after chapter 41. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned was scrolling through different plane tickets. He was trying to find a reasonable one to a tropical destination around his and Katie's upcoming wedding anniversary. He was hoping to find a good one to Hawaii, he knew how much she had always wanted to go there.

That was when the phone rang.

It must be a dispatch call because no one went to answer it by the second ring.

"C'mon, no one wants to go?" He groaned and pushed his chair back as he turned his screen off and stood up. "Really?"

He walked across the room and grabbed the red phone on the wall that was ringing.

"Ned Banks responding, badge 103," he said. He didn't really want to be taking a dispatch call either. It was near the end of his shift.

"We need an officer to respond to the church," the dispatcher's voice was monotonous, following a script of what was written down for him to speak.

"For what? Is there a dispute?" He double checked his watch. It was nearly eight, right near the end of his shift. He did not want to be out on a call and end up with a whole slew of paperwork.

"You could say that," the dispatcher said. "There was an abandoned baby; he is maybe four months old or so. CPS said they can't get a social worker here until morning and to have him stay at the precinct tonight."

"Alright. We'll have an officer there as soon as possible," he said, hanging up the phone.

He leaned against the wall for a second and sighed. He always hated these cases, and how on earth could they expect a baby to stay here? Who was going to watch, change, or feed him?

Ned walked over to the Captain's door, knocking as he already opened the door. "Hey, Cap, I need to ask you something."

"About what?" Josh LeTrai was always stressed, but today he looked like he wanted to punch a hole in his computer. He ran his hands over his face and sight.

"The latest dispatch," he cleared his throat and sat down in the first chair that was near. "There is an abandoned baby at the church and it's too late for CPS in the city to get out here. They want him to stay here tonight."

"That's a terrible idea, who's gonna watch him?" Josh groaned.

"My thoughts exactly," he said. "I was actually gonna offer to take him home with me for the night and just bring him back for the social worker in the morning. I'm due off any minute and Katie loves kids."

Josh tapped his finger on his chin and then grabbed his phone. "I'll make a few calls, but I think the baby will like that idea better than this place. Better call Katie and ask first."

"I like the idea of a surprise better," he said, walking toward the door.

"Good luck with that, Banks." LeTrai chuckled as he pulled the door closed.

He pulled his phone out quickly as he walked toward his desk, grabbing his keys and jacket on his way to the door.

He knew Josh probably had a point. He should probably tell his wife what he'd just signed them up for.

* * *

Katie was nodding off to a movie at her parent's house when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, moving her head from her mother's shoulder to pull out her phone.

She pressed accept as she saw it was Ned and relaxed back into the couch. "Hey baby, are you off?"

"Yeah, but not really. I have to tell you something," his voice was quiet compared to the sound of him driving.

"Tell me what?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you still at your parent's?" He asked, his voice suddenly louder. He must've stopped driving.

"Yeah, the movie's about to end." She sat up a little more. "Stop avoiding the topic and just spit out already."

"There was a four-month-old left at the church tonight," he said on the other end.

"A little baby?" She asked, her heart hurt a little. She could never imagine being able to leave her child just sitting outside someplace like that, but she'd never been in any position like that. "Did you have to tell me that?"

"Well I'm only telling you because the CPS worker couldn't get out here and I signed up for baby duty," he explained and then chuckled. "Well, I signed us up for baby duty."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking over at her mother.

"The baby needs a home for tonight and I signed us up," he said.

"Okay, that's fine… but we aren't really prepared for this right now," she laughed a little as she thought about him signing them up for babysitting duty because he thought it would be fun, and also because the baby topic was nonstop between them these days. "I don't even think my mom has that sized diapers anymore, so we'll have to run to the store for some things. Do you have a car seat?"

"I didn't think this through," he groaned. "But I think the church should have one. I'm going to get the little guy right now."

She sighed. "Hey, don't worry we've got this. I'm gonna go to the store, if you want to meet me there you can but if not drive safe and I'll see you at home." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Okay, mom. I need your help."

* * *

Katie came through the front door of their house with two bags. One with diapers, wipes, cans of formula and a bottle. The other had a few books, blankets and little toys that were just lying around her parent's house that she could use for the night.

Ned's truck was in the driveway but he was nowhere to be found in her immediate sight. She kicked her shoes off and walked up the stairs after she locked the door behind her.

"Ned?" She called out as she got on the landing.

She began to hear the baby as he began to cry and that's when her husband came into sight.

"Thank God you're here," Ned said, the one-month-old boy propped on his shoulder. "He doesn't really like me. I need your help."

"Hi, honey." She laughed just a little at the panic in his eyes as she walked closer to him. "You don't look like you're doing that bad of a job. Sometimes babies just need time get used to new people."

They traded off and she took the baby into her arms as he took the bags from her. The little boy's face was red and scrunched up as he cried, but as Katie rocked him and rubbed his back he calmed down a little and settled.

"See, it's just about keeping them moving and making them feel comfortable. He's probably a little hungry too." She cooed, pressing kisses to his little head. "What's his name?"

"The name Ben was written on his blanket," he said softly, stopping short of the bedroom. "Should I make a bottle?"

"Do you remember how to?" She asked, walking past him and into the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple." He said, setting the bags down and grabbing the formula and bottle as he went downstairs.

"Looks like it's you and me, Benny, until Ned comes back with your bottle," she spoke softly, thinking of a nickname for the precious little baby in her arms.

She could not see how anyone would be able to give up their child. Let alone ever leave their child out in the cold, even if they knew he would be taken care of at the church. They had to of been pretty desperate.

She cradled the boy close, rocking him back and forth as she heard Ned come back up the stairs. "Your bottle is coming bud," she cooed, smiling down at the baby in her arms as she went to sit on their bed, leaning against the headboard.

It had been so long since she'd held a baby. None of her siblings were that little anymore. They were all three or older now. Even Hannah's son wasn't a baby anymore.

"You look good with a baby in your arms," he said as he came back, a bottle in his hand that was outstretched to her.

"It's easy when you're the oldest of five," she laughed and grabbed the bottle, bringing it to the baby boy's eager mouth before looking back at Ned. He was still staring at her, his gaze following to Ben and then back to her as he smiled. "What?"

"I can't help but think when I saw you with babies," he shrugged and sat beside her, his arm wrapping around her. "I can't wait to have a family with you."

She slowly leaned in to kiss his lips briefly, smiling back down at the one-month-old in her arms. "I can't wait either. Ned, it'll happen soon. We've only been trying a couple of weeks."

"I know. I'm just excited," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Me too," she said and smiled up at him.


	49. Family Vacation

It was two weeks before Katie and Ned's wedding when Jim and Melinda suggested they come along on a family trip to help calm their stress. Well, Melinda thought it would help Katie unwind. Jim hadn't forgotten about how Katie had finagled her and Ned their own king room, so they were stuck with her sisters because Aaron hadn't come along.

Ned had a look on his face the entire elevator ride while Lana and Emma excitedly talked to Katie about how much fun the pool looked. She laughed and nudged his side until he laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey, this is my fault for asking for the king last time." Katie sighed and smiled up at him. "My parents never get that much time away alone together. We're getting married soon and we'll have time, so cheer up okay?"

"I know, it's fine. I love your sisters," he laughed, walking out of the elevator and down the hallway toward their room. "Who's got the key?"

"I have it! Dad gave it to me. We're room 212 and mom and dad are in 205. Can we stay up all night? Breakfast doesn't end until eleven here." Mackenzie asked as she opened the hotel room door. "I bet dad would let us rent a movie or two."

"Maybe we can find one on the tv for free," suggested, setting her purse and duffle bag down. She turned to look at Ned while Mackenzie turned on the tv and tried to find a good channel. "We can probably get away for a little bit around dinner time, okay? I'll guilt trip my mom."

"I like that," he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, which only lasted all of three seconds before Lana pulled on Katie's hand.

She pulled back and smiled at him, her hand lingering on his face before she turned around. "What's up, Lan?" She had crouched to pick up the four-year-old who was holding her swimsuit. "You wanna go swimming?"

"Yes, please!" Lana squealed.

"Okay, let me grab mine and we'll get ready. Mackenzie, you wanna come?" She asked.

"Duh," the-eleven-year old shut the tv off. "There's nothing to watch right now anyway."

* * *

Later on, after Lana had fallen asleep and Mackenzie had found a movie, Katie was reading an e-book while waiting for Ned to return from the snack machines.

"Is Ned ever coming back?" Mackenzie whispered. "I really wanted those skittles."

"I'll text him," Katie said, setting her kindle down.

She grabbed her phone off the dresser and texted him quickly.

 ** _Katie - Where are you?_**

His response was a winky face, making her bite her lip. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but that felt flirty. Was Ned trying to lure her away? Ned sent another text and she laughed.

 ** _Ned - I'm still at the snack machine. Lots of choices._**

Katie looked around the dark bedroom, checking on Lana who was still asleep. Mackenzie was engaged in the movie and quiet.

 ** _Katie - Mack wants her skittles lol. Hurry up._**

She knew he was definitely stalling to get her to come out and see him unless he was really debating on candy choices for over twenty minutes.

 ** _Ned - I'm also kind of thirsty. Maybe I'll a soda too. You should come help me choose._**

Katie read his text a few times, struggling for a response, and rolling her eyes. He totally was luring her away, and the only reason she didn't want to was because Mackenzie was still awake. Katie looked at her sister again and waited for a second to see if she would say anything about the snacks again before she texted him back.

 ** _Katie - Mack's still up and Lan is asleep._**

 _ **Ned - Good. You should definitely come to the vending area then ;) Mack will be fine on her own for twenty minutes, Katie.**_

Katie shook her head again. He was such a flirt. Her stomach began to twist in anticipation—she had no idea what he was up to, but even in her gut, she knew something good was awaiting her. Taking a deep breath, she forced her fingers across the screen to type out a reply.

 _ **Katie - Okay. Be right there, you flirt.**_

Then she took a moment to set her phone aside on the nightstand with her Kindle. Gently, and carefully, she climbed out of bed, conscious not to hopefully not get her sister's attention as she was sucked into the Disney movie playing. Then she tiptoed out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. The hallway was lighter than the room, but her eyes adjusted quickly before making her way down the hall to the vending area.

There, she found Ned leaning against the soda machine, shirtless, and still looking down at his phone. Katie hesitated before clearing her throat slightly to get his attention, trying to swallow down her rapidly beating heart. Ned looked up, his eyebrows lifted in surprise, but then he smiled at her, turning his phone screen off and sliding it into sweatpants pocket.

"You're like a mouse," he mused, leaning back against the wall slightly. "You're so quiet."

She shrugged, fidgeting in her spot under his gaze and messing with the hem of her long sleep shirt. She was grateful she had shorts on because she was certain she could still feel his eyes lingering on her bare legs.

It excited her, even if they were getting married. She'd never not got excited about Ned looking at her.

His smiled softened. "I just wanted to get you out here, you know," he told her.

She walked closer until she was standing two inches from him. "I know, Ned. I'm not that naive," she laughed and smiled up at him.

He didn't say anything for a moment or so, just observed her. She grew increasingly warm under his gaze and anxious under his stare, unable to make eye contact. Eventually, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Um, so, what did you want me to come out here for?" she asked, tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

"I miss you, for starters, even if we haven't really been apart," he said, and she leaned her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I miss you too," she laughed.

A slow grin spread across his face as rubbed his hand up and down her back. She stared at him, his gaze sweeping down her body and back up to her face as she looked up at him.

"You have no idea, the effect you have," he murmured, still pinning her with his stare. She guessed she didn't; she had no idea what he meant or where this was going.

Didn't he want her out here so they could fool around something? They were quiet for another long, tense moment, Katie squirming in her spot and trying to swallow her labored breathing. Ned's jaw tightened visibly, and he still held her in his arms.

"You're so pretty like I love looking at you," he murmured.

She felt her face heat up, and a delicious warmth pooled in her stomach. She really wanted to kiss him now.

"I keep thinking of you in that bathing suit tonight, and I start to get hot and bothered." He said, his hands sliding down to settle his hands against her hips.

Her eyes snapped up at that, her. "Oh," she squeaked, a strange coiling in her gut rendering her speechless. "Really? You didn't say anything."

His lips quirked slightly, and his fingers on her chin tipped her face back toward his. "Yeah. I probably would've if your parents hadn't tagged along. Your dad would've totally asked what we were whispering about."

She barely had time to register his confession because then his mouth was on hers, soft yet firm as his lips pressed against her own. She leaned up against the soda machine, pulling Ned with her as she managed a soft, quick inhale when his thumb tugged on her chin, parting her sealed lips.

Instinctively, she met his tongue with her own, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as he tilted his head to seamlessly fit their mouths together so he could stroke her tongue more easily with his own. An embarrassing whimper escaped her throat, but he responded with a guttural moan, kissing her harder.

One thing she was glad about was Ned had a steady grip on her waist to hold her up because she was sure her knees were going to give out any moment. She already felt lightheaded, blood rushing in her ears and between her thighs. She released another whimper when his hand slipped beneath her shorts, but she steadied herself with her hand on his shoulder.

"God, you're so fucking hot," he groaned as they broke the kiss, his hand tracing against her jaw. "I wish we had our own room."

"Me too," she groaned, running her hands around his neck and up through his hair. She hoped her arousal hadn't seeped through her underwear and shorts at this point, but she knew she was extremely turned on as it was and he had to be aware of it by now.

But he was kissing her again, banishing all of her self-awareness again. His hand was in her hair, on her neck, then sliding down her chest until his palm covered her breast, and she gasped when he squeezed it, kneading it through her flimsy nightshirt. Her nipple was hard and sensitive, his thumb brushing over it and causing her to buck in her seat. He swallowed her moan, echoing it back to her when he squeezed her breast again, more firmly this time.

"Your boobs are perfect," he marveled, panting against her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him, but his gaze was cast downward as he watched his own hand knead her breast. His words, his actions made her want him more, and she bit down on her lip in an effort to muffle her labored breathing. "I've been dying to touch them ever since swimming."

At that, his other hand dropped to her thigh and slid under her shirt, allowing him to slide his hand up her bare stomach and cup her right breast.

"Mmm Ned," she gasped out loud, a jolt coursing from her nipple to her core as his callused palm teased the pebbled bud.

He grunted in amusement but squeezed again, his fingers pinching her other nipple through her shirt simultaneously. She was out of her mind with lust and pleasure, pressing his lips back against hers briefly, even if she wanted to keep kissing him.

"Ned… we should go back to the room." She whispered, her voice shaky as she bit her lip. "Before Mackenzie comes to look for us."

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her neck. "I almost want to go charge my card for a room."

She laughed out loud, before turning around to look at the vending machine. "I would say yes if we didn't have to keep an eye on my sisters."

"Mack's eleven, can't she watch Lan for one night?" He asked, putting a dollar in the machine so they could at least bring Mackenzie her skittles back.

"I'll ask her, but if she says no then you're out of luck." She laughed and pressed the buttons for the candy. "Maybe if you get her a drink she'll say yes. She likes orange soda and takes bribes pretty easily."

"Okay, maybe slide a five dollar bill in too?" Ned suggested, feeding money into the soda machine.

"Yeah, that'll definitely work." She laughed, pressing the orange soda button on the machine. "I might have to promise a sleepover too, you know how Mack loves a sleepover with me."

"Okay, just let me know. I'll work a double that night," he winked, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he stood up from collecting the bottle of soda. "Definitely worth it."

* * *

While Katie went to bribe Mackenzie into watching Lana, while Ned waited in the hallway before getting the room. Thankfully her sister hadn't taken much pushing into watching Lana once she realized she'd get her own bed and no one would police her about a bedtime.

"Hey, please don't be up past three, okay?" She asked, grabbing her bag stuffing the few things she'd taken out inside. She quickly sent Ned a text, letting him know they were good to go and he could get them a room.

"Fine," Mackenzie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Mack. You're seriously a lifesaver and I owe you big time," she said, kissing her sister's cheek before grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, you do." Mackenzie laughed, smiling at her. "What room are you guys in? Just in case. I might come knocking in the morning."

"Not too early," she said, fishing out her phone to pester Ned for a room number. "209."

"Okay. Goodnight, Katie." Mackenzie yawned, slowly moving over to the other bed as she made her way out of the room.

Katie made the familiar trek to the elevator and it opened to reveal Ned, who handed her a room key.

"209," he reminded her and they made their way down the dark hallway to the room.

Katie quickly put in the key and they were inside. She tossed her bag onto the nearby chair before she turned around and claimed Ned's lips in a kiss.

"Katie," he practically whined. His tone surprised her, and she raised her eyebrows expectantly. He smiled, pulling back from the kiss. "I have been thinking about you all day, you know."

To emphasize his words, he played with the hem of her shirt, lifting it slightly to drag his fingers across the tops of her thighs and over her shorts. Her stomach tensed, and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Yeah, me too," she agreed weakly.

Bunching her shirt in his fist, he raised it even higher and pulled it over his head. His eyes met hers through his lashes as he looked down at her. "Do you know what I'd really like to do to you now?" he asked huskily, and she inhaled deeply.

"What?" She laughed slightly.

His finger dipped into her shorts and then he inched them down. "I want to taste you," he declared and her heart rate spiked.

"Oh, yeah?" she said dumbly, her mouth parting as he tugged her panties down too.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, his other hand coming up to hook in the left side and he pulled her underwear down her legs.

When they reached her knees, he let them go, and they fell to the floor. She stepped out of them hesitantly, and he grabbed her by her hips to pull her closer until her knees hit the edge of the bed. He kneeled down and pressed his mouth against her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton.

The effect was immediate, arousal leaking out of her, and she threaded her fingers through his hair. Ned paused, tipping his face upward and resting his chin on her abdomen so he could look up at her. Her face warmed considerably, but he didn't give her a chance to respond as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, falling backward onto his bed and twisting her underneath him.

She settled into the mattress fairly dumbfounded, but she didn't have time to consider the situation because he was kissing her again, his tongue coaxing hers to play, and she moaned into his mouth. Her fingers clawed at the nape of his neck, and she pressed upward against him, her kisses needy and aggressive. She felt his hand settle on her breast once he'd unhooked her bra and cast it away. He swallowed the sound she made and dipped his tongue further into her mouth. When she felt his hand between her thighs next, she gasped, nearly knocking her forehead against his.

His fingers made contact with her and he groaned around her tongue as he teased her, swirling two of his fingers against her and through the gathering moisture. Breaking the kiss, he pulled his head back slightly to look at her. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she hitched her knees up to plant her feet on the bed, spreading her legs wider for him.

He cracked a smile. "Thatta girl," he murmured smugly, circling her center.

She moaned and shut her eyes to revel in the sensation. "Ned," she whispered, fisting the sheets underneath her in her hands. She opened her eyes again in alarm when she felt him shift on the bed, but he just settled in between her thighs.

"You're so pretty," he said and she glanced down at him, a smile on her face. He wasn't looking up at her, but instead directly between her legs. She wanted to laugh. It was far from pretty, but if he thought so, she wasn't going to argue. "Do you want me babe?" he asked, his breath hot and she scrunched her face up in anticipation, slinging her arm over her eyes.

"Yes," she said, her voice soft, and even though she tried to brace herself for the sensation, his wet tongue gliding through her lips was still a shock, even if they were almost about to be married. He did it again, guiding his tongue over her entrance several times to lick up her arousal, and her entire body tensed, her grip on the sheets tightening. "Oh my god."

He moaned, dipping his tongue inside her, first teasingly, then deeper, his fingers spreading her open to allow him better access. She could feel his lips and teeth moving against her as he worked his tongue in and out of her, and she couldn't help the gasping moans that emitted from her. "Oh my god," she repeated on a whine. "Yes, oh yes."

He chuckled deeply, retracting his mouth some. "You like that?" he teased and she nodded frantically, grappling for his hair so she could pull him back.

"Please don't stop, okay?" she begged at the ceiling, squeezing her eyes closed and he acquiesced, latching his mouth back onto her. "Ohgodohgodohgod," she chanted pathetically, her hips bucking against his face as she tried to encourage the attention of his tongue and spur on her orgasm. Her whole body was trembling, her legs shaking; she couldn't stand it. "Oh fuck, Ned, I'm close."

He let up on her for a moment to slip his tongue back inside her, teasing her and drawing her juices into his mouth. When she pulled on his hair with a desperate mewl, he attacked her center once again, resuming the furious rotations of his tongue on the swollen bud. He slid his fingers inside her to replace his tongue, pumping them steadily and curling them upward as he maintained the rhythm with her tongue.

"Fuck, I'm coming," she cried, oblivious to how loud she was as her body began to quake.

Ned just fucked her harder with his fingers, his tongue moving faster as her orgasm ripped through her, bringing another strangled cry from her lips. Her thighs clamped shut around his head as she thrust her hips against his mouth. When it was over, she melted into the bed, limp, boneless and weirdly delirious. She watched through lidded eyes as he moved off the bed. She wanted to follow him, but she was too tired to move.

"Where are you going, baby?" She said softly, having enough energy to roll off the bed and pull the blankets back. She laughed, thinking about how they hadn't cared to pull the blankets back before. And the more she thought about it, they hardly ever did if they were in the moment with each other.

"Just wanted to get a glass of water," he said, coming out of the bathroom just as she slid under the covers.

"Oh, yeah?" She laughed, glancing over at him as he crawled into bed with her.

"Yeah. I was rather thirsty," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He then buried his face against her neck and sighed. "I love you."

She was enjoying the intimacy of the moment and ran her hands up and down his back. She turned her head to kiss his cheek, humming lightly as she just listened to him breathe, his chest expanding and contracting against hers. She leaned up to kiss his neck as he started to move over her, balancing himself on his knees to rest against her comfortably.

"You ready?" He asked, licking his lips as he positioned himself against her.

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him, fully distracting him with her tongue in his mouth. He responded eagerly, pouring all his energy into the kiss, then he pushed inside her, slowly, stretching her. Her gasp stuck in her throat, her mouth going slack. Ned peppered kissed on her neck, pulling his hips back some before pushing into her again.

She gasped again, and again when he repeated the motion. It felt good each time he moved inside her, and she brought her knees up to cradle him between her thighs. "Oh god," she gasped, earning a groan from him.

"Better?" he asked gruffly.

She nodded, closing her eyes. She felt full but hollow somehow, each time he pulled back, and she clawed at his back to keep him close. His thrusts were slow and measured like he was holding back. She needed more.

"I'm gonna go faster," he told her suddenly, breathing against her neck, and she nodded.

She didn't want him to stop, spreading her thighs more for him as she kissed him lightly. He groaned as he picked up his pace, slamming his hips into hers.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," he groaned, sitting back on his knees some so he could latch his mouth onto her breast. His teeth grazed lightly against her nipple as he sucked on it, and she moaned loudly. But then he sat back on his haunches to thrust in and out of her, his nostrils flaring as he watched her. She fondled her breasts for him, the mounds bouncing in her hands with the force of his movements. "I love you."

"Yes, I love you too," she whimpered and as good as he felt inside her, it wasn't stimulating her enough. She reached down between her legs to rub her, and he groaned before leaning down to kiss her neck. "So much, Ned."

"Are you close?" He moaned, his pace slowing just slightly.

"Yes," she gasped, bringing their lips together as she felt herself let go.

Ned thrust a few more times before burying himself deep inside her with a forceful push, gasping out into her neck. "Oh, shit."

She panted harshly, her body shuddering as her orgasm subsided. She could feel him pulsing inside her, his hips rocking slightly as he spilled into her. His breathing was harsh, and he settled lightly against her.

His heartbeat thumped steadily against her rib cage. Ned sighed again after a moment. "Man, I'm tired," he laughed. "I could fall asleep right now."

She realized how heavy her eyelids felt then, and nodded. "Me too," she whispered.

He shifted off of her then, settling down beside her; she missed the weight of his body, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and tucked her against his chest, nuzzling his face in her hair.

"Let's sleep," he yawned and shut the side lamp off.

"Okay," she agreed, already slipping into unconsciousness as she snuggled into his embrace.


	50. Mattress Shopping

**A/N: Cute random post-engaged Katie and Ned scenes because I've been writing AUs so I needed some authentic Ked, you know? :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

"You said we needed spaghetti noodles, right?" Katie asked Ned, glancing over her list with her pen before looking at him.

"Yeah. I'm going to make us a big pot of spaghetti for when your family comes over. First dinner at our place,"

"Yep. So excited," she returned to the spaghetti, attempting to calculate the best value for money.

She was so nervous about hosting dinner and saving money. They were getting married soon and were trying to buy a house. And even if their dinner was just for her parents and siblings, it was the first time she would be hosting her family at their place.

He reached past her, grabbed his preferred brand of noodles, and started pushing the cart down the aisle.

"Ned," she sighed.

"Katie, if I'm making the spaghetti, then I'm going to make it with ingredients I prefer." He said, glancing back at her.

She scowled. "There's no need to pay through up the ass for-"

"Babe," he sighed, stopping to toss tomato paste into the cart. "It's pasta, not a car. Let it go. We aren't going to go broke over an extra forty cents."

"Yeah, I guess. But no more brand-names," she sighed.

"Fine," he smiled, walking around the corner and down the sweets. "But I want Twinkies," he insisted, pointing down the aisle. "And Little Debbie's brownies."

"Okay. That's fine," she said, rolling her eyes and crossing something off the list. "Hey, is that my brother?"

Ned looked up from where he was trying to decide which brand of twinkies looked better and saw Aaron standing in line with a box of condoms in his hands. "Yep, he's buying condoms."

"What?" She froze beside him. "You have to go stop him! My mom would kill me if I didn't make you."

"I'm not going over there," Ned laughed. "He's what, sixteen? I lost it right before my fifteenth birthday so I think he's pretty normal."

"Ned, please. I can't do go over there." She whispered, walking up to him.

Peeta crossed his arms and frowned. "Fine, but only because I love you and I regret mine."

"Thank you," she said, pushing him toward her brother as she grabbed the box of Twinkies from him. She followed him but waited at the end of the aisle for Ned to return. "Be quick."

It wasn't long before he came back, shrugging. "I think he's still gonna buy them. But it's definitely his first time. I think he's thought it through though if that makes you feel better."

"Damnit," she sighed. "I just remember being that age and even though I was thinking about it, I shouldn't have been doing it. What if he gets her pregnant?"

"At least he's buying condoms," he laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I didn't back then."

"Ned, please don't remind me." She sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it here. Let's just grocery shop and get my mind off my brother having sex with his girlfriend?"

Ned nodded, knowing it was best to keep her mind off things that stressed her out and angered her. "How about I bake you some brownies when we get home?" He suggested.

"Really?" She asked, pushing the cart toward the produce. "That sounds amazing."

Saying nothing, Ned walked over toward the tomatoes. Katie jerked the cart around and scurried after him, taking two steps for everyone one of his purposeful strides, but it wasn't enough. She finally caught up with him, where he was carefully checking the tomatoes to find the ripest fruit for his sauce. She placed a bell pepper next to the three tomatoes he'd already selected.

"Okay, sometimes I just wish I hadn't slept with Toby." She muttered, staring at the mountain of produce in front of them.

It was Ned's turn to freeze.

Had she hurt him by mentioning her ex? "Ned, I didn't mean to upset you," she said softly, as she touched his arm.

He stopped and turned to look at her, his heavy thought evident on his face. "You didn't upset me," he said. "Sometimes I forget you two broke up and we got together pretty quickly."

She marked that as progress and bit her lip, her hand drifting from his elbow so that her fingertips could whisper against his cheek. "Yeah, I think it would have been more special with you than it was with him. Toby made a big deal about it for two months and then it was eh."

Ned rolled his eyes. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better, babe." He lifted her fingers from his cheek and entwined them in his own. "You know how I feel about you, Katie, and you don't have to stroke my ego. I swear."

She did know. She shivered, reliving the rush of joy that came over her when he whispered those words in her ear while his body worshiped hers in the dark.

"The sex was vanilla, Ned," she shrugged, laughing. "We only did it like ten times before we broke up anyway." She confessed in a rush. The words came out so quickly, that she was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to make them out.

She needn't have worried. The sudden laughed was bright enough to wash away the shadows of doubt.

"Good, but that's enough smack talk for now," he reassured her, drawing her close. She rose on her tiptoes and joined her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck when he sighed happily. Her fingers wound into his curls and he grasped her hips tightly. A little thrill zipped under her skin.

Somewhere behind them, someone cleared their voice. They jerked apart to meet the gaze of the scowling night manager.

His dark eyes flashed annoyance from beneath his scraggly grey mop of hair. "If you lovebirds are quite finished, you should get back to shopping." The man muttered.

Nodding mutely, they pushed their cart to the back of the store and then started laughing.

* * *

Katie woke in the morning when the sunlight crept through their curtains, feeling warm and content. At some point in her sleep, she and Ned curled against each other, both on their sides and Ned's arms nestled around her waist.

He was already awake and was watching her sleep. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled at her a bit shyly. "Hey," he whispered.

"Mmm. Hi. Little creepy," she gave a lazy stretch, turning to lay on her back. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a couple of minutes," he said, leaning down to press a kiss of her shoulder, plopping back down on the bed. He tossed onto his stomach, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. "I have to get ready for work soon."

Ned rose his head and smiled at her, which she was finding curiously sweet. "Did you sleep okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?" He asked, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Off and on," she yawned, sitting up to stretch. She felt her back ease and settle, making her body feel better as she moved out of bed. "Your mattress is not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"What do you mean? I think it's fine," he said, moving out of bed and toward the bathroom.

She shrugged and turned around to face him as she heard the floorboards creak under his feet. "It's okay, for a queen-size." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, stopping in front of her.

"Don't you want to get a bigger mattress? A comfier king-sized one?" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning up to kiss his neck. "We would get to break it in… and maybe get new soft sheets."

"I thought we were saving money for the wedding?" He asked.

"I bet we could find a good deal," she said, shaking her head. "You know how much I love to bargain shop."

He shrugged, sighing. "Maybe we can look online," he said.

"What about we go to Ikea?" She suggested.

* * *

"Okay, I have to admit," Ned said thoughtfully, licking his ice cream before speaking again. "Coming to Ikea was a pretty amazing idea. I mean, you can look at furniture and eat ice cream."

"You're a dork," Katie said back as they finished off their ice cream cones and walked towards kitchen models. "Why are we over here? We are supposed to be looking at beds."

"We should take in the whole store, babe. What if we need to remodel our kitchen in our new house one day?" He said, looking over at her.

She watched his eyes light up in interest when they approached a lovely model with white marble countertops and matching cupboards.

"Whoa. This is nice." Katie said and took a seat at the island, watching him gently touch everything in sight, and she found it all adorable.

Finally, after minutes of him gawking at the kitchen, he turned to her and stood on the other side of the island with a cute smile. "This is it. We're getting a kitchen like this one day. You always said you wanted a white kitchen," he said with a glint in his eyes. "And I'm going to cook dinner for you every night I can. You'll sit right there grading papers and I'll be over here cooking for us…yeah." He nodded slowly at the end, looking around the kitchen once more as if he were imagining their future together.

She slid out of the chair and came around to wrap her arms around him. "I like that picture," she whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"Me too," he said simply and turned around to face her with a bashful smile. "I can't wait until we're married and have our own house."

She looked down with a blush as their hands linked together and they left the kitchen. They walked along the path, giving glances at models and other displays. They passed suites, bathrooms, kitchens, and a few different mattress options they laid on until Katie stopped right in front of a model.

"This is it," she said and tugged him along to the decorated room with a large dark wood bed with blue sheets. Her hand ran along the wooden desk in the corner with a reading chair beside it. "This will be our room. I love this desk."

"You think?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You haven't even tried the bed yet."

"The frame is beautiful and it looks comfy," she said, running her hands across the top of the wooden frame. "And that desk is perfect for we both need to do…and the chair will be for late night reading, which I am very guilty of when you work late. And-" She flopped down on the bed. "Ugh, it's so comfortable." She motioned for him to follow, and he did, laying down next to her. "And this is what it'll be like when we go to bed every night. Right next to each other."

"We'll just lay here all night?" He asked with a grin, turning his head to catch her smirk.

"Of course not," she said and reached out to stroke her hand up his thigh. "We'll do plenty with this bed, don't you worry."

He covered her hand with his and her grin grew wider. "I'm sold."

"On what?" She asked.

"Our future," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.


	51. Nerve Wracking

**A/N: Early on in Katie and Ned's relationship. Like before the end of her first year of college early. Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie stood in front of her closet only in her underwear, hands on her waist and concentrated eyes to find something to wear. She had just tossed her third change of clothes on her bed and now she honestly thought that they all decided to rebel against her, because nothing seemed to fit her the way she wanted it too.

"Still fighting with your wardrobe, Katie?" Hannah asked, showing up in the doorway with one knock to alert her. "It's just Ned. You've been dating him for almost four months now."

"Shut up, Han," she replied, sending her a death glare. "Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm not nervous."

Her best friend laughed at her, entering her bedroom. "Can't find something cute to wear or what? It's not like it'll be on for very long… you two are screwing right?"

"It's not always about getting laid, Hannah. We've only done it like three different times." She said for what seemed to be the millionth time tonight.

"Then why are you so worried about your clothes, anyway? Any other occasion and you'd be in something sexy and comfortable at the same time." Hannah sighed, looking frustrated. "Okay. Look, that boyfriend Ned of yours? He's crazy for you, Katie. I mean, you could show up dressed in a crocodile costume and he'd still want to get dirty with you."

She laughed, shaking her head as she looked through a drawer to find her favorite flirty skirt. It wasn't like they were going outside tonight. Ned was bringing pizza with him to the apartment.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She was annoyed enough to snip back at her, biting her lip as she looked for an appropriate top.

"Why are you so damn nervous?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not!" She exclaimed, finding the short, ruffled black skirt and slipped her legs inside. "See? I'm already putting on clothes." She said, her tone sassy.

Hannah bit the corner of her lip before replying. "I know you don't want any suggestions, but If I may… I think you should wear that blue top there."

She turned to look at the blue top hanging on the back of her closet. It was a new tight party-type tank top, and the tag was still on it. She cocked her head to the side. "What? Why?"

"Well, for one, it hugs your torso perfectly. And, also, your cleavage is great." Hannah said, smirking.

"Maybe, but I don't know. Isn't it a bit much?" She asked and Hannah started to crack up in laughter. "Oh, get out, will you?"

"God, you can be such a prude!" Her best friend chortled, falling back on her bed. She turned and glared at her. "I'm just saying you can be…"

She grabbed the blue top Hannah had suggested and held it up to her. It would look good with the skirt, she wasn't that naive, but she had never worn anything like this for Ned before. If they were going to have sex she usually just got naked, and she didn't even know if he wanted to have sex.

She pulled the top on and turned to look at herself in the mirror. With her hair combed and hanging wet over her shoulders and her breasts were practically spilling out of the top she was wearing which was tight against her thin figure.

Huh. Standing here, like this, lower lip pouting...she looked kind of sexy. Scratch that. She felt completely confident in herself, eye makeup still perfect from when she'd put it on after her shower.

Hannah came to stand behind her, eyeing her reflection as she talked, "You look hot. My job is done." She ran her hand through her hair, giving it a little more volume, even for being wet.

She felt her cheeks burning because she knew it was true. She couldn't wait for Ned to get here. "I don't know what you are talking about," she deflected, laughing. "You better get going before he gets here. You promised we'd have a few hours alone."

She walked over to her dresser, standing near and opening her jewelry box.

"I know. I'm going and staying at Brandon's dorm tonight, so don't worry about having anyone here until after my morning class," Hannah said when she put on her white gold bracelet (the one that her mother gave her for her golden birthday).

She shrugged, walking to the foot of her bed to put her flats on in case she needed to go down to the lobby to meet Ned. "Sweet. I don't have classes tomorrow, so Ned will probably be here until he heads back to Grandview tomorrow. Not sure when yet."

"Alrighty then," Hannah turned to leave, walking down toward the front door and pulling her jacket on. She grabbed her purse and keys before pulling the door open, just in time for Ned to walk up to the doorway, holding a pizza box.

"Hey," he said with the same attitude as always and a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hi," she said shyly, stepping out of the doorway of her bedroom and toward where Hannah was.

"Good thing I'm going," Hannah laughed, winking at them both. "Don't forget to wear a condom, Ned, we don't need any accidents."

"Hannah!" She groaned and had to bite her tongue to restrain herself from punching her best friend right in the side. "On that note, come in."

She closed the door after he came in the door, then he walked over to set the pizza on the coffee table and plopped down on his sofa. He looked normal in worn down blue jeans and a red flannel that he probably got from Old Navy, it was normal enough that it eased down her nerves a bit.

"I'm sorry for being late." He said, rubbing his hands over his thighs.

She dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand and smiled while grabbing the TV remote with the other and shuffling through the options on Netflix. "Nah, you got here just in time. Hannah was only just leaving babe."

"Great," he said, and she was still trying to manage her nervousness as she sat down next to him. He pulled her closer immediately, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I've missed you so much. You smell good."

"I just showered," she smiled, turning her face to look at him. She was suddenly extremely self-conscious about how close they were to each other. Their lips touched and caressed each other's as they kissed. "Mmm, hi." She said they parted, smiling and running her hands through his hair. "I missed you too."

* * *

After more than a few moments spent kissing on the couch and enjoying each other's company, Ned pulled away to point toward the pizza box that sat on the coffee table.

"Okay," he said. "I got half cheese and half pepperoni."

"You remembered," she half-squealed half-moaned, aiming for the pizza box and grabbing a delicious greasy slice of cheesy pizza. "I could seriously kiss you right now."

"Of course I remembered. I knew even before we were dating," he said, and she waited for him to say something else flirtatious or teasing, but he just shrugged it off with a chuckle and took a pepperoni slice for himself. "What you want to watch?" He asked, pulling the TV remote from her hand.

She looked at him and took another bite of her pizza before replying, "I'm fine with anything you want to watch."

"Hm, I actually wanted to catch up with House of Cards. Would you mind watching it again?" He asked.

"Please!" She exclaimed. " I have to talk to someone about what happened last season."

He laughed at her and flicked to find the show under the "keep watching" tab on the screen. "So, you really don't mind re-watching? I was just on episode nine."

"Not at all!" She said, smiling at him. "I love me some Claire Underwood and cuddling with you on the couch."

"Someone has a girl crush, huh?" He whispered as he hit play and settled on his seat, and his knee pushed against hers playfully.

"Something like that," she said, teasing back, and saw his eyes sparkle with curiosity before focusing her gaze on the TV.

They fell silent as the episode started, and her eyes opened wide when she heard the sound of moans mixed with the soundtrack coming from the TV. A few seconds later, Kate Baldwin showed up riding Thomas Yates, her head going back as she came, one last moan leaving her mouth. She licked her lips, tasting the grease of the pizza before finishing the last of her slice because of course, the episode they were watching would start with a sex scene.

Of course. She was lucky that way.

She averted her eyes from the screen and reached forward to grab another slice of pizza to distract her from what just happened. Ned seemed unfazed by it, but one look in her direction and he would see the flush on her cheeks and notice that there's something wrong.

So she continued to eat, intending to be an almost imperceptible company when the scene changed to Frank Underwood talking about the American Dream and AmWorks. Good. Much safer territory.

Her boyfriend kept his eyes on the screen throughout the episode, even as he reached out to the pizza box, bringing it to his lap and grabbing a third slice for him and for her. Their hands brushed on the exchange and she felt the electricity running from her fingers through her whole body, hitting all of her limbs, and the blush peeked up on her face again.

God, she wanted him. So bad.

But Ned kept his gaze glued to the screen and she didn't want to initiate anything to quickly, so she took a bite on her new slice, relaxing again.

Throughout the episode, things like that happened. Their hands met again when they both went for another slice of pizza. He dropped his head closer to her ear to whisper something about the scene happening, scaring the crap out of her because she'd been so attuned to the episode. He rearranged himself on the couch after the pizza was gone, making their arms brush. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and his hand accidentally touched the skin behind her knee as he reached to grab his phone. Even when he was just trying to clean the pizza crumbles from his lap, he'd ended up grazing her bare thigh with his right hand for more than just a passing moment.

She didn't know what's happening. She didn't know because sex was still kind of new to her and Ned, and if all this contact was flirting, if it meant something, or if it's just because Hannah implicated sex would be on his mind tonight.

Katie didn't even know if all of his actions were unconscious or if he was doing this to increase the proximity between them and initiate something. But all of those touches made her alive with electricity and combined with the last few weeks in between the last time they'd been intimate going through her mind resulted in a lust crawling through her.

So when the episode ended and Ned got up to throw away the pizza box, she asked him to get her a glass of wine. She needed something to help her calm her nerves. She offered for him to grab a beer from the fridge for himself, and he more than eagerly accepted it.

He made his way around the couch to go to the kitchen, pizza box in hand. When he came back and gave her the wine, he chose to jump over her stretched out legs instead of rounding the sofa, and she had to bite her bottom lip because the brief connection between his knee and the side of her thigh almost made her moan.

He sat in his seat and she took a good sip of her wine, and the cool liquid effectively relaxed her dry throat and softened her bloom a little. "You want to watch another one?" he asked, already clicking on the next episode.

She nodded, leaning over to lay her head on his arm because she didn't think she was able to form words right now and take another sip of wine. And she really didn't mind watching another episode or two with Ned, but the truth was that she couldn't concentrate on anything plot-wise or even on Jackie and Remy's sexual tension because she was too focused on her own sexual tension with Ned.

He's bouncing his leg rhythmically, and every time it went up it touched her thigh, and she was starting to think he's doing it on purpose. Especially when he stretched and she was now laying closer to him, his arm draped over her ad his fingers touching the nape of her neck. That's got to be the oldest trick on the book. Without even noticing what she was doing, Katie removed her feet from the coffee table and sat up straight, finishing off her wine and setting it on the table before turning herself in Ned's direction and grabbing the remote from his stomach. He looked at her surprised as she paused the show and glared at him.

But nothing beat his wide-eyed expression when he heard her question, "Ned, did you only come to see me so we could have sex?"

He froze, his eyes practically sticking out of his face, looking at her like she was the most bizarre creature in this world. Then, he spoke, "I would never just come to see you… I mean, how did you know… I didn't- What?"

The stammering and expression on his face were enough to let her know she was at least a little bit right and she sighed, burying her face in her hand. "Oh my god. You did!"

"No!" He was quick to protest, lowering her hands with his until they rested on her lap. "I mean- kind of."

"Ned!" She groaned in horror and he squeezed her hands like he wanted to stop her before she even had the idea to leave the room.

"Okay, just- Just let me explain, alright?" He asked with pleading eyes, tightening his grip on her hands once more. Before she had the chance to agree, he starts to ramble, his hands moving around him while he talked, "Look, I haven't seen you forever, okay? And by forever I mean literally maybe three weeks, and I'm just a little pent up, you know?" He chuckled uneasily and smiled at her, reaching out to hold her hands together again. "I didn't come here expecting anything, but every thought in my head went blank when I saw you. You look too sexy for me to think-"

She smiled at him and leaned up to peck his lips lightly, effectively cutting him off. "Okay, stop and breathe. I'm not mad or upset that you had it on your mind," she laughed. "I was just trying to enjoy my time with you. You know, sitting here and eating pizza while watching House of Cards."

"You did seem pretty into the episode," he joked, his smile bright and boyish, and all the worry that was his eyes a second before disappeared. "Then that brings us to my question."

"What question?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, why are you all flustered and nervous?" He began and she opened her mouth to object, but he kept talking beside her complaints. "And don't even try to act like you didn't initiate some of those touches!"

She was rendered speechless for a moment, just looking at Ned and assimilating his words.

Because she had initiated some of those touches.

Not only that, but she had contemplated jumping Ned's bones the second she saw him. But instead she created opportunities to get closer to him – and him to her– and never backed away when their bodies touched. Damn, she practically moaned one time their skins brushed. And then she blatantly asked him if he wanted to have sex with her.

So, instead of replying to her boyfriend with words, she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.

But he stopped short after a few timid kisses, breathing as he held her face with both of his hands. "Katie, I just want to make sure-"

"Yes, Ned I really want this, yadda yadda yadda," she said, cutting him off. "Ned, we've already been over this. I kissed you, remember?"

He started to caress her arm lightly as he leaned in to kiss her again, "I know. But, I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything just because I came to see you. I love you, but we don't have to have sex."

"And I know that," she told him. "Frankly, Ned, I thought you of all people would know that I don't do anything just because I feel obligated to."

"Yes, I know, but still… you really want to do this?" He asked her again.

"Yes, I do," she declared, so there wasn't any doubt left. "I one hundred percent want to do you, baby, alright?"

He looked suspicious for just another moment before letting himself loose and grinning, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer. "Alright. I believe you."

"Good," she smiled at him and wound her hands around his neck.

He smiled at her and slid one hand up to tangle in her hair, pressing his lips back on hers. It was a slow and sweet kiss, at first, and his lips molded into hers like they were made just for that. The skin of his neck was soft where she touched and the cinnamon scent he smelled of invaded her nostrils, making her feel slightly dizzy and when Ned sucked on her tongue, she groaned in pleasure.

That's when things began to speed up. He held her against his body tightly, his hands pressing on the slope of her ass, and her fingers begin to undo the buttons of his flannel shirt. Her lips slip from his in the action, so she pressed them on the base of his throat and he grunted, his hips pressing up against hers.

"Bedroom," she whispered on his skin, pulling him by his hand to the hallway to find her room, but it's not an easy walk.

Not with Ned's lips attached to the side of her neck, his hands roaming up her body to knead her breasts, and his erection firmly pressed up on her ass through her skirt. His touch made her skin light on fire and the way he sucked on her earlobe elicited a giggle out of her.

"C'mon," she purred as they reached her bedroom.

Finally, once they're inside she turned the lock on the door, just to be sure they wouldn't be interrupted in case Hannah did decide to come home but didn't bother turning on the lights. She turned on her heels, then, and kissed Ned again, her hands dipping between them to finish their work undoing his shirt.

Once there's no button left, she reached for the collar of his shirt and pushed it off until his arms were free from the fabric, which fell on the floor. She slid her hands down his body when he began to kiss her neck again, feeling everything she could – his rock-hard biceps, the veins in his forearms, the lines of his chest, the abs on his stomach – before moving them to his back, bellow his white undershirt to feel his heated skin with her fingertips.

Then, she tugged on it and Ned helped her slide it off him with ease. His hands were back on her a second after that, slipping up her skirt hemline up to grab her ass and pressed her hips against his hard-on.

"Ned," she groaned, pushing him slightly to take them closer to the bed, and he moved his mouth to hers to taste his name on her lips, nibbling on her lower lip.

"God, this was all I thought about this week," he whispered on her clavicle, his warm breath hitting her skin. She tugged on his hair, both hot and irritated by his words. "I was working late… just watching nearby a new stop sign for anyone who runs it. It's boring, but picturing you isn't…"

"You were the one who made us wait," she giggled, pushing him onto the bed when they reached it. "You could've just texted me... I want to fuck you, you know?"

He landed on his back, elbows pressed against the mattress, and his eyes roamed up her body, his eyes full of lust. "I had to be sure," he said. "I'll do that next time."

She fought against the instinct to roll her eyes at him and slid off her flats, kneeling down on the bed, moving up his body to straddle him. When she rubbed herself down on him, the button of his jeans rubbed against her just right, and they both moaned, her head going back in pleasure. She rested her hands on his chest and rocked forward again, locking her eyes in his.

"You had to be sure of what?" She panted, moving sensuously above him. "That I want you? That I can't look at another guy without thinking about you because you are on my mind all the time and I touch myself at night thinking about you?"

"Fuck, Katie," he hissed, his hands gripping her behind. "You can't say things like that to me right now."

She chuckled, and lower herself on him, peppering his jaw with kisses. "Why not, baby?"

He slid one hand up her back, securing her there while she ground down on him, and grunted when she sucked on his pulse point. "Because when I come, I want it to be inside you and not right now."

The thought of Ned between her legs, had her sitting up straight again to remove her top. When the fabric found the floor, he quickly changed their positions in one swift motion, and her back pressed against the bed. He spread one of his hands on her breastbone as he analyzed the black bra she was wearing, how the lace barely covered her breasts.

Then his gaze found hers and she gave him a smug smile. "Do you like it?" she asked teasingly.

"Very much," he whispered, lowering his chest and hooking his finger around one strap. "Too bad I won't be able to enjoy it properly," he added as he slid his hand to the clasp of the clothing, disengaging it with a flick of his thumb and forefinger.

Her smile grew into a smirk. "You can always do that next time."

His eyes flashed with lust and, carefully, he slid down the straps of her bra, his fingertips tickling her flesh as he unclasped the back. Once it's off, he lowered himself onto her, his lips finding hers again, sucking her tongue into his mouth before moving them to her chin. His hands brushed her outer thighs as he lips moved down, to her jaw where he nibbled and she keened against him, the base of her throat and her collarbone where he marked her with hickeys until they landed on her sternum.

She was already panting with expectation when his tongue finally flicked over one of her nipples, and she bucked her hips up to show him what it did to her. He sucked on it, then, one of his hands came up to play with the other one, tracing circles around it. The pressure of his lips and hand on such a sensitive part of her made her moan, and he grunted in approval, his teeth grazing on the delicate peak.

After, he moved his mouth to the other one, licking, sucking, exploring, while his hands returned to her lower half, pressing on the slope of her ass to make her grind against him. Her hands trailed down his shoulder blades, then snuck to his front, finding the coarse hairs of his abdomen. One of them slowly moved down, and when she palmed the erection bulging from his pants, he released her nipple to curse, his forehead falling between her breasts.

"Ah, Katie, could we-" He groaned.

"Yes, please," she practically begged, and he pulled himself away from her to stand up.

She moved herself to the edge of the bed and opened her side table, rummaging through the contents as she heard him unbuckle his belt and zipper down his pants. When she found the box of condoms Ned had left with her the last time and grabbed one of them, his pants were already off, along with his sneakers and socks, and he's only in his boxer-briefs.

Then he's taking those off too, and his cock sprung free from it, slapping against the skin of his navel. He was large and thick and she licked her lips because she wanted to taste him, but also wanted him inside her, so that would have to wait for later.

He kneeled down on the bed, smiling sheepishly at her, his hands separating her calves, and she left the condom beside her on the pillow to hook her fingers on her panties, lifting her hips up to pull them down. Ned helped her on the end, and when they were off her body, he sent her a look that had a whole different meaning behind it.

Before he could even ask her again, she said, "Yes, I still want you," and reached for him.

He laid on top of her, and he grazed against her thigh in the most torturous way. He kissed her then, slow and sweet, his hands brushing her hair back, tucking the loose strands behind her ear.

"I want you too, Katie," he muttered against her lips.

* * *

Afterward, they're in her bed, spooning contentedly. The warm, post-orgasmic blissful feeling was slowly overtaking her, and though her eyes are heavy with sleep, Ned's fingers tracing circles along her bare stomach keeps her tethered to consciousness. But it tickled when his hand ghosts over her ribs, and she foolishly alerted him to the fact when she squealed.

"Same old sweet spot, huh?" he asked gruffly, then repeated the move, earning a childish giggle from her she squirmed away from him.

She pushed her back against his chest, kicking her feet out to try and move away from his fingers as he continued to tickle her. But he pinned her easily, moving on top of her body and holding her hands over her head as he hovered above her. She held her breath as they faced each other. "You remember that?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her briefly. "Of course," he said, tickling her more. "How could I forget your squirm spot?"

She remembered the time a few years ago when he started tickling her like this at the cabin, and she laughed so hard she nearly peed her pants.

She tried again to push him off of her, but it's of no use. He pinned her easily, moving on top of her body and holding her hands over her head as he hovered above her. "As if you could outrun me," he said seriously. "As if you could fight me off."

"Oh my god," she sputtered, laughing. "Now I have to break up with you."

Then she remembered another good time between them, a few years ago, when he put her Bath & Body Works shimmering lotion all over his hand and said, "This is the skin of a killer, Bella." He still never let her live down the fact that she actually saw the first Twilight movie in the theater.

"I hate you," she told him now, again trying to push him off of her, but it's still of no use.

"Did you forget that I took second-place at the state wrestling match my junior year?" he asked as she tried to wiggle out from underneath him.

She can't stop giggling as they continued to wrestle playfully, and they only stop when smiling, she said, "Sometimes I think about if I had been a freshman when you were a junior. Do you think we would've dated?"

"Maybe I would've asked you to prom," he moved away and sat up, his back against his headboard. "Why?"

She tilted her head up to look at him. "Sometimes I like to picture it... but you were a jerk back then so I don't know if we'd still be together,"

He chuckled and looked down at her. "Yeah, I was a prick in high school," he said softly. "But you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Katie, and even back then I think I would've still known that."

"What about your work? Or your friends?" She reasoned because she has definitely heard that somewhere.

"God, I hope not," he said, laughing. "I already have everything I need."

With her? The words went unspoken, but they still hung heavy in the air. She felt that, too, really. So much.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, because that voice always in the back of her head, told her otherwise.

He nodded and relief wanted to seep in and settle down to stay, but she had to be cautious first. "You're not just saying that because you happened to be with me, right?" She sat up to look at him, the bed sheet falling away from her body and exposing her breasts. She doesn't even notice that anymore; it was almost strange how comfortable she felt with him.

"No," he promised, reaching out to run his fingers through the ends of her hair. "You are all I need."

"Even when I'm two hundred miles away?" She asked.

"Yes, even then." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss to her.

All she wanted was to believe him, but she knew he was just saying that to make her feel better. She knew that he wanted her in Grandview with him, but was settling. For now. She wanted to block out the voices of her self-conscious who said they're too naïve to talk like this or think like this or feel like this.

As he laid back down on the bed, she settled in against him with her ear against his heart, which she's sure was beating just for her. He loved with everything he had, with everything he was. He absently played with the ends of her hair, and she could tell there's something on his mind.

"Ned?" She whispered.

"Yeah, babe?" He replied.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, of course not," he said. "I'm just already thinking about work, I guess."

"Oh, I thought it was me." She sighed.

"Never you," he said with a small laugh. "But I was thinking about being apart again too. You're coming home for spring break right?"

"Yeah. I'll get to see you and Mack's birthday falls smack in the middle." She rubbed her cheek against his ribs.

"Okay, good. I can't wait until the summertime when we'll have months together and not just here and there." He said.

She lifted her chin to look up at him and smiled. She couldn't wait either. He doesn't talk about the far-off future too often, probably because he's scared of scaring her, but it doesn't have that effect on her now. She liked it, actually. "We can do this," she vowed.

It suddenly felt a little easier again.

"See, you always have the positives," he grinned into her forehead, pressing a kiss there. "I love you, Katie. So much."

"I love you," she whispered.

It should scare her, really. But it's not the intensity of love that worried her. It's the world's cold cynicism toward it; the idea that one day his feelings will change as they all inevitably do, that falling too hard and too fast at their ages have somehow already sealed their fate.

Well, she won't have that. She won't allow it. They were going to be okay. She believed that whole-heartedly.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed what little time they had together.


End file.
